


Декабрьские иды

by Moraine, wtfthewalkingdead2018



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 62,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moraine/pseuds/Moraine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfthewalkingdead2018/pseuds/wtfthewalkingdead2018
Summary: Уезжая с фермы Гринов, Шейн собирался доказать Рику, что тот без него не справится и что сам Шейн способен на многое и в одиночку. Разве это не так? Спустя год пути бывших друзей пересеклись снова. Все изменилось: теперь главный Шейн, а Рик нуждается в его помощи. Или Шейну лишь хочется в это верить.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: Карты Таро – Умеренность. Перевернутая карта: эмоциональная нестабильность; сексуальные излишества; отсутствие равновесия; отказ идти на компромисс; слишком бурная реакция; легкомыслие, импульсивность; ограниченность мышления; излишество во всем.

1.1. Сейчас

– Значит, тут ты их засек? – Шейн посмотрел на дом за покосившимся заборчиком, когда-то выкрашенным в зеленый цвет. Теперь от краски остались лишь лохмотья.

Трой кивнул.

– Спрятался там. – Он указал на убогий сарайчик неподалеку. – Повезло, что эта развалина их не заинтересовала. Семеро, все мужики, приволокли с собой восьмого. Вон его трупешник валяется.

– Джейми, проверь.

Тот легко перемахнул через забор и подбежал к темной груде на траве.

– Мать твою! – донеслось до Шейна.

– Чего там?

– Сами гляньте! Что они с этим чуваком сотворили?

– Пытали, – угрюмо отозвался Трой.

Шейн тоже перебрался через забор и подошел к полуголому телу, присел на корточки. Мертвецу успели обгрызть ноги, но прочее уцелело. Хотя «уцелело», конечно, громкое слово. Труп уже начал разлагаться, но на лице и обнаженном торсе четко виднелись следы пыток: здоровенные кровоподтеки, раны и ожоги. Кто-то распорол мужику рот справа почти до уха. А левое, кстати, отсутствовало.

– За что его так? – горестно вздохнул Толстый Рони. Вот уж кто любитель сочувствовать по делу и без дела!

Шейн задрал голову и послал вопросительный взгляд Трою.

– Они орали о том, что чувак типа нарушил что-то. Какие-то их правила. Помнишь, я говорил, они называют себя Присвоителями?

– Еще бы.

– А этот то ли присвоил что-то не то, то ли не так чего-то сделал. Вот их главный, Джо, если я верно расслышал, и устроил.

– Вроде наглядного урока? – криво улыбнулся Джейми.

– Оно самое.

Значит, семеро. А Шейн сумел взять с собой только пятерых. Хотя перевес в одного человека особого значения не имеет.

– Рони, Джейми, Кейт, осмотрите дом! Трой, Райан, мы прогуляемся вокруг.

Да, только такого дерьма поблизости им не хватало!

Какой-то год назад этот городишко наверняка был чертовски милым и мирным, из тех, где жизнь течет так тихо, что шериф днями просиживает на крыльце управления, даже толком не похожего на официальное учреждение, и мается от скуки. Хотя кто знает эти крохотные города? Порой в них кипят те еще страсти. Шейн снова посмотрел на дом – двухэтажный, разумеется, белый. Один из тысячи в Джорджии. Сколько их теперь стоит таких, брошенных и никому не нужных? Хилые стены, хлипкие двери и окна: входи, кто хочешь, бери, что хочешь. На мгновение мелькнула мысль о собственном доме. Что с ним сейчас? Уцелел? Разграбили? Сгорел? Плевать, какая разница?

– Значит, это случилось вчера.

– Уже почти позавчера. – Трой пристально смотрел на густые заросли у соседнего дома, но пока в них никто не шевелился.

– И как нам тогда ловить этих козлов? – подал голос Райан.

– Они без тачек, на своих двоих. Так что по следам можно найти.

– За пару дней они способны усвистать куда угодно.

Трой неопределенно пожал плечами.

– Разыщем, – бросил Шейн. – Не хочу, чтобы такая мразь шастала рядом с заводом.

Райан тут же закивал, а Трой нахмурился еще больше.

– Они вроде кого-то искали, – вспомнил он.

– И как нам это поможет? – фыркнул Райан. – Все равно иголка в стоге сена.

– Ну, блядь, извини, что не поставил на них маячок!

Началось!

– Замолкните.

В последнее время Трой завел привычку взвиваться по любому поводу, а Райан, придурок, не иначе как насмотревшись на Джейми, взял манеру цепляться и подкалывать. И это при том, что у Троя и раньше с чувством юмора было хреново, а теперь оно вовсе испарилось.

Они как раз обогнули дом и вышли на задний двор, когда дверь черного входа распахнулась, и оттуда выглянул Джейми.

– Никого живого нет, дохлого тоже. Хей, тупой белый парень, ты сам внутрь-то заглядывал?

– Пошел ты, черномазый умник!

– Оба заткнулись! – привычно прикрикнул Шейн. – Чего там?

– Разгромлено все нахрен и изгажено. Похоже, эти козлы тут переночевали.

Если так, значит, фора у них поменьше. Хотя Райан прав – искать уродов можно долго.

– Будешь смотреть? – спросил Джейми.

– Будто есть, на что. Если осталось хоть что-то полезное, прихватите, и выдвигаемся. Следы найдешь? – обратился Шейн уже к Трою.

– Не вопрос.

– Тогда пошевеливайтесь.

Трой не особо любил вспоминать свое армейское житье, впрочем, о семье заговаривал еще реже. Но, как понял Шейн, его отец был не прочь побраконьерствовать и успел научить сына кое-чему полезному, в том числе читать следы. Теперь Трой уверенно вел отряд через лес, изредка останавливаясь и высматривая что-то на земле, засыпанной, как ковром, палой листвой. Присвоители, эти засранцы, петляли, что твои звери, то выбирались на открытое пространство, то снова ныряли под деревья и постоянно оставляли на своем пути подсказки: смятую обертку, пустую консервную банку, пристреленного ходячего.

– Сегодня мы их точно не нагоним, – объявил Трой часа через три, когда осенний день стал сменяться тоскливыми сумерками. – Но завтра шансы есть.

– Как ты это понимаешь, Соколиный Глаз? – поинтересовался Толстый Рони, кажется, единственный, с кем Трой еще не успел сцепиться.

– Ну… это просто. Они идут медленно, постоянно останавливаются. Вот тут, скажем. Видишь?

– Неа. Но верю на слово.

– А мы сами здесь заночуем или дальше пройдем? – спросил Шейн.

– Еще час-полтора будет относительно светло. Я не потеряю след.

– Окей, двигаемся.

Когда Шейн последний раз ночевал не на заводе? Наверное, больше месяца назад. Да, точно, во время крупного рейда, растянувшегося на пару суток. Как же быстро опять привыкаешь к крыше над головой и нормальной кровати! Ничего, несколько деньков без него на заводе протянут, Диана присмотрит, пусть она и сдала в последнее время. И, как всегда, мысли о Диане заставили опять подумать о Трое. Что делать с этим придурком? Ему бесполезно говорить, чтобы перестал собачиться с остальными. Он ведь допрыгается со своими «черномазыми умниками» и прочим дерьмом. Впрочем, не забота Шейна, если терпение у парней закончится и Трой огребет.

Пока же все были слишком заняты для ссор, а спустя полтора часа пришлось обустраиваться на ночлег. Первым вызвался дежурить Джейми, Трою выпала последняя смена.

– Растолкаешь нас, как только рассветет, – распорядился Шейн. – Лучше нам завтра догнать ублюдков.

Прикончить их по-быстрому и вернуться.

Как ни странно, Шейну ничего не снилось. Не то чтобы он скучал по кошмарам, однако свыкся с ними, что ли? Они не давали забыть о важном, пусть это важное за прошедший год стало походить на манию. Ну и ладно, зато в жизни есть хоть какой-то смысл. Очнулся Шейн едва ли не разочарованным и совсем не отдохнувшим. День обещал быть пасмурным и промозглым, таким же серым, как вчерашний. Может, дело в этом?

– Мы их догоняем, – объявил Трой, когда они наткнулись на остатки стоянки с кострищем посередине. Он уселся на корточки и принялся рыться в головешках: – Угли внизу еще до конца не остыли.

– Всем быть настороже, – приказал Шейн.

– Давай я сгоняю вперед.

– Возьми с собой… – С кем он еще не успел сильно посраться? – Кейта. Если что, сразу назад.

Они обернулись за пару часов, как раз тому времени, когда Джейми начал выразительно коситься на небо. Шейн с неудовольствием отметил, что Кейт умудрился запыхаться, тогда как Трой будто и не носился туда-сюда.

– Видели их?

– Ага. По-прежнему семеро. Бредут не торопясь.

– Догоняем и берем тепленькими! – оживился Джейми.

Трой нахмурился:

– Шейн, может, выясним, за кем они намылились?

– Это еще зачем? – буркнул Райан, но Трой сделал вид, что не услышал, продолжил смотреть на Шейна.

– Вдруг тем чувакам помощь нужна.

Шейн вздохнул:

– Думаешь, они гонятся за очередной старушкой?

– Да при чем тут это? Они уроды. Значит, те, за кем они идут, могут оказаться нормальными.

– Или еще большими уродами, – заметил Джейми.

– Ты-то у нас по уродам спец!

– Заткнул бы ты хлебало!

– Помнится, Лео просил, чтоб ему помогли с огородом, – вклинился Шейн. – Вернемся – оба будете копаться на грядках.

Джейми хмыкнул, не особо поверив в угрозу, но умолк.

– А в этом есть смысл, – заговорил Толстый Рони. – Я о том, чтоб проследить. Если те чуваки и правда окажутся нормальными, то нам будет подмога. А если тоже уродами, так пусть сцепятся. И мы тогда подойдем аккуратненько и добьем тех, кто останется.

– Ты подумал о варианте, что тех, преследуемых, может быть много?

– Это вряд ли, – откликнулся Трой. – Спорим, Присвоители не погнались бы за теми, кто им не по зубам?

А с этим не поспоришь.

– Ладно, предположим. Продолжаем слежку, а там по обстоятельствам.

Спустя еще пару часов Шейн пожалел, что согласился. Опять накатывал вечер, грозя обернуться ночью, в которой ни черта не видно, а они все брели за Присвоителями и никак не могли их догнать. Одна радость – погода вдруг передумала, и висевшие весь день облака стали потихоньку расползаться, неохотно показывая куски багрового от заката неба.

– Мы совсем рядом, – объявил Трой, когда солнце, так толком и не показавшись, закатилось. – Гляди вооон туда. – Он ткнул в почти непроницаемую черноту. Нет, не совсем, потому что в ней вспыхнул огонек – совсем ненадолго, но достаточно, чтобы Шейн заметил.

– Пытаются разжечь костер?

– Или закурил кто.

– Парни, замедляемся, – громко прошептал Шейн.

Окей, они не должны облажаться. И уроды впереди не догадываются, что стали добычей.

– Я разведаю, – в самое ухо произнес Трой.

В этот раз ждать почти не пришлось – он обернулся минут за пять.

– Давайте! Они поймали тех чуваков! Ща резать будут.

– Сколько? – ухватил его за рукав Шейн, прежде чем идиот ломанулся назад.

– Трое – мужик, баба и пацан. Давайте же!

– Вперед!

В темноте хрен чего толком разглядишь, приходилось полагаться на собственное обострившееся за год чутье. Впереди раздались одиночные выстрелы, потом заорали. Еще спустя пару мгновений принялись палить – значит, Трой и Джейми уже добрались до ублюдков. Шейн ухмыльнулся и рванул, не собираясь опаздывать на самое веселье. Он вылетел на поляну, посреди которой смутно поблескивали какие-то машины, почти в упор засадил пулю в метнувшуюся прочь смазанную тень. Судя по вскрику, попал! Теперь развернуться и…

Луна, как издеваясь, решила вдруг вылезти из-за туч и высветила двух мужчин, замерших совсем рядом. Они будто обнимались, не обращая внимания на драку вокруг. Чего… Затем один резко дернул головой, откинул ее назад, и второй заорал дурным голосом. Брызги крови полетели во все стороны – темные, блестящие, словно чернила.

– Ходячий! – чуть ли не взвизгнул кто-то рядом. Кейт?

Чувак, только что вырвавший другому кусок из горла, пошатнулся, подался назад, обвел поляну сумасшедшим взглядом. Нет, он не был ходячим! Он…

Сзади снова заорали, что-то звякнуло, грохнул еще один выстрел, а мужик вдруг уставился на что-то левее Шейна и ломанулся туда, будто все прочее было неважно.

– Не!.. Не подходи! Я его убью! Слыш? Убью!..

Незнакомый толстяк прижимал к себе какого-то пацана, как щит, но безумца это не остановило. Он просто пер и пер, и урод, дико взвизгнув, отпихнул мальчишку и попробовал удрать. Не вышло – мужик в два шага очутился рядом. Толстяк снова завизжал, как свинья на бойне. Когда-то Шейн уже слышал подобные визги: их издавал человек, которого живьем скормили ходячим. И, как в прошлый раз, от этих звуков волосы на голове встали дыбом. Толстяк грохнулся на спину, и мужик взгромоздился на него. Лезвие охотничьего ножа взмывало и опускалось раз за разом, и плевать, что жертва уже молчала, лишь судорожно дергалась на каждый новый удар. Господи! Что тут…

– Эй, успокойся! Мы не с ними!

Шейн метнул взгляд вправо – Трой пятился от чернокожей женщины, наставившей на него самый настоящий меч.

– Слышишь? Мы вас спасаем! Ну?!

Джейми и Кейт держали ее на мушке, но бабе, кажется, было плевать. Черт!

Пацан? Он скорчился на земле, обхватив себя руками. Шейн шагнул к нему, и мужик, отвлекшись, наконец, от мертвого толстяка, резко развернулся и аж зарычал.

– Стоять! – Райан наставил на него ружье. Нет, не поможет! Этот псих…

– Шейн?

Пацан кое-как приподнялся на локтях. Лохматый, перемазанный, с разодранной щекой… Как его узнаешь – такого? Но Шейн узнал.

– Карл?!

Негритянка метнулась, замерла между ними. Шейн осторожно поднял руки, не выпустив, впрочем, пистолета.

– Мишонн, это Шейн! Папа?!

Папа? Слово эхом отдалось в опустевшей голове. Взгляд магнитом притянуло к… безумному чуваку, только что перегрызшему горло одному мужику и искромсавшему другого. Не может… Рик?!.. быть! Эта рожа, перемазанная в крови…

– Шеееейн?.. – хрипло прошипел тот. И опять, уже уверенней: – Шейн?

– Рик?

В чужих, нет, знакомых и уже не безумных глазах плавало узнавание.

У Рика – настоящего, живого Рика – затряслись плечи. Он резко осел на землю, нож упал рядом.

– Опустите пушки, живо! – Шейн махнул рукой своим. Господи, что же… – Проверьте, мертвы ли остальные. Шевелитесь!

– А эта… – протянул Кейт, тыча в незнакомку.

– Это свои, я сказал!

Шейн шагнул ближе, и женщина немного повернулась, по-прежнему сжимая меч. Окей, к пацану Шейна подпускать не собирались. Ладно, потом – Рик важнее. Шейн приблизился, опустился возле него на колени. Невольно замер, боясь, что это все неправда – очередной безумный сон, которых было так много за долгий поганый год. И, наконец, сжал чужие плечи. Рик не исчезал, Шейн не просыпался. Ладони ощущали грубую ткань и тепло, в ноздри бил запах крови, земли и немытого тела. Рик. Они, наконец, встретились.

Шейн глядел в перемазанное чужой кровью лицо, а рот сам собой расползался в улыбке.

– Привет, брат. – Голос предательски дрогнул. – Добро пожаловать ко мне.

* * *  
– Вот, протри лицо. – Шейн протянул бутылку с водой, набранной в ручье неподалеку. В первое мгновение показалось, что Рик не услышал, но затем кивнул, попробовал ухватить все еще трясущимися руками. Шейн чертыхнулся, устроился на корточках. – Окей, давай помогу.

Наверное, это отходняк или типа того. Не только у Рика – у всех них. Парней тоже еще время от времени потряхивало, особенно когда они снова и снова косились на побоище, которое беспощадно высвечивали скудные лучи утреннего солнца. И это Джейми, видевший кое-что и покруче, Трой, остальные… Шейн сам старался не глядеть в сторону мужика с вырванным горлом – главаря Присвоителей, как пояснил Трой.

– Крутой, – пробормотал Кейт.

– Ебнутый, – буркнул Райан. – Наглухо.

И это о Рике. Странно слышать о нем такое. Дико.

– Вот так. – Шейн открутил крышку, перехватил из рук Рика какую-то тряпку, может, носовой платок, и плеснул на нее немного воды. Потянулся, и тот невольно отшатнулся, затем замер, все-таки позволил провести себе по лицу. – Лучше ведь?

Рик неуверенно кивнул.

– Ты ранен. – Шейн указал подбородком на правую ногу. – Позволь Трою себя перевязать.

Рик будто задумался, и Шейн снова принялся водить по его лицу тряпкой, мигом покрасневшей от крови. Как там Карл и та женщина, Мишонн? Оба заперлись в машине, той самой, к дверце которой привалился сейчас Рик, преграждая всем путь.

– Надо уходить отсюда, – ровно продолжил Шейн. – Толстый Рони попробует завести какую-нибудь из этих тачек, и мы поедем. Мы заберем вас с собой. Окей?

Вот так лучше – без маски из засохшей крови Рик напоминал себя прежнего. Не совсем, конечно, еще оставались грязные отросшие лохмы и борода. Но уже не маньяк из ночного кошмара.

– Так что? Насчет раны?

Наконец-то опять кивок. Шейн вздохнул, поднялся, освобождая место для Троя. Тот пристроился, осторожно коснулся ноги и что-то буркнул, затем достал нож, покосился на неподвижного Рика и принялся распарывать штанину.

– Навылет, – пояснил Трой то ли Шейну, то ли своему пациенту. – Вроде кость не задета, так что не совсем дерьмо.

– Врач? – кажется, это первое слово, которое Рик произнес кроме имени Шейна.

Трой, диво-дивное, покраснел:

– У нас нет врача. Так, пару книжек прочел.

Черт его знает, чего он ждал, но получил лишь очередной кивок.

– Короче, рану надо почистить и… это… дезинфицировать. У нас какие-то антибиотики еще остались. – Трой покосился на Шейна. – Нам бы поспешить.

– Эй, Рони, как там у тебя?

– Еще пять минуточек!

Трой перетягивал ногу Рика какой-то не слишком чистой – впрочем, чище штанов – тряпкой, а Шейн смотрел и не мог отвести глаза.

Окей, чувак, успокойся! Ты уже убедился, что это не сон и не бред. То, о чем ты так долго просил хоть боженьку, хоть дьявола, случилось. В голове теснились сотни мыслей, вопросы рвались наружу, пусть Шейн и понимал, что Рик сейчас не ответит ни на один. Что мозгами бывший друг по-прежнему далеко. Но все-таки… Как ты здесь очутился? Что с Лори? Где остальные? Что произошло на ферме? Почему вы оттуда ушли? Кто эта женщина? Какого черта ублюдки преследовали вас? И главный – почему, почему, дьявол тебя возьми, мы не встретились раньше, если все это время ты был где-то рядом?

Если бы Трой не напоролся на Присвоителей, если бы Шейн не согласился за ними проследить, если бы… Но все, мать твою, совпало! Тысяча крохотных, вроде бы незначимых событий и решений, которые привели к этому – главному призу всей гребаной жизни! Как поймать за хвост синюю птицу, единственный шанс на миллион.

– Готово, – объявил Толстый Рони. – До завода должна дотянуть.

– Отлично. Трой, ты со мной, Риком, Карлом и Мишонн. – Шейн невольно споткнулся на незнакомом имени. Где же Лори? – Остальные прогуляются до наших машин.

– До них же сутки топать! – поморщился Джейми.

– Переживешь, вам полезно. Или молитесь, чтобы Рони реанимировал еще одну из этих тачек.

Райан и Кейт сделали страдальческие физиономии, но не возразили.

– Давай помогу. – Трой встал и протянул руку, однако Рик резко мотнул головой и кое-как, цепляясь за дверцу машины, поднялся. Стукнул по ней пару раз.

– Карл, Мишонн, выходите.

Пацан, щурясь от утреннего света, выбрался первым. Он все еще казался до чертиков перепуганным: бледный, с содранной кожей на физиономии, но поймал взгляд Шейна и неуверенно улыбнулся.

– Привет, шериф. – Шейн указал на отцовскую шляпу на голове у Карла и послал ответную улыбку.

– Привет. – Голос у пацана оказался хриплым – то ли начал, наконец, ломаться, то ли Карл просто-напросто простыл. Как же он вымахал за прошедший год! Вот кого надо расспросить, как только они вернутся на завод! Но сначала нужно, чтобы чернокожая девица от него отцепилась, а сейчас она крепко обнимала пацана за плечи, хорошо хоть, меч, катана, кажется, болтался у нее за спиной. Впрочем, зыркала эта Мишонн по-прежнему злобно.

– Шейн. – Он подошел, протянул руку.

– Слышала. – Серьезно произнесла она, по-прежнему не выпуская Карла. – Рик про тебя упоминал.

Интересно, что? У меня был друг, но мы посрались из-за моей жены и он свалил? Или еще что-нибудь? Рик не из мудаков, кто обивает грязью тех, с кем пути разошлись. Раньше, по крайней мере, был таким. Но ведь все они изменились.

– Садитесь. – Шейн кивнул в сторону машины, на заднее сидение которой Трой успел устроить Рика. – Давай ты…

– Мы сядем назад.

– Как скажешь.

Карла Мишонн пропустила на середину, сама, поставив перед собой катану, разместилась сбоку. Ха, будто случись что, в салоне получится помахать мечом! Впрочем, если этой дерганой так спокойнее… Шейн кивнул Трою, и тот забрался вперед со стороны пассажира. Можно отправляться.

Сюда они перлись битые сутки, зато вернутся за пару часов. Вот такое дерьмо в этом дерьмовом мире.

– Не заблудитесь, бойскауты, – хмыкнул Шейн своим на прощание.

Джейми, стаскивавший с покойника кожаную куртку, громко фыркнул и показал средний палец. Шейн ответил тем же. Ничего, его гвардия не заплутает, может, даже разживется по дороге чем-то полезным.

Шейн устроился на месте водителя, положил руки на руль и посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида на пассажиров. Рик вроде задремал, Карл косился то на отца, то на Троя с Шейном, Мишонн угрюмо пялилась прямо перед собой. Охренеть. Новеньких на заводе не было, наверное, с весны. Хотя какие они новенькие? Это Шейна наконец-то настигло прошлое. Круг замкнулся.

Мотор затарахтел, машина заскрипела, тронулась, и Шейн покатил вперед – навстречу воспоминаниям.

1.2. Тогда

Кто-то говорит, что воспоминания как видеокассета – гоняешь ее туда-сюда, порой нажимая на паузу. Шейн не согласен, он предпочитает думать, что это ДВД. Вместо того чтобы перематывать ленту, вслепую нажимать на пуск, рискуя напороться на что-то неприятное, о чем предпочел бы забыть, заходишь в оглавление диска. Там порядок: все эпизоды пронумерованы, названы, и ты выбираешь только то, что нужно. Что-нибудь вроде «Мэри-Энн посылает Шейна Уолша и теперь встречается с каким-то там Джо» можно и нужно пропустить и сразу ткнуть на «Шериф Кортни выносит Шейну Уолшу личную благодарность» или «Летиция Уотни (блондинка, голубые глаза, сиськи четвертого размера) дала Шейну Уолшу на заднем сидении тачки ее отца (кадиллак XLR, кабриолет)». И все такое прочее. Чертовски удобно.

Если сосредоточиться, можно представить, что сидишь в большой темной комнате – типа домашнего кинотеатра или как оно правильно называется? – под задницей удобное кресло, а перед тобой здоровенный экран. Ты просматриваешь содержимое диска воспоминаний, сразу забраковываешь то, что случилось до «того самого», как ты это называешь, и задумчиво глядишь на эпизод «Шейн Уолш сваливает с фермы Гринов». Не самый приятный момент, но именно с него все началось. Не с «того самого», а отсюда. Теперь кого ни спроси, тебе ответят, что была жизнь до того, как мертвяки восстали, а сейчас существование после. Но для некоего Шейна Уолша точкой, мигом, когда старая жизнь прервалась, стал этот эпизод. Отсюда пойдет рассказ.

Шейн откидывается на спинку воображаемого кресла, нажимает кнопку несуществующего пульта. Выбор сделан, жребий брошен. Это еще не Рубикон, тот будет позже, но первый шажок к нему. Итак…

Ему надо было уехать раньше, гораздо раньше. Еще когда они все застряли на шоссе среди брошенных машин. Или у церкви. Какого дьявола он дал себя уговорить? Но тогда слова Лори еще имели значение. Они оплетали цепью, придавливали гирями. Это потом Шейн сообразит, что нехрен никого слушать, решать надо только самому. Все равно получится слишком поздно: после Отиса, новости о беременности Лори, трупаков в амбаре, драки с Риком… Самый сволочизм в том, что когда Шейн уезжает с фермы, он не хочет этого делать. Но не может и остаться. Следующий самый логичный шаг – дерьмовое «должен остаться только один». Либо Шейн, либо Рик. А значит, кому-то из них придется пустить пулю в голову другому. Не то чтобы Шейн не готов это сделать. Вполне себе готов. Или нет? Рик уже бесит достаточно, чтобы выхватить пистолет. Но все-таки… Шейн хочет Лори, хочет своего ребенка, а что-то внутри, очень-очень глубоко, хочет, чтобы друг – то, внутри, отчего-то по-прежнему называет этого человека другом и даже братом – признал, что ни хрена без Шейна не может. Что он придурок, что лажает без остановки, что не способен решить сам, что… Ты ничто. Без меня ты сразу же угодишь в самую глубокую жопу из всех глубоких жоп. Это я всегда тебя вытаскивал! Я! Ну же, давай, брат!

Но Рик этого не скажет. Не сказал, даже когда стоял на крыльце, шатаясь, весь в крови собственного сына, цеплялся за Шейна, трясся всем телом, глядел телячьими глазами, пока тот говорил, что отправляется за всем нужным для операции. А теперь и подавно.

Я хочу видеть, как ты грохнешься на самое дно. И это я протяну тебе руку. Не твой новый лучший друг Диксон, не упертый старпер Хершель, не Гленн, не прочие ни на что не годные идиоты! Вытащу, а потом… Именно это останавливает от того, чтобы достать оружие и забрать то, что по праву принадлежит.

Идиотизм, думает Шейн, выруливая на шоссе. Предпочел удрать, и те, кто остался на ферме, считают именно так. Сбежавший трус. Хотя кого он обманывает? Эти идиоты лишь переведут дыхание и выбросят его из головы. А потом примутся решать, что делать с тем пойманным сопляком, может, даже исполнятся благодати и пригреют, вместо того чтобы прирезать говнюка. Но это уже не забота Шейна. Оставшиеся позади кретины никак не поймут одну простую истину – теперь все иначе, проще. Или ты, или тебя. Поэтому никакого дерьмового прекраснодушия: если надо, то брось, укради, убей, но выживи и спаси своих. Шейн способен на это, он сдал, мать его, тест, и чертов Отис больше не приходит во снах, не дышит в затылок холодом. Хрена с два Рик способен на такое!

А Лори? Шейн представляет себе, как убивает Рика, хватает ее в охапку и увозит. Она же тогда никуда не денется! Поистерикует, конечно, но потом включит мозги или что там у баб вместо них. Вот только Рик этого уже не увидит. Все запуталось, завязалось узлами, и Шейн сваливает именно из-за этого клубка внутри. Окей, никто ведь не сказал, что это навсегда? Что помешает Шейну вернуться, предположим, через недельку? Даже не вернуться, так, проверить издали, что успели вытворить болваны с фермы? А там по обстоятельствам. Утешительная, мать ее, мысль!

Шейн тогдашний заставляет себя поверить в эту идею, Шейн нынешний, сидящий в воображаемом кинотеатре, резко хмыкает. Он уже знает, что никогда не вернется на ферму. Но пока перед ним лишь поля по обе стороны дороги. Созревшая пшеница клонится к земле, собирать ее некому. Шейн катит все дальше и дальше, поля все тянутся и тянутся. За окном автомобиля прекрасный солнечный день, в багажнике оружие и жратва, а мир огромен.

В тот первый день Шейн не уезжает далеко, миль через двадцать притормаживает у пустого мотеля, прикидывая, удачное ли это место для ночлега. От парочки ходячих, бестолково бродящих поблизости, удается быстро избавиться, затем Шейн придирчиво выбирает себе номер – подальше от дороги, так, чтобы с нее было не видать, а рядом отличный закуток для тачки – и заносит пожитки. Электричество еще есть, но Шейн не зажигает свет, зато принимает душ, затем открывает банку с фасолью в томате и пачку чипсов. За тонкими стенами тишина и темнота. Там бродят только ходячие и призраки. Шейн заставляет себя думать о том, что сделает завтра. Нужно пополнить запасы и бензин и отыскать хоть что-то, похожее на убежище. Чертова карта дает мало подсказок, придется тыкаться во все подходящие места самому. А значит, будет до хрена дел и ни минуты для мыслей. Такой план Шейну нравится хотя бы потому, что ничем не хуже прочих, такой же бесполезный. Шейн вытягивается на продавленной кровати и закрывает глаза.

* * *  
Следующие два дня на ДВД памяти можно пропустить – не происходит ничего интересного. Шейн бесцельно кружит по окрестностям, то порывается вернуться, то отбрасывает эту мысль. Выжди хотя бы неделю, твердит он себе.

Пока удача на его стороне: в баке полно бензина, к вещам в багажнике прибавились еще одно ружье, консервы и несколько пачек спагетти из придорожного магазинчика. В конце света есть свои плюсы. Шейн выбирает объездные пути, держится подальше от городов, поэтому ходячие встречаются не так уж и часто. Только на третий день приходится пережидать, спрятавшись в брошенном доме, пока стадо голов в двадцать проковыляет мимо. Шейн понимает, что такое везение – дело временное. Вот-вот настанет осень, за ней зима, и тогда выживать одному станет сложно. Однако он не стремится загадывать вперед. Что толку? Как сказал кто-то, либо падишах умрет, либо осел сдохнет. Впрочем, одиночеству скоро приходит конец.

Это важный момент, и Шейн нажимает на пульте кнопку воспроизведения. Диспозиция – окраина городка. Если верить плакату на въезде, в глуши, названной Оук Ривер, проживает, точнее, проживало семь тысяч триста шестьдесят два человека. Любопытно, кто подсчитывал? Цель – местный супермаркет. На стоянке перед ним три брошенные тачки и двое ходячих. Впрочем, не исключено, что внутри тоже окажутся мертвяки, поэтому Шейн старается раньше времени не шуметь и снимает шастающих трупешников ножом. С первым он расправляется быстро, зато со вторым приходится повозиться, тот успевает и порычать, и попытаться схватить за предплечье, но в конце концов присоединяется к своему собрату. Точнее, сосестре, хотя Шейн не уверен, что такое слово существует.

Теперь магазин. Шейн подкрадывается, вглядывается в темные окна, стучит по ним рукояткой ножа. Внутри ничего не шевелится, значит, можно войти. Супермаркет встречает сумраком и разгромом. Полки пусты, и Шейн негромко чертыхается. Что же, когда-нибудь должно было не повезти: он не единственный, кто шарится по магазинам и домам. Нужно сваливать, но ухо улавливает какой-то шум: из самой глубины торгового зала доносятся уже ставшие знакомыми завывания и хрипы, а сквозь них человеческие крики.

Это не забота Шейна, он не Рик, чтобы очертя голову бросаться на помощь, однако отчего-то колеблется. Кричит один мужчина, ходячих, похоже, не так уж и много… Нет, нахрен! Дело Шейна – выжить, ради этого он все затевал. Раздается грохот, в пространство между стеллажами спиной вперед вываливается мертвяк, умудряется удержаться на ногах, разворачивается и, зашипев, радостно устремляется к Шейну. Мать его! Приходится снова взяться за нож. А за первым мертвецом уже виднеются второй и третий, и Шейн, матерясь, выхватывает пистолет.

Когда смолкают выстрелы, никто больше не кричит. Что, того чувака прикончили? Шейн, держа перед собой оружие, идет вперед, огибает стеллаж, и ствол упирается в лоб мужчины, привставшего на коленях с пола. Незнакомец тяжело дышит, его куртка перемазана какой-то дрянью, рядом валяется ходячий, из башки которого торчит нож, дальше еще один, с распоротым брюхом. Ну и вонища от него идет!

– Укусили? – спрашивает Шейн. Он не спешит убираться палец со спускового крючка и отводить оружие.

– Неа. – Мужик тяжело сглатывает. – Это я об него, – он кивает в сторону темной груды кишок, – изгваздался.

– Подними руки, – командует Шейн и продолжает осматриваться. А вот и рюкзак, распахнутый, зияет пустотой. Значит, чувак тоже забрел сюда, чтобы поживиться, но не нашел ничего, кроме мертвецов.

– Ладно тебе… – начинает мужик и вдруг осекается. – Помощник шерифа Уолш!

Шейн вглядывается в незнакомца, оказавшегося знакомцем. Грязная рожа, нечесаные рыжие патлы, бороденка – хрен признаешь. Но Шейн вспоминает.

– Сойер? Сукин сын Робби Сойер?

– Ну чего ж сразу сукин сын? – Тот криво ухмыляется. – Я уж года два как честный гражданин, помощник шерифа.

– Скорее ад замерзнет.

– Будешь пушку у моей головы весь день держать?

– Подымайся.

Сойер со вздохом подчиняется.

– Ты один?

– Как дуб в поле. Клянусь.

Шейн проверяет его карманы, находит во внутреннем кольт и забирает себе, игнорируя горестный вопль.

– У тебя нож остался. Вон торчит.

– Не будь таким говнюком, помощник шерифа! Мы ж не чужие люди.

– С чего бы это?

– Ты меня посадил, а это, считай, начало дружбы.

– Да ты спятил.

И все-таки Шейн невольно хмыкает. Да, это он надел тогда браслеты на Сойера, хотя тот не был особо крупным уловом, так, мелочевка, впрочем, довольно пронырливая, раз не попался раньше.

Шейн разворачивается и уходит. Сойер нагоняет его снаружи, у самой машины.

– Подбрось хоть.

Вот наглец! Но одиночеством Шейн уже сыт, а Сойер… От него, конечно, можно ждать подвоха. Так что, дать в морду и уехать?

– И куда это ты собрался?

– Хотел, если тут не повезет, проверить одну лавочку в соседнем городишке. Мы с хозяином приятельствовали, знаю, где тот хранил запасы на черный день.

– Он все еще там?

Сойер пожимает плечами.

– Учти, в случае чего успею тебя пристрелить.

– Как скажешь, чувак.

Значит, запасы на черный день. Звучит заманчиво.

– В этом дерьме, – Шейн указывает на перемазанную куртку, – в машину не пущу. Весь салон провоняет.

Сойер тут же скидывает испорченную одежду. Футболка, тоже не первой свежести, болтается на нем, как на пугале. А ведь раньше чувак был полноват. Да, досталось ему.

– Ладно, поехали.

Как ни странно, Шейн быстро перестает жалеть о своем решении. Во-первых, Сойер знает, когда молчать. Во-вторых, не задает вопросов, хоть и с любопытством косится на обритую голову. В-третьих, у него здорово подвешен язык, и если Шейн не прочь послушать, вспоминает забавные истории о своем прошлом воровском житье.

С лавкой приятеля Сойер не обманывает. Они находят ее запертой и не разграбленной. Пока Шейн размышляет, что делать с внушительным висящим замком, Сойер театральным жестом достает из кармана отмычку и с легкостью фокусника вскрывает запор.

– Прошу, помощник шерифа.

Внутри ни следа человеческого присутствия, зато в подсобке полно запасов. Они есть и в погребе, неприметную крышку которого Шейн наверняка бы проглядел.

– Спускайся первым и зажигай свет, – приказывает он.

Сойер по-прежнему не откалывает никаких глупостей, но Шейн не верит ему ни на секунду. Успокаивается он, только когда убеждается, что в погребе нет оружия. Зато есть банки с какими-то заготовками (жена приятеля делала, поясняет Сойер), в глубине – небольшой диванчик и телевизор на журнальном столике, а рядом ящик с пивом (прятался тут от своей бабы, когда та его пилила).

Шейн вытаскивает за горлышко сразу две бутылки и идет назад к лестнице.

– Переночуешь тут, – объявляет он Сойеру.

– Чего ты…

– Вон там в углу биосортир, так что не помрешь. А утром решу, что с тобой делать.

Шейн выбирается из погреба, передвигает на крышку тяжелый шкаф и отправляется осматривать дом. Настоящая чертова пещера Али-Бабы, вот что это: хозяева ничего или почти ничего не забрали с собой.

Вечер и ночь становятся лучшими с тех пор, как Шейн покинул ферму. Он медленно, смакуя каждый глоток, пьет отличное пиво, крутит колесико радиоприемника, найденного на кухне, и белый шум кажется почти музыкой. Этакий концерт по заявкам для переживших апокалипсис. Почти жаль, что лавчонка не подходит на роль убежища.

Шейн засыпает на широченной хозяйской кровати почти так же сладко и беззаботно, как в прежние времена. Утро приветствует его низкими тучами и моросью. Повод поваляться еще пару часиков, но Шейн вздыхает, прихватывает найденную вчера в одном из гардеробов куртку и спускается на первый этаж. Шкаф стоит там же. Шейн оттаскивает его, распахивает погреб и швыряет куртку в темноту.

– Держи.

Снизу доносится отборная ругань, потом зажигается свет.

– Бля, помощник шерифа! До инфаркта доведешь!

Шейн не выдерживает, смеется, и мгновением позже Сойер присоединяется.

– И тебе доброго утречка, – бормочет он, выбираясь на свет божий.

Сойер помогает Шейну перетащить вещи в машину. Они уезжают вместе – до очередного городка. И еще до одного. И еще. Как-то так получается, что у Шейна теперь есть попутчик. Надолго ли?


	2. Chapter 2

2.1. Сейчас

До медпункта Рика пришлось почти тащить – он морщился каждый раз, когда наступал на раненую ногу, но не издавал ни звука. Мишонн и Карл хвостами шли следом, кажется, их совсем не смущало, что поглазеть на новеньких выбрались чуть ли все обитатели завода. Лоботрясы нашли развлечение – пялиться на других людей. Будто больше нечем заняться! С одной стороны Рика поддерживал Трой, с другой Шейн – сжимал, быть может, слишком сильно, но пальцы стискивались сами собой. Чего он все еще психовал? Рик здесь, рана вроде неопасная…

– Давай сюда. – В медпункте Трой остановился возле узкой кушетки у окна. Они аккуратно усадили Рика, затем помогли ему улечься. – Так, мне надо… – Трой отошел к шкафам, распахнул дверцы и принялся рыться на полках.

– Ты хоть раз имел дело с подобной раной? – спросила Мишонн. Она встала у стола, принялась озираться, время от времени бросая взгляды на по-прежнему молчавшего Рика. Карл торчал возле, и Мишонн опять положила руку ему на плечо, хотя никто тут парню угрожать не собирался.

– Вроде того, – буркнул Трой. – Пропорол как-то себе ногу, когда был в рейде.

Шейн ждал, что Мишонн скажет что-нибудь язвительное, но та покосилась на столешницу. Там все еще сидели рядком плюшевые звери с повязанными бантами. Чего Трой не выкинул этот ужас? Каждый раз, заглядывая сюда, Шейн хотел только одного – забрать уродцев и сжечь. Но уж если Трой решил тут обосноваться, то ему решать. Хотя… на башке зайца снова красовалась корона из браслета, и желание выбросить ушастую тварь на миг стало невыносимым.

В дверь постучали. И кого принесла нелегкая?

– Нужна помощь? – В кабинет зашла Лу, за ней в коридоре маячила Диана.

Трой ненадолго напрягся, и Шейну показалось, сейчас он пошлет женщин, но тот выдохнул и кивнул. Лу приблизилась, забрала протянутые инструменты.

– Надо простерилизовать.

– Конечно. – Лу окинула взглядом Шейна, Карла и Мишонн. – Подождете снаружи?

Мишонн явно собралась запротестовать, и Лу добавила:

– Пожалуйста.

Обе чернокожие женщины смотрели друг на друга, наверное, с полминуты, потом Мишонн кивнула.

– Я найду комнату, где вы сможете отдохнуть, – заговорила Диана. – И посмотрю, что у мальчика с щекой.

– Фигня…– начал Карл, но та подошла, склонилась к нему.

– Совсем не фигня. У тебя здорово содрана кожа, так что давай проверю. – Она устало улыбнулась. – Диана.

– Карл. Это Мишонн. И мой отец.

Диана покосилась на Рика и кивнула.

– Приятно познакомиться.

– Шейн? – тихо позвала Лу. – Тебе тоже лучше уйти.

– Я…

Она мягко коснулась его предплечья:

– Трой нервничает. Если будешь стоять у него над душой, точно что-нибудь наворотит.

– Да из него врач…

– У нас теперь нет другого, – непривычно резко оборвала Лу. – А Трой может хоть что-то. Прошу тебя.

Шейн раздраженно выдохнул, но когда Диана повела Мишонн и Карла в коридор, последовал за ними. Дверь закрылась, отрезав от него Рика. Черт! Что за хрень? Никуда он не денется. И Лу, пусть не хотелось этого признавать, права.

– Сюда. – Диана предложила гостям небольшую комнатенку этажом выше. Ее прошлый хозяин, Сид, погиб в вылазке несколько месяцев назад. Из мебели тут остались лишь узкая койка, два табурета и шатающийся стол. – Распоряжусь, чтобы принесли все необходимое, и загляну на кухню. Вы наверняка голодны.

Карл сразу закивал, Мишонн молча вошла, огляделась, но все же уселась на койку, положив катану рядом.

– Я быстро, – добавила Диана перед тем, как скрыться в коридоре.

Убралась, наконец. Хорошо бы, и Мишонн куда-нибудь пропала, но ничего не поделаешь.

Шейн невольно выдохнул, шагнул к парню, раскрывая объятия, и тот, не раздумывая, обхватил его руками.

– Черт! Ты совсем здоровый стал! – Раньше, чтобы обнять Карла, приходилось наклоняться или даже садиться на корточки, теперь его макушка упиралась в подбородок. – Так скоро меня перегонишь!

Карл промычал в грудь что-то невразумительное.

– Чего?

– Ты тоже, это, супер.

– А то!

Карл отстранился, на его лице появилась улыбка. Ну хоть кто-то был рад видеть Шейна!

– У вас круто.

– Разумеется. Видел, какие стены? Ни один трупешник не переберется.

– Охрана у вас тоже хорошая, – заметила Мишонн.

– Ну да. Наверняка сама знаешь, как ходячие любят заявляться под окна, причем не в одиночку, а стадами.

Она кивнула.

– И не только ходячие, – добавил Шейн, внимательно глядя на нее поверх головы Карла.

Мишонн едва заметно вздрогнула – ага!

– Что с вами-то стряслось? Где мама? – спросил Шейн, наконец, самое важное.

Улыбка Карла тут же исчезла.

– Мама умерла, – подозрительно ровным голосом произнес он.

Что? Как? В смысле, теперь, конечно, любой может умереть, но Лори! Она не любой! И Рик… Он, черт побери, не допустил бы, не должен был допустить, чтобы она погибла! Тогда какого…

– Ходячие прорвались. Меня, Мэгги и маму отрезало… Шейн, мне больно!

Проклятье!

– Прости. – Он разжал руки на плечах Карла. – Просто я не понимаю! Это хрень какая-то! Как…

– Может, перестанешь трясти Карла? – Мишонн подалась вперед. – Ему не так уж легко об этом вспоминать.

– Я норм…

– Рик придет в себя и расскажет.

Ну да, только то, что сочтет нужным. Тем более, с Карлом нужно будет потолковать – наедине, без свидетелей.

– Парень, прости. Я…

– Знаю. – Тот пожал плечами. – Ты любил маму.

Карл не имел в виду ничего такого, но внутри будто кольнула здоровенная игла.

– Конечно, любил. Помнишь, как вытащил вас из полного дерьма? И теперь, получается, снова вытащил.

Черт, Лори! В ее смерть все еще не верилось. Внутри головы она жила: улыбающаяся, грустная, веселая, перепуганная, раздраженная, спорящая… Это правда, что под конец Лори его ненавидела? За год Шейн убедил себя, что забыл о ней, по крайней мере, запихал воспоминания в самую дальнюю часть мозга, и тут они выбрались, принялись тесниться, вспыхивать одно за другим.

– У нас тоже было убежище, – объявил Карл. – Такое же крутое, как у вас. Тебе б понравилось.

– И что стряслось? – Шейн заставил себя усесться на одну из табуреток, не повезло, та оказалась колченогой.

– Как ты сказал? – протянула вместо пацана Мишонн. – Заявляться под окна любят не только ходячие.

И вы умудрились продуть каким-то уродам? С таким же крутым убежищем, как это? Шейн стиснул зубы, чтобы не проорать вслух, провел рукой по лицу. Черт! А ведь он предчувствовал, что так оно и закончится! Все эти месяцы предчувствовал! Тогда погибла Лори? Но Карл сказал, прорвались ходячие. Значит, это случилось раньше? Или позже? Или… Какого черта… Чтоб этой Мишонн не провалиться сквозь землю?

– А вот и еда. – В комнату вошла Диана с подносом в руках, угробив возможность нормально потолковать. – Суп еще горячий. И свежие овощи.

– Круто. – Карл вытянул шею, разглядывая помидоры. – У вас огород, да? У нас тоже был. Большой.

– И у нас немаленький. – Диана аккуратно поставила поднос на стол. – Потом покажу. Налетайте.

Карл принялся за свою порцию сразу, Мишонн, чуть помедлив, присоединилась, но ела так же жадно, как и он. Что за паранойя у этой бабы?

– Папе тоже покажите, – произнес Карл с набитым ртом. – Его Хершель научил.

– Хершель? Старик еще жив? – не удержался Шейн.

– Уже нет. – Мишонн оторвалась от супа, стиснула ложку так, что та даже слегка погнулась.

– Те уроды, которые напали на ваше убежище?

Она резко кивнула.

Шейн и не предполагал, что старик протянет так долго. Хотя хрыч из тех упрямцев, которых смерть со свечкой ищет. Получается, с фермы Рик ушел с ним вместе?

– Что стряслось у Гринов? – задал Шейн менее опасный вопрос. – Моих людей как-то занесло туда, нашли только сгоревший дом.

– Большущее стадо пришло, – пояснил Карл. – Мы их не заметили, пока они совсем рядом не оказались. Джимми – помнишь его? – пошел в лес и, наверное, влетел в них. Мы слышали выстрел, а потом они полезли из леса. Еле успели сбежать.

Неудивительно, что ферме пришел конец, скорее, странно, что она простояла так долго. Останься тогда Шейн… Что толку гадать?

– Почти все спаслись, – продолжал Карл. – Только Джимми и Патриша погибли. Мы долго бродили, затем нашли убежище. В тюрьме. В смысле, оно раньше ей было.

Пацан увлекся, принялся рассказывать, как они влезли в чертову тюрьму, перебив кучу ходячих, как Хершеля укусили за ногу, но его удалось спасти. Диана слушала с удовольствием, даже улыбалась – редкость в последние дни. Шейну порой хотелось закатить глаза – черт, все, что описывал Карл, было самым натуральным безумием! Но это безумие отчего-то сработало. Как сработал тот сумасшедший план, который придумали Шейн и остальные, когда забирали завод себе.

– Хорошо вы устроились.

– Ну да. А потом…

– Диана, ты хотела посмотреть на щеку Карла. – Мишонн отодвинула тарелку и изобразила нечто, отдаленно похожее на улыбку.

Та достала из кармана перекись и тюбик бетадина.

– Сначала прочищу. Будет щипать.

– Потерплю.

На мгновение Шейн ощутил себя лишним, и это взбесило.

– Почему за вами увязались Присвоители? – обратился он к Мишонн.

– Они так себя называли? Рику пришлось убить одного из них. Мы думали, что оторвались, но они нас настигли. Спасибо. – Это Шейн ожидал услышать в последнюю очередь. – Без вас… – Она тяжело вздохнула и отвела взгляд. Ну хоть чем-то Мишонн можно пронять!

– Вам повезло, нам повезло.

Диана водила по щеке Карла ватой с перекисью, а тот старался не морщиться. Совсем взрослый, да?

Снова стук и снова Лу.

– Мы с Троем закончили.

Карл вскочил на ноги, чудом не толкнув Диану.

– Можно к папе?

– Конечно, – улыбнулась Лу. – Но потом дашь ему отдохнуть. Договорились?

Но Карл уже пулей рванул из комнаты. Мишонн тоже поднялась с койки, перекинула через плечо ремень, на котором болталась катана.

– Я провожу, – зачем-то предложила Диана, хотя та наверняка запомнила дорогу.

– Твои друзья? – Лу не дала Шейну пойти следом, встала возле двери, и осталось только пялиться в спины уходящих людей.

– Рик мой бывший напарник. Мишонн раньше не знал.

– С ним все будет хорошо.

– Так уверена в талантах Троя?

Лу нахмурилась:

– Он делал, как написано в книге. Я проверяла.

– Что, зачитывала, а он делал? – ухмыльнулся Шейн.

– Именно. И в этом нет ничего смешного.

– Прямо сейчас градус стервозности в комнате резко повысился.

– Прекрати. – Она потерла висок. – Мы поиздержались больше, чем думали. Трою придется съездить в рейд.

– Ему не впервой.

– В этом все и дело. – В голосе Лу прорезалась злость. – Почему бы тебе не отправить свою гвардию?

– Потому что сейчас их тут нет?

– Не уходи от ответа. Нам нужна куча всего, но какого-то черта эту кучу таскает только Трой, а твои привозят лишь то, что надо им самим. Скоро снова зима, Шейн! Людям нужны теплые вещи. И у нас двое детей, они растут. Посмотри на них – ходят в обносках, из которых уже вымахали!

– Как Джейми вернется, переговори с ним.

– Уже и не один раз.

– Окей. – Теперь и у Шейна мерзко заломило в виске. – Скажи ему, что я приказал разобраться с вещами для остальных. Подготовь список нужного.

– Слушаюсь, мой цезарь.

И когда Лу успела подхватить это дерьмо? Шейн взял ее за руки, притянул к себе.

– Прекрати. Ты ж не из тех, кто принимается пилить по малейшему поводу.

Лу вскинулась было, но лишь молча помотала головой.

– Может, у нас с тобой не так, как раньше, но ты все еще моя женщина. И тебя должны слушаться. А если кого опять понесет, я сразу разберусь, даже если это Джейми или кто еще из ребят. Понятно?

– Шейн. – Ладони уперлись ему в грудь. – Мне не нужны такие привилегии. А нужно, чтобы твоя гвардия не забывала, что они здесь не единственные. Ты сам говорил, что не делишь людей. Это по-прежнему так?

Лу настойчиво смотрела невероятно темными, как бархатными, глазами, и раздражение таяло, сменялось чем-то вроде тоски – по тому, что Шейн, кажется, все-таки упустил.

– Разумеется. Просто… – Ненадолго нахлынуло желание рассказать, как есть, но он сдержался. – У Рика была жена, я знал ее еще со старшей школы. Только что услышал, что она погибла.

– Прости.

– Я любил ее. – Наверняка Лу так или иначе выяснит эту часть истории. – И я, и она думали, что Рик мертв. Но он выжил, вернулся. Я… я наврал тогда Диане, что разминулся с группой. На самом деле я удрал.

Лу медленно кивнула.

– Надеялся, что она выжила, что все хорошо, хотя какое сейчас может быть хорошо? И тут такое…

Лу обняла Шейна – первый раз за добрый месяц.

– Ты правильно поступил.

Ни хера не правильно! Останься он – вдруг у Лори появился бы шанс? Что сказал Карл? Его, Лори и Мэгги отрезало? Шейн бы такого не допустил! Он был готов повторить это и в сотый раз, и в тысячный! «Уверен?» – поганый внутренний голос чертовски походил на голос Рика. Уверен! А ты заткнись!

– Прости, – шепнул Шейн, сам не уверенный, к кому обращается: Лори или Лу.

– Пойду составлять список. – Женщина аккуратно разжала объятия – все-таки Лу, не Лори. Совсем другая. И думающая совсем о другом, не о нем.

Она ушла, оставила Шейна одного. Нет, не одного – этажом ниже ждал Рик.

* * *  
Шейн заглянул в медпункт, когда Трой заканчивал что-то объяснять Мишонн.

– …задремал, – донесся громкий шепот, который и мертвого разбудил бы. – Лучше его пока не дергать.

– Не будем.

Карл пристроился у изголовья койки и не спускал с отца глаз. Шейн и сам не мог оторваться от Рика. Грязную тряпку на ноге сменила свежая повязка, кажущаяся ослепительно-белой, лицо было расслабленным, но в остальном друг остался все тем же обросшим и ободранным дикарем, что и ночью.

– Короче, температура может подняться, – не слишком уверенно добавил Трой. – Если что, жаропонижающие вон там. Ну и меня зовите. 

Он кивнул Шейну и чуть ли не рванул прочь, кажется, даже не расслышав полетевшее в спину «спасибо».

– Где Диана? – негромко спросил Шейн, подойдя к Мишонн.

– Отправилась распоряжаться насчет мебели. Как понимаю, мы застряли тут на несколько дней.

И куда это она намылилась?

– Чего б вам не остаться здесь?

– Надеемся, еще кто-то из наших выжил.

– Сомневаюсь, что Рик в ближайшее время будет способен скакать по окрестностям. Пусть сначала выздоровеет.

– Он выберется, – так уверенно объявила Мишонн, что Шейну отчего-то стало не по себе.

– Надеюсь. И надеюсь, Трой ничего не напутал.

Мишонн долго смотрела на Рика, затем послала взгляд Шейну:

– Что случилось с вашим врачом?

– Неприятная история. У нее началась депрессия, а мы не сообразили вовремя, насколько тяжелая.

– Сочувствую.

– Так что уже несколько месяцев обходимся своими силами. Пока везет.

– Я должна поблагодарить Троя.

Шейн неопределенно повел головой. Предупредить или нет? Он наклонился к уху Мишонн и понизил голос:

– Ты с ним поаккуратней. Парень не любит черных.

Она аж свела брови.

– Увы, чистая правда, сам мне говорил. И он постоянно лается с Джейми, только успевай растаскивать.

– Спасибо, что предупредил.

– Не за что. Обычно Трой тут редко появляется, мотается один по своим делам. И пока у нас нет нового врача.

Вроде Мишонн восприняла слова Шейна всерьез. Отлично, хоть здесь одной проблемой меньше.

– Ладно, оставлю пока вас с Риком. Если что понадобится, обращайся ко мне, Диане или Лу.

– Спасибо, – снова произнесла Мишонн и уже не спускала глаз с Рика. Как же это раздражало! Он что, спит с этой бабой?

Шейн выбрался в коридор, выдохнул в очередной раз, приказывая себе успокоиться. Что теперь? Диана отыскалась внизу, втолковывала что-то обоим мелким пацанам.

– Помогите-ка бабушке на кухне, – распорядился Шейн. – Диана, можно тебя на пару слов?

Та кивнула.

– Как тебе наши гости?

– Мальчик, Карл, чудесный. – Диана опять улыбнулась, и Шейн тоже не сумел сдержать улыбки. Черт, хотя бы ради такой, прежней Дианы стоило притащить сюда даже полк нового народа! – Про твоего друга, сам понимаешь, пока ничего не могу сказать. Мишонн… она очень насторожена.

– Не то слово.

– И не хочет, чтобы Карл сболтнул ничего лишнего.

– Тоже заметила?

– Я все-таки коп, как и ты.

– В общем-то, я понимаю, почему она насторожена. – Шейн почесал затылок. – Я на ее месте, наверное, тоже держал ушки на макушке. Но… можешь к ней присмотреться? Не хочу, чтобы вышло какое-нибудь недопонимание, и она схватилась за катану.

– Думаешь, она способна?

– Кто знает? Когда мы их спасали, Мишонн тыкала чертовым мечом в каждого, кто пытался приблизиться. Может, от, как его, стресса или еще чего… Короче, если перестанет дергаться по любому поводу, нам только хорошо будет. Не перестанет – станем думать. Так приглядишь?

– Обязательно. – Улыбка пропала, Диана смотрела серьезно и сосредоточенно, будто уже прикидывала, как лучше проследить за гостьей.

– Что б я без тебя делал?

…Еще через пару часов вернулись, наконец, Джейми и ребята – Толстому Рони удалось таки завести еще одну из тачек на поляне. Шейн встретил их у самых ворот, когда они только-только выбирались из автомобилей. Кейт громко рассказывал, что пока они заезжали за своими машинами, влетели в небольшое стадо, всего-то голос двенадцать, а у одного из ходячих оказалась на шее дамская сумочка с золотыми украшениями.

– Ты глянь, Шейн! Настоящие ведь.

Побрякушки снова заставили вспомнить украшения, все еще валявшиеся в ящике стола в медпункте. Подороже, которые притаскивал еще Сойер, и попроще – от Троя. Но бывшая хозяйка так и не надела ни одно из них.

– Возьмешь что-нибудь для Лу? – спросил Джейми.

Будто ей это нужно. Но Шейн все равно помедлил, потянулся к броши в виде стрекозы с сапфирами вместо глаз. Понравится Лу такая или нет? Он вдруг осознал, что совсем не представлял, что ей нравилось. Ни разу не спросил. И она не рассказывала о себе, если не считать ту дурацкую историю про мужа и развод.

– Прихвачу эту, – решил Шейн, – остальное делите сами. Кейт?

Тот вскинул голову.

– Ты вроде с Нэнси теперь?

– Ну… да.

– Вот ей и дари. Увижу хоть одну из этих цацек на Рокси, весь месяц будешь копаться на огороде.

Кейт аж сжался – понял, что Шейн серьезно.

– Как скажешь.

Джейми, захватив что-то из украшений, увязался за Шейном, когда тот направился к входу в здание.

– С твоим другом все нормально?

– Трой твердит, что да.

Джейми выразительно закатил глаза:

– Профессор медицины, чтоб его!

– Другого мы пока не отыскали. – Шейн осознал, что повторяет довод Лу, но что еще скажешь?

– К черту его. Скажи, та красотка с мечом где?

– В медпункте, дежурит возле моего друга. Так что выкинь ее из головы.

– Ладно тебе! И вообще, надо налаживать контакты.

– Я тебе налажу. У этой бабы меч длиннее твоего, усек?

Джейми легкомысленно хмыкнул:

– А я аккуратненько.

Шейн лишь махнул рукой.

– Отрубит тебе что-нибудь, сам себе виноват. Сходи лучше к Лу. Она накатала список необходимых вещей – отправляетесь завтра с парнями в рейд.

– Но мы только вернулись!

– Я сказал что-то неясное?

– Окей, усек. – Джейми выставил перед собой руки. – Не заводись ты так.

Не заводись? Черт! С момента встречи с Риком Шейн чувствовал себя поганой пороховой бочкой. Им нужно поговорить! Срочно! Но сию секунду не выйдет, и через час тоже. И даже через два. Шейн всегда ненавидел ждать, каждая секунда тянула жилы. Успокойся – который раз он говорил это себе? Рик придет в себя, отдохнет, тогда и потолкуете. Но как? И каким должен стать первый вопрос? В голове пока не вертелось ничего, кроме «Какого хера?», и хотелось то ли врезать как следует, то ли обнять.

Тебе, приятель, надо уняться и хорошенько подумать. Наверное, со сбывшимися мечтами всегда так – получаешь то, что желал, и не знаешь, что теперь с таким подарочком делать.

* * *  
Ближе к вечеру Шейн снова заглянул в медпункт.

– Папа уже просыпался, – обрадовал Карл. – Трой тоже заходил.

– Что сказал?

– Что все идет, как надо, и сбежал, – ответила вместо пацана Мишонн.

– Идите к себе, – предложил Шейн. – Комната готова, чистую одежду вам подобрали. Помоетесь и поужинаете, а потом спать.

– Папа?

– Я с ним посижу. Если что, позову вас.

Как ни странно, Мишонн не бросилась возражать, поднялась со стула и, взяв Карла за руку, повела из комнаты. Дверь захлопнулась. Шейн смотрел на нее некоторое время, затем устроился на том же стуле, на котором сидела Мишонн.

– Привет, брат, – шепнул он.

Разом вспомнились все кошмары, когда Шейн снова и снова приходил в палату к лежащему в коме Рику, то разговаривал, то пытался вытащить – безуспешно. И последний, в котором Рик обернулся ходячим. Но этот, настоящий, Рик мертвецом не был. Он дышал, иногда подрагивал в дреме, что-то бормотал. Жаль, не разберешь, что именно.

Шейн устало упер локти в колени и положил голову на переплетенные пальцы. Какой длинный вышел день! Вся эта беготня, нытье ребят насчет нежданного рейда, Лу…

– Она очень милая. – Брошь вернулась назад. – Но с чем я буду ее носить? Еще потеряю, роясь на грядках. Подари лучше Кэрри. Она заслужила.

К черту Кэрри! Я хочу подарить ее тебе! Шейн не сказал этого, развернулся и ушел. Отдал золотую стрекозу Кэрри и получил такой собачий взгляд, что стало тошно: и от самого себя, и от рыжей женщины, которую он с какого-то дьявола выбрал греть себе постель.

Кажется, Шейн задремал, потому что очнулся из-за того, что рядом зашевелились и негромко выругались. Он поднял тяжелую голову, встретился взглядом с Риком, пытавшимся усесться.

– Не тревожь зря ногу.

– Где Карл и Мишонн?

– Едят. Или моются. Или…– Шейн покосился на часы, – спят. Они весь день с тобой сидели.

– Помню. – Рик сдался, снова откинулся на подушку и уставился в потолок. – Отлично выглядишь.

– Зато ты дерьмово.

Рик повернул голову, послал Шейну непонятный взгляд:

– Хорошее убежище.

– Карл сказал, вы свое профукали.

– Вроде того. – Его голос был ровным, даже слишком ровным, таким же, как у Карла, когда тот рассказал о смерти Лори.

И стоило думать, как начать беседу, если та тут же пошла не так? Это фальшивое спокойствие, этот тон бесили, хотя Шейн сам не мог объяснить, чего ждал. Не рыданий же и посыпаний головы пеплом? Но чего-то… другого. Совсем другого.

– Ты не уберег Лори.

Глаза Рика на мгновение сузились, однако он не проронил ни слова.

– …не справился. Я говорил, что не справишься. Дьявол… Как ты мог?!

Рик по-прежнему молчал, и захотелось встряхнуть его как следует.

– Если б ты меня не выставил…

– Ты сам решил уехать, – хрипло произнес Рик.

– О, заткнись! – Шейн больше не мог сидеть, вскочил на ноги. – Твой Хершель прям изнамекался весь, что не хочет меня видеть. А ты взял под крылышко Диксона. Думаешь, не сказал прямо «Вали отсюда», так все шито-крыто?

– Ты убил Отиса.

– Да блядь…

– Дэрил и Лори были в этом уверены, остальные подозревали. Да, Шейн, Хершель подозревал и с каждым днем уверялся все больше.

– Не пытайся представить это так, будто оказал мне услугу!

– Я пробовал договориться до последнего. Напомнить, что ты мне сказал?

– С теми, кто спалил ваше убежище, ты тоже пытался договориться?

Попал – лицо друга перекосило.

– Черт, Рик, ни хрена ты не меняешься! Все пытаешься дать людям шанс. А они тебя обламывают, да?

– Не…

– Что с моим ребенком? – Шейн навис над Риком, уперся в подушку по обе стороны от его головы. – Что, мать твою, с ним случилось? Лори родила? Нет? Ну же!

Ну наконец-то в глазах Рика мелькнуло что-то человеческое!

– Родила. Пришлось делать кесарево…

– Господи!

– …этого погибла.

Шейн на мгновение зажмурился.

– Карл сказал, к вам ворвались ходячие.

– Так и было.

Рик говорил, но его голос казался странным невнятным гулом, в котором всплывали лишь отдельные слова. Перенашивала… готовились… ходячие… начались роды… Мэгги пришлось…

– Что с ребенком? – повторил Шейн.

– Девочка, – едва донеслось до него. – Джудит.

– Джудит?

– Карл так решил.

Джудит. Дурацкое имя – сразу представилась мерзкая тетка средних лет и почему-то в очках. Шейн никогда не назвал бы свою дочь так. И все-таки – Джудит. Он распробовал два коротких слога на вкус. Какая она? На кого похожа? Девчонки часто удаются в бабушек, но ведь в ней есть что-то и от отца? Должно быть! Мать всегда твердила, что кровь Уолшей сильна, вылезет в любом поколении!

– …убили.

– Что?

– Мы с Карлом не видели тела. – Рик смотрел сквозь Шейна, кадык судорожно дергался. – Не знаю… Повсюду стреляли, везде были ходячие. И кровь. – Теперь их глаза встретились. – Все было в крови.

– Ублюдок.

Почему я не убил тебя еще на ферме?

Рик только приподнял брови, словно в удивлении. Он ведь чувствовал, понимал! Чего ждал? Чтоб ему действительно вышибли мозги? Шейн мог это устроить!

Это было дико, чудовищно вывернуто – потерять то, чем никогда не обладал. Женщина, прогнавшая его, девочка, которую он никогда не видел. Джудит. Шейн не обнимал ее, поэтому теперь держал за горло Рика, сжимал сильнее и сильнее. Я ведь не остановлюсь, брат! За все то, что ты сделал и не сделал! Ну же… Никаких поганых «прости» не будет достаточно! Хотя если бы Рик распахнул рот и принялся умолять, Шейн бы точно… Тот хрипел, цеплялся пальцами в матрас и молчал-молчал-молчал… Сука! Давай! Сотру тебя! Отправлю к дьяволу, где тебе самое место!

Какого хрена?.. От хрипов звенело в ушах, глаза щипало, горло свело, будто самого Шейна сейчас душили. Он выпустил чужую шею, тяжело плюхнулся на койку, придавив ногу, судя по резкому стону, сменившемуся судорожным кашлем, раненую. Проклятье! Все это неправильно, дохера неправильно! Не должно было так обернуться!

– Слишком быстро, да, Рик? Слишком просто. – Шейн не смотрел на человека, надсадно кашлявшего за спиной. – Ты ведь понимаешь? Раз, и сбежал. А ты только вернулся. Я…

Что я?! 

– Ты перегрыз тому уроду горло, да? За Карла? За чертову бабу с мечом? Ты ведь понимаешь? За Лори, за Джудит я…

Шейн все-таки не выдержал, бросил взгляд через плечо. Рик скукожился чуть ли не вдвое, зажмурился, обхватил себя руками. Испугался? Да никогда!.. Шейн протянул руку, прижал ладонь ко лбу и сразу отдернул, как прикоснулся к печке.

– Черт!

Дебил Трой предупреждал! Шейн вскочил, заметался. Куда болван засунул жаропонижающее? Ведь говорил! Верхняя полка – с нее градом посыпались какие-то блистеры и банки. Потом поднимет! Вот! Так, вода! Графин и стаканы отыскались на столе.

– Давай. – Шейн снова устроился на койке, одной рукой обхватил Рика за плечи, приподнимая, другую, с таблеткой, прижал ко рту. – Глотай же!

Сухой шершавый язык прошелся по руке, слизывая лекарство.

– Теперь запивай! Живо!

Вода полилась на матрас и подушку, но вроде Рик умудрился глотнуть. Что еще сделать? Глаза зацепились за распотрошенную пачку бинтов. Точно. Шейн рванул ткань, когда та не поддалась, вцепился зубами, опять дотянулся до графина и плеснул на отодранный кусок. Слишком много – пофиг! Он шлепнул мокрый бинт Рику на лоб, прижал, глядя, как по лицу, будто слезы, поползли ручейки.

Шейн сполз с койки, устроился на корточках так, что их лица оказались совсем рядом. Чужой жар словно обдавал кожу, заражал горячкой.

– Рик?

Тот распахнул глаза, слишком яркие, будто внутри черепа бушевал пожар.

– Ты выкарабкаешься, слышишь?

Веки сжались, почти сразу разомкнулись снова.

– Весь слышишь? Я ждал долбаный год. Я тебя не отпущу.

Шейн говорил что-то еще, не осознавая, не помня, что нес. Не удирай. Не пропадай. Не сдавайся. Я столько должен тебе сказать, столько вспомнить! Слышишь? А убью я тебя потом. Как-нибудь потом, но не сейчас. Поэтому выкарабкайся, прошу тебя, сукин ты сын, ненавижутебяумоляюживи…

К утру Рик заснул, а Шейн сидел рядом и вертел в руках абсолютно сухой кусок бинта. Голова, будто чугунная, клонилась все ниже и ниже. Самому бы вздремнуть…

– Наша история еще не закончилась. – Кожа Рика была прохладной и влажной от пота, тускло поблескивала в призрачных рассветных лучах, падавших из окна. – Еще что-то осталось.

Что-то важное, ради чего оба протянули целый год. Хотелось рассмеяться, но Рик ведь спал. Шейн убрал ему волосы, налипшие на лоб, и осознал, что улыбается: криво и совсем невесело. Мы остались – друг у друга. Полное дерьмо, правда, брат? Разумеется, Рик не ответил. Впрочем, Шейну и не нужен был ответ.

2.2. Тогда

Назад, в оглавление диска воспоминаний. Следующие дня три по-прежнему заполнены поездками туда-сюда, только теперь в компании Сойера. Ничего интересного. Важное событие случится, когда Шейн в очередной раз задумается, а не вернуться ли ему. Да, вот оно – «Встреча с Дианой и Честити».

В то утро Шейн размышляет, настала ли уже осень. В какой-то момент он сбился, перестал считать дни и теперь смотрит на календарь, висящий на стене чужой спальни. Тот не помогает, потому что на нем еще июль – месяц всеобщей паники и эвакуации. Значит, хозяева покинули дом именно тогда. Отправились в Атланту, Ньюнан, в одно из тех тысяч мест, где принимали беженцев. А потом эти места стали роскошными ловушками.

Как там Рик? Неделя миновала, может, пора проверить? Вряд ли, узрев Шейна, Лори зарыдает и бросится ему на шею, но отчего не помечтать? Только что Рику предъявить? Это будет похоже на то, что Шейн возвращается, поджав хвост. Нет, нужно что-то… весомое. Но что?

Сойера Шейн находит внизу, тот пытается приготовить завтрак. Повар из Сойера так себе, но лучше Шейна.

– Раскочегарил здешний генератор, – объясняет он. – Так что у нас будут тосты с сыром, как в прежние времена.

– Прям таки тосты.

– Галеты. Не придирайся. Где я тебе свежий хлеб найду?

– А этот сыр точно жрать можно?

– Он только сверху немного заплесневел. Я все срезал и попробовал. Не веришь – выжди три часа.

– И буду смотреть, как ты блюешь мне на радость? – Шейн вынимает из пачки тонкий хлебец. – Ладно, рискну.

Боец из Сойера курам на смех, зато во всем остальном он полезен, особенно, когда они обыскивают дома. У него настоящий нюх на тайники и всякие любопытные штуковины.

– Лекарства, – говорит вчера Сойер. – Они теперь на вес золота. Патроны, конечно, тоже, но медикаменты скоро станут валютой покруче бакса.

– И с кем ты торговаться собрался?

– Никогда не узнаешь, что понадобится. В аптеках и больницах скоро ничего не останется, туда умники отправятся мародерствовать в первую очередь.

К тому же в больницах полно ходячих. Шейн вспоминает, как пытался вытащить из одной такой больницы Рика, солдат, расстреливавших всех, кто подвернется под руку, и невольно передергивает плечами. Рискнуть сунуться в такой рассадник мертвяков можно только от большого отчаяния.

– У себя дома мирные законопослушные граждане порой хранят такое, что у тебя, помощник шерифа, волосы дыбом встанут, – развивает мысль Сойер.

– Наркоту, – ухмыляется Шейн.

– И ее, и антидепрессанты, что не сильно лучше, и антибиотики, и крутое обезболивающее, выписанное знакомым врачом. Помнишь дом, который мы осмотрели днем?

Конечно, помнит. Этакий милый идеальный домик для такого же милого семейства – с фото на стенах пялились муж, жена, две девочки лет десяти и ретривер. Труп собаки Шейн и Сойер нашли на заднем дворе, кто-то прострелил ей голову.

– Баба устроила в гардеробной тайничок, весь забитый антидепрессантами. Наверное, жрала их горстями. Узнай муж, поволок бы к мозговедам.

Теперь таблетки перекочевали из тайника в багажник. Места они занимают немного, так что Шейн не против. Что Сойер будет с ними делать? Торговать? Да только не с кем. Закидываться сам? Тогда Шейн точно вышвырнет его к чертям собачьим. Но пока антидепрессанты лежат в машине, и Сойер понемногу добавляет туда новые лекарства. Если дело так пойдет дальше, у них и впрямь будет самая крутая аптечка во всем штате.

Сегодня же они лениво завтракают. Шейн осознает, насколько соскучился по горячей еде, пусть это даже такие псевдотосты. А рядом стоит кружка с кофе, из которой поднимается пар. Красота!

– Ну что, помощник шерифа. – Сойер приканчивает одну галету и вгрызается в следующую. – Какой у тебя план?

Этот вопрос в клочья разносит утреннее спокойствие.

– Какой, к черту, план?

Сойер лихо заламывает бровь. Он уже пару дней как избавился от куцей бороденки и подстригся: до себя прежнего ему еще далеко, но Сойер уже не выглядит так жалко, как в том супермаркете. Зато самоуверенность, похоже, вернулась в полной мере.

– Ладно тебе. Должен быть план. Он есть всегда и у всех.

Шейн морщится. Горячий кофе больше не приносит ни малейшего удовольствия. План, чтоб его! Как насчет того, чтобы бросить Сойера тут и все-таки смотаться на ферму?

После недолгого перерыва ночи снова приносят только головную боль. Шейн думает-думает-думает: о Рике, Лори, Карле. Что у них там? Воображение порой подкидывает приятные сердцу картины: Рик опять и опять лажает, а Лори плачет в каком-нибудь углу и молится о возвращении Шейна. Или даже этот придурок попадает на зуб ходячим, а Лори садится с Карлом в машину и едет на поиски настоящего мужика. В смысле, его, Шейна. Хотя это бред, конечно. Если Рик вдруг и получит билет в один конец, Лори никуда не рванет. Найдется, кому вокруг нее попрыгать и поутешать.

Неужели это все было враньем? Те несколько месяцев вместе? Шейн задает себе этот вопрос снова и снова. Нет, не вранье – он точно знает, когда Лори лжет. Но что же она развернулась так резко, сразу на сто восемьдесят? Опять возлюбила Рика? Вы ж ругались! И Шейн знает о ссорах во всех подробностях, что вываливал на него Рик. Или правду говорят, что милые бранятся – только тешатся? Чего такого есть в Рике, чего нет в нем? Но тут и сравнивать нечего!

– Чтобы спасти Карла, я скормил мертвякам того жирного борова Отиса! – хочется кричать ему снова и снова. – А твой драгоценный Рик остался бы с ним, сдох, и Карл погиб!

Каких доказательств тебе еще надо?

Однако бабы никогда не признают очевидное.

И все опять упирается в Рика, как наваждение какое-то. Казалось бы, Шейн знает его как облупленного. За столько-то лет! Рик порой бесил и раньше, как и сам Шейн иногда бесил его. Обычно, нормально. У всех приятелей время от времени терки, но после дружба только крепнет. И эта бесящая часть Рика, пожалуй, Шейна раньше и притягивала. Мистер Хороший Парень, действительно хороший парень, а не считающий себя таковым. Для мирной жизни в самый раз, теперь – дерьмо собачье. Теперь или сдохни, или прекращай корчить из себя невесть что. А Рик не желает ни того, ни другого.

– Ау, помощник шерифа! – выдергивает Шейна из размышлений Сойер, и хочется дать ему в рожу.

План, значит?

– Найти надежное место, – огрызается он.

– Всего-то?

– У тебя есть идея получше?

– Чувак, это на тебя непохоже. Я ж помню, как ты меня арестовывал. И пока я сидел, нашлась пара мужиков, повстречавших тебя на свое несчастье. Так что я наслушался про помощника шерифа Уолша.

Может, Сойер и подлизывается, но слушать все равно приятно.

– Окей, бывший сиделец. – Шейн откидывается на спинку стула. – Давай начнем с того, что хочешь ты. Кроме того, разумеется, чтобы я прикрывал твою задницу.

– Заметь, я стараюсь отплатить.

Шейн отхлебывает успевший остыть кофе и кивает. Да, их сотрудничество взаимовыгодное.

– Из тебя вышла бы отменная хозяйственная баба.

– Сочту это комплиментом, – подмигивает Сойер. – Так вот, мое благосостояние напрямую зависит от твоего, помощник шерифа.

– Пока ты не найдешь чего получше.

– Чувак, ты уверен, что это «получше» существует? В нынешней жопе? Но с тобой у меня есть шанс.

– На что это?

– Когда завертелось дерьмо, я успел поторчать в нескольких группах. Все они заканчивали одинаково – в желудках у мертвяков, а до этого успевали пересраться. И, что печально, нигде бедного меня не ценили.

– И чего я не удивлен?

Сойер театрально прижимает руки в груди.

– Я неплохой чувак, помощник шерифа. И полезный. Могу быть полезным. Но у меня уже аллергия на такие вот группы.

И куда он клонит? У Шейна пока никаких идей.

– То, что нам нужно убежище, очевидно. Минимум миниморум.

– Чего?

– Так говорили латиняне, а эти чуваки были до хрена умными. Но никаких уже существующих убежищ. Никаких групп, в которые нас примут, как нищих родственников. Ты, мужик, должен стать царем горы.

Вот оно что!

– А ты, значит, будешь при мне, как его, визирем.

– Прям на роль визиря я не претендую. Мне достаточно защиты и теплого местечка. Разумеется, я буду до хрена полезен.

Шейн не говорит, что уже был главой группы, точнее, считал себя главой, пока не воскрес Рик. И что тогда власть ушла сама собой, без боя. Шейн отдал ее по привычке, и Рик, разумеется, не оценил. Интересно, как пошло дело, если б Шейн объявил: «Здесь командую я, и теперь все будет наоборот: не я твоя правая рука, это тебе позволено мне помогать»? Ответа нет и никогда не будет.

– Царь горы, – тянет Шейн. – Ты б сопоставлял свои мечты с реальностью, Сойер.

Но тот, как и сам Шейн, знает, что идея уже устроилась в мозгу и пустила корни, потому что нельзя не думать о белой обезьяне.

Своя группа, свое убежище. Но это означает, что мысли о возвращении на ферму придется отложить, а то и вообще выбросить из головы. Но ведь ради этого все затевалось! Шейн раздумывает, а день ползет своим чередом.

Все случается на автозаправке. Сама она пуста, магазинчик рядом разграблен – брать нечего. Сойер заинтересовывается одной из тачек неподалеку, пытается вскрыть багажник, а Шейн стоит рядом и поглядывает по сторонам. С одной стороны дорога убегает в поле, с другой торчат последние здания городка. Женщины выбегают из-за дома справа. Первая тащит за руку вторую, а спустя несколько секунд за ними вываливается стадо – приличное, больше десятка.

Первая женщина на миг останавливается, разворачивается и стреляет, затем опять бежит, почти волоча за собой подругу.

– Бля! – Сойер уже торчит возле Шейна. – Валим?

Женщины их замечают, несутся к заправке, и ходячие несутся тоже. Но времени запрыгнуть в машину и свалить еще хватает.

– Ты охренел? – холодно произносит Шейн. Он выходит вперед и поднимает пистолет, кричит: – В сторону!

Женщина понимает, резко подается вправо, и Шейн стреляет. Сойер матерится за его спиной, потом сбоку грохает. Значит, решил помочь, пусть и тот еще мазила. Минус трое мертвяков, четверо, пятеро… Женщины уже рядом. Первая пихает подругу за спину, тоже открывает огонь. А она молодец, машинально отмечает Шейн, почти каждый выстрел – в яблочко.

Мертвяков остается всего пятеро, Шейн не тратит время, чтобы перезарядить пистолет, достает нож. Он расправляется с двоими, пока женщина и Сойер приканчивают прочих. В навалившейся тишине вторая женщина громко давится рыданиями. Совсем молодая – лет двадцать с небольшим. Высокая, худая, с волнистыми каштановыми волосами, и на мгновение у Шейна перехватывает дыхание. Она так похожа… Нет, сразу же осознает он. В ней ничего от Лори. Широко распахнутые перепуганные голубые глаза делают ее похожей на Бэмби. Она сама как олененок, неуверенно стоит на тонких ногах и трясется.

– Спасибо, – хрипло выдыхает первая женщина, и Шейн переводит взгляд на нее. Эта совсем другая – крепко сбитая тетка под пятьдесят с короткими поседевшими волосами. На ней грязная и порванная форменная рубашка департамента полиции Атланты. Женщина внимательно смотрит на Шейна, бейсболку с надписью POLICE. И все равно незнакомка не спешит убирать пистолет: то опускает руку с оружием, то будто невольно вздергивает.

– Помощник шерифа Шейн Уолш, округ Кинг, – представляется он.

Женщина едва заметно выдыхает, и настороженности на ее лице становится меньше. Чуть-чуть.

– Лейтенант Диана Пейдж. Моя племянница Честити Оливер.

Честити, серьезно? Кто-то еще называет так дочерей? Племянница вообще ничем не походит на тетку, но это не дело Шейна. 

– Робби Сойер, – вылезает вперед попутчик. Он как-то умудряется одним глазом смотреть на Диану Пейдж, а другим коситься на девушку.

Женщина слегка морщится, Шейн определенно вызывает у нее больше доверия.

– Здесь лагерь неподалеку? – интересуется он.

– Был милях в десяти. – Теперь Диана хмурится. – Мы последние выжившие.

– Что у вас с рукой? – вдруг едва слышно спрашивает Честити.

Шейн смотрит на собственное предплечье – вчера он сдуру здорово поцарапался, пока рыскал по очередному дому.

– Фигня. Я все обработал.

– Я могу наложить повязку, – уже уверенней продолжает Честити. – Я медсестра.

Шейн и Сойер, не сговариваясь, переглядываются. Кажется, мы сорвали джекпот, написано в глазах попутчика.

– Буду рад. – Шейн демонстративно убирает пистолет в кобуру, и Диана следует его примеру. – Дамы, вас подвести?

Сейчас очередь переглядываться тети и племянницы. Шейн может предугадать все реплики их молчаливого диалога: «Я им не доверяю», «Они нас спасли», «Первый еще ничего, но второй…», «Нам некуда идти», «Это опасно», «Одним еще опасней, прощу тебя, я боюсь!».

– Мы собирались в Ньюнан, – наконец говорит Диана, – там живет моя сестра.

– Как скажете.

Шейн идет к машине, и они устремляются за ним. До Ньюнана куча миль – за это время можно приглядеться к женщинам и внушить им идею, что лучше обеим остаться в компании Шейна и Сойера. Главное, чтобы идиот не пялился так откровенно на Честити. Тот замечает взгляд Шейна и делает невинное лицо. Сукин сын. Но если чувак хочет, чтобы Шейн стал царем горы, ему придется подчиняться.

Шейн устраивается на сиденье водителя и чувствует, как глаза Дианы буравят ему затылок. Если что, она будет стрелять. Это хорошо, это Шейну нравится. В его группе не должно быть балласта.

Нельзя не думать о белой обезьяне, мать ее. Шейн, ухмыляется сам себе и сдается.

* * *  
Разумеется, в Ньюнане ничего нет. Точнее, есть – то же, что и в прочих местах. Разоренные и сожженные дома и мертвецы, бродящие толпами. Честити, обхватив себя руками, плачет, стоя возле пепелища, Диана застыла рядом и угрюмо молчит. Шейн надеется, та думает, что делать дальше. И осознает, что выбор только один.

– Надо уходить отсюда, пока не наползли все окрестные ходячие, – говорит Шейн.

Диана коротко кивает, кладет руку на плечо Честити, но та продолжает стоять.

– Хей, Олененок, – зовет Сойер. – Тут нечего делать. А твои родные могли эвакуироваться.

Но это ни черта не значит, что они живы. Скорее, наоборот.

На ночевку компания устраивается в пустом полицейском участке. Диана бродит по помещению с таким видом, будто видит призраков. Шейн ее понимает, ему самому кажется, что вот-вот сюда войдут люди в форме, включатся компьютеры, зазвонят телефоны. Разговоры, смех, крики, ругань, когда в двери ввалятся вернувшиеся с патруля копы, тащащие очередного задержанного… Теперь здесь только тишина. Вечная.

Честити забивается в дальний угол и молчит. Диана отволакивает ей порцию, возвращается к Шейну и Сойеру, устроившимся за широким письменным столом. Под ногами шуршат сброшенные с него бумаги. Тут их полно: и отдельные листы, и целые папки. Сойер доедает намазанные джемом галеты, подхватывает одно из дел и устраивается поодаль на диванчике у окна. Оттуда еще льется слабый вечерний свет.

– Отличное чтение на ночь, – объясняет зачем-то Сойер. – Сразу в сон потянет.

Сегодня он, как обычно, будет дежурить последним, заодно приготовит всем завтрак.

Диана крутит в руках несчастную галету и никак не решается откусить. Шейн ждет.

– Прости, что не доверяла тебе, – наконец произносит она.

– Разумная предосторожность.

Диана слабо улыбается. Прошлую ночь они провели в очередном брошенном доме. Диана увела Честити на второй этаж и, судя по скрипу, который оттуда донесся, забаррикадировала дверь. Сойер на это криво ухмыльнулся, Шейн же пожал плечами. Сегодня Диана выглядит совсем вымотанной – наверное, тогда не сомкнула глаз.

– Не знаю, что теперь делать, – выдыхает она то, что Шейн давно ждет.

– Можете остаться с нами. Сама уже увидела, какой из Сойера стрелок. И, не стану скрывать, док… в смысле, медсестра нам пригодится.

Диана ненадолго переводит взгляд на Честити и, хотя та со своего места никак не может их слышать, понижает голос:

– В каком-то смысле я рада, что мы не нашли ее родителей.

– Что, хреновые отношения?

Диана морщится:

– Моя сестра была… специфической женщиной. Как и наша мать.

– Честити, да? Ну хоть не Вера-Моя-Радость, Божья-Работа или Вознесись-Поскорее.

– По семейной легенде нашего сколько-то там прадеда звали Избегай-Прелюбодеяния Мортон.

– Что-то не особо он его избегал, если остались потомки.

Диана сухо усмехается.

– И как пуритан занесло в благословенную Джорджию?

– Долгая семейная история, сплошь состоящая из ссор. В свое время я сбежала из дому. Честити тоже вырвалась, и я поддерживала ее, как могла.

Шейн вспоминает, как Сойер был готов побиться об заклад, что подобранные женщины – не родственницы.

– Да ты глянь на них, старшая – типичная лесбиянка, эта, как ее, которая у них за мужика. Приголубила мелкую в обмен на защиту.

В Диане правда есть что-то мужиковатое, может, она и лесбиянка, но Честити действительно ее племянница. Наверное, это такая примета времени – думать о странниках самое неприглядное. Хотя кого Шейн обманывает? Так было всегда.

– Порой Чес хотела вернуться, – продолжает Диана. – Одновременно подрабатывать и учиться тяжело, я же почти все время торчала на службе. И ее мать названивала, требовала, чтобы та одумалась. Моя сестра по-своему любила Чес. Очень по-своему, но любила. Я бы от такого удрала на луну, а девочка переживала.

– Что теперь говорить? – замечает Шейн.

– Верно. – Диана достает из кармана брюк помятую пачку и закуривает. – Извини, но сейчас без сигареты совсем размякну.

Шейн кивает, хотя от дыма тянет поморщиться.

– Твой попутчик, – опять заговаривает Диана, – кто он?

– Вор-взломщик. Отсидел, года два назад выпустили. Клянется, что завязал.

– Хм… – с сомнением тянет женщина.

– Это я его арестовал, – объясняет Шейн, невольно улыбаясь.

– Вы с самого начала вместе?

– Нет. Спас его от ходячих недельку назад. Вот такое у господа черное чувство юмора.

Диана тоже улыбается:

– Ты ему доверяешь?

– В пределах разумного. Ты ж сама убедилась, Сойер полезный чувак.

– Пожалуй.

Она резко серьезнеет, а значит, понятно, какой вопрос задаст следующим. Это Сойер ни разу не поинтересовался, что стряслось с Шейном и почему тот один. Но женщинам нужно знать все. Впрочем, они и рискуют больше.

– Что случилось с твоей группой? – спрашивает Диана, и Шейн рисует в уме звездочку.

Что же ответить? На мгновение хочется сказать, что все погибли. Перечеркнуть прошлое нахрен.

– Мы разминулись, – отзывается он после недолгого молчания. – Я уехал в рейд, задержался из-за мертвяков, а когда вернулся, там было здоровенное стадо. Надеюсь, люди успели уйти.

– Твоя семья?

– Родители умерли до начала этого дурдома. А женой и детьми я так и не обзавелся.

– Предпочитал порхать и кружить головы девушкам?

– Вроде того.

Наверное, Диана что-то видит в его лице, потому что сочувственно кивает и, слава богу, прекращает с расспросами.

– Ты говорила, что нам делать? – произносит он после того, как та тушит сигарету прямо о столешницу. – У меня есть один идиотский план. Я хочу создать убежище. Для себя, Сойера и тебя с Чес.

– Думаешь, получится?

– Не узнаем, пока не попробуем.

Диана медленно проводит рукой по подбородку, упирается локтями о стол.

– Меня достали чужие правила, – признается она. – В том лагере, где мы с Чес были, распоряжались идиоты. Но на своих правилах…

– Именно. Ты коп, я коп. Кому еще понимать в правилах, как не нам?

Разумеется, с этим Диана не может не согласиться.

– Нас всего четверо, – тем не менее, замечает она.

– Это пока, – легко возражает Шейн, еще не зная, насколько окажется прав.


	3. Chapter 3

3.1. Сейчас

Рик поднялся на ноги спустя два дня. Громко сказано – поднялся. Так, сумел сползти с кровати и, шатаясь, сделать несколько шагов, а потом повис на плече у Мишонн. Трой скептически пялился на это безобразие, зато Диана и Лу попытались изобразить энтузиазм.

– Не спеши, – все-таки хватило ума посоветовать Диане. – Набирайся сил.

Карл, стоявший возле нее, быстро закивал:

– Отдыхай, пап.

Рик послал сыну вопросительный взгляд, и тот добавил:

– С нами все хорошо. Правда.

Рик перевел взор на Шейна, затем медленно опустил голову. Помнил он или нет тот чертов разговор? То, что Шейн тогда его чуть не придушил? Иногда казалось, что забыл, лихорадка все выжгла, иногда чудилось, что Рик прекрасно помнил, просто зачем-то выжидал. Но почему? Решил, что бывшего друга просто переклинило? Но черта с два это так! Нет, Шейн больше не собирался убивать Рика. Не сейчас. Пусть сначала выздоровеет, а потом… Что потом, Шейн представлял смутно.

Пока от одного только осознания, что Рик здесь, на заводе, на душе становилось тепло. Бывший друг был тут и полностью зависел от Шейна, даже шага не мог сделать без чужой помощи. Так отчего не помочь? Еще через пару дней, когда Рик более-менее прочухался, Шейн потащил его на экскурсию. Смотри и завидуй, приятель! Рик и правда с любопытством озирался по сторонам, а вот завидовал ли… Шейн надеялся. Неугомонная баба, Мишонн, успела всюду сунуть нос сама, а Карл шлялся за ней, как привязанный. Кто б знал, как это бесило! Но… Шейн замечал, как Мишонн смотрела на пацана и как тот смотрел на нее.

– Она классная, правда? – спросил Карл вчера, и пришлось кивнуть.

– Что, втюрился? – все-таки не удержался Шейн, и парень к его удовольствию покраснел до самых ушей.

– Совсем нет! Просто, ну… она классная и все.

Если уж Карл и Мишонн таскались парочкой, то на долю Шейна оставался Рик, и это более чем устраивало.

– Наш медпункт ты уже видел. Здесь главный цех для собраний, там кухня. Столовая тоже есть, но большинство предпочитает перекусывать у себя.

Ну, скажи, как тебе? Друг кивал, впитывал услышанное, но отвечал кратко: «Да», «Здорово», «Хорошо придумали». Что с ним такое? Вряд ли растерял от восторга все слова.

– Огород. – Шейн доволок Рика до внутреннего двора и помог устроиться на узкой лавочке у стены здания. – Карл говорил, у вас тоже был.

– Был. – Эхом откликнулся Рик. Впрочем, на грядки он смотрел не без интереса. – Ваш главный фермер? – Он указал на Лео, опустившегося на корточки возле чахлой плети помидор. Как ни странно, пацаны вокруг него сегодня не носились.

– Вроде. Ты куда собрался? Только уселся ведь.

– Хочу перекинуться парой слов. Не возражаешь?

Физиономия Рика казалась совершенно непроницаемой, наверное, из-за чертовой бороды, которую он по-прежнему носил. Вот ведь отросла – половины лица не видать.

– С чего бы? Давай, угробь снова свою ногу.

Рик пропустил это мимо ушей и похромал к Лео. Шейн поморщился – ковылял бывший друг немногим бодрее ходячего. Вот Рик добрался до Лео, что-то спросил. Толстяк оторвался от созерцания помидоров, ответил, затем не без усилия поднялся и принялся размахивать руками. Он всегда махал руками, когда-то что-то объяснял. Кретинская привычка.

Рик что, серьезно собирался толковать об огороде? Но он тыкал то на одну грядку, то на другую, а Лео аж разливался соловьем. Черт. Шейн скрестил руки на груди, потом выругался, затем осознал, что если прямо сейчас не подойдет к сладкой парочке и не вмешается в беседу, точно взорвется. Значит, вот что интересно Рику? Дерьмовый огород? После всего того, что говнюк…

– Да пошли ты нахер!

Из-за угла вывалился всклокоченный Трой и почесал прямо к грядкам. Следом за ним из-за того же угла показались Джейми и Райан. Что у них опять?

– …козел! – донеслось до Шейна.

Рик и Лео, как по команде, уставились на троицу.

– Так! – Шейн поднялся со скамейки. – Совсем обалдели? Чистить друг другу рожи будете снаружи завода.

Джейми вроде немного прочухался, хотя по-прежнему выглядел злющим:

– Пусть извиняется. Или я запихаю слова ему в глотку.

– Трой! – Тот все-таки соизволил остановиться, втянул голову в плечи. – Чего на этот раз? 

Разумеется, придурок вздумал играть в молчанку, зато Джейми снова вскинулся:

– Я, блин, задолбался выслушивать то расистское дерьмо, что несет этот белый урод!

Лео, черт бы его подрал, пошел к ним, Рик тоже захромал следом. Только их тут не хватало!

Шейн мысленно выдохнул, развернулся к Трою:

– Совсем разучился придерживать язык?

Тот зыркнул совсем по-волчьи, но по-прежнему не произнес ни слова.

– Не нравятся наши рожи, никто его тут не держит, – вступил Райан, будто его поганое мнение хоть кто-то спрашивал.

– Что случилось? – ровно поинтересовался Рик.

– А тебе какое дело? – огрызнулся Райан, и захотелось засветить ему в рожу.

Впрочем, Рик и бровью не повел. Сукин сын по-прежнему умел держать себя в руках, прям как в прежние хорошие деньки.

– Трой, вот ты где! – Еще и Лу! А она шла через двор и улыбалась. – Нам как раз нужна твоя помощь.

Джейми скрипнул зубами, Райан негромко выругался, а Лу будто не заметила, приблизилась и остановилась как раз между ними. Трой покосился на парней, потом на женщину:

– Чего надо?

– Выгребная яма опять переполнилась. Гарри и Бэзил вдвоем не справляются.

Райан нехорошо ухмыльнулся, и Лу послала ему подозрительную улыбку:

– Тоже хочешь помочь? Лопат на всех хватит.

– Ты серьезно?

– Более чем. – Она уже не улыбалась. – Уж извини за грубость, но срут все одинаково.

– Черт, Лу, какого хрена? – взвился Джейми. – Защищаешь этого козла? После всего дерьма, что он выдает? Я не понял, ты мне сестра или как?

– Не помню, чтобы мы с тобой были родственниками. – На лице Лу не дрогнул ни один мускул. – Зато помню, как родня отца называла мою мать индейской шлюхой и пилила, пока он с ней не развелся. Трой, пошли отсюда.

– Как заговорила наша принцесса… – начал Райан.

– Заткнись! – не выдержал Шейн.

Лу резко развернулась и пошла прочь, Трой поперся следом, и Рик проводил их внимательным взглядом, пока они не скрылись за углом здания.

– Она серьезно? – уже спокойнее фыркнул Джейми.

– Я тоже серьезно. – Шейн упер руки в бока. – Никаких драк. Хочешь разобраться с Троем – выноси дело на совет.

– Что, устроишь по такому поводу?

Шейн кивнул, и Джейми провел рукой по курчавым волосам:

– Окей, я подумаю.

Так-то лучше.

– Тогда уже валите по своим делам.

Когда они убрались, Лео прокашлялся:

– Шейн, ты серьезно насчет совета?

– Более чем. Есть возражения?

– Просто Трой нам нужен, чувак. Он единственный семена таскает.

– Вот и скажешь это на совете.

Лео закивал, пополз назад к грядкам, будто учуял, что сболтни еще чего-то, и Шейн на него наорет.

– Чего?

Лео-то вернулся к огороду, зато Рик по-прежнему стоял рядом и задумчиво щурился.

– Совет, – протянул он. – У нас тоже был совет.

– Охренеть, как за вас рад. Хотя уже нет – совет ведь был. – Рик вздрогнул, и Шейн добавил: – Ты ни хера не смыслишь, как и что здесь происходит. Не изображай самого умного.

Он не без удовольствия наблюдал, как Рик нахмурился, повел туда-сюда головой. Да, брат, ты тут не хозяин, а гость только потому, что я позволил. Привыкай.

– Шейн, – вдруг позвал Рик. – Ты что-нибудь слышал о Терминусе?

– Краем уха, – осторожно отозвался он. – Ловили пару раз сообщения по радио.

– И как? Вы не пробовали узнать что-нибудь об этом месте?

– Зачем? У нас тут все отлично.

– Новые люди…

– Похрен! – Шейн вздохнул и немного сбавил тон. – У нас хватает народу. И я до черта не верю в добрых самаритян, которых изображают эти чуваки.

Рик неуверенно кивнул и продолжил:

– Мы видели несколько плакатов вдоль железнодорожных путей, пока искали своих.

Шейн невольно присвистнул:

– А эти чуваки настырные.

– Я думаю, если кто-то из моих людей выжил, они могли отправиться в Терминус.

– Мое какое дело?

Шейн не без удовольствия отметил, как Рик аж дернулся.

– Пошли внутрь. Хватит твоей ноге на первый раз. – Он направился прочь от скамейки и огорода.

– Шейн?

– Что опять?

– Подожди!

Шейн бросил взгляд через плечо – Рик сосредоточенно хромал следом и морщился. Таки нога совсем не так хороша, как он пытался изображать последний час.

– Мне нужно туда! – Рик догнал Шейна, пошел вровень, стискивая зубы, и захотелось протянуть ему руку. Нет, не сейчас, попозже.

– И как ты доберешься? Едва ходишь ведь.

Рик сглотнул так тяжело, что даже за бородой было видно, как дернулся кадык.

– Шейн, прошу тебя. Мне надо узнать, там мои люди или нет.

Шейн остановился, Рик тоже. А он ведь здорово психовал, даже побледнел. «Шейн, прошу тебя» – вот как теперь запел, совсем иначе, чем раньше. Помнил он или нет, что случилось той ночью? Но ведь так и так неплохо бы узнать, что за местечко этот Терминус. Шейн давно собирался, только руки не доходили.

– Два условия.

Рик приподнял брови, но сообразил промолчать.

– Первое – ты долечишь ногу. Ага, чтобы смог пройти хоть пару миль, не хромая. Второе – сбрей чертову бороду.

Теперь глаза Рика расширились от удивления. Ну хоть не захлопал ими, как в детстве.

– Хорошо, – наконец выдавил он.

А вдруг в том Терминусе и правда живут блаженные? И вдруг люди Рика там торчат? В любом случае Шейн сначала собирался послать своих парней на разведку. По ее результатам и можно будет поразмышлять.

– Давай, обопрись. – Шейн подставил плечо. – А то ведь до своей комнаты не доковыляешь.

Рик оказался легким, гораздо легче, чем помнил Шейн. И все-таки чувствовать тело, прижатое к собственному, оказалось безумно приятно. Шейн поколебался, обхватил чужую поясницу. Давно забытое ощущение – касаться Рика, помогать ему, ощущать, как тот покачивается при каждом шаге. Разомкни объятие, и тот ведь рухнет. Нет, вряд ли рухнет, но так приятно об этом думать!

Я тебе нужен, брат. Нужен гораздо больше, чем ты мне. Разве это не забавно? Шейн покосился на профиль друга – Рик будто сосредоточенно считал каждый шаг. Да, чертовски забавно. Наконец-то мы с тобой поменялись местами.

* * *  
Шейн пожалел, что согласился прогуляться до Терминуса, уже к вечеру того же дня. Но сказанного не воротишь, так что пришлось отправить туда Троя: заодно и он поутихнет, и парни остынут.

– Только не лезь на рожон. Если что, сразу назад.

– Понял, – серьезно кивнул тот. – Ты не беспокойся, если люди твоего друга там, мы их вытащим.

Шейн едва удержался, чтобы не застонать. Дубина! Впрочем, что взять с Троя? Пусть и дальше считает, что Шейн аж трясется, как желает помочь.

– Думаешь, придется вытаскивать? – все-таки не удержался Шейн.

– Я ж и раньше говорил – не верю я этим чувакам.

Вот и не верь дальше. А Рик пусть пока долечивается.

Все два дня, что Трой отсутствовал, бывший друг упрямо ковылял по заводу, будто чертова нога от этого быстрее заживет. Шейн только закатывал глаза, слушая, как то Мишонн, то Лу, то Диана просят Рика, наконец, уняться и отдохнуть. Но тот всегда был упрямым, а за прошедший год этого упрямства, кажется, стало еще больше.

– Что он будет делать? – спросил как-то Джейми. – В смысле, когда твой приятель поправится и разыщет своих, что дальше? Отпустишь его?

Отличный вопрос! Черта с два Шейн собирался отпускать Рика.

– Диана и Лу ноют, что нам нужны новые люди. Вот и посмотрим.

Джейми поморщился, явно не желая говорить, что на уме, но все же выдал:

– Нахрен нам тут целая группа чужаков, которые признают только твоего приятеля? В смысле, это не мое дело, но…

– Да, это не твое дело. И мы еще не знаем, сумеем ли их вообще разыскать. Так что уймись пока.

Джейми пожал плечами и свалил. К гадалке не ходи, Рик ему не нравился. Точнее, парень с чего-то прикипел к Мишонн, хотя чокнутая баба с мечом уже разок послала его прямым текстом. Есть у нее с Риком чего-нибудь или нет? А если есть, то… Чего, блядь? Безумно хотелось брякнуть что-нибудь в духе «Быстро же ты позабыл Лори», но идиотом выглядеть не хотелось еще больше. И Рик по-прежнему носил обручальное кольцо, получается, помнил. Или это просто привычка.

Шейн снова и снова пытался потолковать с Карлом, однако выходило так себе. Парню вроде нравилось на заводе, Шейн видел, как он трепался с народом, возился с пацанами, но когда удавалось перекинуться парой слов, Карл больше спрашивал, чем отвечал.

– А почему у вас так мало детей?

– А почему у вас нет новичков?

И все такое. В тюрьме, как быстро выяснил Шейн, было совсем иначе. Рик устроил форменную богадельню. Хотя те вопросы, что задавали там новеньким, имели смысл. Сколько ходячих ты убил? Сколько людей ты убил? Почему? Шейн невольно прикидывал, как ответил бы сам. Что скрыл, а о чем рассказал честно. Ведь глупо верить, что хоть кто-то сразу же разболтает, как есть! Может, Рик и изменился, но его нутро осталось прежним. Чертов идеалист. Может, хоть падение тюрьмы чему-то научит.

Когда Трой вернулся, рожа у него была такая, что сразу стало ясно – дерьмо. Хорошо, что Шейн успел перехватить его раньше, чем прочие.

– Чего там?

– В том-то и дело, что ничего. Пиздец Терминусу. Одни догорающие развалины, а вокруг трупешники шастают.

И что теперь скажешь Рику?

– Там хоть осталось что-нибудь, чем можно поживиться?

Трой передернул плечами:

– Сначала мертвецов отогнать надо. Но могло остаться, там до хрена зданий.

– Отгоним, не впервые.

Рик отыскался в комнатушке, которую делил с Мишонн и Карлом. Шейн заглянул туда и так и застыл в двери болван-болваном, потому что бывший друг таки сбрил бороду. Он сидел на узкой койке, что-то говорил сыну и подружке, устроившимся напротив, а Шейн стоял и пялился. Это… черт. Это одновременно был и тот, прежний Рик, и совершенно новый. Ни на кого не похожий. Бледные подбородок и щеки казались чуть ли синюшными по сравнению с загоревшими носом и лбом. Уязвимый – подобрал Шейн подходящее слово. Без бороды, закрывавшей половину лица, как забрало, Рик стал уязвимым. Шейн тяжело сглотнул, хотел уже стукнуть по косяку, но его, наконец, заметили.

– Ну что, как его нога? – Он намерено задал этот вопрос не бывшему другу, а Мишонн: та вряд ли станет врать, что все отлично.

– Лучше, чем вчера. – Мишонн послала внимательный взгляд: – Есть новости?

Все-таки чутье у этой бабы звериное.

– Мои люди добрались до Терминуса. Узрели только пожарище и толпу ходячих.

Рик взвился с койки не хуже распрямившейся пружины:

– Мы…

– Скатаемся туда завтра. Отгоним ходячих и осмотримся. Может, удастся хоть что-то разыскать.

Бывший друг кивнул, тяжело сглотнул и выдавил:

– Спасибо.

– Пока не за что.

– Я с вами! – Карл тоже поднялся с койки.

– Нет. – Они произнесли это одновременно – Шейн и Рик.

Затем Рик снова сглотнул и добавил:

– Вы с Мишонн остаетесь здесь. Там может быть опасно.

– Пап…

– Слушайся отца. – Мишонн взяла его за руку.

– Вот и решено. – Шейн обвел их всех взглядом. – Собираемся в девять утра у ворот.

Что же случилось в Терминусе? Хотя толку-то гадать? Завтра выяснится. Шейн лишь надеялся, что это не очередная группа выживших, на этот раз большая и вооруженная до зубов. Только этого не хватало! Хотя Терминус ведь не захватили, а уничтожили. Черт! Хрен заснешь с такими мыслями! Поэтому вместо того, чтобы пойти к себе, Шейн направился к Диане.

– Будь осторожен завтра, – сказала она вместо приветствия.

– Всегда.

– Если как всегда, то я стану беспокоиться. – Диана слабо улыбнулась. Она сидела за небольшим столиком и просматривала страница за страницей большую тетрадь – какие-то таблицы, заполненные длинными рядами цифр.

– Это что еще?

– Мы с Лу и Лео попытались устроить подобие учета: чего у нас хватает, чего осталось мало, все прочее.

– И? Расход с доходом сходится? Или как правильно?

Диана неопределенно пожала плечами:

– Где-то сходится, где-то нет. Вот, видишь? – Она похлопала ладонью по спинке стула рядом, и Шейн уселся, уставился на таблички, в которых сам черт голову сломил бы. – На прошлой неделе Райан устроил что-то типа вечеринки.

– День рождения?

– Наверное, не помню. Мы думали, запасов хватит еще дней на пять, но твоя гвардия прокутила их за один вечер.

– Я разрешил, – заметил Шейн.

– Конечно. Но придется просить Троя…

– Да вы издеваетесь!

Диана оторвалась от тетради.

– Трой, Трой, один сплошной Трой. – Шейн едва удержался, чтобы не хлопнуть по столешнице. – На нем свет клином сошелся?

– Он соглашается помочь.

– Мои парни на днях мотались в рейд, привезли кучу всего. Что опять не так?

Диана взяла карандаш, принялась постукивать им по столу: негромкий ровный стук, словно она то ли что-то отсчитывала, то ли задавала ритм.

– Все так. Но Лу за ними неделями хвостом ходила, а потом упрашивала тебя. Шейн, это неправильно.

Снова эта песня!

– Я поговорю с ними.

– Поговори. – Диана выглядела чертовски усталой. – Или разреши Бэзилу и Чаку пойти под начало Троя.

А это что-то новенькое!

– Чья идея?

– Моя. Нам нужна еще одна группа для рейдов. Бэзил и Чак не против.

– А Трой? Спорим, ни черта он не обрадуется.

– Он сделает, как ты прикажешь.

Это самая хреновая из всех хреновых идей. Но если сказать это Диане, она бросится возражать, и рискуешь увязнуть в бессмысленном споре до утра.

– Окей, вернемся из Терминуса, и я подумаю. Лучше скажи, как Мишонн? Есть прогресс?

Диана сразу же нахмурилась:

– Она слишком настороженная, будто видит во всех врагов. Я понимаю… Нет, если честно, не понимаю.

– Чего, раздражает?

Диана кивнула:

– Не то слово. Но она помогает. Кстати, говорит, что раньше ездила в рейды. Можно и ее к Трою…

– Ну нет! Только Троя и Джейми дубль два мне не хватало!

– Шейн. – Теперь Диана смотрела задумчиво. – Ты преувеличиваешь. Трой и Джейми цапаются, потому что оба молодые идиоты, не желающие уступать друг другу.

– Вот и объяснишь это Мишонн, когда придурок обзовет ее черной обезьяной или кем похуже.

– Не обзовет. Лу же не обзывает.

Шейн раздраженно взмахнул рукой:

– Попробовал бы он на нее наехать! К черту Троя. Карл и Мишонн завтра остаются здесь. Приглядывай за ними, ладно?

– Конечно.

Наконец-то можно свалить. Все-таки Трой – та еще заноза. Хотя всегда есть надежда, что он умотает в очередной рейд недельки так на две. А то и вовсе с концами. Удивительно, что Трой до сих пор жив – наверное, боженька и правда бережет идиотов. Ладно, нечего о нем думать, надо сосредоточиться на Терминусе. Что же все-таки там произошло? И связано ли это как-то с друзьями Рика?

* * *  
– И не вздумай лезть на рожон. – Собственные слова взбесили, потому что Шейн повторял их, наверное, десятый раз за утро. А Рик как не слышал, рвался и рвался вперед, по-прежнему прихрамывая, хоть и не так явно, как прежде. – Сначала мы отгоняем стадо, только потом идем внутрь.

– Я помню. – Голос Рика звучал обманчиво спокойно, но Шейн-то видел, как бывшего друга чуть ли не потряхивало от нетерпения.

Впрочем, сейчас он был вынужден ждать, пока Трой, Кейт и Бэзил отгонят ходячих. Шейн и парни устроились на пригорке совсем рядом от главных ворот Терминуса. Росший здесь кустарник отлично скрывал людей, зато перед ними, почти как на ладони, расстилались убегающие вдаль рельсы. Рядом темнело кирпичное здание, все в пятнах копоти от пожарища и с едва различимой надписью «Терминус» на фасаде, и постройки поменьше. Несколько секций забора, окружавшего их, были повалены, а внутри и снаружи бестолково толкались мертвяки.

– Смотри туда, Шейн. – Джейми протянул бинокль. – Похоже, сжиженный газ хранили, вон он и рванул.

Шейн прижался к окулярам, оценил ямину в земле и куски металла.

– Любопытно, сам или помог кто?

– Фиг теперь узнаешь.

Неподалеку раздались несколько взрывов, и ходячие: и те, что замерли столбами, и те, что мотались туда-сюда, разом повернули бошки на звук. А вот и новые взрывы, уже чуть поглуше и подальше. Наконец, первый мертвец шагнул, за ним еще один и еще, точно как овцы за бараном. Все больше и больше ходячих шли на канонаду, толкали соседей, и те устремлялись вслед. Все-таки завораживающее зрелище.

– Сколько же их набежало! – выдохнул Джейми.

Грязные темно-бурые ручейки вытекали из проходов между зданий, вливались в общую толпу и все не кончались и не кончались. Огромное стадо. Любопытно, набежало само или кто-то привел? Но постепенно поток редел, а взрывы раздавались все дальше и дальше.

– Выждем еще час, как раз Трой и остальные должны вернуться. – Шейн снова приложил бинокль к глазам. – Но все равно быть настороже! Мы не знаем, сколько ходячих могло остаться внутри.

Рик легко толкнул его в бок, протянул руку, и Шейн вложил в нее бинокль.

– Чего пытаешься высмотреть?

– У них там клумбы.

– Что?

– Вон там, у главного здания. Большинство, похоже, вытоптали ходячие, но несколько уцелели.

– Тут людям жрать нечего, а они цветочки разводят, – буркнул Райан.

Рик рассеянно кивнул, не отрываясь от окуляров:

– Но огородов не видать. Или они за зданиями. Интересно, сколько тут было людей и что они если?

– Глянь на составы на путях. Может, некоторые вагоны были набиты жрачкой.

– Ты прав.

Они переливали из пустого в порожнее, строили предположения о живших тут людях, и дико хотелось предложить им заткнуться. Хотя не сидеть же битый час молча? И Шейн терпел, поглядывал на стрелки наручных часов, которые будто остановились.

– Это мы, – наконец, прошептали сзади. Трой, Кейт и Бэзил, целые, только перемазанные, будто по болотам шастали.

– Углядели еще чего интересное?

– Неа. – Трой забрал бинокль у Рика и тоже принялся изучать площадку за поваленным забором. – Одни мертвяки, никого живого. С той стороны, – он ткнул на одноэтажные здания, – еще шастают несколько ходячих, но так, по мелочи.

– Отлично. Начинаем, парни. Стараемся друг друга из вида не терять, никому от группы не отрываться. И, самое главное, не шуметь. Ясно?

– Конечно, Цезарь, – ухмыльнулся Джейми.

Дать бы ему по шее, но Шейн сделал вид, что не услышал.

Внутри действительно оказалось пусто, не считая редких заплутавших ходячих, которых парни снимали ножами.

– Давайте сначала туда. – Шейн ткнул на главное здание. И там-то их ждал первый сюрприз.

В большом помещении на первом этаже царила полутьма, которую развеивал лишь слабый свет из окон под самым потолком, поэтому Шейн не сразу заметил свечи. Они стояли прямо на полу, на полках, торчали, закрепленные, на каких-то столбиках, выглядывали из подсвечников, свисавших на цепочках с потолка. «Мы первые, всегда» чернело на одной из стен, а рядом «Никому не верь».

– Что за чертовщина? – в абсолютной тишине пробормотал Джейми.

– Сдается мне, не такие уж мирные это были ребята, – произнес Шейн. Что же, чутье Троя не подвело, правильно ему с самого начала не нравился Терминус. Шейн покосился на Рика, но тот молча вертел головой. Его лицо казалось спокойным, только на щеках проступили желваки, которые теперь черта с два скроешь бородой.

– Глядите. – Кейт ткнул пальцем на едва различимую груду на полу.

Трой взял одну из свечей, щелкнул зажигалкой. Небольшой огонек высветил основательно объеденный труп.

– Нифига себе… – начал Толстый Рони и едва не отпрыгнул, когда трупешник задергался, ухмыляясь начисто обгрызенным лицом.

– Чтоб тебя! – Джейми нагнулся и всадил мертвяку нож прямо в пасть.

– Ищем дальше, – распорядился Шейн. – Надо успеть до темноты.

Теперь здание через дорогу, вероятно, прежде оно было складом. И, как оказалось, осталось складом и теперь.

– Что это, мать вашу, такое? – выдавил Трой, озираясь. Свечи, надписи и обглоданный труп его не проняли, зато ряды столов, заваленных барахлом, похоже, доконали. Нет, не заваленных – шмотье было рассортировано и аккуратно разложено. На одном столе ножи: прямые, изогнутые, с широкими лезвиями, тонкие, как стилеты, большие и маленькие. На следующем очки, обычные и солнечные, чуть дальше женские кофты, следом мужские, потом ремни, потом… От этого зрелища действительно веяло жутью. Зачем кому-то так дотошно раскладывать явно чужие вещи?

Рик пошел вперед, и Шейн последовал за ним. Друг остановился у стола, на котором рядами были выложены часы, в основном наручные, но Шейн заметил и несколько на цепочке. К одним из них Рик и потянулся.

– Увидел что-то знакомое?

Рик взял часы, открыл крышку и уставился на циферблат.

– Да. Это часы Гленна. Еще на ферме Хершель подарил их ему. – Теперь Рик посмотрел прямо на Шейна. – Гленн здесь был.

Черт разберешь, что было в его глазах: то ли паника, то ли надежда. Может, и то, и другое.

– Ладно, осмотрись как следует – может, еще что-то найдешь.

– Гленн не отдал бы эти часы добровольно.

– Да понял я уже.

Трой приблизился, послал хмурый взгляд:

– Может, пока вы тут оглядываетесь, я следующее здание осмотрю?

– Только не один.

Тот кивнул, махнул рукой Кейту и Бэзилу. А Рик все бродил вдоль столов, рассматривал вещи. Слишком много вещей. Сколько же они тут копились? И, главное, зачем?

– Слушайте, оно уже никому без надобности, – подал голос Толстый Рони. – Я понимаю, наверное, не очень хорошо… но ведь правда без надобности. А нашим нужно. Вон, тут даже детские шмотки есть, как раз пацанам. И оружие.

– Забирайте, – вздохнул Шейн. – Только помните, нам это все еще переть.

– Конечно.

– Ну как? – Шейн встал у Рика за плечом.

– Больше ничего. Вроде.

– Может, Гленн добрался сюда один?

Рик неопределенно повел головой:

– Мне это не нравится.

– Мне тоже. Но что бы это ни было, здешним, похоже, крышка. И к лучшему.

Входная дверь грохнула – на склад ввалился Кейт, весь какой-то взъерошенный, с диким взглядом:

– Бля… Шейн! Там это…

– Ходячие?

– Похер на мертвяков! Ты должен это видеть! Уроды… Черт… ебаные уроды… – Его аж трясло. Он оперся на ближайший стол, по-прежнему диким взглядом посмотрел на выложенные на нем кольца, заколки и прочую дребедень и резко отдернул руку. – Мать… Да чтоб!

– Можешь объяснить?

– Пойдем!

Никакого от него толку!

Рик, запихнув часы в карман, уже похромал к выходу, и Шейн, поправив автомат на плече, устремился следом. И что там за охрененное зрелище, что Кейт затрясся, как баба, узревшая мышь?

На этом складе – или чем было это здание? – тоже царил полумрак. Шейн постоял у входа несколько секунд, давая глазам привыкнуть, затем прошел внутрь. Металлические столы, металлические же полки, какие-то крюки, свисающие с потолка… Куда Кейт их привел? Потом Шейн увидел это – оно болталось на очередном крюке. Уже подгнившая и воняющая туша. Шейн замер, соображая, чья она: свиная, баранья… нет, черт подери! Свиньи, любая скотина выглядит иначе. То, на крюке, было человеческим торсом: без головы, рук, нижней части туловища. Под языком скопилась слюна, желудок скрутило, и Шейн заставил себя сглотнуть. Мать твою! Да, ебаные уроды, они самые…

Сзади кто-то выматерился, потом его начало рвать. Шейн опять сглотнул. Ну нет, он не собирался демонстрировать всему миру содержимое желудка! Шейн двинулся дальше, туда, где сгрудились у стола Трой, Бэзил и Рик. Еще одно тело… уже, считай, туша, наполовину разделанная. Ног нет, брюхо распорото, соскользнувшая со столешницы груда кишок мутно поблескивала на полу, а одна, толстая, еще тянулась из брюха.

Вот теперь действительно лишь бы не блевануть! Рожа Бэзила была совсем зеленой, Трой кое-как держался, сжимал губы, а ноздри быстро-быстро трепетали, Рик тупо осмотрел прямо перед собой, и глаза у него казались совсем остекленевшими. Одна их мух, жужжавших над разлагавшейся требухой, уселась ему на щеку, а он будто не замечал.

Рик вдруг резко дернулся, пошел дальше, в более светлое помещение. Шейн двинулся тоже, будто его волокли на невидимом поводке. Еще один металлический стол, на этот раз на колесиках, какая-то железная… как ее назвать? Ванна? Возле, свесив башку прямо в эту ванну, стоял на коленях труп. Стоило ему учуять живых, как ходячий выпрямился, зашипел, продемонстрировав перерезанное горло. Встать у него не получалось, мешали связанные за спиной руки. Рик приблизился, доставая нож, ухватил рукой покойника за волосы и всадил лезвие под подбородок.

– Здесь… обескровливали тела, – глухо произнес он.

Шейн заглянул внутрь ванны, полюбовался на запекшуюся кровь на дне.

– У чуваков все было поставлено на поток.

Рик прошел дальше, к валявшемуся неподалеку телу и присел на корточки:

– Этому пробили голову.

– Здешний, да?

Учитывая, что мужик был в фартуке вроде того, что надевали мясники, перчатках и защитной маске.

Рик встал, зачем-то достал часы и откинул крышку. Стрелки замерли на трех пополудни, и бывший друг смотрел на них с таким видом, словно те могли что-то подсказать.

– Тут больше нечего искать, – произнес Шейн.

– Я еще посмотрю на вещи.

– Рик…

Но тот упрямо пополз прочь. Хромота стала сильнее, и Шейн наблюдал, как он ковылял, подволакивая ногу, и дико хотел догнать, взять за шиворот и встряхнуть.

– Валить отсюда надо, – подал голос Джейми, тоже добравшийся до этого… каннибальского вертепа. – Сжечь бы тут все нахрен! А еще лучше взорвать.

– Уже жгли, – огрызнулся Шейн. – Тут только напалм поможет.

– Черт. – Джейми провел рукой по волосам. – Шмотки… может, ну их нахрен?

– Это просто вещи, – буркнул, приблизившись, Трой. – Какая разница?

– Да ты…

– Заткнись! – оборвал Шейн. – Трой прав. Какая разница, сожрали их хозяев или те погибли как-то иначе. Забираем необходимое и сваливаем отсюда.

– Твой приятель? Он точно не будет рыться в чертовых шмотках до второго пришествия?

– Признает, что бессмысленно, и уймется.

Если бы! Они проторчали в поганом Терминусе еще часа три, пока не стали сгущаться сумерки, и Рик все это время то копался в вещах, то носился из здания в здание. Искал то, что никак не мог найти.

– Заканчивай уже. – Шейн и сам был на взводе, а парни косились на Рика чуть ли не с откровенной злобой.

– Еще немного. – Он точно был где-то не здесь, не видел других людей, почти не слышал. Одно упрямство на роже. Шейн и подзабыл немного, насколько Рик уперт. Бывший друг сейчас походил на свихнутого, не буйного, как той ночью, когда они встретились, а такого, с навязчивой идеей. Он уже покачивался, даже когда стоял, и едва переставлял ноги. Наверняка ему дико больно при каждом шаге. Этакий шатающийся полутрупешник, вызывающий помесь ужаса и жалости.

– Что ты тут отыщешь? Ты сколько раз уже все осмотрел?

– Еще немного, – повторил тот, как заведенный.

Может, съездить ему по башке чем тяжелым? Джейми определенно не возразил бы против такой идеи.

– Я, блядь, все понимаю, но мы тут целый день торчим! Люди устали и проголодались…

– Шейн, еще немного…

Чтоб тебя черти взяли!

– Эй, Рик. – Трой подошел, похлопал по плечу. – Еще кружочек и давай домой, а?

– Я… – начал тот, обернувшись, и Трой отвесил ему неплохой такой хук справа. И умудрился подхватить, когда Рик начал заваливать.

– Неплохо ты его, – уважительно пробормотал Толстый Рони.

– У приятеля научился, еще в армии. – Трой перекинул руку Рика через плечо. – Ну что, сваливаем?

– Помогу тебе тащить. – Бэзил забросил другую руку себе на плечо. – Давно пора.

– Сваливаем, – согласился Шейн. Впору поблагодарить Троя, что он прекратил чертов цирк, но Шейн сдержался. – И забываем об этом гребаном месте нахрен.

Все кивнули чуть ли не одновременно. Хоть в чем-то эти придурки были согласны друг с другом.

* * *  
Когда Рик прочухался, то не стал рваться назад, не набросился с кулаками на Троя, только сидел и молчал всю дорогу на завод. Он будто лишился всех сил – до последней капли, горбился на своем сидении и рассматривал часы, которые держал в руке. Когда машины вкатились на двор, Рик очнулся, поднял голову:

– Мне нужно поговорить с Карлом и Мишонн.

– Зайди потом ко мне, – вырвалось у Шейна, и Рик послал ему удивленный взгляд.

– Зайди, – с нажимом повторил тот. – Тебе нужно выпить. И, признаться, мне тоже не помешало бы.

Рик лишь кивнул и выбрался из машины. Не возразил, когда Трой, выпрыгнув из своей тачки, догнал его в два шага и предложил плечо, чтобы опереться. Шейн смотрел им в спины, пока они не скрылись в здании. Да, выпить им всем необходимо.

– О том, что видели, не трепитесь, – предупредил он напоследок парней.

– Самим бы позабыть поскорее, – пробормотал Джейми.

Как ни странно, Рик явился, хотя Шейн даже и не ждал его особо. Тяжело опустился на предложенный стул возле небольшого столика. Шейн устроился напротив.

– Ты прав, мне надо выпить.

– Вот и отлично. Есть дерьмовый виски и дерьмовый бурбон. Что предпочитаешь?

Рик слабо улыбнулся:

– На твой вкус.

– Тогда начнем с дерьмового виски. Ты хоть поужинал?

– Встретил Диану, та настояла, чтобы я перекусил. – Рик задумчиво посмотрел на свой бокал. – Если честно, даже не помню, что именно ел.

– Главное, надираться будем не на пустой желудок. – Шейн поднял бокал, легонько стукнул им по бокалу Рика.

Бывший друг прикончил свою порцию в пару глотков, вздрогнул, чуть не закашлялся.

– Я ж предупреждал, что дерьмо, – ухмыльнулся Шейн.

– Да уж. Давай еще.

Шейн разлил по новой, но Рик не спешил снова прикладываться, водил пальцем по ободку бокала.

– Они живы, – вдруг объявил он. – Мои люди.

Шейн как знал, что этим все и кончится!

– Карл и Мишонн тоже так считают, – добавил Рик, будто мнение этих двоих придавало его словам веса.

– Разумеется.

– Я серьезно. Это они уничтожили Терминус.

– Приятель, ты бредишь. Там были только часы Гленна. Мне правда жаль это говорить, но парнишку наверняка съели.

Рик приложился-таки к бокалу и упрямо мотнул головой:

– Или нет. Нельзя сказать точно.

– Именно! Мог просто рвануть газ, а стадо, проходившее мимо, нагрянуло на огонек.

– Тот местный с пробитой головой.

– Его могли добить свои же, чтобы не перекинулся.

– Следы от пуль в стенах. Я видел их в нескольких местах.

– Могли появиться там по тысяче причин. Помнишь надписи? Похоже, там случилось какое-то дерьмо, из-за которого местным крыши посрывало. Вдруг это еще с тех времен? – Шейн допил свой виски и разлил третью порцию.

Рик сжимал свой бокал и хмурился. Тот самый фирменный взгляд «Я знаю, что прав»! Проще Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг передвинуть, чем спихнуть бывшего друга с любимого конька.

– Давай на миг предположим, что твои были в Терминусе, устроили там пожар и бойню и куда-то свалили. Что дальше?

– Я должен их найти.

– Что возвращает нас к твоей ноге, которую ты снова убил вхлам. Я уж молчу про то, что проще отыскать иголку в стоге сена. Ты хотя бы знаешь, что она там есть.

– А что считаешь ты? – вскинулся Рик.

Шейн отпил виски, внимательно разглядывая бывшего друга. Это все стадии принятия, как их там? Отрицание, гнев… далее по списку. Сейчас Рик на первой, потом начнет беситься, затем торговаться, а дальше депрессия и принятие. Никуда он не денется. 

– Я считаю, что, как минимум, Гленн там был. Может, не один, но тем хуже. Твоих людей больше нет. Ну, или бродит где-то пара везунчиков, которым тоже придет конец, если они не отыщут убежище. И ты сам это знаешь, просто, как обычно, отмахиваешься.

Ага, попал. Хотя только ора сейчас не хватало. Но Рик пока вопить не спешил, опять допил виски и поставил пустой бокал на стол.

– Хватит или еще?

– Давай еще.

Если Рик действительно решил напиться до положения риз, Шейн его останавливать не собирался. Пускай.

– Тебе нужно смотреть вперед, чувак. – Наверное, и самому Шейну четвертый бокал был чересчур, ну и ладно. В конце концов, он в последнее время частенько засыпал только после третьего. – Когда ты выставил меня с фермы…

– Когда ты сам решил уехать.

– О, заткнись! Я не собираюсь щадить твою совесть. В общем, сначала я думал только о вас. Что вы без меня облажаетесь. Так оно и случилось, да, приятель?

Рик нахмурился, но, диво-дивное, промолчал.

– Так вот. Это бессмысленно – думать о том, что позади. А вот когда я посмотрел вперед, то получил все это! – Шейн попробовал обвести комнату рукой с бокалом, и, черт подери, дерьмовый виски пролился-таки на пол. Ну и ладно!

Рик уперся локтями о стол, провел по лицу ладонью. Когда он успел опустошить свой бокал? Хотя виски еще есть, и не одна бутылка.

– Предлагаешь мне то же самое?

– Чего? А, ты про смотреть в будущее? Конечно. Отец Шейн… Черт.

Рик вдруг негромко рассмеялся, и Шейн хмыкнул.

– Давно я этого не слышал. – Бывший друг вертел в руках бокал. – Помню проповеди отца Шейна.

– Врешь!

– Нет, честно. Все-все.

– И про трусики?

– И про трусики.

– И про волшебную кнопку?

– Особенно про кнопку.

Оба, не сговариваясь, фыркнули.

– Скучал, приятель?

Лицо Рика было расслабленным и спокойным – пьяным, если точнее. Он медленно водил головой из стороны в сторону, будто не мог отыскать в запутанных извилинах мозгов ответ на чертовски простой вопрос.

– Да, скучал, – признал Рик наконец.

А я нет. У Шейна был роскошный шанс ответить так, но вместо этого он припал к бокалу. Скучал ли я? Ты сам приходил во снах, брат, я тебя не звал.

– Помнишь Линдси Баррет? – вдруг спросил Рик.

– Это еще кто?

– Ладно тебе! Блондинка, подрабатывала в театральной кассе. Ты еще протащил нас на какой-то сеанс…

– А! Помню, конечно! Я раскрутил ее на то, чтобы она научила тебя целоваться.

– Это было ужасно! – Рик допил шестой – или седьмой? – бокал, отставил его, потом локти разъехались, и он уткнулся лицом в столешинцу. – Нет, правда ужасно.

– Не ври отцу Шейну!

Рик будто забыл о Терминусе, точнее, сделал вид, что забыл. Зачем? Может, действительно хотел выкинуть мысли о нем из головы хоть на один вечер. Шейн не возражал. Линдси Баррет, злющий папаша Энни Тайлер, гонявшийся за Шейном через пол-Кинга, жена мистера Брауна – о прошлом можно было трепаться бесконечно. Только о давнем прошлом, старательно избегая то, произошло в последние года два.

Разумеется, Рик отрубился первым – это по-прежнему осталось неизменным. Только мгновение назад еще сидел, уперев лоб о ладонь, и вот уже спал, положив голову на изгиб локтя. Шейн поднялся, пошатнулся и схватился за столешницу. Тоже отлично набрался.

– Рик… эй, Рик…

Тот только пробормотал что-то невразумительное.

– Окей, пойдем спать, приятель.

Пришлось обхватить его за плечи, потянуть на себя, пытаясь поднять. Шейн едва не грохнулся, но умудрился дотащить Рика до кровати и кое-как уложить.

– Утром… – Язык заплетался, но обязательно нужно было это сказать. – В общем… будешь мне благодарен. За спину.

Потому что если отрубиться за столом, спина потом дико ноет. Это Шейн знал из собственного опыта.

Сбросить ботинки и вытянуться самому – какое блаженство после поганого дня! Шейн покосился на дрыхнувшего рядом Рика, успевшего перевернуться на бок. Хоть бы одеялом прикрыться… Но как его теперь вытащить? А в комнате не сказать, чтобы жарко. К черту. Шейн прижался спиной к спине Рика. Так теплее. Так лучше. Если ты спишь сейчас здесь, со мной, ты ведь больше не явишься в кошмарах? Рик не ответил, и Шейн закрыл глаза. Сейчас узнаем.

3.2. Тогда

Вчетвером действительно проще, хоть в некоторых моментах и сложнее. Теперь у группы две машины, на Шейне и Диане защита и разведка, на Сойере и Честити все остальное. И вот тут вылезают детали, в которых, как обычно, кроется дьявол. Диана старше, а потому считает себя если не умнее, то опытнее. Не настолько, чтобы это сразу бесило, но пару раз они с Шейном цапаются, решая куда ехать и как действовать. Диана называет это притиркой, и чертово словечко раздражает сильнее самих ссор. Окей, шепчет себе Шейн, ты уже через такое проходил. Всего-то нужно принести в пещеру шкуру убитого тигра, и будет тебе восхищение. Сойер считает так же:

– Впечатли ее, чувак, с ней только так сработает. Это Олененок на любого мужика станет смотреть как на бога, если он ходячему башку прострелит.

Диана же разносит головы мертвякам сама.

– Но она все равно баба, – продолжает Сойер, – а бабы сентиментальны. Если впечатлишь, будет твоей со всеми потрохами.

Про Лори Шейн думал так же. Хотя… там было иначе.

Сейчас же для Дианы главное, что племянница под защитой, так что всерьез упираться она не станет.

Еще одним неприятным моментом становится то, что Честити добирается до запасов лекарств Сойера и находит антидепрессанты. Диана сразу же настораживается и принимается сверлить болвана пристальным взглядом. Ее совсем не вдохновляет теория про обмен и его пользу.

– Что ты взъелась? – Сойер вжимает голову в плечи. – Будто там одно это. Спроси у Олененка, если мне не веришь.

Шейн делает себе зарубку на память – запретить Сойеру называть так Чес, пока ее тетка не надавала болвану по морде. И черта с два Шейн будет тогда останавливать Диану. А та переводит взгляд на племянницу.

– Ну… он прав, – бормочет Чес. – Тут неплохой набор. Обезболивающие, антибиотики.

– Вооот! Я знаю, что делаю! И я не чертов наркоша, как ты думаешь. А вообще, все относительно. Наши деды кокаином головную боль лечили, а потом какой-то умник объявил, что это прям ужас, и понеслось.

– Сойер! – рычит Шейн, и тот сразу же вскидывает руки.

– Да ладно вам! Лучше пусть наша умница-медсестра скажет, чего тут не хватает. Еще каких таблеток, перевязочных средств.

Это немного успокаивает Диану, а Честити принимается за список.

Пополнить запасы Шейн решает в крохотном городишке, мимо которого они как раз проезжают. Если надежда, что если тут было мало жителей, то и ходячих окажется немного.

– Я могу пойти с вами, – говорит Чес, выглядывая из машины. – Я быстрее все найду.

Шейн закатывает глаза, Диана, которая остается вместе с племянницей у автомобилей, вздыхает, а Сойер качает головой:

– Знаешь, в чем проблема, Олененок? В том, что когда ты видишь ходячих, древняя кора твоего мозга между двумя такими же древними командами «замри» и «удирай» выбирает первую.

Чес по-детски обиженно выпячивает губы.

– Он прав, – признает Диана. – Ты просто-напросто каменеешь.

– Как Лотова благоверная, – добавляет Сойер. – Так что, Олененок, лучше объясни, в каких отделах что искать. 

Откуда-то справа раздаются выстрелы. Нет, соображает Шейн, когда над деревьями взвиваются узкие дымные следы, кто-то палит из фейерверков!

– Блядь! – не сдерживается Сойер.

Та самая древняя кора, про которую он только что толковал, мечется между «валить нахрен» и «выяснить, что тут происходит».

– Диана, если что, сразу в машину, – командует Шейн и идет к углу аптеки, выглядывает за него.

Там небольшая площадь – в середине торчат несколько молодых деревьев, под ними скамейки. На противоположной стороне виднеются какие-то магазинчики. По тротуару мимо них бредут ходячие, привлеченные грохотом. Фейерверк свистит и взрывается еще пару раз, и мертвецы начинают ползти быстрее. Шейн переводит взгляд налево и успевает заметить, как между домов показывается и быстро прячется какой-то человек.

– Вот оно что, – протягивает сзади Сойер. – Умно.

– Тупо, – бросает Шейн. – Если рядом стадо, оно припрется к местной тусовке.

Сзади что-то звякает, Чес вскрикивает, и Шейн, матерясь, несется назад. У машин торчит невесть откуда взявшийся чернокожий пацан, а Диана держит его на мушке. Чес цепляется за распахнутую дверь авто, но вроде цела.

Шейн приближается, вскидывает пистолет.

– Твоих рук дело, придурок?

– Не… не надо! – выдыхает пацан.

Ему, самое большое, шестнадцать. На носу идиотские круглые очки, одет в такую же идиотскую футболку с крупной надписью «Телки, я свободен!», драные джинсы и стоптанные кроссы. Оружия вроде нет.

– Кретин, мертвяков решил сюда созвать?

– Опусти ствол, козел! – орут сзади.

Точно, его приятель!

Шейн разворачивается, наставляя пистолет на здоровенного белого парня, сжимающего в руках М16. Тот прет прямо на них, подволакивая правую ногу, и продолжает орать.

– Заткнись, дебил! – не выдерживает Шейн.

– Трой, не надо! – кричит пацан.

– И правда не надо. – Сойер, диво-дивное, стоит рядом и тоже целится. – А начнешь палить, все те мертвяки, которых вы увели, развернутся, и явятся сюда.

– Именно! – рявкает Шейн. – Так что, рискнем?

Взгляд парня мечется между ними и пацаном у машин. Шейн надеется, сзади все в порядке. Судя по тому, что оттуда не доносится ни звука, так и есть.

– Вы кто такие? – злобно спрашивает парень, но винтовку немного опускает. На нем маскировочные штаны, футболка цвета хаки, на груди болтаются жетоны. Получается, военный.

– Для начала, чувак, ты отведешь от нас ствол, – замечает Шейн.

– Это вы…

– Отведешь, – с нажимом повторяет Шейн. – А мой человек перестанет целиться в твоего пацана. Согласен?

Парень с силой сжимает губы, потом кивает.

– Диана, – зовет Шейн.

Винтовка опускается, смотрит дулом в землю. Спустя пару мгновений к военному подлетает пацан и вцепляется ему в предплечье.

– Трой, все норм. Честно, я в порядке.

Тот кивает. Рожа у него по-прежнему угрюмая.

– Теперь поговорим, – произносит Шейн.

– Да ты…

– Охолони, мужик. Мы вас не застрелили. А могли.

– Трой? – тянет пацан.

– Что у тебя с ногой?

Военного аж перекореживает, но все-таки он отвечает:

– Потянул позавчера.

– Это он меня вытаскивал, – выпаливает пацан.

– Заткнись, Джейк.

– Они типа нормальные, – лопочет тот. – И с ними женщины. Ну, понимаешь?

Трой бросает взгляд Шейну и Сойеру за спины.

– Если не будешь козлом, одна из них может помочь тебе с ногой, – замечает Шейн. – Или валите на все четыре стороны.

Пацан явно не хочет валить, и у Троя опускаются плечи.

– И что в твоем понимании «не быть козлом»? – спрашивает он.

– Делать, как я скажу. Женщин не обижать. Если что, та седая прострелит тебе башку даже быстрее, чем я. Усек?

– Усек.

– Машина есть?

Джейк быстро мотает головой.

– Ну зашибись, – фыркает Шейн. – Значит, валим отсюда, пока ходячие не вернулись. Ты в нашей машине, пацан с женщинами. Оружие пока отдашь Сойеру, вернем, как только убедимся, что ты действительно все понял. Найдем тихое место, и тогда разберемся с твоей ногой. Возражения?

Трой двигает туда-сюда челюстью, но кивает. И действительно ведет себя тихо весь час пути.

Привал они устраивают в полуразвалившемся домишке чуть в глубине от дороги. Пока Честити осматривает ногу Троя, накладывает повязку и уговаривает выпить какие-то таблетки, Шейн стоит рядом с пистолетом в руках. Диана, Сойер и Джейк устроились в углу поодаль, возятся с едой.

– Чья идея с фейерверками? – спрашивает Сойер.

– Моя, – откликается пацан. – Так типа проще. Дохляки сами сваливают, и ты заходишь и все обчищаешь. Супер. Главное, войти и выйти по-быстрому, пока они, значит, не вернулись.

– Или не набежали новые, – не удерживается Шейн.

– И это, конечно.

– Да ты мозговитый, пацан, – усмехается Сойер. – Прям мозги-мозги.

– Типа того, – смущенно отзывается тот.

– Повезло, что ни разу не приманили так стадо, – замечает Шейн.

– Ну, мы типа быстро бегаем. В смысле, Трой щас не в форме, но вообще…

– Теперь станет лучше. – Честити поднимается, улыбается военному, и тот смущенно отводит взгляд, бормочет что-то, отдаленно похожее на «спасибо».

– Давайте уже жрать, наконец, – предлагает Сойер.

Напряжение еще не исчезает до конца, по крайней мере, Трой по-прежнему мрачно косится на Шейна, зато Джейк расслабляется окончательно. Треплется о какой-то фигне, Сойер отвечает, чуть позже к ним присоединяется Диана. История пацана совершенно обычная: эпидемия и смерть матери, эвакуация, паника, в которой он потерял отца, ходячие.

– Я был в лагере, – объясняет Джейк. – А Трой – один из солдат, которые защищали нас от дохляков. Потом, значит, лагерь накрылся. Ну, мы с ним вместе и остались.

Парень с мозгами и парень без мозгов, чуть не произносит вслух Шейн, но прикусывает язык. Странное приятельство, хотя не страннее, чем у него самого с Сойером. Черт его знает, кого разглядел в чернокожем пацане солдат. Может, оставшегося где-то брата.

– И, выходит, ты все это время придумывал всякие штуки, чтобы скрыться от ходячих, – говорит Сойер.

– Они ж типа тупые. Страшные, конечно, что пиз… В смысле, прямо очень. Но тупые.

– Да. – Сойер хлопает его по плечу и повторяет: – Мозги. Но, знаешь, парень, футболку тебе лучше сменить.

Честити вдруг принимается негромко смеяться, к ней присоединяются Диана и Сойер, чуть позже, сдавшись, Шейн. Трой пытается удержать хмурую рожу, но у него не слишком выходит.

Потом в группе появятся еще новые люди: Джейми, Толстый Рони, красотка Рокси, Луи, Джина… Их станет много. Выкуси, Рик, каждый день повторяет про себя Шейн. У меня все отлично. У меня теперь своя группа, и они не страдают херней, а делают правильно.

Осталось только создать свое убежище. Жребий будет вот-вот брошен, но придется заплатить больше, чем Шейн рассчитывает.


	4. Chapter 4

4.1. Сейчас

Это по-прежнему ощущалось странно – то, что Мишонн поддерживала решения Шейна. Не все, конечно, лишь те, что касались ноги Рика. Хотя, конечно, Мишонн просто не была дурой и видела, в каком он состоянии.

– Твой друг прав, ты еле ходишь. Давай ты все-таки выздоровеешь окончательно, тогда и будем строить планы. Если хочешь чем-то заняться, найду тебе карты. Наметим пока районы поиска.

А это уже хуже. Ладно, пусть Рик роется в картах, может, быстрее сообразит, что черта с два кого-то отыщет. Пока же…

…Тем утром Шейн очнулся, уткнувшись бывшему другу в затылок. Во сне он развернулся на другой бок, обхватил Рика рукой, будто тот мог сбежать. Еще в детстве они порой спали так: на одной кровати, переплетясь друг с другом, словно ни одна сила на Земле не способна была их разъединить. Потом оба выросли, и идея так дрыхнуть в какой-то миг стала смущать обоих. Парни спят в обнимку только с девчонками. Кто выдал это первым? Кажется, все-таки Шейн. Да, после того как пришла мысль, что папаша, застукай он их, не придет в восторг. И Рик хлопал глазами и выглядел… обиженным, что ли? Наивный-наивный Рик, в голову которого никогда не закралось бы что-то дурное.

Дни сменялись, и вид бывшего друга, хромающего через цех или по коридору, становился привычным. Частью завода. Рик постепенно знакомился с народом, кивал встречным, отвечал на улыбки, но Шейн знал, мозгами он все еще далеко.

Сегодня Рик вздумал позавтракать в столовой, а не у себя, устроился за одним из длинных столов, сколоченных Джошем и Лео. Мишонн и Карл тоже торчали неподалеку. Сам Шейн сидел за другим столом, чуть поодаль, на месте, откуда хорошо было видно все помещение. Рядом с Риком возились пацаны, больше баловались, чем ели, но бывший друг будто не замечал этого безобразия. Впрочем, Карл же говорил, в тюрьме хватало детей, так что, наверное, привык к галдежу. Вот Рик склонился к мальчишке помельче, Эдди, кажется, что-то сказал, и сопляк принялся ухмыляться и что-то увлеченно рассказывать. Черт, Шейн никогда так не умел, разве что с Карлом они неплохо ладили. Но Карл – это особая статья. За охрененно милой сценкой наблюдал не только Шейн, но и Диана, и даже Трой, редкий гость на общих трапезах. Кстати, вот кого надо расспросить, что он думает о Рике. Может, Трой и тупой, но в наблюдательности ему не откажешь.

– Отвали от меня!

В столовую влетела Рокси, громко шмыгнула носом и обвела всех присутствующих злобным взглядом. В эту стерву в последнюю неделю как дьявол вселился. Что у нее в этот раз? Следом показался Билли, и сразу стало ясно – опять полаялись. Билли подгреб сзади, попытался сграбастать Рокси, но та аж отпрыгнула.

– Отвали, сказала!

Рожа у мужика тоже была злобной, и отваливать он явно не собирался, снова попытался схватить.

Рик отвлекся от пацанов, Мишонн и Карл тоже смотрели на начинающуюся ругань. Трой оторвался от тарелки и тоже мрачно косился на Рокси и Билла.

– …сука! – донеслось до Шейна. Ну это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет!

Он начал было вставать, но Рик успел первым:

– Она сказала тебе отвалить.

Чертов рыцарь.

Билли мгновенно обернулся, вызверившись еще больше.

– Не влезай, козел!

Мишонн и Карл тут же напряглись. Шейн выпрямился как раз в тот момент, когда Трой встал со своего места и подошел к Рику и Билли.

– Ты б унялся, мужик. Тут дети.

– Твоего мнения не спросил!

– Ну и зря. – Обычно Трой сразу взвивался, но сегодня ему что-то ударило: он выглядел подозрительно спокойным. А Рокси тут же шмыгнула ему за спину, сообразив, что тут безопаснее.

– Чего…

– Этот мужик, чтоб ты знал, на моих глазах перегрыз горло уроду вроде тебя. Смекаешь?

Билли смекнул-таки, одарил и Троя, и Рика нехорошим взглядом, буркнул что-то под нос и, слава богу, свалил к чертовой матери.

Разумеется, как только гроза миновала, Рокси расплылась в улыбке и разворковалась:

– Трой, спасибо! Он…

– Дура.

Та уставилась на него огромными глазами.

– Он козел, а ты дура, – резюмировал Трой и уселся на свое место.

– Сам дурак! – полетело ему в спину, а Рокси унеслась из столовой даже быстрее, чем появилась.

Рик приподнял бровь, затем тоже опустился на стул и принялся за еду.

Позже он, естественно, клещом прицепился к Шейну.

– Кто эта женщина?

– Все, как сказал Трой, – местная дура.

– Тот мужчина…

– Слушай, не лезь. – Шейну нужно было идти к Диане, разруливать какие-то дела, а Рик как специально выбрал время!

– Он ей угрожал.

– Да нифига. Они так срутся всю осень, но чего-то Рокси все еще с ним, хотя мужиков обычно меняет по четыре за месяц.

Рик нахмурился, до боли знакомым жестом потянулся к переносице:

– Он может ее запугивать или принуждать.

– Это Рокси-то? Да она сама кого угодно принудит или запугает.

Рик явно не поверил.

– Не знаю, что ты себе напридумывал, – Шейн хлопнул его по плечу, – но такого здесь точно нет. Ясно?

Сомнение на лице Рика взбесило даже больше, чем испоганенный Рокси завтрак.

– Не лезь, – едва не прикрикнул Шейн и пошел дальше. Рик, слава богу, не увязался следом.

Чтобы добраться до комнаты Дианы, пришлось подняться на второй этаж и миновать медпункт. Сейчас он был закрыт, зато дверь соседнего помещения оказалась незапертой. Значит, Фейт забрали на прогулку? Вот уж с кем не хотелось пересекаться, и Шейн прибавил шагу. Но снова не повезло. Когда он поравнялся с лестницей, ведущей на крышу, по ней как раз спускались Крис и Нэнси, поддерживавшие под локти Фейт. Чокнутая сразу же вскинула голову и уставилась бледно-серыми, почти белыми глазами.

– Плохой… – зашипела она. – Ты плохой…

– Фейт, это же Шейн, – ласково произнесла Крис. – Ты его знаешь.

– Знаю! – Та мотнула плохо расчесанными космами. – Он плохой!

Нэнси вздохнула и послала извиняющийся взгляд:

– Сегодня у нее неудачный день.

– Сам вижу.

Еще одна головная боль, с которой не поймешь, что делать. Шейн отвернулся, пошел дальше, сделав вид, что не расслышал очередное:

– Плохой! Я знаю!

Ведьма. Просто сумасшедшая ведьма, вот кто она. «Плохой», черт ее возьми! Раньше Фейт только зыркала, орать она стала не так давно. Что, интересно, себе вообразила? У Шейна не было ни одной идеи. Оставалось только терпеть, пока всякие сердобольные с ней возились. Пока возились, но рано или поздно им надоест. Должно надоесть.

* * *  
Рик просился в очередной рейд, и Шейн не стал отказывать – нога бывшего друга уже почти не беспокоила, даже странно, учитывая, что тот, кажется, делал все, чтобы она как можно дольше не заживала. Тем более, рейд намечался действительно большой, даже Трой присоединился.

Выезжали затемно, на четырех машинах, Рик в одном автомобиле с Шейном. Понятно, что за бывшим другом не имело смысл присматривать, большой мальчик, но упускать его из виду не хотелось. Не то чтобы Шейн беспокоился, что тот удерет разыскивать своих, учитывая, что Мишонн и Карл снова оставались на заводе, но мало ли чего. В любом случае Рик выглядел оживленным, не тоскливой тенью, как последние несколько дней, и это вызывало смешанные чувства. Что ты так обрадовался, будто торчать на моем заводе выше твоих сил? Нет, хрень все это. Просто любой озвереет все время сидеть в четырех стенах.

– На рожон не лезь, – буркнул Шейн вслух и мысленно выматерился. У поганого Терминуса он талдычил Рику то же самое. Как наседка.

Машины бросили у изгороди, окружавшей склад, где, как уверял Джейми, могло остаться до хрена всего полезного. Лучше бы действительно осталось. Пока везло – на площадке перед зданием не было ходячих, только чернели несколько остовов сгоревших легковушек и одного грузовика.

– Трой, Кейт, Джош, вперед.

Троица перемахнула через ограду из сетки, осторожно двинулась вперед. Шейн напряженно наблюдал, как они минуют машины и приближаются к складу, затем двигаются вдоль стены к левому углу. Первым за ним скрылся, разумеется, Трой. Кейт и Джош, видимо, дождавшись сигнала, двинулись следом чуть погодя. Теперь оставалось только ждать.

Толстый Рони вздыхал, переминался с ноги на ногу, не обращая внимания на раздраженные взгляды остальных парней. Вот бы отправить его в разведку! Но толстяк, если что, не сумеет удрать. Бегун из него, как из Троя балерина. Джейми вздохнул, оперся локтем о прогнувшуюся сетку.

– Да где они там застряли?

– Если б случилось что плохое, уже неслись назад, – буркнул Райан.

Наконец, из-за склада покачался Джош, замахал руками.

– Ну вот, все отлично. – Шейн подпрыгнул, ухватился за верх сетки и подтянулся. Он покосился на Рика, но тот упрямо – и до хрена неловко – лез сам. Решил, что справится? Его выбор.

– Что у вас? – спросил Шейн, подбежав к Джошу.

– С той стороны тоже чисто, а вот внутри хуже.

– Не темни.

– Короче, там внутри два помещения, типа хозяйственных и сам склад. И в том, втором, было убежище.

– В смысле, там сейчас пусто или мертвяки?

– Мертвяки, причем дохера.

Получается, зря приперлись. Хотя… тогда Джош не позвал бы их за ограду.

– У Троя есть план.

– Ну, давай послушаем.

Трой нашелся у небольшой двери, видимо, входа в подсобные помещения.

– Излагай, – приказал Шейн.

– Я забрался внутрь и огляделся, насколько смог. В хозяйственных комнатах только всякая фигня по мелочи, а вот в главном зале у одной из стен полно коробок, похоже, пайки.

– Это где ходячие.

– Оно самое. И там же главные ворота. Мы можем выгнать оттуда мертвяков.

– И как мы тогда доберемся до машин? – встрял Джейми. – Ходячие нас отрежут.

– Если будем все делать быстро, есть шанс. Ты видели ограду с этой стороны?

Шейн мотнул головой.

– Тут есть калитка, Кейт проверил – не запертая. Убежим через нее. А мертвяков выманим на площадку с той стороны. Кто-нибудь выберется за ограду и подорвет несколько петард. Забор вроде крепкий, даже если мертвяки навалятся, выдержит. Пока ходячие будут там, схватим столько коробок, сколько сможем, и к калитке. До машин, конечно, придется дать кругаля, но мертвецы-то за оградой, так что прогуляемся.

– Предположим. – Шейн почесал в затылке. – Но ворота-то нужно будет открыть.

– Я сделаю. Тихонько открою и дам деру. А потом они услышат петарды, и им похрен на меня будет.

В теории звучало гладко, впрочем, шансы действительно были.

– Тебе надо так рисковать из-за этих пайков? – влез Рик.

– Фигня. – Трой неопределенно махнул рукой.

Шейн думал, друг бросится возражать, но Рик лишь покачал головой, как учуял, что бесполезно.

– Окей. Кто возьмет на себя петарды?

– Давайте я, – предложил Толстый Рони. – Со скоростью у меня не очень.

– Ладно, только не взорви раньше времени.

– Будь спок, чувак.

– Еще предложения?

Остальные, даже Джейми помотали головами.

– Кейт, Джош, покажите-ка нам здешнюю тусовку.

Ходячих на складе собралось прилично – Шейн сбился на третьем десятке. Мертвецы стояли, замерев в причудливых позах, они всегда так застывали, когда рядом долго никого не было. Типа летаргии или как оно там называется по-умному?

– Вон ворота, видишь? – громко шепнул Кейт.

– Не слепой. Начинаем.

Выжидать пришлось с четверть часа, Шейн даже чуть не пропустил момент, когда створки ворот негромко скрипнули и разошлись. Ходячие, конечно, заинтересовались, но вяло, слишком тихий звук. Зато когда снаружи грохнуло, оживились.

– Подождем, пока все не выйдут. – Шейн перехватил за плечо Джейми, нетерпеливо шагнувшего в помещение.

Когда мертвецы, сначала один за одним, а потом большой толпой повалили наружу, стали видны разбросанные по полу вещи, матрасы, разодранные покрывала, поваленные столики и стулья. Похоже, когда-то народ решил основательно тут устроиться. Что же случилось, что все обратились?

– Теперь, – скомандовал Шейн.

Они прокрались вдоль стены, внимательно косясь на уже распахнутые ворота. Если хоть один ходячий обернется, неприятностей не оберешься. Но сегодня был день живых, а не мертвых. Коробки оказались тяжелыми, и когда Шейн открыл одну из них, то действительно узрел армейские пайки.

– Выметаемся.

Трой ждал у калитки. Когда парни выбрались в лес, он принялся приматывать ее к столбику забора проволокой.

– Ха, легко было! – ухмыльнулся Джейми.

– Войти и выйти. – Трой тоже заулыбался, но сразу осекся, посмурнел. Наверняка вспомнил Мозги, любившего эту фразочку.

– Нам еще до машин пились. – Шейн покосился на Рика, державшего, как и все, коробку, но вроде у друга остались силы. И пока он бежал от склада до калитки, то почти не хромал.

Трой первым двинулся по едва заметной в зарослях тропинке. Та повела куда-то вниз, но стала шире, постепенно вывернула в нужную сторону. По одну сторону полого поднимался склон, другую скрывали здоровенные кусты.

– Черт! – Трой не грохнулся, умудрился сохранить равновесие. – Осторожнее тут, под ногами осыпается.

– Там овраг или что? – спросил Райан.

– Черта с два чего разглядишь за ветками.

Как в ответ, снизу из-за чертовых веток раздались знакомые хрипы.

– Блядь! – вырвалось у Джейми.

Трой ухватился за тонкий ствол молодого орешника, шагнул, насколько смог, в заросли:

– Ага, вроде оврага.

Ходячие не показывались, но хрипы, шипение и рычание не затихали, только становились громче.

– Черт, не вижу! – Джейми тоже шагнул с тропинки.

– Не суйся… – начал Трой.

Поздно! Джейми вскрикнул, взмахнул руками, сжимавшими коробку с пайками, и полетел в заросли. И он, и чертова коробка пропали, будто провалились сквозь землю. Трой ломанулся следом, и почти сразу раздался дикий крик. Джейми! Рик бросил свои пайки на тропинку и полез вниз, хоть осторожно, цепляясь за орешник и кусты. А снизу все орали и орали, заглушая обезумевшие рыки ходячих.

Шейн выматерился, тоже поставил коробку и начал спускаться.

– Остальные ждут тут. Если что, удирайте.

– Джейми… – подал голос Райан.

– Чего не понял?

Если Джейми так орет, то ему, скорее всего, крышка.

Шейн продрался через кусты, оказавшиеся еще и колючими, сам чуть не полетел мордой вниз, когда сухая земля под ногами поехала. Да, там был обрыв, глубокий, больше человеческого роста, и в ямине, как в ловушке, толпились ходячие. Джейми повис на краю: нижняя часть туловища уже там, но за обе руки его держал Трой, распластавшийся на самом краю, и упрямо тянул назад, а почва все сыпалась и сыпалась. Он же сейчас сам… Рик, стоя на коленях, держал идиота за куртку одной рукой, а другой вцепился в куст.

– Оттт… пус… кай! – Джейми снова заорал, его лицо перекосилось от боли. Шейн видел мертвяков, ухвативших парня, раззявленные пасти, руки, впивающиеся в брюки, порванные, заляпанные бордовым. Поздно!

Трой как не слышал. Совершенно белый, с застывшей физиономией, он вся тянул и тянул, и казалось, сейчас он и ходячие просто порвут парня пополам. Джейми слепо уставился на Рика и Шейна, в широко распахнутых глазах были только ужас и боль.

– Пппо… жал… Аааааа!

Рик послал Шейну быстрый взгляд:

– Ну же!

Да, тут без вариантов. Шейн достал пистолет:

– Прости, чувак.

За миг до выстрела он увидел на лице Джейми облегчение.

Трой застыл. Брызги крови заляпали ему лоб и щеки, темными пятнами рассыпались по рукавам.

– Отпускай, – приказал Рик.

Как ни странно, Трой послушался. Тело Джейми полетело вниз, и набросившиеся ходячие мгновенно погребли его под собой.

– Парень, ты ничего не мог сделать. – Рик сгреб Троя за плечи, попытался оттащить повыше. – Слышишь? Только тоже погиб бы.

– Нужно убираться отсюда. – Шейн засунул пистолет в кобуру.

– Сейчас. Трой… У него, похоже, шок.

– Давай помогу. – Цепляясь за ветви, Шейн переполз ближе, стараясь не смотреть на по-прежнему беснующихся ходячих. – Был один пацан, его тоже разорвали ходячие.

– Друг?

Шейн кивнул, жалея, что вообще вспомнил ту дерьмовую историю. Почему с Троем всегда так сложно? Они же с Джейми были врагами!

– Трой, – снова позвал Рик ласково, как ребенка. – Мы уходим.

Кое-как они подхватили придурка под руки. Тот, слава богу, дал себя поднять, сам переставлял ноги. Медленно, безумно медленно они выползли на тропинку.

– Джейми! – выпалил Райан. – Мы слышали выстрел…

– Конец Джейми, – буркнул Шейн. – Там овраг, битком набитый ходячими. Угодил прямо туда.

– Но… – Все внимание Райна тут же сосредоточилось на Трое. – А этот козел…

– Заткнись! – одновременно выпалили Рик и Шейн.

Друг выпрямился, по-прежнему не выпуская предплечье Троя:

– Он пытался спасти Джейми, но ходячие уже драли тому ноги.

– Спасти? Не…

– Заткнись, – устало повторил Шейн. – Я там был. Брякнешь еще что-нибудь, сам полетишь в овраг. Усек?

Райан, наконец, стушевался, хотя продолжил бросать на Троя ненавидящие взгляды. Пошел в жопу!

– Идем к машинам. – Шейн нагнулся, поставил коробку Рик поверх своей и поднял обе. – Глядите под ноги, если не хотите закончить так же, как Джейми.

Он двинулся первым, перед каждым шагом пробуя почву на крепость. Рик замыкал шествие, наполовину ведя, наполовину таща Троя прочь от оврага. Через несколько ярдов тропинка пошла вверх и вывела почти к тому месту, где они немногим меньше пары часов назад бросили машины. Толстый Рони уже торчал там, нервно оглядывался и аж просиял, когда узрел их, злых и перемазанных, вываливающихся из кустов.

– Ну, наконец-то! Я уже… А где Джейми?

Шейн молча добрел до своего автомобиля и распахнул дверцу.

– Нет больше Джейми, – донесся голос Кейта.

– Но… как же…

– Заткнитесь, а? – опять не выдержал Шейн.

Всегда так. Когда что-то хорошо начинается, то заканчивается каким-то дерьмом. Черт… Джейми, конечно, тоже был придурком, но он оставался с Шейном так долго, пришел, когда все они еще и не думали о заводе, а только мечтали разыскать хоть какое-то убежище.

Сойер, Чес, Мозги, теперь Джейми… Из тех, первых, с которых началась их группа, остались лишь Диана, Трой и сам Шейн. Какое же дерьмо! И как же глупо! Шейн упал на сидение водителя и вцепился в руль.

– Едем домой. – Он развернулся и покосился на остальных, притихших и замерших придурочными статуями. – Или будете торчать тут до вечера?

Надо выпить. Сегодня вечером надо будет обязательно выпить. Самая правильная мысль в этом дерьме.

4.2. Тогда

У каждого присоединившегося к группе своя история, и при этом все истории похожи одна на другую. Обычно новых людей выслушивает Диана, а потом пересказывает Шейну самое главное: дистиллированные плюсы и минусы, сильные и слабые стороны, за и против. Кое с кем он и сам болтает с глазу на глаз. Тот же Трой – он действительно слегка туповат, но во многом незаменим.

Скоро парень перестает коситься на Шейна волком, а после пары удачных рейдов проникается уважением. Сойер в очередной раз оказывается прав, говоря, что солдатику нужен командир. Что же, командир вот он. Правильный в отличие от того, что был раньше.

– Сержант Бэккер, – с ненавистью выплевывает Трой. – Только за собственную жопу трясся, а на гражданских посрать.

Трой уж если ненавидит, то до глубины души, впрочем, похоже, прикипает тоже быстро.

– Это из-за него лагерь накрылся. – Как и Диана, он злостный курильщик, но Шейн стоически терпит. – Как стало горячо, запаниковал, ублюдок, и решил слинять. Если б не он, лагерь еще простоял.

– Так ты с Джейком зацепился?

С легкой руки Сойера к чернокожему пацану прилипло прозвище Мозги, но наедине с Троем Шейн называет того по имени.

– Гражданские просекли, что армия уходит, начался тот еще адище. И Бэккер, ублюдок, приказал стрелять. По старикам, бабам, детям… Прикинь?

Трой замолкает, нервно затягивается.

– Ты его убил?

– Нет, к сожалению. Был один парень, Скотти, он прикончил гниду. Но сам не выкарабкался. Прикрывал гражданских до последнего, дохляки его и порвали.

– А ты, значит, решил позаботиться о пацане?

– Нас с ним оттерло от основной группы. Ну и… Вообще, – вдруг откровенничает Трой, – я черномазых не очень. А что мне делать было? Не бросать же сопляка? Бля, мой папаша охренел бы.

– Кто? – спрашивает Шейн.

Трой хмурится и выдает:

– Младший брат. Такой же балда и тоже Джейк. Не представляю, что с ним сейчас.

Шейн, ощущая себя пророком, мысленно рисует очередную звездочку.

– И я думаю… – продолжает Трой, хотя Шейн уже решает, что поток откровений иссяк, – может, найдется чувак вроде меня, который так же за ним приглядит. 

Придурок, думает Шейн, наивный, честный придурок. Действительно хороший парень вроде Рика. Повезло, что ты и Мозги напоролись на нас, а не на каких-нибудь мудаков.

…Джейми рассказывает, как спасался с матерью из-под напалмовой бомбардировки Атланты. Ему повезло, ей нет. Целый день умирала, вся в ожогах, а я так и не смог ее прикончить, чтобы не мучилась. Толстый Рони бормочет про корешей, которые решили помародерствовать, а он не выдержал и ушел. Один, зная, что шансы у него нулевые. Но это ж не по-человечески как-то! Ну неправильно – отбирать у еще живых! Рокси, наоборот, пытается изобразить циничную девчонку: люди всегда были козлами и теперь козлы. Нагляделась, пока работала стриптизершей. А потом маска слезает, у Рокси начинают дрожать губы, и она шепчет, как на ее глазах расстреливали раненых. Понимаешь, они даже не все были покусанными, но никто не стал разбираться! Просто убили всех! Там был один парень, весь в крови, полз по полу и умолял пощадить, а они стреляли и стреляли… И все вспоминают умерших от лихорадки или растерзанных ходячими людей, своих родичей и любимых, изнасилованных женщин, брошенных на произвол судьбы детей.

Шейн осознает, что он и его прежние товарищи еще легко отделались. Повезло, что застряли на въезде в Атланту, что почти сразу очутились на ферме… Это везение не должно закончиться!

А людей в группе становится больше, сложнее ими командовать и, главное, такая толпа, неповоротливая, заметная, чудесная цель как для ходячих, так и для живых. И, когда народу много, чертов народ начинает ссориться и возбухать. На ферме, мать ее, было все-таки проще! Тут Сойер и Диана незаменимы. Он умеет обратить все в шутку, она – выслушать. 

– Не повышай так голос, – советует как-то Диана. – Люди устали. Я понимаю, что ты тоже устал, но…

– Я стараюсь им это не показывать.

– Вижу и чертовски ценю. Но злиться проще всего.

Дейла на нее нет!

Сойер заводит ту же песню:

– Расслабься чувак. Люди не любят, когда на них наезжают. И по делу, и тем более, не по делу.

– Нам нужно убежище и как можно скорее! – рычит Шейн. – Иначе мы вляпаемся в какое-нибудь дерьмо!

Он оказывается голимым пророком.

Не они находят убежище – убежище находит их. Чужое, чтоб его, убежище, в котором уже засели какие-то ублюдки.

Гонцом с дурными вестями становится Луи.

– Это… бля, пиздец это! – сбивчиво рассказывает он. Луи единственный, кто остался из небольшого отряда, отправившегося в рейд в безымянный городок. – Вылетели из ниоткуда! Тачки, оружие! Всех наших мужиков положили, Фейт и Джину забрали с собой!

– Вы куда пялились? – не сдерживается Шейн, несмотря на предупреждающий взгляд Дианы. – Ворон, что ли, считали? Я ж говорил – быть начеку!

– Ну… это… А что мы сделали бы?

– Ты-то как уцелел?

– Поссать отошел. Бля, у них автоматы! Мне на них броситься надо было?

Неплохо бы!

– Ты хоть чего-нибудь полезное заметил? – вместо этого спрашивает Шейн. Еще немного, и люди, собравшиеся вокруг, запаникуют, и тогда пиши пропало.

– Послушал, что трепали, проследил малек.

– Хоть на это мозгов хватило! И чего?

– Они местные вроде. В смысле, где-то недалеко тусуют.

Сойер тут же разворачивает перед Луи карту и тычет в нее:

– Давай, соображай.

Луи сосредоточено хмурится, водит пальцем по тонким линиям дорог:

– Один из них говорил, типа, валим на завод. И ломанулись они на север.

Шейн подходит к Сойеру, заглядывает через плечо:

– Вот тут какие-то строения.

Милях в семи севернее, у излучины местной речушки.

Шейн поднимает голову, ловит взгляды Троя и Джейми:

– Нужно разведать. Диана, остаешься за старшую. Со мной пойдут пятеро.

Кроме Троя и Джейми он берет с собой Луи, Толстого Рони и Кейта.

Результаты разведки радуют и пугают одновременно. Радуют, потому что они нашли логово ублюдков, пугают, потому что оно им не по зубам.

– Их не меньше десятка, – докладывает Трой. – Тех, кого я насчитал снаружи.

Он и Джейми сумели подкрасться поближе, забраться на дерево и посмотреть на завод через высокий бетонный забор с колючей проволокой поверху.

– У них оружие и тачки, – добавляет Джейми.

– Фейт и Джина? – робко подает голос Луи.

– Наверняка внутри.

– Надо спасать их! – выпаливает Трой.

– Как? – Джейми морщится. – Они для нас слишком крутые.

– Мы их не оставим. Да? – Трой требовательно смотрит, а Шейну больше всего хочется послать его подальше. Как ты это себе представляешь, кретин? Если снаружи вы насчитали под десяток, то внутри наверняка не меньше, а даже больше!

– Если они вздумают допрашивать наших женщин и расколют их, нам хана, – замечает Джейми.

Трой дергается, зло на него смотрит, но кивает, потому что Джейми прав. Самое разумное – удрать, однако на Шейна пялятся пять пар глаз. Если сказать им, что они сваливают, это конец.

– Нам нужен план, – произносит Шейн, прокручивая в голове доводы о том, что лучший выход – бегство. И что болваны должны с этим согласиться. – Если попремся по-глупому, поляжем все.

– Ты прав, чувак, – говорит Толстый Рони. Теперь они все ждут гениальный план.

– Для начала возвращаемся, пока нас не засекли, и перебираемся на новое место. Потом будем думать.

Его люди соглашаются, хотя Трой все еще косится на неприступные бетонные стены и темнеющие над ними заводские здания. Давай, вали туда, ниндзя, хочется сказать Шейну, и тебя, самое малое, прикончат. И нас всех заодно подставишь.

– Мы должны позаботиться от остальных, – замечает он вслух. – Не хватало, чтобы и их поймали.

На это Трою нечего возразить.

Они возвращаются, приносят неутешительные вести, и теперь Шейн чувствует на себе не пять, а больше десятка взглядов, полных страха и голодного ожидания. Он вынужден объявить совещание, слушать идеи, одна тупее другой, отвергать их. А заодно ощущать чужое недовольство, растущее с каждой минутой. Как объяснить тупым болванам, что они тупые болваны?

– Побуду адвокатом дьявола, – вдруг вступает Сойер. – Эти чуваки слишком круты. Я за то, чтобы свалить и спасти остальную часть группы.

– Задницу свою ты спасти хочешь! – взвивается Трой. – Трус!

– Он самый, – спокойно кивает Сойер. – Натуральнейший. И я не хочу сложить свою голову так по-идиотски. Даже если мы каким-то чудом перебьем наружную охрану, вычислив все посты, что делать с прочими? Мы не знаем планировки зданий, а наши враги прекрасно там ориентируются. Нам крышка, как только сунемся внутрь.

На этот аргумент возражений ни у кого нет.

– Это… – вдруг тянет руку Мозги. – Можно ж типа выяснить.

– Ладно тебе…

– Пусть говорит, – роняет Трой.

Мозги выходит вперед, нервно трет ладони о джинсы.

– Значит, должен быть план. Тот городок, который рядом. В мэрии там или еще где. Мой старик типа строитель был, говорил, планы таких построек всегда заверяют и хранят копии. Если мэрия цела, можно порыться там и найти.

– Знаешь, Мозги, – тянет Сойер, – ты, конечно, мозги, но это иголка в стоге сена.

– Если всем вместе искать, выйдет быстрее, – вцепляется в призрачную надежду Трой.

– И на карте указано, как этот завод называется, – добавляет Мозги. – Если у них по алфавиту все хранится, ваще войти и выйти.

Шейн проводит ладонью по лицу. Болваны готовы рискнуть ради двух женщин, которые уже, скорее всего, мертвы. В памяти тут же всплывает Рик, прущийся в Атланту за Мерлом Диксоном. Везет же Шейну на кретинов-паладинов!

– Давайте голосовать, – предлагает Диана. Да кто ж ее за язык тянет? – Кто за то, чтобы попробовать найти план?

Вздымается десяток рук.

– Кто против?

Понятно, что Сойер. Еще несколько человек робко тянут вверх клешни, но их гораздо меньше. Ладно, чертового плана может не существовать в природе, мэрия может сгореть…

– А ты? – резко спрашивает Трой.

– Идея принята большинством, так что я воздерживаюсь. Поберегу голос для ситуации, когда он будет решающим.

Звучит внушительно, на деле пустышка, но, кажется, понимает это только Сойер, потому что ухмыляется.

– За дело, – объявляет Шейн, и ему с готовностью подчиняются.

* * *  
Мэрия цела, хотя в ней царит полный бардак. Группа пришла сюда в полном составе, и Шейн старается не думать, какая они сейчас чудесная цель. Он мечется между желаниями образумить своих идиотов и устроить ублюдкам с завода темную. Конечно, сбежав, все останутся целы, но сразу начнутся вопли. И Шейн прекрасно знает, кого сочтут виновным. На кого удобнее всего повесить провал. И плевать, что так люди сохранят жизни.

Ходячих в здании нет, и народ тут же разбредается по комнатам, начинает бестолковые поиски. Что и как найти, представляют разве что Мозги и, разумеется, Сойер. У того недовольная рожа, но он честно перерывает ящики, снимает со стеллажей папки, покрытые густым слоем пыли, ворошит древние бумаги. Шейн занимается тем же, стараясь не думать, что теряет драгоценное время. Люди вокруг верят, что спасут женщин: и Диана, и Чес, и, разумеется, Трой, который и мысли не допускает, что это впустую. Надежду из них сейчас не вышибешь. Они прям как Лори, хотя ту проще было уговорить.

А что Рик? Что сделал бы мистер Я-всех-спасу? Разумеется, поперся выручать, наплевав на прочих. Шейн ловит себя на мысли, что если б речь шла о Лори и Карле, то тоже не колебался. Видимо, дело в том, кого считать своими. Рик этими «своими» автоматически считает всех, кого пригрел. У Шейна так не получается. Все – это слишком много. Надо их как-то ранжировать. И люди часто хотят противоположного, так что хрен ты им угодишь. Нельзя быть хорошим для всех. Тогда для кого? Если б ублюдки схватили Диану, поменял бы Шейн решение? Он не уверен. Она очень полезна, без нее станет гораздо сложнее. Черт! Ранжирование, мать его! С чего оно начинается? Такие мысли Шейну непривычны и неуютны. Выкинуть их из головы к черту!

– Засада в том, – говорит Сойер, подкравшись так тихо, что Шейн даже вздрагивает, – что они наивны. А мы с тобой циники, помощник шерифа.

– Я не трус, как ты.

– При чем здесь это? Ты готов обменять две жизни на тринадцать, что разумно. Но остальным такое в голову не приходит. Как можно? Ведь человеческая жизнь бесценна. Хотя сейчас за нее никто не даст и цента.

– Тогда какого черта ты тут роешься, а не линяешь?

– Может, немного заразился чужим энтузиазмом.

Шейн хмыкает.

– У задачки про паровоз, детей и рабочих нет правильного решения, но решить ее надо, – замечает Сойер. – Чувак, я тебе не завидую.

Ублюдок. Но Шейн опять хмыкает.

– Нашла! – восклицает Рокси так громко, что ее, наверное, слышно на всех этажах. – Черт, Шейн, я нашла!

Зато теперь хочется выматериться.

– Боженька, ты великий паскудник, – бормочет он.

План разворачивают на ближайшем столе. Он ветхий и древний, как не пойми что. Шейн смотрит на паутину блеклых линий, и у него начинает болеть голова.

– Типа круто, – объявляет Мозги. – Тут же все есть, даже подземные коммуникации!

– Сумеешь разобраться? – интересуется Шейн. 

– Как два пальца обоссать!

Диана негромко хмыкает, но Мозги в своем восторге этого не замечает.

– Гляди, вот тут коллектор. А здесь он выходит к реке. И если рискнуть…

Шейн уже догадывается, что ему предложат. Кто-то замечает, что схема старая, планировка могла поменяться, но его тут же обрывают – основные цехи и лестницы должны остаться как есть.

Если не можешь остановить, возглавь. Только это и остается. И Шейн предлагает – пока не предложили другие. Намечает список того, что им понадобится. Нужно снять часовых, отвлечь остальных… Куча всего.

– И вы должны понимать, что пленных мы брать не будем, – говорит он напоследок.

– А если там окажутся другие пленные? – спрашивает Толстый Рони. – Вроде Фейт и Джины?

– Таких людей мы спасаем, – объявляет он до того, как Трой успевает хоть что-то выпалить. – И они смогут нам помочь.

Толстый Рони кивает с серьезным видом.

Боже, неужели Шейн действительно влезает в самоубийственную затею? Но шансы есть, похоже, он, как и Сойер, заразился. Как советовал говнюк, людей надо впечатлить. Если на исходе этой ночи останется хоть кто-то, кого можно будет впечатлить.


	5. Chapter 5

5.1. Сейчас

Все повторилось: Шейн снова проснулся, обнимая Рика. И никаких кошмаров – наверное, это действительно было связано. Друг очнулся одновременно, пробормотал что-то и выполз из-под руки. Отчего-то он казался смущенным, но ничего не сказал, молча свалил к себе.

И что теперь?

Завод без Джейми ощущался странно, не то чтобы пустым, но притихшим, что ли? И вроде Шейн объяснил, и не один раз, что именно стряслось, но Райан и прочие по-прежнему нехорошо поглядывали на Троя, а тот делал вид, что не замечает. Кажется, Рик пытался то ли утешить придурка, то ли что-то объяснить: Шейн видел, как друг кружил вокруг парня. И главное, Рик вдруг перестал твердить о своем желании отправиться на поиски своих. Временно, конечно, но хоть тут полегчало.

– Что я думаю о твоем приятеле? – Трой нахмурился.

Шейн подстерег-таки его одного и задал важный вопрос.

– Ну… Он дико упертый и надоедливый.

Шейн невольно усмехнулся:

– Чего ему надо?

Трой пожевал нижнюю губу, нахмурился еще сильнее:

– Талдычит, что я невиноватый. Ну, с Джейми.

– Ты действительно не виноват.

Придурок кивнул, хотя и идиот догадался бы – не поверил.

– Гвардия его не любит, – добавил Трой. – Типа слишком умный.

Об этом Шейн и сам догадался. И покойный Джейми, и Райан повторяли, как заведенные, что ты, мол, ты с ним слишком много возишься. Разве?

– А ты?

– Сказал уже – надоел он мне.

И Трой свалил. Да, стоять над душой этого парня бесполезно, Рику придется сдаться.

Карл в последние дни тоже выглядел недовольным.

– А у тебя-то чего?

– Жду, когда папа отправится искать наших.

Да чтоб их всех!

– Ты ведь нам поможешь? – Карл посмотрел исподлобья.

– Если Рик попросит, конечно.

Возникло нехорошее чувство, что пацан нифига не поверил.

– Эй, шериф. – Шейн натянул шляпу ему на нос. – Чего за дела?

– Мне не нравится, как здесь смотрят на папу и Мишонн. В смысле, Диана хорошая, Лу классная, еще…

– Сам себе противоречишь, приятель, вы куче народу по душе. Однако не все одинаковые.

Но Карл только нахохлился, пробормотал, что обещал присмотреть за сопляками, и тоже удрал. Наверняка мальчишку накручивала Мишонн! Кто ж еще? Куда бы пристроить эту бабу и чтоб подальше от Рика и Карла? Вот так начинаешь думать, что идея о группе Троя совсем неплоха. Впрочем, эту мысль Шейн пока спустил на тормозах, не сейчас, сразу после гибели Джейми. Иногда, как это ни неприятно, надо выждать, и проблемы рассосутся сами собой.

Но, как ни крути, проблемой, той самой, главной, оставался даже не Трой, а Рик. Предположим, пусть на миг, но предположим, что друг окончательно отбросит мысль разыскать своих. Что дальше? Кем он станет на заводе? Логичный вариант, к которому привыкли оба, – один главный, другой помогает. Прежде главным был Рик, а Шейн прикрывал его или что-то советовал. Однако после фермы и изгнания такое не прокатит. Главный теперь Шейн, а его правая рука Диана. Тогда кто Рик? Он слишком важен, чтобы оказаться одним из многих. А Райан уже успел запустить нехорошее словечко «любимчик», липкое и пошлое, как дешевая шлюха.

Пока на заводе царило затишье, не слишком хорошее, нервное, но Шейн привык различать, когда это тишина перед взрывом, а когда народ подержит парочку дней кислые мины, а потом все придет в норму. Трой корпел над медицинскими книгами, оставшимися от Чес, и почти не показывал носа из медпункта, Диана, Лу и Лео разбирались с чем-то там по хозяйству, гвардия, получив хороший втык, таскалась в вылазки. Красота! Ближе к вечеру можно позвать Кэрри и как следует развеяться. Однако стоило об этом подумать, как планы накрылись – к Шейну заглянул Рик.

– Что-то стряслось?

Друг помотал головой, застыв на пороге.

– Чего жмешься в дверях? Заходи, если явился.

Рик вошел, опустился на стул, на который кивнул Шейн.

– Это правда не срочно.

– Излагай.

Шейн поразмыслил немного и поставил на стол перед Риком виски и бокалы.

– Я ничего не делаю целыми днями, – начал бывший друг. – Даже Карл и Мишонн заняты больше, чем я.

– Ты ходил в рейд.

– Если не считать Терминуса, один раз. Моя нога зажила, так что…

Ложь. В смысле, не совсем. Нога зажила, конечно, но Рик все равно хромал, не так сильно, однако заметно. То ли Трой накосячил, то ли друг допрыгался, носясь тогда по Терминусу, черт его знает. И, похоже, эта хромота так и не исчезнет до конца.

– Давай начистоту. – Шейн разлил виски, но Рик к своему бокалу не притронулся. – Не всем моим ребятам ты по душе.

– Из-за Джейми и Троя, – мягко откликнулся друг.

– Ну… в целом, да.

– Диана упоминала, что говорила с тобой об еще одной группе для рейдов.

Увы, Диана не всегда умела держать язык за зубами.

– Для этого нужно, чтобы Трой согласился, а он привык работать один.

– Попробую его уговорить, если ты не против.

А если против?

В дверь робко постучали, и внутрь заглянула Кэрри. Золотая стрекоза на вороте простенькой застиранной блузки смотрелась дико – Лу была права, что не взяла это убожество. Кэрри чуть ли не испуганно покосилась на Рика и вопросительно уставилась на Шейна. И что? Кому приказать убраться?

Друг начал вставать, и это все решило.

– Кэрри, я занят.

– Я могу… – протянул Рик.

– Сиди, мы не договорили.

Кэрри моргнула, опустила голову. Не хватало еще, чтобы разревелась! С Лу было проще, она не устраивала сцен по малейшему поводу.

– Зайди завтра, ладно? И это… Кто-то, Диана вроде, упоминал, у тебя скоро день рождения?

Кэрри быстро кивнула:

– Через неделю.

– Отлично, с меня подарок.

Та тут же просияла и свалила. Да, это всегда срабатывало.

– По поводу Троя. Как ты это себе представляешь? Будешь бегать у него под началом, серьезно?

– Почему нет? Трой знает эти места лучше меня.

– Чушь. – Шейн с намеком кивнул на бокал Рика, и друг, наконец, отпил виски. – Чувак, ты не из тех, кто подчиняется.

– Я подчинялся шерифу Кортни, как и ты.

– Прекрасно понимаешь, что это другое. За стариком стоял весь округ, он нас обоих еще пацанами помнил. А Трой сам пацан. Побьемся об заклад, как скоро ты ему скажешь: «Нет, парень, давай по-моему»? Ну и, извини, ты его достал.

Рик хмыкнул. Пока Шейн опять разливал виски, он легко тарабанил пальцами по столешнице, еще один до боли знакомый жест.

– Дело в том парнишке, Джейке? Когда он был жив, Трой водил группы.

– Оно самое. – Шейн тоже уселся. – Мозги умел его… придержать, что ли.

– Ясно.

– Боже, только не делай свою фирменную всепонимающую физиономию! Не, я серьезно. Это раздражает.

– Хорошо, – легко согласился Рик и отчего-то нахмурился.

С одной стороны, его и правда надо чем-то занять, пока не стал лезть на стенки, с другой… Трой и Рик – хуже не придумаешь. Мало того, что гвардия взовьется, так друг еще и получит ту тонну злобы, которая обычно доставалась Трою. А Рика здесь ненавидеть не должны, по крайней мере, явно.

– Ты ведь не отказался от мысли разыскать своих?

– Ты знаешь ответ. – Рик глотнул виски.

Кто бы сомневался!

– Но мне нужен перерыв, – признал друг. – Бессмысленно просто начать метаться.

– Хоть это до тебя дошло.

Кажется, они снова напьются, и, пожалуй, Шейн не возражал.

– Тебе б научиться соизмерять свои хотелки и возможности. У тебя это всегда хреново получалось.

Рик будто хотел что-то ответить, но мотнул головой.

– Нет, правда. Ты тут застрял, дружище, и правильно делаешь, что пытаешься прижиться. Карлу нужно безопасное место, Мишонн, конечно, крута, но ты вряд ли хочешь, чтобы она свернула себе шею.

– Мне казалось, раньше ты думал иначе. Насчет желаний. Если Шейн Уолш что-то хочет, миру лучше прогнуться.

– Мы говорим о тебе, а не обо мне. Я-то разок мир прогнул. Это ты облажался. – Он отсалютовал бокалом и допил виски. – Еще?

– Воздержусь, пожалуй.

– Не занудствуй. – Шейн налил обоим. – Ты всегда был умником, брат. – Слово вырвалось само, и поздно сдавать назад. – Я это признаю, так что придумаю, чем тебе заняться. Уж от чего, а от скуки ты не помрешь.

Рик все-таки отпил, пусть и совсем немного. Прям как в прежние деньки, когда Шейн вытаскивал его вечером пятницы развеяться, а друг довольно быстро принимался бормотать, что Лори ждет и станет ругаться, если от него будет слишком сильно пахнуть алкоголем. Как оправдывался – то ли перед женой, то ли перед Шейном, может, перед обоими. Окольцованные приятели так быстро превращаются в полных зануд… Шейн улыбнулся своим мыслям, пусть они и были совсем невеселыми, поддался импульсу: протянул руку и коснулся гладкой щеки Рика. Тот не дернулся, только удивленно приподнял брови, но Шейн все равно убрал ладонь.

– Все вернулось. Почти все. – Почему это звучало, как оправдание? Они прикасались друг к другу и раньше, так часто, что сбились со счета. – В смысле, ты побрился, я оброс.

– Это внешнее. Внутри мы иные.

– Врешь. Ты все тот же старый добрый Рик.

– Раньше я не перегрызал глотки людям.

– Мудак заслужил. Ты и прежде за Карла горы своротил бы.

Рик отчего-то сложил пальцы в кулак, затем медленно, один за одним, разжал.

– Знаешь, что? Оставайся на ночь.

Опять удивленно приподнятые брови. Может, это действительно прозвучало странно, но Шейн упрямо продолжил:

– Чего? Мы не можем посидеть как следует и повспоминать прежние деньки?

– На ферме ты не любил их вспоминать.

Рик что, специально это делал?

– Я не понял, мы расслабляемся или ты тебе охота поругаться?

– Нет.

– Именно! Ругаться ты никогда не любил. – Шейн поднялся, взял бутылку и с ней и стаканом в руках добрел до кровати. Устало сбросил ботинки и вытянулся поверх одеяла. – Как хочешь, а я собираюсь устроить приятный вечер. Так что?

Наблюдать сейчас за Риком было почти забавно: он медлил, эдак дотошно обдумывал все возможности: свалить, остаться сидеть, тоже перебраться на постель.

– В одной из проповедей отца Шейна было сказано, что на кровати имеет смысл валяться либо одному, либо с хорошенькой девчонкой. И что господь именно для этого и создал кровати.

– Злопамятный сукин сын, – ухмыльнулся Шейн.

Рик быстро улыбнулся и все же перебрался к нему, устроился с другой стороны, на самом краю.

– Давай еще налью.

– Не испортим одеяло?

– Фигня, женщины отстирают.

Теперь хорошо, Рик не уйдет, и кошмаров, может, снова не будет.

– Кстати, давно хотел сказать, Мишонн – просто нечто. Как вы познакомились?

Рик расслабился достаточно, чтобы ответить. Главное, не брякнуть что-нибудь самому, чтоб не прервать чужие откровения. Шейн не представлял, чего ждал – признания, что Рик спит с этой мечницей? Разумеется, нет, они просто друзья, а Карлу она нравится… Бывший друг так и остался полным лопухом во всем, что касалось женщин. Смешно.

Когда их плечи соприкоснулись, Рик не отпрянул, продолжил рассказывать. Его голос звучал то тише, то громче, покачивал на невидимых волнах и убаюкивал. Спокойно, как же спокойно… Ты поэтому вернулся ко мне, брат? Не для того, чтобы я тебя убил? И этот вариант ничуть не хуже, даже лучше. Последнее, что запомнил Шейн, как Рик осторожно вынимает у него из расслабленных пальцев бокал и ставит на тумбочку. Хорошей ночи, приятель.

* * *  
Просто пообещать Рику, что ему найдется, чем заняться. А как это выполнишь? Чего Шейн не хотел точно, так чтобы друг отдалился, завел себе приятелей, а то и единомышленников. Это Рик всегда умел: не успеешь глазом моргнуть, а у него уже вот такая группа поддержки. Нет уж, на заводе распоряжался только Шейн, а друг пусть привыкает ко второй или третьей роли, но рядом, чтобы всегда был под рукой. Наверное, Рик, услышь это, счел бы, что Шейн немного свихнулся. А даже если и так, то какая разница? Разве все здесь не принадлежало Шейну? В каком-то смысле? Он создал это место, собрал здесь людей, и друг теперь один из этих счастливчиков. И Карл с Мишонн тоже. Окей, Шейн даже согласился терпеть всех и вся подозревающую бабу ради Рика, пусть ценит.

Друг, кстати, больше не заговаривал на эту тему, однако при каждой встрече посылал вопросительные взгляды. Это было так знакомо и так бесило! Сказал же, что придумаю! Потерпи еще, не развалишься! Совместные попойки – вернее, пил больше Шейн, Рик слушал или рассказывал что-нибудь сам – продолжались, тоже дохрена странные. Шейн надеялся, друг проболтается о чем-нибудь еще: об очередной ошибке, о том, что вздумал-таки свалить. Но тот подбирал слова осторожно, и это тоже бесило. Недоверие между ними только копилось, объяснимо, конечно, однако… Надо что-то изменить. Что и как? Черта с два кто подскажет.

А чтобы Рик не вообразил себя центром мироздания, Шейн прекращал посиделки дня на два-три и звал Кэрри. Но как же с ней было тоскливо! Как с любой бабой, которая ради тебя готова на что угодно. Она не Лу, никогда ее не заменит. И не спасет от дурных снов. А те сразу рядом, стоит только расслабиться. Как нынешней ночью.

Шейн откинул одеяло, уселся и вгляделся в темень. Очертания Кэрри едва угадывались, но та всегда дрыхла как убитая, везет же! Шейн осторожно встал, вслепую нашарил и натянул джинсы и рубашку. Иногда помогало просто побродить с полчасика по ночному заводу.

Шейн знал все патрули, кто и когда дежурит, так что разминуться с ними ничего не стоило. Он брел по темным коридорам, поднимался и опускался по слабо скрипящим лестницам, как инспектировал свои владения. Порой откуда-то доносились тихие голоса, просачивался свет, но если забраться поглубже, ощущение, что ты на заводе совершенно один, одновременно давило и дарило ощущение свободы.

Шейн добрался до северной части здания, которую так толком и не обжили, поднялся по очередной лестнице на галерею, тянувшуюся почти по всему периметру здоровенного цеха, где раньше, похоже, что-то выплавляли. Под ногами легко дребезжал пол из частых толстых ячеек, дальше во тьме что-то поскрипывало, наверное, покачивалась на сквозняке какая-нибудь цепь. В дальнем конце потолок обрушился, и в приличных размеров дыру глядело звездное небо. Таким далеким и холодным оно бывало только в это время года, в конце ноября. Господи, скоро пора будет праздновать полтора года с начала эпидемии!

Шейн поежился, вспомнил об оставшейся в спальне куртке. Вернуться или погулять еще минут десять? Впереди что-то зашуршало, и он положил ладонь на рукоять ножа. Кобура висела рядом, но в то, что дальше по галерее притаился ходячий, верилось слабо. Откуда ему взяться? Скорее, бродит еще один несчастный, страдающий бессонницей. Шорох приблизился, обернулся негромкими шагами. Наконец, в полутьме Шейн разглядел невысокую фигуру. Кто-то неуверенно шел вперед, держась одной рукой за ржавые перила. Фейт? Какого черта чокнутая делает здесь одна? Разве ее не запирают на ночь?

Но то ли сегодня кто-то напортачил, то ли Фейт умудрилась выбраться сама, но именно она стояла сейчас прямо напротив. Прятаться было поздно – сумасшедшая заметила Шейна и застыла, выпрямив спину.

– Ты!

– Кто еще?

Надо бы увести ее отсюда, не хватало еще, чтобы заблудилась или споткнулась.

– Я тебя знаю, – обрадовала Шейна Фейт.

Черта с два разглядишь ее лицо, но вроде то было спокойным. Фейт по-прежнему держалась за перила, но легко, то приподнимала руку, то снова опускала, словно ей не нравилось касаться холодного металла.

– Ты убил Джину.

– Она сама попросила, помнишь?

Фейт кивнула.

– Не хочешь пойти к себе?

Теперь она покачала головой.

– Лу будет беспокоиться, – заметил Шейн.

– Это плохо.

– Согласен. Ей не нужно лишний раз беспокоиться.

– Чес тоже беспокоилась, – объявила Фейт, и Шейн напрягся.

– Почему она беспокоилась? – осторожно спросил он.

– Из-за того рыжего, из-за Сойера. Он тоже умер.

– Несчастный случай.

– Чес так и сказала, когда он прекратил заглядывать. Она плакала, я видела.

– Сойер ей нравился. – Шейн сделал небольшой шаг по направлению к Фейт, и та вроде не заметила, смотрела на что-то за перилами.

– Он носил ей красивые вещи, я видела. Чес разрешала мне примерять. – Кажется, Фейт улыбнулась. – Украшения, шарфы, платья. Я надевала, а она смеялась. Или плакала, – добавила сумасшедшая совсем другим голосом.

– Отчего же плакала?

– Сойер был плохим. Только делал вид, что хороший. Он ей вредил. – Фейт задергала головой, – я точно знаю.

– Но его больше нет.

– Это хорошо.

Шейн шагнул еще ближе.

– Давай я отведу тебя на…

– Нет! – Фейт отшатнулась, но снова замерла. – Я помню, ты тоже плохой, как Сойер.

– Почему? – Выжать улыбку не вышло, Шейн только понадеялся, что не оскалился.

– И ты, – сумасшедшая понизила голос, – и тот парень.

– Какой парень?

– Трой. Я видела и слышала, он делал то же, что и Сойер.

Фейт замолчала и принялась кивать, как заведенная.

– И что же? – Что она себе навоображала, интересно?

– Ты приказал ему, и он таскал Чес всякую дрянь.

– Глупости.

– Нееет, я все слышала. Он ей так и говорил: «Как Шейн сказал»!

Дерьмо! Трой все-таки полный идиот!

– Они с Чес ругались. Она умоляла его, чтобы таскал больше, а он все твердил: «Нет, Шейн сказал, тебе надо снижать дозу». А она его била, правда, била. Я думала, он ударит в ответ, но он просто стоял и терпел. Не как Сойер. Наверное, он все-таки лучше, да?

Вот что там творилось. Хотя ничего удивительного, скорее, странно, что Трой не поддался, Шейн думал, Чес из него под конец веревки вила.

– Это ты виноват! – Неожиданно громкий голос резанул по ушам. – Ты виноват, что Чес превратилась!

– Прекрати нести чушь. Не я, а Трой таскал ей таблетки.

– Ты! – Шейн стоял уже достаточно близко, чтобы палец Фейт едва не уткнулся ему в грудь. – Ты ему приказал! И ты обижал Чес! Я слышала!

И почему чокнутая только лишилась рассудка, а не оглохла?

– Фейт, – Шейн встал вплотную, коснулся ее плеча, холодного, как у мертвеца, – ты совсем окоченела и не соображаешь, что говоришь. Пошли назад.

– Она превратилась, – повторила сумасшедшая, – из-за тебя она превратилась. Я должна… – Фейт снова замолчала, стала озираться, будто не соображая, где находится.

Шейн сжал чужое плечо.

– Фейт, ты ничего не должна. Тебе надо поспать.

– Нет! – Она не унялась, наоборот, принялась дрожать. – Не надо! Пожалуйста, не надо!

– Как скажешь, только успокойся.

Вряд ли ее услышат, но если сюда кого-нибудь занесет…

– Я должна сказать Лу! Она меня выслушает, она…

– Да что ты собралась ей сказать? – Шейн не сдержался, тряхнул чокнутую.

– Ты плохой! Она, все тебе верят, а ты плохой!

– Заткнись!

Теперь Фейт заколотило:

– Нет! Она… Чес из-за тебя!..

– Заткнись, я сказал! Хей, посмотри на меня. – Шейн заставил себя говорить тише. – Тебя никто не станет слушать. Поняла?

– Не… – Белки Фейт поблескивали в темноте, большие, словно глаза совсем закатились. – Чес! Чес, пожалуйста!.. Это он…

Шейн не хотел, точно не хотел, но тело действовало как по своей воле. Если бы сука так не вопила!.. Но та продолжала орать, будто в нее вселился сам дьявол! Она вцепилась в чертовы перила, те скрежетали, ходили ходуном, и каждый звук продирал до кости.

– Пойдем! Идем, я сказал! – Шейн пытался разжать скрюченные пальцы. Черт! Порезался!

– Ты…

Оглушительный треск. Секция перил качнулась, начала заваливаться.

– Отпусти…

Шейн держал чокнутую за одежду, а та висела над пустотой, и тяжеленный обломок железа, который она так и не выпустила, тянул и тянул… Они встретились взглядами, и Фейт истошно взвизгнула.

– Отпус…

Пальцы просто не выдержали, Шейн готов был в этом поклясться. Или… неважно. Дикий грохот, и тишина. Шейн ухватился за обломок перил, вгляделся в темноту. Фейт раскинулась на полу и, кажется, не шевелилась. Секунда, одна, другая… по-прежнему не шевелилась. С такой высоты… Шейн тяжело сглотнул, заставил себя несколько раз глубоко вздохнуть. Это чертов несчастный случай, чокнутая утянула бы его с собой. Да, именно так.

Шейн огляделся, ощупал пораненную руку – вроде поцарапался не слишком глубоко. Фейт?.. Все еще не шевелилась. Спуститься и проверить? Так, что еще? Рукав порван. Шейн отцепил кусок ткани от обломка перил и сунул в карман. С этим разберемся позже. Если бы Фейт выжила, то уже стонала или кричала. Значит, мертва. Тогда… Цех заперт, проникнуть сюда можно только через второй этаж, как вошел Шейн, или через дверь в другом конце галереи. Все остальное заперто. Когда Фейт превратится, то не выберется из помещения, уже хорошо.

Несчастный случай. Сумасшедшая выбралась погулять, оперлась на ржавые перила, и те не выдержали. Дело закрыто. Шейн еще раз покосился на тело – черное на темном. Ни шевеления, ни стона. Надо уходить. А утром Фейт обнаружат часовые.

Обратный путь Шейн проделал почти бегом, вслушиваясь в звонкую тишину. Он проскользнул к себе, замер и вгляделся. Сколько времени его не было? Предположим, около получаса. Кэрри, кажется, лежала на том же боку, значит, не шевелилась и не просыпалась. Шейн беззвучно скинул ботики и одежду, забрался под одеяло.

Алиби – лучше не придумаешь. А Фейт… Все к лучшему. Не только для Шейна, для нее тоже. Да, для нее тоже. И для всех. Шейн зажмурился, понимая, что не заснет. Черное на темном – перед глазами до утра будет только оно.

5.2. Тогда

– Хочешь сказать что-нибудь гениальное? – предлагает Сойер перед началом операции. Самоубийственной, напоминает себе Шейн.

– Толкнуть речугу напоследок?

– Я тебя умоляю! Это я трясусь осиновым листом, ты уже мозгами там.

И Сойер в очередной раз прав. Шейн предвкушает схватку, пусть даже и такую. В конце концов, затея не такая уж идиотская. На плечи Троя и Мозгов легла задача организовать явление к главным воротам ходячих. И пока местные будут заняты мертвяками, противник ворвется к ним изнутри. На том дереве, откуда Трой днем смотрел на двор, устроится снайпер – Рокси, повезло, что нашлась винтовка с прицелом ночного видения. Дьявол, а шансы все-таки есть!

– И что за гениальную речь ты предлагаешь? – улыбается Шейн.

– Что-нибудь емкое и лаконичное. Как насчет «Жребий брошен»?

– Иди ты!

– У нас даже Рубикон есть.

– Насколько помню, тот чувак, Цезарь, выдал это по другому поводу.

– После перехода Рубикона он стал диктатором в Риме.

– Хреновое словечко.

– В Древнем Риме оно всего-то означало чиновника. Чувака, единолично разгребавшего дела, если происходило чэпэ.

Так звучит получше.

Окей, Рик, вот сейчас мы и узнаем, на что я способен. Разве не про Шейна всегда твердили, что он бедовая голова и без тормозов?

Речь он все-таки толкает, совсем короткую: еще раз пробегается по плану, требует, чтобы все были осторожны и следили за временем.

– Мы раскатаем этих уродов! – объявляет Шейн. – Мы заберем это место себе!

Людям хочется орать, но теперь это привлечет ходячих, так что Шейн получает волну горячего одобрительного шепота.

Пора.

Адреналин – такое дело, раз прочувствовав, нельзя забыть. Если в жизни Шейна есть наркотик, то вот он. Все чувства обостряются, ночь уже не кажется темной и тихой. Ночь поет вместе с кровью в ушах, бьется в одном ритме с сердцем, колотит в барабанные перепонки.

Шейн, сидящий в кинотеатре памяти, видит не всю сцену целиком, только отдельные отрывки-вспышки. То, что произошло, слишком огромно и сложно, его нельзя охватить, систематизировать ни тогда, ни сейчас.

Вот они у входа в коллектор. Тот предсказуемо перегорожен решеткой, и для этого есть болгарка. Но она так и не понадобится – волшебные руки Сойера полезней и быстрее.

– Ну ты фокусник! – восхищенно восклицает кто-то, кажется, Кейт.

Туннель – в нем воняет нечистотами так, что слезятся глаза. По стенам скачут лучи фонариков, под ногами чавкает, из звуков только напряженное дыхание и мерный стук капель.

– Выключайте, – громко шепчет Шейн, когда, по прикидкам, они добираются до нужного места. И тьма становится непроницаемой.

Выход из коллектора на заднем дворе. Тонкое место плана – если Трой и Мозги не отвлекли уродов, выбравшиеся из колодца люди станут замечательной целью. Но снаружи никого нет, хотя неподалеку раздаются крики. Шейн прижимается к стене здания, выглядывает на главный двор, освещенный тусклыми фонарями. Там носятся люди, кто-то орет команды, смысл которых один: за воротами мертвяки! собирайтесь! надо их перебить! Все идет точнехонько, как запланировано.

– Вход. – Джейми указывает куда-то наверх. Выше на стене едва видна дверь внутрь здания.

– Все помнят, куда бежать? – действительно в последний раз спрашивает Шейн. Попав на завод, люди разделятся на несколько партий и рассчитывать смогут только на себя.

А дальше начинается ад. И этот ад – развеселое местечко.

«Скольких ты убил в эту ночь?» Это вопрос будут задавать еще долго. Шейн не сможет ответить. Он просто бежит и стреляет в любого, кто покажется из-за угла или посмеет преградить дорогу. Его охватывает то ли веселая злость, то ли злобная радость. В голове бьется единственная мысль – не заплутать! Это на бумаге все довольно просто, на деле же завод – настоящий лабиринт. Может, Шейн и два человека за спиной уже заблудились, может, на верном пути. Разберемся, когда все закончится! А пока беги и стреляй! Положи так много врагов, как сумеешь!

И так же резко, как началась, безумная гонка прекращается. Не совсем, конечно. Еще слышны одиночные выстрелы, где-то неподалеку надрывно стонет человек. Не забыть добить всех ублюдков! Шейн тяжело дышит, с него ручьями течет пот, сердце бухает о ребра, а ноги слегка трясутся. Он позволяет себе ненадолго привалиться к стене, затем отталкивается и выпрямляется. Поганая дрожь уходит.

– Нифига ж себе! – восклицает кто-то сзади и добавляет уже громче: – Нифига!

– Рано расслабляться, – бросает Шейн.

Во время схватки время ускорилось, сейчас замедляется, каждое мгновение цепляется за шкуру, не желает заканчиваться. Трупы на полу, натекшая кровь, еще пара выстрелов, тишина, которую сменяет гул голосов.

Шейн в главном цехе. Оглядывает своих людей – все живы? Сейчас не поймешь. А вон в углу парочка местных. Бля, сказал же, пленных не брать! Вот из бокового прохода появляется Толстый Рони, за ним неуверенно идет незнакомая женщина.

– Хей, это из здешних, – объявляет он. – Там с пяток баб, вроде как в плену.

– Обыскал ее? – спрашивает, кажется, Кейт.

– Конечно! Они заперты были, там, в подвале.

Шейн взмахивает рукой, и Толстый Рони подводит женщину к нему. Молодая, темнокожая, в огромным кровоподтеком на пол-лица. Она почему-то босая, кутается в какую-то рванину, обхватывает себя руками, но смотрит прямо в глаза. Твердо, хоть и ясно, что страшно ей до обморока.

– Кто это тебя? – спрашивает Шейн.

Женщина указывает подбородком на уродов в углу.

– Ты главный? – хрипло уточняет она.

– Он самый.

– Твой человек сказал, нас не тронут.

– Так и есть. Если вы не с ними, то вам бояться нечего.

– С ними? – нехорошо тянет незнакомка. – С этими…

Ее трясет от ненависти.

– Две женщины, – перебивает ее Шейн. – Их привезли сегодня.

Она кивает:

– Они внизу, с остальными. Они… – Женщина тяжело сглатывает.

– Живы?

Еще один судорожный кивок.

– Им нужен врач, – говорит она так, словно это все объясняет.

– Джейми, Рони, вместе с ней вниз. Сойер, разыщи Чес!

Перед тем как она уходит, Шейн задает главный вопрос:

– Твое имя?

Женщина хлопает глазами, словно он спросил невесть что.

– Лу, – неуверенно бормочет она. – Раньше меня звали Лу.

– Шейн. – Он протягивает ей руку. Пальцы у Лу холодные, их страшно сжимать, будто они расколются, как ледышки.

Женщина слабо улыбается, словно забыла, как это делается.

– Все будет хорошо, Лу, – обещает он. – Теперь все будет хорошо.

* * *  
Разумеется, до момента, когда все будет хорошо, долго. Ночь, день, еще одна ночь и еще один день. Пока людей, захвативших завод, ждет большая куча дерьма. Кровь, боль и дерьмо всегда соседствуют.

Угар боя быстро истаивает, его сменяют оторопь и ненависть.

– Какие же ублюдки! – раз за разом повторяет Диана.

– Их за это убить мало! – вторит ей Трой.

И за Джину и Фейт, и за остальных пленниц. А также за Луи, Рида и Стива, погибших этой ночью.

Шейн считает себя довольно циничным парнем, он повидал всякого, пока был помощником шерифа, но пробирает и его.

Из пяти женщин, найденных в подвале, нормально поговорить можно только с Лу. Остальные жмутся к стенкам и рыдают. Заверения, что никто их и пальцем не коснется, не действуют. Шейн, внутренне чертыхаясь, отправляет к ним Диану и Рокси. Может, у этих двоих что получится.

В отдельной клетушке Чес возится с Фейт и Джиной. Наконец, она выходит, и Шейн манит ее рукой.

– Как там?

Лицо у Чес даже не бледное, а какое-то землистое. И она трясется всем телом.

– Шейн, это…

– Спокойно. – Он берет ее за плечи. – Просто скажи, все дерьмово или очень дерьмово?

– Я не врач! – лихорадочно выпаливает Чес. – Не умею… Они их пытали, понимаешь? Не только… насиловали. Фейт… может, она выберется. Повреждений… меньше. Джина… – Она всхлипывает. – Не знаю! Я дала ей обезболивающих, антибиотиков, все, что было… У нее кровотечение… там…

Чес нелепо взмахивает руками, и ее трясет с новой силой.

– В промежности?

– Да! – вцепляется она в подходящее слово. – Ей туда… пихали что-то острое.

Господи!

– Зашить сможешь?

Чес молчит, и Шейн встряхивает ее.

– Ну?

– П-п-попробую.

– Давай! Нужна чья-нибудь помощь?

– Я поассистирую, – произносит приблизившаяся сзади Лу.

Шейн все еще не уверен, что ей можно доверять.

– Эти мудаки, – добавляет Лу, – хотели вызнать про вашу группу. Я говорила обеим, чтобы не корчили из себя героинь и рассказали как есть. А они не послушались. – Она поджимает губы, затем посылает Шейну пристальный взгляд. – Видимо, настолько вас ценили.

Эти слова мерзко царапают изнутри.

– Если б они раскололись…

– Их бы все равно изнасиловали, – зло прерывает Лу, – но был бы шанс.

– На что? Сколько ты здесь?

– Месяц.

– Остальные?

– Крис и Нэнси почти два, Мойра и Алиша полтора.

– Поэтому ты рискнула?

Лу хмурится.

– Сначала я думала, сумею усыпить их бдительность и удрать. Быстро поняла, что ни черта не сработает. Потом решила покончить с собой, – совершенно будничным тоном объясняет она. – А тут появились вы. Хуже вряд ли стало бы.

– Самоубийство – грех, – бормочет Честити, и Лу громко фыркает.

– Да насрать.

– Идите, – говорит обеим Шейн. – Помогите Джине.

А ему надо разобраться с зачем-то захваченными в плен уродами.

Его группа жаждет крови. Давайте живьем скормим их ходячим – самое милосердное предложение. Шейн и сам не прочь, но Диана возражает:

– Мы все хотим мести, это понятно. Но нечего нам уподобляться этим ублюдкам.

– Просто пристрелить их? – взвивается Джейми. – За все это?

– Именно. Напомнить тебе, что я была копом? Если б я каждый раз делала с преступниками, что хотела, а не отдавала их суду, чем бы я была лучше их?

– Это старые правила. Они теперь не действуют!

Большинство поддерживает Джейми. Сойер отмалчивается, Трой, как ни странно, тоже, хотя Шейн полагает, что тот захочет мстить. В разгар воплей в цехе появляется Лу, обходит по стенке толпу вопящих мужчин и приближается к Шейну:

– Джина хочет тебя видеть.

Крики прерываются, как по мановению волшебной палочки. Шейн идет вслед за Лу, не ожидая от грядущего разговора ничего хорошего.

В клетушке довольно светло и тепло от притащенных сюда свечей. Пахнет воском, кровью и чем-то мерзким. Джина лежит на узкой койке, до пояса ее прикрывает простыня, заляпанная бордовым. Этого бордового так много, что по позвоночнику пробегает дрожь. На соседней койке сидит, привалившись спиной к стене, Фейт и кутается в еще одну простыню. Кажется, она не замечает Шейна – продолжает смотреть в одну точку. У нее располосована правая щека и что-то с волосами. Рядом пристроилась Чес – такой же пустой взгляд и руки по локоть красные.

Шейн опускается у койки Джины на колено.

– Как ты?

Та с трудом улыбается:

– Я знала, что вы придете.

– Конечно. – Шейн сжимает ее ладонь в руках. – Мы бы ни за что вас не бросили.

Нужно сказать еще что-то, и он выдавливает:

– Прости, что…

– Ты не виноват. – Взгляд Джины расфокусирован: то ее глаза встречаются с глазами Шейна, то закатываются. – Главное, ты пришел. Я говорила Фейт, остальным женщинам, а они не верили…

– Все будет хорошо.

Она мотает головой:

– Будет. Не для меня.

– Джина…

– Чес и Лу пытались, Шейн. Но я чувствую, что умираю.

– Глупости! Сейчас Чес вкатит тебе еще обезбола, ты заснешь, а когда откроешь глаза, станет лучше.

Она горько смеется:

– Чушь. У меня все внутри разодрано. Сколько вытекло кровищи… Я ж ощущаю. Они запихали в меня разбитую бутылку.

Шейн на мгновение зажмуривается. Черт, ну зачем? Зачем ты геройствовала?!

– Фейт, как это увидела, не выдержала. Не вини ее, ладно?

– Не буду.

– Шейн? – Пальцы в его ладонях ненадолго напрягаются. – Кто-нибудь из этих выжил?

– Двое. Решаем, что с ними делать.

– Прикончите их! – скалится Джина. – Так, чтобы они визжали! Чтобы…

– Тихо-тихо-тихо. – Шейн разжимает руки, прикасается к ее щеке. – Тебе нельзя волноваться.

– Обещаешь? – требует Джина. – Никакого, мать его, прощения? Пусть мучаются.

Шейн косится за Лу, тенью застывшую у входа. Возле еще одной тенью стоит Диана.

– Ты что скажешь?

– Ничего не знаю о правилах, о которых вы, копы, толкуете, – бросает она, и Диана хмурится. – Согласна с Джиной, пусть мучаются.

– Так и будет, – обещает Шейн.

– Немного осталось, – шепчет Джина, – не уходи. Когда я умру, прострелишь мне голову?

– Зачем? – вырывается у него.

– Ты не знаешь? – Лу посылает ему удивленный взгляд. – Она же перекинется.

– Джину не кусали.

– И правда не знаешь. – Она обхватывает себя руками. – Сейчас все перекидываются, как бы ни умерли.

Проклятье! Такого Шейн не предполагал. Придурки с фермы, они ж тоже не знают! Хотя… может, уже успели выяснить. Дьявол, дьявол… Дьявол!

– Я все сделаю, – обещает Шейн Джине. – Клянусь.

И делает. От выстрела Фейт принимается трястись, Чес прижимает ладони к ушам. Лу и Диана даже не вздрагивают.

– Похороним ее и сразу разберемся с уродами, – говорит Шейн, натягивая Джине простыню на голову, и выходит из клетушки. Диана увязывается за ним.

– Ты зря пообещал ей.

– Я не буду откатывать.

– Это месть, а не справедливость.

– Она самая! – Шейн резко разворачивается, и Диана чуть не утыкается ему в грудь. – Старые правила накрылись, тут Джейми прав на все сто. Можешь вернуться и попробовать втолковать той же Лу, что для уродов пуля в затылок справедливо. Угадай, что она тебе ответит.

– Шейн, ты главный. – Диана пытается поймать его взгляд. – Если скажешь, что против, остальные подчинятся.

– Только я уже поклялся и обратно свои слова не возьму. Разрешаю считать себя злодеем.

– Ты не злодей и никогда им не будешь.

Отчего-то от ее слов становится горько, и Шейн выдавливает из себя кривую улыбку и сбегает. Злодей, хех! Рик, Лори, Дейл, Хершель – все они под конец считали его злодеем. Знала бы Диана! Но ни она, ни кто другой не узнают. Прошлое осталось на ферме. А люди – люди Шейна – ждут. И он с радостью даст им то, что они хотят.

* * *  
На казнь, Шейн предпочитает называть это именно так, Диана приходит. Видимо, не желает показывать, что у них размолвка. И это правильно.

Специально для такого дела Толстый Рони, Кейт, Джейми и Джош ловят шестерых ходячих и загоняют их на специально огороженную площадку во внутреннем дворе. Мертвяки чуют живых, собравшихся поблизости, бросаются на стены из сетки и шипят. Ничего, сейчас нажрутся.

– Кого первого? – спрашивает Шейн у Лу.

Та тычет в темноволосого мужика.

– Этого. Его приятель пусть посмотрит. Он любит смотреть.

Толстый Рони и Кейт отводят сетку, и Джейми толкает орущего мужика внутрь. Ходячие бросаются как по команде.

В голове бьется: «Хорошо, что я еще не завтракал». Ор и мольбы быстро переходят в визг. Невероятный, дикий мужской визг, который Шейну еще не доводилось слышать. Ходячие вцепляются в человека, рвут его на части, а перед глазами тут же встают проклятая ночь, мертвецы со всех сторон и чертов Отис. Тогда Шейн не обернулся, тогда в голове была единственная мысль: добраться до машины! И все будет не зря, тот придурок за спиной – будет не зря. Карл выживет!

Теперь отвернуться не получится, надо смотреть. На ходячего, вцепившегося в руку, как в кость. Пальцы судорожно дергаются, а мертвец выдирает куски плоти, так что в восходящем солнце блестит что-то белое. На кишки, дрожащие на земле. Запах дерьма шибает в ноздри, и Шейн старается не морщиться. Мужик, ждущий своей очереди, воет и дергается в руках конвоиров. На его брюках спереди проступает темное пятно. Это так мерзко, что Шейн кидает:

– Давайте и его!

И мужика бросают к приятелю. Все повторяется. Сзади кто-то не выдерживает, блюет. Шейн не оборачивается, чтобы выяснить, у кого оказался слабый желудок. Вы ж сами этого хотели!

Ходячие все жрут и жрут. Два человека – это прорва мяса. Как мертвяки еще не лопнут? Вот один отрывается от добычи, отползает в сторону, и Шейн тупо смотрит на округлившееся, как беременное, пузо. Дай волю, они действительно будут есть, пока не порвутся? Черт, Шейн не хочет этого знать!

– Прикончите их, – приказывает он остальным. – И приберите здесь все.

Шейн походит к Лу и касается ее плеча.

– Ты окей?

– Это хуже, чем я предполагала, – медленно отзывается та. – Но я окей.

– Ну и молодец.

Он идет к зданиям – его зданиям, его заводу. И пора навести тут порядок!

Разумеется, это занимает кучу времени. Следующие два дня выливаются в постоянную беготню. Надо выбросить все ненужное и оставить нужное, подобрать жилье, определиться с часовыми. Завод здоровый, а людей в группе Шейна не так уж и много. Освобожденные женщины все еще шарахаются от новичков, но постепенно привыкают. Шейн замечает, как то Крис, то Алиша отвечают на обращенные к ним слова, заговаривают сами. Но Нэнси по-прежнему молчит, Мойра, как зверь, шарахается в любой угол. И Фейт все еще не в себе – ей выделили комнатку рядом с помещением, который отвели под мендпункт, и Чес заглядывает туда чуть ли не каждый час и сокрушенно качает головой.

Жизнь налаживается, упрямо твердит себе Шейн, раздавая очередные приказы, прикрикивая при виде недовольных рож. Диана продолжает дуться, но занимается своими обязанностями – подслащает пилюли, когда считает, что Шейн перегибает палку. Ничего, скоро она успокоится.

На исходе второго дня Шейн осознает, что все, наконец, работает. Можно перевести дыхание.

– Этой ночью у нас праздник! – объявляет он.

От прежних хозяев осталась целая батарея пива и виски. Пора использовать ее по назначению.

Часовыми он назначает Мозги, которому пить рано (и тут Шейна поддерживает Трой), Толстого Рони («Мужик, извини, я давно завязал») и Кейта, на пустом месте поцапавшегося с Джейми. К ним присоединяется Диана.

– Только не слишком буяньте, мальчики, – улыбается она, подмигивает, и Шейн понимает, что прощен.

– Не будем.

– Тебе так хорошо, – добавляет Диана. – С отросшими волосами.

Шейн проводит ладонью по вернувшейся шевелюре и кивает.

По правде, ему хочется стащить бутылку и пить в одиночестве. За эти дни Шейн слишком устал от людей вокруг. Но сначала надо поторчать с остальными, похлопать их по спинам, убедиться, что все веселы. Лишь потом Шейн удирает и как следует прикладывается к початому виски. Он дерьмовый, но сейчас на это плевать.

Шейн оглядывает свои хоромы – ему досталось логово прежнего главаря. Здесь две комнаты: типа приемной и спальня. Из прежних вещей уцелели только стол, стулья и кровать; шмотки и постельное белье он самолично сжег. Сейчас тут полуголо и неуютно, но Шейн обещает себе, что притащит что-нибудь новое, уже свое.

«Как тебе мое жилище, Рик?» – спрашивает он у темноты. Света нет, приходится жечь свечи, хотя Толстый Рони и Джейми говорят, что тут есть генераторы, а значит, можно что-нибудь придумать. Слышишь, Рик? Здесь будут свет и вода. А через эти стены не переберется ни один ходячий. Как тебе, Рик? Лучше фермы, открытой всем ветрам? Гораздо лучше, брат. Я бросил жребий и перешел Рубикон. Я в Риме, и народ рукоплещет. А ты? Что с тобой сейчас?

Рик далеко, затерялся в темноте за окнами. Шейн представляет себе – тот стоит в гостиной фермерского дома, усталый и потерянный, трет переносицу. Прочие достали его своими хотелками, но Рик, разумеется, не может их послать. Поэтому не спит, только мучается.

– Я мог тебя пристрелить, – шепчет Шейн, – и все твои проблемы закончились бы.

Но теперь живи, брат. Мы оба еще не закончили нашу историю.

Дверь скрипит, распахивается, и в спальню вваливаются Рокси и Лу. Похоже, обе здорово навеселе.

– Ну вот! – осуждающе объявляет Рокси, у которой в руках наполовину пустая бутылка. – Все радуются, а он сидит в темноте один-одинешенек!

– Уже не один, – невольно ухмыляется Шейн.

– Совсем один, – продолжает Рокси, явно его не слыша. – Хей, герой! Это непорядок!

Она ставит бутылку на ближайший стул и плюхается рядом на кровать.

– Круто! Всегда мечтала о такой.

– Хочешь, привезу тебе из рейда?

– Шутишь, да? – Рокси откидывает голову и смеется.

– Почти.

Она обвивает его шею и притягивает для поцелуя. У рта Рокси вкус виски, как наверное, и у самого Шейна. Он отвечает почти бездумно. Черт, Шейн соскучился! Он мужик, в конце концов, а последний раз трахался… Мысли о Лори, о перепихе с Андреа в машине ненадолго отрезвляют. И Лу… А та оказывается с другой стороны, ее руки забираются под футболку, тянут ее вверх.

– Вы обе серьезно? – вырывается у Шейна.

– А почему нет? – Рокси лезет к нему на колени, трется промежностью о пах, и у Шейна мгновенно встает. Ощущение женской задницы под ладонями, грудей, упершихся ему в грудь, как пули, вышибают из головы остатки мозгов.

– Лу? – все-таки заставляет себя произнести Шейн. – Уверена?

Та только мурлычет и прикусывает ему ухо.

– Ну, держитесь!

Шейн обалдевает от происходящего, от того, что всего больше в два раза. Он сжимает, лижет и прикусывает груди Лу, а Рокси ему отсасывает. Мастерски, хочется выкрикнуть Шейну, но его рот занят. Тела сплетаются, не потеряться в них помогает лишь то, что одно светлое, а другое темное. Шейн склоняется между ног Лу, прослеживает губами не слишком старый шрам на внутренней стороне бедра, разводит пальцами мягкие складки и едва не теряется от того, что там все нежно-розовое, как у белых женщин. Влага слабо поблескивает в свете свечей, и Шейн прижимается губами и слышит низкий грудной стон. Вот так-то! Лу получит самое лучшее, она заслужила. Он будет не он, если это станет не лучшим трахом в ее жизни!

Рокси нетерпеливо покусывает Шейна за плечи, ей тоже хочется. Извини, подруга, у меня только один член.

Ночь продолжается, женщины сменяют друг друга. Вот Лу стонет и изгибается под Шейном, цепляясь ногтями в спину. Вот Рокси оседлывает его, скачет, как заправская наездница. Снова Лу – уже медленнее, Шейн рычит ей в затылок, жадно втягивает ноздрями запах виски и пота и тот особый женский запах, перед которым невозможно устоять. Черт, он устает! Две ведьмочки, как и полагается, выпили из него все силы! Но Шейн счастлив, здесь и сейчас – оглушительно счастлив.

Он царь горы. Сойер – ебаный пророк!


	6. Chapter 6

6.1. Сейчас

Фейт нашли во время утреннего обхода, как и предполагал Шейн. И, кажется, все сочли, что это несчастный случай. Завтрак получился непривычно тихим и гнетущим: народ за столами перешептывался, кто-то из женщин всхлипывал.

– Это я виновата, – бормотала Крис. – Я забыла запереть дверь.

– Даже не думай. – Со своего места Шейн увидел, как Лу положила руку ей на плечо.

Даже Рокси сегодня торчала с остальными женщинами, хотя ей-то всегда на Фейт было плевать.

Трой хмурился и смотрел только в свою тарелку, Толстый Рони привычно горестно вздыхал, еще кто-то негромко говорил, что так оно и к лучшему, отмучилась, наконец… Оно самое, Фейт отмучилась. Больше никаких истерик и криков, постоянной возни и плясок вокруг нее.

Шейн покосился на Рика и Диану. Те, устроившись рядом, о чем-то увлеченно трепались. После завтрака они одновременно поднялись и куда-то пошли. Любопытно, куда? Увязываться за ними не хотелось, и Шейн подловил Карла, разумеется, с Мишонн, не отходившей от него этим утром ни на шаг.

– Куда твой отец намылился?

– Диана решила проверить остальные перила в том цехе, – ответила вместо пацана Мишонн, чем здорово взбесила. – Не хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь еще упал.

Она покосилась на перевязанную руку Шейна и добавила:

– Поранился?

– Бритва выскользнула и полоснула, сволочь.

– Больно? – спросил Карл.

– Фигня. Вот начнешь бриться, сначала вся рожа в царапинах будет.

Тот неуверенно улыбнулся:

– Безопасные станки еще есть.

– Это для детишек. Настоящие мужики бреются лезвием.

– Или ножом. – Мишонн тоже улыбнулась, и Шейн решил запихать поглубже собственную злость. Диана сказала бы, надо налаживать контакты.

– Именно. – Он хлопнул Карла по плечу. – Ладно, погляжу, что Рик так увяз.

А Диана и Рик действительно увязли, а заодно припахали Лео и Кейта – те тянули вдоль перил галереи невесть откуда раздобытую предупреждающую ленту.

– Еще несколько секций едва держатся. – Друг стоял неподалеку, скрестив руки на груди, и внимательно разглядывал потолок цеха. – Наверное, натекло с крыши за год, вот и проржавело.

Шейн тоже покосился на ту самую дыру, на которую любовался вчера:

– Запрещу своим сюда соваться без особой нужды.

– Шейн, я сочувствую.

Он приподнял бровь, и Рик закончил:

– Диана сказала, Фейт была с вами почти с самого начала.

– А, ты об этом? – Отсутствующая секция приковывала взгляд, и Шейн заставлял себя смотреть куда угодно, но не на нее. – Дерьмово тогда вышло.

– Ты про захват завода?

– Ага. Хотя сложись иначе, нас бы здесь не было.

Рик отошел немного, прислонился к стене и приподнял больную ногу.

– Ты б к себе отправлялся, – заметил Шейн.

– Мы почти закончили.

– Закончить могут и без тебя.

Хотя, конечно, все ясно, как белый день: Рик дорвался до дела. Теперь его отсюда прогонишь разве что под угрозой пристрелить к чертовой матери.

– Что у тебя с рукой?

Внимательный сукин сын.

– Поранился утром, фигня. И не делай такое лицо, а то ощущение, что я себе руку отхерачил, а не поцарапался.

– Рик, тебя Диана зовет! – крикнул Лео.

– Иду. – Он похромал к выходу из галереи, и Шейн догнал его в два шага. – Повезло.

– Ты о чем?

– Что снизу отсюда не выбраться. Я ведь тебе рассказывал об эпидемии?

Шейн кивнул.

– Если бы тот мальчик, Патрик, оказался в таком помещении, многие остались живы.

– Поэтому нужно запираться на ночь. И неплохо бы делить здание на отсеки. О чем снова задумался?

– О стариках.

Они добрались до лестницы и принялись спускаться.

– В смысле, если кто теперь окочурится во сне, неприятностей не оберешься?

– Именно. Но не приковывать же теперь всех из группы риска ночами к койкам.

– А это мысль!

Рик фыркнул, и Шейн последовал его примеру.

Диана стояла возле рухнувшей секции и рассматривала что-то на полу. Шейн подошел, уставился на кровавые следы, тянущиеся по пыли.

– Здесь Фейт упала. – Диана указала на приличных размеров бордовое пятно с какими-то светлыми частицами. – Похоже, раскроила себе череп, но недостаточно, чтобы не обернуться.

– У нее были сломаны обе ноги и рука, – продолжил Рик. – Видишь, отсюда она поползла вон к тем дверям. Там ее и нашли утром.

– Резво, – заметил Шейн просто для того, чтобы хоть что-нибудь сказать. – И правда, повезло нам, что все было заперто.

Диана присела на корточки, уперлась кончиками пальцев в плиты у высохшего кровавого пятна.

– Ты как? – Шейн пристроился рядом.

– Я в норме, если ты это хотел спросить. Просто… – Она тяжело вздохнула. – Джина, Мозги, Джейми, Чес… – ее голос дрогнул, – теперь Фейт. Все умирают.

– Ну-ну, не раскисай. Всегда так, кто-то уходит, кто-то приходит.

Диана посмотрела на Рика и слабо улыбнулась:

– Ты прав. Мы тут почти закончили. Попрошу кого-нибудь смыть кровь.

Она выпрямилась, и Рик подал ей руку, хотя сам больше нуждался, чтобы его поддержали. Пусть уже сваливают, а дело о несчастном случае закрыто.

* * *  
На похоронах Шейн позволил себе расслабиться окончательно. Немногие собравшиеся стояли в угрюмом молчании, пока Трой и Кейт копали могилу, а потом опускали в нее тело. Как ни странно, Рокси снова вертелась поблизости, хотя, может, действительно переживала – она тоже знала Фейт с самого начала.

После того, как яму закидали землей, народ потянулся в здание, а Трой предсказуемо направился к соседней могиле. На кривом кресте еще каким-то чудом болтались разбитые очки. Рик тут же пристроился возле, правда, пока молча. Шейн хотел подойти, но Диана взяла его под руку и увлекла за собой.

– Пусть поговорят.

– С чего это?

– Нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь растормошил Троя. После Джейми он совсем плох.

Перед тем как зайти в здание, Шейн обернулся. Трой махал руками и – побиться бы об заклад! – наверняка орал Рику, чтобы отвалил, а друг стоически терпел. Но вот парень резко заткнулся и сгорбился. Рик коснулся его плеча, похоже, что-то произнес, и Трой дернулся, но не отпихнул и не умотал.

– Видишь? – Диана довольно смотрела на них. – У Рика получится.

Только этого еще не хватало! И так проблем не оберешься. Ладно, о Трое Шейн поговорит с Риком попозже и наедине.

Беседы, разумеется, не вышло. Они снова устроились в спальне Шейна, начали вроде нормально, но все быстро полетело к чертям.

– Я ж говорил тебе не связываться с этим придурком.

Рик, сидевший на самом кончике стула, привычно захлопал глазами, и это люто вбесило.

– И чего ты прицепился к Кэрри? – добавил Шейн.

– Я не цеплялся, – мягко произнес Рик, как с больным заговорил, и захотелось врезать ему от всей души.

– Тогда что это было?

– Она стирала рубашку, и я…

– Это, блядь, моя рубашка.

– Знаю. Просто спросил, не принести ли ей воды.

– Господи! – Шейн упер руки в бока. – Снова хочешь еле ползать? Куда тебе еще ведра таскать?

– Я не инвалид. – На по-прежнему бритых щеках Рика проступили желваки.

– Давай я это буду решать. На худой конец, Трой.

Захотелось выпить, и Шейн не стал себе отказывать, от души плеснул виски, которого осталось совсем на дне бутылки. Пора открывать новую.

– Ты сказал Карлу, что порезался, когда брился.

– Ну да.

Какое же дерьмо этот виски! Надо приказать гвардии раздобыть что получше.

– Рубашку ты порвал тогда же?

Шейн с грохотом опустил бокал на столешницу и уставился на Рика во все глаза:

– Это, блядь, допрос?

– Нет, просто уточняю.

– Да. Именно тогда. Еще чего хочешь узнать, помощник шерифа? Бывший, если ты забыл.

Рик поднял раскрытые ладони:

– Не раздражайся так.

– Да черт возьми! – Шейн подошел вплотную, оперся ладонями ему о плечи, понимая, что наваливается всем весом, желая, дьявол забери Рика, впечатать его как следует хоть в сиденье, хоть прямо в пол. – Чего тебе неймется, можешь объяснить?

– Ты обещал найти мне занятие. – Кажется, Рику стало больно, но ничего, потерпит.

– Это типа шантаж? Будешь действовать мне на нервы, пока не найду?

– Прекрати. – Плечи под ладонями напряглись. – Я пытаюсь…

– Заткнись! – Шейн отошел, достал из шкафчика в углу еще одну бутылку. – Мне не нужно, чтобы ты что-то там пытался.

– Тогда что тебе нужно? – прилетело в спину.

– Что? – Крышка наконец-то поддалась. – Окей, давай начистоту. Прояви благодарность, чувак. Я тебя спас, вылечил, кормлю и пою. Не только тебя, Карла и твою девицу с мечом тоже.

– Я это ценю.

Шейн покосился на Рика – тот смотрел настороженно, хмурился, явно не понимая, что от него хотят.

– Ну так и продолжай ценить. И не лезь, куда не просят!

Рик опустил голову, принялся тереть переносицу. Молчал, пока Шейн наливал себе виски и пил.

– Ты облажался, – добавил Шейн уже спокойнее. – Смирись с этим.

О, этот взгляд он отлично знал. Попал-таки по больному месту!

Рик поднялся, и Шейн преградил ему дорогу:

– Ты куда это собрался?

– К Карлу и Мишонн.

– Ну нет, мы не закончили.

Теперь друг поджал губы – похоже, на корабле назрел бунт.

– Найти тебе занятие, да? – Шейн посмотрел Рику прямо в глаза. – Считай, это твое занятие – сиди здесь. Свалишь, когда я разрешу.

– Заче…

– Садись. – Шейн пихнул его в плечо. – Я теперь защищаю Карла и Мишонн, а ты делаешь то, что я прикажу.

На лице Рика боролись желание послать нахрен и… неуверенность, что ли? Боженька, пусть это будет неуверенность! Давай, приятель, никуда ты не денешься!

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я сидел тут, пока ты напиваешься?

Шейн едва удержался, чтобы не плеснуть виски ему в физиономию.

– Садись, – с нажимом повторил он.

Все-таки Рик опустился на стул. Но лицо… Шейн завороженно следил, как сменяются на нем выражения: раздражение, задумчивость, упрямство, всего не перечесть.

– Налей себе. – Шейн устроился напротив. Пожалуй, надо подсластить пилюлю. – Ну чего ты так взвился? Я так многого прошу? Да, признаю, мне порой одиноко. Диана… она супер, но сам понимаешь, с ней обо всем не потолкуешь.

Похоже, он выбрал правильный тон: Рик слегка расслабился, налил себе немного – совсем на донышке – виски.

– А Фейт… – Шейн помолчал, наблюдая, как друг делает глоток. – Черт, не думал, что буду так… переживать.

Рик кивнул.

– Ну вот. Так что просто посиди со мной, ладно?

Да, так оно сработало, не могло не сработать. Если на ор Рик вскидывался, то от просьб тут же раскисал. Ничегошеньки-то в нем не изменилось.

– Что случилось с Фейт?

Шейн поморщился, но рассказал. И это тоже оказалось правильно: Рик уже не рвался свалить, сочувственно качал головой, принялся что-то вспоминать… Все-таки люди такие… очевидные! Здесь надави, здесь, наоборот, покажи слабину, и они твои со всеми потрохами. Конечно, с некоторыми проще, а с некоторыми сложнее, но главное неизменно. Шейну всегда твердили, что с другими он дубина-дубиной, но, получается, он научился? И понадобились лишь конец мира и полтора года.

– Почему тебя называют цезарем?

Шейн поморщился:

– Одна хитрожопая сволочь запустила, и прижилось.

– Тебе не нравится?

Они опять напились: и Рик, и сам Шейн, но это было хорошо, чертовски приятно.

– Цезарь начал нормально, но кончил как дурак. Я не он, ясно?

– Ты о Бруте?

– Хей, чувак, я помню историю!

– Ты помнишь историчку. – Рик улыбнулся вполне искренне.

– Ну… У меня был свой подход к изучению предметов. Практический. Как это?.. Прикладной.

Оба рассмеялись.

– Я прикладывал… или вкладывал? Нет, вкладывал я точно!

Рик зачем-то снова поднялся:

– Давай помогу тебе перебраться на кровать.

– Твоя нога…

– Я аккуратно.

Шейн ухватился на чужое плечо и встал, а мир вокруг покачивался и покачивался, эдак успокаивающе.

– В общем, забудь эту хреню про цезаря. Рубикон, конечно, был, но…

Шейна повело, однако Рик успел его перехватить. Они кое-как выпрямились, и Шейн осознал, что держит друга уже за оба плеча, почти обнимает. Голова была тяжелой, и он уткнулся Рику в шею. Так полегче, так… Пахло все тем же дерьмовым виски и еще чем-то, приятно-кисловатым, чуть пряным и родным. Рик… это Рик и…

– Шейн?

– Я не заснул, – выдохнул он. Носом Шейн прижимался прямо к голой коже над воротником. Если чуть поднять голову, то можно ощутить чужую теплоту ртом, вцепиться в нее и не отпускать никогда и ни за что…

– Тебе нужно лечь.

– Эй. – Шейн выпустил плечи Рика и сразу обхватил его за поясницу. – Не уходи.

– Я здесь.

Комната опрокинулась, и Шейн не сразу осознал, что его пытаются уложить.

– Не уходи, я сказал!

– Дай я хоть сниму с тебя ботинки…

– Черт, ты тупой? – Он рванул Рика на себя, и тот упал, придавил сверху. Кожа мазнула по губам, и Шейн не выдержал, прикусил ее. Кажется, Рик вскрикнул, и пришлось разжать зубы. Чуть солоноватый привкус разлился по языку и тут же исчез. Слишком мало, чтобы осознать…

– Шейн, ты…

– Все хорошо. – Пусть зубы пришлось разжать, но руки по-прежнему держали Рика за талию. – Не уходи, окей? Я не буду тебя убивать, обещаю.

Рик зашевелился, сполз куда-то набок, и пришлось повернуться самому.

– Я здесь, – раздалось у самого уха.

И это было правильно. Место Рика тут. Остальное… пусть катится к дьяволу. Хоть на эту ночь.

* * *  
Давненько у него не было похмелья, да еще такого мерзкого.

Шейн проснулся один, замерзший, с раскалывающейся головой. Скомканная простыня рядом уже успела остыть, бутылка и бокалы стояли в шкафу. Чертов Рик… Шейн ведь не наговорил вчера ничего лишнего? Вроде нет. Во рту как нассали, и лучше побыстрее смыть поганый кислый привкус. Но только не виски!

Шейн выполз из комнаты, выбрался на двор и зажмурился от непривычно яркого солнца, отчего-то совсем не осеннего.

– Ты сегодня соня.

– Лу?

Она шла через двор, неся ведро.

– Ты многовато пьешь в последнее время.

– Фигня. Куда тащишь воду?

– На огород. Дать умыться?

– Черт, ты спасительница.

Лу приподняла ведро, и Шейн плеснул ледяной водой себе в лицо.

– Только не пей.

– Не беспокойся. Полей мне на голову.

– Не простудишься? – с сомнением протянула она.

– Чтоб я простудился? Давай, лей.

Лу улыбнулась, и Шейн вздрогнул и замотал головой, когда холодные струйки потекли за шиворот.

– Отлично!

– Бррр! Даже если на тебя только смотреть, замерзнуть можно!

– Слабачка! – Он выпрямился, провел ладонями по мокрым волосам.

– Опять мучает бессонница? – В голосе Лу прозвучало беспокойство. Сейчас она была прежней, как в те недолгие счастливые деньки, когда все шло отлично. Черт, Шейн соскучился по ее улыбке!

– Меньше, чем раньше.

– Я рада. А то Бэзил говорил…

– Чего Бэзил?

– Видел, как ты на днях бродил ночью. Шейн, я беспокоюсь…

Голос Лу притих, зазвучал как из-за толстого стекла. На днях? Последний раз Шейн полуночничал как раз в ту поганую ночь, когда столкнулся с Фейт! Спокойно! Это, блядь, ничего не значило! Ну видел его Бэзил и что?

– …больше отдыхать…

– Что?

Лу послала Шейну встревоженный взгляд:

– Я говорила, что тебе стоит побольше отдыхать.

– Куда уж больше?

– Нет, правда. Последние дни ты сам не свой.

– Лу. – Шейн положил руку ей на плечо. – Со мной все в полном порядке. И я хочу, чтобы и у тебя все было хорошо.

– Я…

– Ты переживаешь.

Она нервно вздохнула.

– Я ж вижу. Но если переживать за всех, то так и свихнуться недолго.

Лу упрямо поджала губы:

– Я не могу переживать только за кого-то избранного. Прости.

Да мать твою! Нет, счастливые деньки уже никогда не вернутся, глупо было поверить в это хотя бы на миг.

– Ладно, иди на огород или куда ты там торопилась.

– Шейн?

В глазах Лу что-то появилось: сожаление? тоска? что-то еще? Он нагнулся и быстро поцеловал ее, снова и снова вспоминая, как это ощущалось – совсем недавно. Будто коснулся призрака, а тот сразу же вытек сквозь пальцы.

– Не надо было этого делать?

Лу ненадолго опустила взгляд, затем посмотрела прямо на Шейна:

– Да, не надо.

Чертовски предсказуемо.

– Конец?

– Конец.

– Найдешь себе кого-нибудь еще?

– Прекрати. – Она мотнула головой. – Заботься о Кэрри и не будь сукиным сыном.

Шейн смотрел, как Лу уходит, уже навсегда. Часть его по-прежнему сожалела, рвалась за ней вслед, а другая удовлетворенно выдыхала. Ты поступил правильно, совершенно правильно, приятель. Давно пора. А в самой глубине нутра едва различимый тонкий голосок шептал: теперь Лу забудет о том, что сказал Бэзил, ей будет не до чужих слов. Мало ли, кто где ходил? Мало ли, кто что видел? Забудьте. Тело зарыто, поминки кончились. В славном городе Риме снова царит спокойствие.

6.2. Тогда

Шейн снова в кинотеатре памяти, смотрит на экран и, хотя зарекался лезть в то, что случилось до «того самого», выбирает из длинного списка древний-древний эпизод.

Они с Риком совсем юные, до Лори еще года полтора, а пока Шейн выслушивает невеселый рассказ о неудавшемся свидании с Шейлой. Или Мэри-Энн. Или… Да какая разница? Все, что вываливает Рик, предсказуемо и, признаться, скучно, но Шейн терпеливо ждет, когда поток иссякнет. Потому что потом можно блеснуть самому, и друг будет смотреть на Шейна как на чертового гуру. Смешно, что во всем прочем Рику решительности не занимать, но с девушками он теряется и выглядит при этом презабавно.

Они сидят на заднем дворе дома Шейна в плетеных садовых креслах, родителей нет – они вернутся только к вечеру, и это прекрасный повод посмотреть видеокассету, раздобытую у приятелей. Признаться, Шейн не сдержался, запихал ее в магнитофон еще вчера, оценил первые четверть часа, а теперь предвкушает, как Рик покраснеет до кончиков ушей, но будет глядеть, не отрываясь. И тогда можно будет небрежно бросить что-то вроде: «А вот с Линдой Уэверли мы на позапрошлой неделе устроили похожее».

Но это позже. Пока Рик заканчивает рассказ и просяще смотрит на Шейна.

– Не тормози так, чувак, – отзывается тот. – Она ж тебе вся изнамекалась.

– В смысле?

– В смысле, брат, надо было не сдавать, а наоборот. Вот в лифчик ты ей правильно залез, все по заветам отца Шейна.

– Но… – тянет Рик, – я ж попробовал. А она ноги сжала.

Шейн возводит очи горе.

– Сжала – не сжала! Я тебе рассказывал про волшебную кнопку, которая есть у каждой телочки?

Рик быстро кивает.

– Ну вот! И если нажать на эту кнопочку правильно, то скоро вгонишь свой штепсель в ее розетку. Понял мысль?

– Но… – снова начинает песню друг.

– Чувак, держи в голове, что всем девчонкам мира их мамаши вбивают мысль, что нельзя говорить «Да». И что тогда делать нам, пацанам? – Шейн взмахивает рукой, и Рик ведет головой, как змея вслед за дудкой факира. – Полагаться на ловкость. Если девчонка там мокрая, то можешь забить на эти ее «Нет». Она просто кокетничает. Ну, какой была… Мэри-Энн? Шейла? Как же ее?..

– Кажется, там было влажно, – отзывается Рик. – Не успел толком…

– Всему-то тебя учить надо! – Шейн отталкивается от спинки, пересаживается на самый край кресла, и их колени соприкасаются. Отчего-то Рик краснеет еще сильнее. – В следующий раз, – Шейн наклоняется к самому его уху и понижает голос, – не тупи. Сделаешь приятное ей, раскрути, чтоб и она чего-нибудь устроила.

– Что? – завороженно выдыхает Рик.

Его ухо уже красное, и Шейн едва не поддается желанию подуть в него, как в ухо своему коту – тот потом так забавно трясет головой! Мысль идиотская и совсем неуместная. От нее отчего-то становится жарко, и Шейн невольно отстраняется, ругает себя и опять подается вперед:

– Пусть тебе подрочит. Линда Уэверли – помнишь такую? – ууу, как она умеет. Совсем иначе, чем когда сам себе.

Кадык Рика дергается. Наверное, он в красках представляет Линду и ее руки на своем члене.

– Или вот еще, – добивает Шейн. – Некоторые телки берут в рот.

Рик пялится на собственный пах. В голосе – священный трепет:

– Прямо… берут?

– Клянусь. На той кассете, которую я у Базза выпросил, есть.

И Шейн не будет собой, если в один прекрасный день не разведет на такое Линду.

Мысль определенно завораживает Рика. А Шейна на миг завораживает Рик: растерянный и очарованный, глядящий широко распахнутыми глазами, ловящий каждое слово. Вот бы так всегда…

– Пойдем, – вдруг решительно произносит Рик, и волшебство со звоном рассыпается на тысячи осколков. – Пойдем смотреть кассету.

Шейн вздыхает и покорно бредет за Риком в дом. Таких моментов, такого волшебства будет все меньше и меньше. Порой Шейну кажется, что он не так уж и нужен Рику. Чепуха! Конечно, нужен! Куда Рик без него денется? Беспокойство то исчезает, то возвращается, смущает Шейна, потому что он не может его объяснить. Потом появляется Лори, и Шейн с ужасом осознает, что ревнует. И что станет выглядеть последним идиотом из всех распоследних идиотов, если Рик ту ревность заметит. А друг все больше времени проводит с этой тощей девчонкой, и ему уже не нужны советы отца Шейна, он все познает на практике сам.

Конечно, это пройдет. Глупая ревность к девушке Рика пройдет. Лори окажется вполне нормальной. Неплохая девчонка для лучшего друга, хотя Шейн все равно не понимает той каменной серьезности, с которой Рик говорит об этих отношениях. «Я женюсь» – как гром среди ясного неба. Брат, куда тебе? Еще успеется! Но беготня уже начинается: друзья жениха, мальчишник, церемония, дебильные фотки… И вот Рик семьянин, у него есть ребенок – «Карл», как он называет не слишком-то симпатичный постоянно орущий и ссущий кулек. Шейн теряется: ему по-прежнему принадлежит значительная часть жизни Рика, но он лишь второй, нет, третий, если считать Карла.

Когда Лори и Рик начинают ссориться, в душе расцветает темная радость – к Шейну снова приходят за советом, и он вспоминает, каково это, когда ловят каждое твое слово. Конечно, теперь не то, что прежде: Рик не впитывает любое откровение, у него на многое есть свое мнение, и Шейну остается лишь закатывать глаза и скрывать раздражение. Но оба снова близки почти как прежде. А потом в Рика стреляют…

* * *  
В кинотеатре памяти словно становится светлее – это Шейн смотрит свой любимый эпизод «Охрененные дни на заводе». Неделя, может, чуть больше, когда кажется, что все, наконец, стало, как надо, что, черт подери, работает!

После празднования он просыпается с ощущением чистого счастья, в которому едва-едва примешивается неясная сосущая грусть. Что ему снилось? Шейн не помнит. Да и неважно! Главное, он валяется на собственной шикарной кровати (настоящей!), а бока греют Лу и Рокси. Обе расслабленные впервые за черт знает сколько дней. Рокси по-детски надувает губы, Лу – само спокойствие, хоть скульптуру лепи. Ненадолго Шейн задумывается, чья кровь намешана в ее жилах. Понятно, что негров, но и еще кого-то. У Лу миндалевидный разрез глаз, изящный точеный носик. Может, среди ее генов затесалось несколько корейских?

В дверь скребутся так тихо, что Шейн удивляется, что слышит. Он осторожно приподнимается – будить женщин совершенно не хочется, аккуратно снимает с груди руку Рокси, выползает из-под ноги Лу. Как в дурацкой детской игре, когда надо пробраться, не задев ни единой натянутой нити. Рокси недовольно бормочет и перекатывается на другой бок, Лу, кажется, и пушкой не разбудишь. Шейн выпрямляется, натягивает найденные на полу штаны. И где рубашка или футболка? Ладно, обойдется и так.

Снаружи, в комнате, которую он уже успел окрестить кабинетом, ждет Сойер. Он бросает взгляд за спину Шейна перед тем, как тот захлопывает дверь, и негромко присвистывает.

– Вот сейчас, мужик, я люто тебе завидую.

Шейн довольно ухмыляется:

– Все, как ты сказал. Царь горы.

– Оно самое.

– Что-то стряслось?

– Если не считать головной боли у половины мужского состава группы? Все тихо. Кстати, Мозги стянул-таки у кого-то бутылку.

– И как? – Шейн предчувствует веселье.

– Блюет в уголочке. В следующий раз умнее будет.

– Сочтем, что это достаточное наказание.

Шейн вспоминает свой первый алкоголь – он даже умудрился не явить всему миру свой тогдашний ужин, но как же хреново было!

– Диана как главная трезвенница горит энтузиазмом, – уже серьезным тоном начинает Сойер.

– Это плохая новость?

– Я с ней согласен в том, что здесь необходим огород. Нам нужна свежая жратва, а то пиздец желудкам.

– Есть, где устроить?

Сойер кивает:

– Посмотрели с ней пару мест. И Лео, ну такой, с плешью, клянется, что немного в этом смыслит.

– Вы теперь с Дианой спелись?

– Нет, мы верны себе – только терпим друг друга. Мне, если честно, плевать, а она ради тебя старается. Цени.

– Ценю, – так же серьезно отзывается Шейн.

– Вторая ее идея – нам нужны люди.

Шейн морщится, и Сойер наставляет на него указательный палец:

– Сначала дослушай. Она права в том смысле, что нынешними силами мы не удержим периметр. От мертвяков, конечно, удержим, а вот если рядом появится группа вроде нашей, то можем и облажаться.

– Новые люди – большой риск.

– Она, умница, это понимает. Нам нужна стратегия, чувак. Как подбирать новых людей, чтобы они тут все не изгадили.

Шейн обещает подумать, обсуждение идеи выливается в общее собрание, от которого мало толку, но, в конце концов, это ждет. Есть более насущные дела – те же рейды, к примеру. Люди радуются, обустраиваются, позволяют поверить, что завод действительно стал убежищем. Еще одна хорошая новость – Фейт прочухивается. Не совсем, но она уже реагирует на других, что-то лепечет, когда к ней обращаются, пусть и шарахается от каждого резкого движения и слова. Чес бродит с ней под руку, негромко беседует, надеясь, что будет толк. Трой бросает на племянницу Дианы долгие взгляды, но ему по-прежнему ничего не светит.

А вот уже не слишком приятная весть – то, почему Трою не светит. Шейн выясняет это совершенно случайно, когда в одиночестве бродит по одной из пустующих пристроек и слышит чей-то разговор. Отсюда не разобрать, о чем беседуют, но он мгновенно опознает голоса: высокий, чуть звенящий Чес и вкрадчивый Сойера. Шейн осторожно заглядывает за угол. Точно, эти двое: Сойер держит Чес за руку, а она смотрит на него исподлобья, но вырываться не спешит. Происходящее не дело Шейна, но вечером он не удерживается и замечает Сойеру:

– Диана прострелит тебе башку.

– Ладно тебе! Пусть сначала узнает. И я ж Олененка не неволю.

– Серьезно? Думаешь, выйдет?

– Чувак, я обаятельный, – серьезно отвечает Сойер. – Да, я не мистер Самый охренный пресс штата Джорджия, как некоторые, но попытка не пытка. Если девушка смеется над твоими шутками, сам знаешь, шансы есть.

– Ну-ну. Мне ругани в группе не надо.

– Я тебя умоляю!

Пока Шейн решает спустить все на тормозах, а там видно будет.

Относительное спокойствие продолжается еще несколько дней, а затем следует взрыв.

* * *  
Толстый Рони выглядит ошарашенным и раздавленным. Мойра, та самая, из бывших пленниц, едва не подпрыгивает от ярости и злобного торжества:

– Он! – Она тычет пальцем в Толстого Рони. – Он меня изнасиловал!

В главном цехе собрались все обитатели завода, люди угрюмо молчат, глядят на жертву и преступника, а Шейну хочется провести по лицу руками и выругаться.

– Я же говорила! – орет Мойра. – Им нельзя доверять! – И пристально смотрит на Шейна. – Я требую правосудия!

– Рони? – Он отворачивается от Мойры и глядит на обвиняемого.

– Ну… – бормочет тот. – Я подкатил к ней, правда. Ну… она одна всегда. Я ж не хотел ничего плохого! Просто потрепаться, все такое. Я… – Он резко вскидывается. – Клянусь, не трогал я ее!

– А это что? – Мойра задирает рукав куртки, на ее запястье браслет из синяков.

Блядь! Шейн снова переводит взгляд на Рони. Объясняйся, дебил!

– Ну… я подошел. Она кричать стала, руками махать. Ну я и прихватил, чтоб по мне не заехала. Не рассчитал чуток.

Рони на полголовы выше Мойры и раза в два шире. Если он действительно изнасиловал эту бабу, то должны остаться еще следы.

– Где это произошло? – спрашивает Шейн.

– У заднего входа в основное здание. Того, который у самого забора, – вздыхает Рони. – Шейн, клянусь, не трогал я ее! Ну… если этого не считать. Ты ж меня знаешь!

Шейн и правда считает, что Рони и мухи не обидит. До этого дня, по крайней мере.

– Окей, отлично. – Он громко хлопает ладонями по коленям. – У нас тут преступление и два копа. Диана?

Она с готовностью кивает.

– В беспристрастности офицера Пейдж кто-то сомневается? – уточняет Шейн.

Ответом ему служит гробовое молчание.

– В таком случае мы идем на место преступления и начинаем опрос свидетелей.

Мойра шипит что-то неразборчивое, и Шейн бросает:

– Возражения?

– Ты просто хочешь выгородить своего человека!

– Женщина, дай я кое-что объясню. И тебе, и прочим. Вы все мои люди. Я никого не делю. Но кто-то из вас двоих лжет.

Мойра сначала краснеет, затем бледнеет.

– Лу, – зовет Шейн, – отведи Мойру к Чес. Ей наверняка нужна медицинская помощь.

Жертва предполагаемого насилия дергается, но покорно идет за приятельницей. А Шейн и Диана принимаются за почти позабытую работу.

Это так привычно: осмотреть место, установить время, опросить жертву и преступника, потом отыскать свидетелей и приняться уже за них. Поначалу Диана хмурится, она явно на стороне Мойры, но не проходит и пары часов, как ее отношение меняется. Может, завод и походит на лабиринт, но быстро выясняется, что это лишь иллюзия. Люди везде ходят, многое замечают, и если собрать мелочи воедино, то картина происшествия оказывается как на ладони.

– Значит, видел их обоих идущих в коридор в той двери, – уточняет Шейн у Кейта.

Тот быстро кивает:

– Оно самое.

– И время точно запомнил.

– Точняк. Я ж не один был, вместе с Алишей, и минут пять назад спрашивал у нее, сколько набежало. У нее уточни.

Разумеется, Шейн уточняет.

– Ну да. – Та слегка краснеет. – Кейт собирался в рейд, боялся опоздать. Ребята его ждали к двум у главного входа.

– И сколько было?

– Без десяти. Или даже меньше.

Отлично. Толстый Рони собирался в тот же рейд и тоже явился к группе у ворот.

– Когда он к вам присоединился? – спрашивает Шейн у Джейми.

Тот ненадолго задумывается.

– Рони пришел раньше Кейта, – вспоминает он. – Наверное, где-то без пяти.

Шейн трясет прочих, и те соглашаются с Джейми. Вместе с Дианой он проходит от чертового заднего входа до ворот и засекает время. Минута. Окей, полминуты, если бежать, а бегает Толстый Рони не очень, сразу принимается пыхтеть, как паровоз.

– Не, – мотает головой Джейми. – Он здорово расстроенный был, но дышал спокойно.

Диана мрачнеет все больше.

– Она не хотела, чтобы я ее осматривала, – говорит Чес. – Если честно, я вообще в этом ничего не понимаю, но из свежих повреждений у Мойры только синяк на бедре. Большой, но она могла просто удариться.

Теперь Диана достает пачку сигарет.

– Давай ты не будешь курить в медпункте, – замечает Шейн. Они выходят на улицу, под низкое и грязное осеннее небо. Диана затягивается и смотрит в одну точку.

– Господи, зачем? – наконец выдает она.

– Как там говорят? Все мужики козлы.

Диана зло фыркает.

– Вы часто бываете теми еще козлами, это правда. Черт… Я даже могу понять, что ей хочется отомстить. Но при чем тут Рони?!

– Он просто подвернулся. Не он – так Джейми, Кейт, Джош, Трой… кто угодно. Чего гадать? Скоро мы все узнаем.

Снова главный цех и собрание.

– …так что Толстый Рони либо скорострел, что умудрился все проделать за неполных три минуты, при этом не наставив тебе синяков и чего прочего, либо ты врешь, – произносит Шейн, пристально глядя на Мойру. Он ненавидит эту стерву, но показывать свои чувства незачем. Хватит эмоций остальных людей.

Та сжимается, однако голову по-прежнему держит высоко.

– Как ты могла? – резко выдыхает Лу. – Как ты… после того, как они нас спасли?

– Спасли?! – едва ли не взвизгивает Мойра. – Чем они лучше? – Ее голова задирается так, что подбородок почти утыкается в потолок. – Не сейчас, так скоро все будет как прежде!

– Чушь! – восклицает Алиша. – Они другие!

– Вы! – Мойра тоже ненавидит: не только стоящих вокруг мужчин, но и женщин. – Ты! – шипит она на Лу. – Ты и раньше подлизывалась к этим ублюдкам! К тем, кто тебя бил и насиловал!

– Я пыталась нас защитить! Крис, Алишу, Нэнси, тебя!

– Врешь! Ты мечтала только, как удрать! А стоило явиться этим, как сразу раздвинула ноги. Снова решила получить тепленькое местечко? Шлюха!

Лу в два шага оказывается возле Мойры и дает ей пощечину. Резкий звук эхом разносится под сводами.

– Какая же ты… – Лу брезгливо трясет рукой и отходит прочь.

Люди как отмирают. Миг, и воздух дрожит от возмущенного гула. Главный вопрос – что теперь делать с Мойрой?

* * *  
На этот раз они собираются небольшой группой: Шейн, Диана, Сойер и Лу. Сидят за столом в кабинете.

– Здесь ей оставаться нельзя, – сразу берет быка за рога Шейн. Мойра пока заперта в том самом подвале, где сидела до того, как ее и остальных женщин освободили. – Держать арестантов мы себе позволить не можем.

– Тогда что? – устало спрашивает Диана. – Предлагаешь ее изгнать?

Вообще-то Шейну хочется засадить дуре пулю в голову, но ни Лу, ни Диана этого не поймут. В отличие от Сойера.

– Мы раньше все были офигенными гуманистами, – начинает он. – И раньше для таких, как она, стояли тюрьмы. Но если Мойра останется здесь, равно или поздно снова бабахнет. Или она накрутит еще кого из женщин, или кто-то из мужчин психанет.

– Если ее изгнать, она погибнет, – замечает Лу. Она еще в ярости, но старается говорить ровно.

– Давай подумаем о другом, красотка. Если бы мы ей поверили, то что случилось с Толстым Рони? Мы бы сейчас так же сидели и решали, пристрелить его или изгнать. Спорим, что все присутствующие проголосовали бы за казнь.

– Спорим, – тут же вскидывается Диана. – Я бы поддержала изгнание.

Сойер закатывает глаза.

– И чем оно лучше, объясни?

– Хватит с нас смертей.

– В смысле если помрет не на твоих глазах, леди-офицер, то все в ажуре?

Диана кривится, но замолкает. А Шейн снова ощущает себя на чертовой ферме. Вокруг собрались идиоты, а в сарае сидит придурок Рэндалл Калвер. И есть еще кое-что, что не учитывают ни Лу, ни Диана, о чем сам Шейн твердил еще у Гринов, – Рэндалл тогда, Мойра сейчас знают, где находится убежище! А если стерва кого-нибудь на него натравит? Отомстит напоследок?

Но ситуация патовая, женщины не поддержат казнь, и это бесит. Ну ладно Лу, она эту тварь знала и считала подругой, но Диана? Могла бы и постоять за своих. Однако речь идет о другой бабе, и у нее сразу включается жалелка. Сейчас еще начнутся разговоры, как Мойра невыносимо страдала и что не в себе. Ага, только та же Нэнси, тоже шарахающаяся по углам, не бросилась обвинять первого попавшегося не пойми в чем!

– Окей! – Сойер откидывается на спинку стула и поднимает руки. – Предположим, изгнание. Как вы себе это представляете, дамы?

Такого удара в спину Шейн не ждет, но Сойер незаметно ему подмигивает. Ладно, послушаем.

– Ее надо отвезти подальше. – Диана жутко напоминает Рика, и Шейн давит желание заорать.

– Завязать ей глаза, – поддерживает Лу. – Она не найдет пути назад.

– Дать немного еды и воды, – продолжает Диана. – Из оружия… может, нож?

Ну хоть не сразу пистолет!

– Предположим, – кивает Сойер. – Миль сорок?

– Да, достаточно, – оживляется Лу.

– И повезут ее… Шейн?

Сойер ждет, и он, скрипя зубами, соглашается.

– Возьму с собой Джейми и Т…

– Может, Райана? – предлагает Сойер.

– Давай его.

Райан приятельствует с Толстым Рони и должен беситься от Мойры только так.

– Он неплохо знает здешние дороги, – замечает Сойер. – Завезет Мойру в такую глушь, что та долго будет выбираться.

Диана и Лу угрюмо смотрят, но возразить нечего.

– Тогда решено, – подытоживает Шейн. – Завтра с утра займемся.

Женщины уходят, Сойер задерживается, выглядывает в коридор, затем прикрывает дверь.

– Чего это ты переметнулся? – щурится Шейн, хотя и так знает ответ. Как и то, что задумал этот прохвост.

– Бросать эту девку одну так жестоко. – Сойер театрально прижимает руки в груди. – Пристрелить было бы милосерднее. А я гуманист.

– Как же.

– Слушай, Цезарь, мы мыслим в одном направлении. Если ведьма кого повстречает и чуваки тоже окажутся гребаными гуманистами, то нас может ждать неприятный сюрприз.

Кретины-паладины, повторяет про себя Шейн.

– Я беру на себя Джейми, ты – Райана, – негромко говорит он.

– Легко, – отзывается Сойер. – Спорим, чувак уже дозрел до кондиции? И он не проболтается.

Джейми тоже.

– Знаешь, что натворила эта баба? – выдает Сойер. – Она ж подставила всех остальных женщин. Идиотка, да?

И не поспоришь. Теперь, если кто-то заведет разговор об изнасиловании, сразу вспомнят вранье Мойры.

– Ничего подобного у нас не случится, – отрезает Шейн. – Мы хорошие парни.

Он, черт подери, в этом уверен.

– Правосудие Цезаря справедливо, – напоследок произносит Сойер. – И неотвратимо.

Эту ночь Шейн спит сном младенца, хотя, может, и стоило помучиться. Но совесть молчит, потому что он делает это ради своих людей.

Утром его, Джейми и Сойера провожают лишь Диана и Лу. Мойра бледна, губы сжаты так, что превратились в тонкую полосу. Она молчит, и забираясь в машину, и сидя на заднем сидении. Когда повязка закрывает ей глаза, и исчезает ощущение взгляда, буравящего затылок, становится легче.

Они честно отъезжают на сорок миль, чтобы не лажануться со временем. Утро темное и туманное, наваливается на плечи и вдавливает в землю.

– Мы на месте, – объявляет Райан. Он, как и Джейми, на нервах, хотя они все обговорили еще несколько часов назад. Но вопросы «Как?» и «Кто?» висят в выстывшем воздухе.

– Выходим. – Шейн первым выбирается из машины. Джейми вытаскивает Мойру, замирает в нерешительности. «Может, сейчас?» – читает его мысли Шейн. – «Пока она еще не сообразила?»

Мойра резко и хрипло смеется:

– Что? Передумали меня отпускать? Вы! – взвизгивает она, бодает Джейми так, что тот едва не летит на землю. Повязка сбивается, и Шейн встречает взгляд совершенно безумного глаза. – Сволочи!

У Мойры связаны руки, но не ноги – и она бросается прочь, в туман.

– Стой! – Это Райан.

И почти сразу грохает выстрел. Мойра валится на асфальт. Джейми опускает пистолет, на трясущихся ногах подходит к телу и нагибается. Шейн приближается и садится рядом на корточки. В затылке у Мойры такая дыра, что сразу все ясно.

– Чистая работа, – выдыхает Шейн, поднимается и кладет руку Джейми на плечо. Хотя у того темная кожа, сейчас она кажется какой-то серой.

– Я… – начинает тот.

– Спокойно, парень, ты уже убивал.

– Не так. – Джейми колотит, и Шейн еще раз хлопает его по плечу и возвращается к машине, берет с заднего сидения рюкзак с припасами для Мойры, достает бутылку с водой и надолго припадает к горлышку. Потом протягивает ее Райану. Вытаскивает еще одну и едва ли не насильно впихивает Джейми. Развели нюни! Но заорешь на них сейчас, и станет только хуже.

– Отнесем тело и запасы в лес, – объявляет Шейн. – Закидаем листьями. И сваливаем, пока на выстрел не явились ходячие. Живо!

И Джейми с Райаном начинают шевелиться.

Им везет, мертвяков, не считая Мойры, поблизости, похоже, нет.

– Оставим ее прямо так? – бормочет Райан, когда они заканчивают. Трупа почти не видать под ворохом веток и листьев. Зато пахнет сырой землей и чем-то прелым.

– Предлагаешь смотаться за лопатами? – не выдерживает Шейн.

– Не, – тот дергает плечом. – Конечно, нет.

По пути в убежище их понемногу отпускает. Райан пытается шутить, Джейми – насвистывать. Вот и отлично, а то при виде похоронных рож та же Диана мгновенно догадается.

За воротами ждет Толстый Рони, и Шейн заверяет его, что все путем. Что стерва еще и наговорила им гадостей перед тем, как ушла. Толстый Рони переживает, но в его глазах, когда он смотрит на Шейна, появляется что-то собачье. Признательность и преданность. То, что нужно. Шейн уверен, прикажи он теперь Толстому Рони сдохнуть, тот так и сделает. И Райан и Джейми тоже. Они все повязаны, пусть и по-разному.

Правосудие Цезаря такое – ради собравшихся на заводе людей.


	7. Chapter 7

7.1. Сейчас

Нельзя не думать о белой обезьяне – это правило срабатывало всегда. И теперь для Шейна пресловутой белой обезьяной стал Рик. Какого черта? Его запах по-прежнему бил в ноздри, вкус кожи еще ощущался на губах. Я был пьян… В этом все дело? Нажрался, и поэтому захотелось вцепиться в шею бывшего лучшего друга? Дерьмо!

А Рик ведь избегал Шейна: не показался на завтраке, потом куда-то увязался с Дианой, перед обедом прогуливался по двору с Мишонн и Карлом. Чертова троица над чем-то смеялась, а Шейн наблюдал за ними из окна кабинета и удивлялся своей ярости. Белая обезьяна, да?

Рик… Почему с ним всегда так сложно? Шейн считал, что знает всю его подноготную, а друг снова и снова откалывал что-то совершенно непредсказуемое. Может, в этом дело? Не считая Лори, Рик никогда не заводил девчонок сам, это Шейн делился с ним подругами или подругами подруг. А за все годы брака Рик не изменял Лори, даже не покосился разок на кого-то еще. Разве это нормально? И Мишонн – как бы та ни раздражала, но была до черта привлекательной. Нормальный мужик уже давно затащил или хоть попробовал затащить ее в постель, но не мистер Верность-до-гроба. Вдруг… Нет, чушь полнейшая, Рик уже давно спалился бы. Врун из него на редкость паршивый. Или Шейн так думал? Но главное, эти измышления ничего не объясняли.

Рик… Рик, что в тебе такое? Что с тобой такое? Мог бы прийти, поговорить, а вместо этого удрал, трус. Ты ж никуда не денешься, понимаешь? Ладно, сегодня я оставлю тебя в покое, однако теперь у нас есть все время мира, брат.

На завтра ничего не изменилось: Рик прятался, Шейн делал вид, что его не интересует, чем занят бывший приятель. Настоящие, но от этого не менее глупые кошки-мышки на заводе. Шейн выжидал и наблюдал, не только за Риком, но и за остальными. Лу и Мишонн – когда они успели стать приятельницами? А рядом с ними вился Лео. Пусть в конце ноября с огородом не повозишься, толстяк умудрился отыскать себе новое занятие, то ли мутил что-то с рассадой, то ли придумывал, как обустроить теплицы. Вспомнилось, как Рокси намекала на него и Лу. Смешно ведь: красивая высокая Лу и лысеющий толстячок средних лет на полголовы ее ниже. Противно. Но Шейн сам отпустил Лу, теперь это не его дело, пусть хоть с ходячими милуется.

– Шейн?

Он оторвался от созерцания женщин и Лео, перевел взгляд на Диану.

– Что-то стряслось?

– Нет. – Она встала рядом, тоже покосилась на троицу. – Меня тут поймала Кэрри, напомнила, что у нее скоро день рождения. Будем праздновать?

Черт! Он ведь обещал!..

– Опять с запасами проблема?

– Если не шиковать, то хватит. Но потом все равно пора собирать людей в рейд.

– Окей, соберу. Еще не выбросила из головы затею с Троем?

Диана поморщилась:

– Он против.

– Я ж предупреждал.

– Это неправильно. – Диана достала пачку сигарет и принялась вертеть ее. – Нужно, чтобы парень снова поверил в себя.

– Пока он сам не захочет, бесполезняк.

Диана совсем скуксилась, и Шейн добавил:

– Слушай, я тоже за него переживаю. Ты, я и он – нас всего трое осталось. И я хочу, чтобы со всеми нами было окей. Но Трой взрослый мальчик, чтоб с ним носиться.

– Райан хочет от него избавиться.

– Мало ли, что он хочет.

– Он науськивает приятелей.

– Я здесь главный, так? – Шейн скрестил руки на груди. – И мой голос решающий. Так что мечтать Райан может о чем угодно, но фиг получит.

– Обещаешь?

Шейн усмехнулся, и Диана повеселела. Со всеми бы так просто!

А Трой… он сам рыл себе могилу. Такими темпами скоро докопает окончательно.

Ближе к вечеру, когда на дворе сгустились сумерки, слишком ранние из-за обложенного тучами неба, придурок снова выкинул номер. Шейн так толком и не понял, что произошло: вроде Рик опять решил поиграть в переговорщика и наконец-то огреб. Когда Шейн добрался-таки до сладкой парочки, Трой уже умотал в темноту, а Рик стоял и прижимал тыльную сторону ладони к носу.

– Доволен?

Друг громко шмыгнул и принялся тереть верхнюю губу, размазывая кровь. Но черта с два Шейн позволил бы ему отмалчиваться:

– Чего он так вызверился?

– Пустяки. – Рик закинул голову, сглотнул так, что дернулся кадык.

– Ничего себе «пустяки»!

– Я заговорил с Троем о том мальчике, Джейке.

Шейн невольно хмыкнул:

– Нашел тему! Тогда повезло, что он не сломал тебе что-нибудь. Ладно, пошли, погляжу, что у тебя с носом.

Разумеется, ничего серьезного там не оказалось, зато появился повод оттащить-таки Рика к себе. Шейн зажег свечу, достал бинт из своих запасов и смочил.

– Давай уберу эту красоту.

Рик позволил – сидел на стуле, не шевелился, только слегка морщился, хотя Шейн старался касаться едва-едва, – но упрямо не желал встречаться взглядом. Шейн скосил глаза на уже подживающий след на шее. Скоро совсем исчезнет…

– Трой был влюблен?

– Что?

– Лу упоминала, что ему нравилась девушка, которая была вашим доктором.

– А, Чес? Только он ей нахрен не сдался. И если ты и это выдашь Трою, то носом не отделаешься.

Шейн убрал бинт, критично изучил свою работу. Синяк, конечно, все равно появится, но хоть Рик больше не напоминал упыря.

– Вот про это я предупреждал, когда говорил тебе уняться. Внял или как?

Судя по упрямой физиономии, черта с два внял. Шейн тяжело вздохнул:

– Знаешь, брат, ты та еще боль в заднице.

Рик отчего-то ненадолго прикусил нижнюю губу, между бровей обозначилась глубокая складка:

– Раньше было наоборот.

– Раньше много чего было. Хей. – Шейн осторожно взял его за подбородок, приподнял, будто изучая постепенно проступавший синяк. Давай, Рик, посмотри на меня! И тот наконец-то поглядел, непривычно растеряно, и в душе будто что-то запело. – Я серьезно, заканчивай доставать Троя.

– Ты прав, – вдруг выдал Рик. Шейн чуть не вздрогнул от удивления – ну надо же! Где-то сдохло что-то очень большое. – Диана не говорила с тобой?

– О чем?

– Ей нужны помощники. Если ты не против…

– Что еще за помощники?

– Вроде дополнительного патруля. Просто ходить по заводу и посматривать по сторонам, чтобы люди не забредали туда, где опасно.

Звучало не слишком тупо. И понятно, что она встревожилась после истории с Фейт.

– Диана обеспокоена, говорит, люди в последнее время часто ссорятся.

– Она преувеличивает.

Диана уже приседала Шейну на уши по этому поводу. Ссорятся, значит? Ха, ссорится со всеми тут только один конкретный парень.

– Так что?

Повода отказывать не было. Пусть Рик мотается по заводу, если ему настолько невмоготу? Он окажется при деле, перестанет изводить просящими взглядами…

– Окей, я подумаю.

– Шейн? – Рик подался назад, вынуждая разжать пальцы на подбородке.

– Не шевелись ты. Я пытаюсь увидеть, что у тебя с носом…

– Все хорошо. – Друг откинулся, насколько позволила спинка стула, а когда Шейн потянулся к плечу, дернулся, уходя от прикосновения. Явственно так дернулся.

– Чего с тобой такое?

Рик опустил глаза, почти сразу вскинул голову и посмотрел снова, на этот раз пристально.

– Все хорошо, – повторил он зачем-то. – Нос цел. Не надо…

– Чего «не надо»? – Шейн не хотел повышать голос, тот взвился сам.

Рик вдруг со скрипом отодвинул стул, резко поднялся, делая шаг назад. На его лице проступили смущение и что-то, близкое к упрямству. Однако друг молчал, словно никак не мог найти нужные слова. Шейн ждал, а внутри царапалась самая настоящая злость.

– Не стоит обо мне так беспокоиться, – родил Рик.

Шейн раздраженно фыркнул:

– Ты о чем вообще? Тебе расквасили нос, и нужно было убедиться, что не сломали. У нас жопа с врачом, помнишь?

– Разумеется, помню. Ты говорил, чтобы я ценил, что ты для меня делаешь. Я правда ценю.

– И когда будет чертово «но»?

Рик потянулся к переносице, однако резко опустил руку на полпути.

– Ладно, чертово «но». Не обязательно все время ко мне прикасаться.

– Чего?!

Нет, Шейн не спятил, он действительно это услышал. И Рик вроде не свихнулся. Тогда что за хрень он сейчас выдал?

– Шейн, я рад, что мы снова разговариваем…

– Что, блядь, ты имеешь в виду?

– Шейн…

– Я, мать твою, спрашиваю, на что ты намекаешь?

– Шейн!

Рик снова отступил. Черт! Шейн сам не осознал, а, оказывается, успел шагнуть почти вплотную к нему. Друг выставил руку, словно намереваясь толкнуть его в грудь, но так и застыл. Они оба застыли. Сердце бешено колотилось о ребра, а перед глазами как колыхалась бордовая завеса.

– Мне лучше уйти, – деланно-ровно произнес Рик.

– Ну нет! Заканчивай! Что ты там собрался сказать?

– Давай ты сначала успокоишься?

– Я, блядь, спокоен! Это ты изображаешь из себя чертову бабу. Говори! Давай, все как есть. Я жду!

Рик качнулся, но Шейн оказался быстрее. Просто и привычно – перехватить за плечо и развернуть, заламывая руку. Друг зашипел от боли – плевать! Шейн не собирался его отпускать. Что за бред у него в голове? Если придется, Шейн был готов выколотить оттуда все идиотские мыслишки до последней!

– Ну?!

– Отпусти меня! – В голосе Рика прорезалась злость. Наконец-то перестал изображать невесть что!

Шейн как следует впечатал его в стену, навалился, заламывая руку еще сильнее. Говори, сволочь! Говориговориговори… Чужое тело напряглось, Шейн чувствовал, как Рик пытался вывернулся, приподнялся на цыпочки… Сломать бы, чтобы мозги на место встали! Затылок взрезался ему прямо в лицо, и Шейн невольно отступил, на миг зажмурившись, пропустил удар в живот.

– Хватит! – Рик высвободился и сжал кулаки. Он тяжело дышал, а лоб блестел от пота. – Приди в себя, тогда и поговорим.

– Сукин сын. – Шейн провел языком по зубам, поморщился от привкуса крови.

Когда Рик пошел к двери, но не стал его останавливать. Грохот, такой, что даже стены вздрогнули, и тишина. Ублюдок, сволочь, сукин сын… да что ты… Шейн тяжело опустился на стул, спрятал лицо в ладонях. Ты чокнулся, козел! Слышишь? Это ты свихнулся, не я! Мелькнула мысль вскочить, рвануть следом и врезать. Схватить за шиворот и лупить башкой о ближайшую стену, пока… Какого хрена я тебя не убил, а? Я ведь так хотел!

Шейн представлял Рика, окровавленного, изломанного, лежавшего на грязных плитах, совсем как Фейт. Растерзанного, как Мозги, нет, как те уроды, которых скормили ходячим! От них тогда осталось лишь месиво, из которого торчали обломки костей. Это было так ярко, так по-настоящему, что охватила дрожь. Нет! Мысли носились, будто рикошетили об стенки черепа. Рик улыбался, Рик хмурился, Рик плакал, Рик тер переносицу, Рик спал и казался таким умиротворенным и расслабленным… Как же, брат, я тебя ненавижу! Уже и забыл, насколько. Это ты виноват! Ты, сукин сын, виноват во всем!

Проклятые руки, когда Шейн отнял их от лица, тряслись мелкой пакостной дрожью. Твое место здесь, ублюдок. Если понадобится, я тебя запру тут. Посажу на цепь. Но никуда бы, твою мать, не денешься! Что-то внутри удовлетворенно выдохнуло, соглашаясь. Оно хотело… Шейн поднялся, добрел до шкафа с виски и плеснул себе в бокал. Какое же дерьмо! Приказал ведь Джейми… нет, уже Райану добыть что получше. Шейн уставился в глянцевито поблескивающую жидкость на дне. Та лениво покачивалась туда-сюда, почти погасшая свеча не давала ничего толком разглядеть, хотя чего там увидишь, кроме собственной кривой рожи?

Это ты виноват, брат. Придется расплачиваться.

* * *  
Утром вчерашний вечер казался каким-то призрачным, почти нереальным, но Шейн не давал себя обмануть. Оно было, он запомнил. Он ощущал себя хищником, вставшим на след раненого зверя. Можно не спешить, спокойно брести за будущей добычей, даже играть с ней, то позволять ей думать, что она оторвалась, то снова преследовать и почти настигать. Ему всегда нравились такие игры.

Рик, я ведь тебя поймаю. Отпущу ненадолго, дам пометаться, потом догоню, отпущу ненадолго, догоню опять, прам-пам-пам… Я никогда не отступаю, особенно когда чувствую чужую кровь.

Пока же нужно было занять более насущными делами – днем рождения Кэрри, чтоб ее черти взяли. Но этого ждали и она сама, и Диана, и прочие лоботрясы. Гвардия, смотавшись в рейд вместе с Крис и Нэнси, раздобыла, наконец, подарок – красное вечернее платье. Сидело оно на телесах Кэрри… так себе, но та, обрядившись, с гордым видом рассекала по заводу. А, пусть ее! Шейн выгреб весь дерьмовый виски из своих запасов, благо парни приволокли новый, получше, и народ оживился. Шейн со своего места обозревал главный цех, отмечал довольные и не слишком физиономии, ловил обрывки разговоров, но вроде все шло нормально. Лу, разумеется, в сопровождении Лео, который к ней как приклеился. Она порывисто обняла Кэрри, принялась поздравлять, а дурища обхватила ее в ответ. Как же! Наверняка счастлива, что теперь у нее нет соперницы. Кислая Рокси. Надо же – тоже подошла и выдавила что-то. Трой еще не показался, и это к лучшему. А где Диана? Она обещала прийти.

– Извини, я опоздала. – Она вынырнула откуда-то сзади.

– Дела?

– Они самые. – Это было произнесено таким тоном, что Шейн отвлекся от празднующих и обернулся к Диане.

– Что-то стряслось?

Такой бледной он не видел ее уже давно. Лицо Дианы было восковой маской – кожа натянута так, будто вот-вот порвется. Тогда, сразу после смерти Сойера она показалась Шейну старухой, теперь же от скрываемой ярости будто помолодела.

– Неважно.

– Глупости, все важно.

Диана махнула рукой:

– Трой.

– Что, опять?

– Взбесил меня, и я на него наорала.

Похоже, Диана высказала, наконец, идиоту все, что накопилось. Давно пора.

– Он явится?

– Не думаю. – Диана как-то нехорошо ухмыльнулась. – Не выдержала и съездила ему по физиономии. Сидит сейчас в медпункте.

Ну пусть и продолжает сидеть.

– Пойду поздравлю Кэрри.

Диана быстрым шагом направилась к остальным. Спина, плечи, все было напряжено, будто она собралась не радоваться, а врезать виновнице торжества. Неужели Диана и Трой так здорово поцапались? Шейн думал, она спустит парню что угодно. Но, видимо, и у святых есть предел терпения, что уж говорить о Диане? Шейн невольно хмыкнул. Если придурок продолжит в том же духе, даже Лу махнет на него рукой.

Диана добралась до Кэрри, и, видимо, умудрилась взять себя в руки, принялась обнимать, расчирикалась. Лео что-то произнес, и Диана рассмеялась, правда, слишком натужно. Ладно, еще развеселится по-настоящему.

Шейн снова принялся озираться. Кого еще не хватает? Карл и Мишонн торчали тут, рядом с пацанами и их бабкой. Рик? А, вот, у самого входа, стоял и зыркал по сторонам. Диана серьезно предложила ему стать патрульным? Справа донесся взрыв смеха, и Шейн перевел взгляд на гвардию, собравшуюся за одним столом. Похоже, парни успели набраться, но пока трепались только между собой. Шейн опять поглядел на Рика – тот косился на ребят, но не сдвигался с места. Будет весь вечер подпирать стенку? Чертов патрульный. Рик, как почуяв чужое внимание, повернулся к Шейну, и тот тут же сосредоточился на Кэрри. Диана, Лу и Лео успели куда-то деться, зато вокруг собрались Крис, Алиша и, опять-таки, Рокси, упрямая сука. Решила заново подружиться со всеми бабами? Черта с два у нее выйдет!

Пока Шейн пялился на женщин, Рик тоже умудрился удрать. Впрочем, Мишонн и Карл по-прежнему были тут, значит, беспокоиться не стоило. Дико хотелось виски, но Шейн себе запретил. Не сегодня. В чем Лу права, так это в том, что он действительно стал многовато пить в последнее время. И в этом тоже виноват Рик!

Вечер тянулся, люди веселились. В какой-то момент пришлось подойти к Кэрри, успевшей изрядно набраться, и выдержать ее объятие. Она что-то пьяно лепетала, а Шейн смотрел поверх ее головы на остальных. Кейт с Бэзилом о чем-то трепались у дальней стены, Рокси, по-прежнему одна, без Билли, устроившегося с остальными мужиками, поймала его взгляд и ядовито ухмыльнулась, как прочла мысли. Да чтоб ты своим ядом захлебнулась!

Парни зашумели, поднялись из-за стола и побрели во двор – решили развеяться. Главное, чтоб не вздумали буянить.

– Кэрри?

– Ууу? – Она едва не задремала в его руках.

– Шла б ты спать.

– А ты?

– Приду позже.

Как же! Только лежать в одной постели с пьяной бабой не хватало!

Все же Кэрри отлепилась, и Шейн сдал ее на руки Алише и Крис.

– Уложите ее поаккуратней.

Сам он тоже пошел наружу. На всякий случай стоит проверить, что там у парней.

Чутье не подвело. Гвардия, пусть в изрядно поредевшем составе – видно, кто-то отправился дрыхнуть – обнаружилась на заднем дворе у огорода. Там же, у самых грядок, сейчас голых и черных в накатывающих сумерках, торчали Лео, Лу и Диана. А Рик пропал, хотя, Шейн мог бы поклясться, из цеха ушел вместе с ними.

– К черту! – Райан стоял немного впереди остальных парней и пьяно махал руками. – Слышите? К черту!

Шейн замедлил шаг, пытаясь понять, что тут происходит.

– Джейми! – выкрикнул Райан. – Он погиб. Понимаете?

– Мы понимаем, – негромко отозвалась Лу.

– Да нихера ты не понимаешь! – Он ткнул в нее пальцем. – Ты… он назвал тебя сестрой, помнишь? А ты его послала.

– Я прекрасно помню. – Лу скрестила руки на груди. – Иди внутрь, Райан. Проспись.

– Да пошла ты!.. Водишься с той расистской свиньей… Ты здесь больше не принцесса, подруга. Давай, снимай корону!

– Райан, – Лео влез между ними. – Лу права, ты хватил лишнего.

– О, мистер огородник! Ну и вали к своим помидорам. 

– Райан, проспись, – вступила Диана. В отличие от Лу ее голос был напряженным, как в главном цехе.

– Да что вы прицепились? Вы вообще тут кто? Я… ребята… мы, блядь, рискуем, пока вы…

– Райан, не надо, – подал голос Толстый Рони.

– Заткнись, жирдяй! А эти пусть слушают. Мы рискуем, а вы сидите за стенами, на всем готовом. Какой от вас толк? Огород, да? – Он махнул на грядки. – И где? Чего-то я не вижу на них ничего. Не сезон? А жрать-то хочется прямо сейчас!

Кто-то из парней смущенно мялся, кто-то слушал Райана и явно поддерживал, а тот заводился все больше.

– Полная херня, слышали? Это все – полная херня. Нассать мне на ваш огород!

Лео рванул вперед, но Лу как-то умудрилась оттеснить его в сторону.

– Райан, замолчи!

– Не затыкай меня! Проваливай отсюда, трахайся со своим огородиком, если ты только с белыми парнями развлекаться привыкла.

Шейн приблизился, отпихнул преграждавшего путь Тома, толкнул в бок Толстого Рони, и тот аж икнул от неожиданности.

– …нассать, слышишь?! – уже вовсю орал Райан. – На ваш ебаный огород!

Он рванул к грядкам и обеими руками ухватился за ширинку:

– Нассать!

Диана успела первой – одним прыжком оказалась возле Райана и врезала тому в челюсть. Тот мешком грохнулся на землю.

– …нассать…

– Прекратили балаган! – злобно рявкнула Диана. – Или еще кто-то хочет…

– Она права – хватит! – Шейн встал рядом. – Совсем охренели?

Ответом ему стал неуверенный ропот.

– Я не понял, огород нам не нужен? Давайте, я слушаю. Что нам еще не нужно? Может, лекарства? Или вам не нужно, чтобы кто-то стирал ваше шмотье и готовил? Ну, кто тут самый резвый? Наверняка среди вас, храбрецы, затесалась парочка тех, кто в состоянии сам себе заштопать носки.

Толстый Рони прокашлялся, примирительно поднял руки:

– Шейн, все хорошо. Райан… он просто погорячился.

– Ага, вижу. Ну так оттащите его куда-нибудь, чтоб охладился.

Парочка парней неуверенно подгребла к вырубившемуся Райану и принялась его поднимать.

– Когда проспится, приведете его ко мне, ясно?

Те угрюмо кивнули.

– Диана?

Та все еще сжимала и разжимала кулаки:

– Я требую, чтобы Райан извинился перед Лео.

Гвардия тут же вскинулась. Черт!

– Давай тоже завтра.

– Не…

Шейн хотел коснуться ее плеча, но Диана вдруг резко скинула его руку.

– Что такое?

Она выдохнула, затем опустила голову.

– Сукин… – донеслось до Шейна. – Ты прав. – Диана послала ему быстрый взгляд, потом отвела глаза. – Да. Завтра.

– Вот и отлично.

– Я ухожу. – Диана отвернулась и едва не побежала прочь. Что за дьявол в нее вселился? Лу покосилась на парней, затем направилась следом за Дианой, Лео тоже. Гвардия наблюдала за ними в полнейшем молчании.

Все-таки что за черт…

– Чего стоите? Мы тоже идем внутрь.

Отличный вышел праздничек, спасибо всем! Шейн запустил пальцы в собственные волосы, потянул. Дерьмо!

А Рика по-прежнему нигде не было видно.

7.2. Тогда

Незаметно подкрадывается зима – в этом году она не такая уж холодная и совсем не снежная. Зато дождей хватает, и от них киснет все: дороги, ходячие, люди. Шейн гоняет своих, чтобы не расслаблялись и чтобы не расслаблялся он сам: учит вместе с Дианой и Троем владеть оружием, мотается в рейды, хотя дел и на заводе завались. Но вырываться время от времени за стены необходимо: там он становится самим собой. Диана и, что уж говорить, Сойер – отличные помощники, со всякой рутиной лучше справляются они. Вот смотаться в очередной городок или отогнать нагрянувшее стадо – это для Шейна. А то, что ходячие как чуют, где спрятались люди, быстро становится ясно. Нельзя совсем не шуметь, нельзя не стрелять, и тогда мертвецы возникают, как из воздуха. Та еще головная боль.

– Трой и Джейми опять повздорили, – будничным тоном сообщает Диана.

Или:

– Нужно разобраться с дежурствами, Джош и Лаки ждут твоего решения.

Или:

– Тот новенький, Дуэйн, напугал Фейт. Поговори с ним, объясни насчет нее.

– Давай лучше ты, – вздыхает Шейн.

– Тебя он послушает скорее. И ты весь главный.

Да, новенькие здесь все-таки появляются. Шейн постоянно твердит, что завод – не приют, чтобы стаскивать сюда брошенное зверье, но слушаются его через раз. Слава богу, пока везет, никаких отбросов. Точнее, появился один, но Джейми и Райан разобрались с ним по привычной схеме. И в этот раз все только вздохнули с облегчением. На прошлой неделе Трой приволок совсем древнюю бабку с двумя мелкими внуками. Как умудрились выжить-то? Но старуха оказалась отменным поваром, и Шейн махнул рукой. Зато оба сопляка, лет семи и десяти, прочухались и теперь носятся по всем зданиям и черта с два слушают, когда им приказывают не орать. Старший, темноволосый, напоминает Карла, и это Шейна отчего-то раздражает.

– Ну что ты дуешься? – не понимает Рокси. – Они забавные.

Женщины! И Шейн закатывает глаза.

– Тогда и следи за ними.

– Нэнси и Крис присматривают. Нэнси говорила, что до этого у нее была дочка…

Очередных душераздирающих историй Шейн слушать не желает. Он хочет, чтобы Рокси заткнулась и они занялись кое-чем более приятным. И она, и Лу порой заглядывают к нему в спальню или он зовет кого-то из них. Шейна устраивают их отношения: без обязательств и прочей чуши, которой он сыт по горло.

А завтра рейд: только Толстый Рони, Джейми, Райан и еще пара надежных парней. Да, завтра можно будет оторваться!..

В один из дней зима радует подобием снегопада, но к вечеру следующего все тает, и Шейн бредет по двору, обходя гигантские лужи, встречать группу, уехавшую позавчера и пропавшую так надолго, что по заводу уже ползут шепотки, мол, Трою и его ребятам конец. Но нет, все целы.

– Из-за снега застряли,– объясняет Трой, выбираясь из изгвазданного по самую крышу джипа. Следом выползает укутанный по самые очки в шарф и шмыгающий носом Мозги. Вид у него презабавный.

– Главное, вы вернулись. – Шейн протягивает руку, и Трой крепко ее пожимает. – Чего-нибудь привезли? Еще одну старушку?

– Ну тебя, – фыркает тот. – Не, только запасы.

– Разгружайте, и я жду тебя внутри. А Джейка быстро к Чес.

Уже в кабинете Трой подробно рассказывает о приключениях, водит пальцем по карте:

– Мы далеко забрались, почти к самой Атланте. Потом свернули не там и попетляли. Черт, там полно ферм, и все друг на друга похожи! Вот тут хотели переночевать. – Палец останавливается на точке, и сердце сжимается, потому что Шейн знает это место. Эту ферму.

– И что? – удается вытолкнуть ему из себя.

– Да ничего. Сгорело нахрен.

– Совсем? – тупо спрашивает Шейц.

Трой кивает:

– И дом, и прочие здания. Вообще нечем поживиться и негде перекантоваться. Там моталось с десяток ходячих, но мы даже тратить на них пули не стали, сразу свалили. Нужно было еще ночлег найти. Хей, ты чего? Знакомые, что ли?

Шейн тяжело сглатывает и не отвечает. Что там, черт подери, случилось? Он не уверен, что хочет это знать. Нет, все-таки хочет! Рик, Лори, Карл, прочие идиоты… Сожженный дом ведь ничего не значит! Они могли убраться раньше. Они могли… Нестись туда и пялиться на десяток ходячих, чтобы проверить, нет ли среди них твоих бывших друзей? Бредятина!

– Как думаешь, пожар был давно?

Трой пожимает плечами.

– Вроде. Снег на развалинах лежал.

Разве не плевать, когда это случилось: неделю, месяц, а может, три месяца назад? Итог-то один?

Ночью Шейн лежит в объятиях Лу и смотрит в невидимый потолок. Сна нет ни в одном глазу. Рик? Ты ведь жив? Ты, Лори, Карл живы? Ну же, брат, ты ж не мог кончиться так быстро! Ведь не мог, идиот! Тянет вскочить с кровати и заметаться, как зверь в клетке, но Шейн приказывает себе не двигаться. Ты выбрался, Рик? Давай, ответь мне! Выбрался и вытащил всех своих болванов. Я тебя знаю, ты на такое способен!

Что же стряслось на ферме? Почему она сгорела? Вас таки отыскали приятели того мелкого засранца? А может, вы включили мозги и усвистали искать что понадежней? Нет, не с беременной Лори… А может… может-может-может… Ты ведь не сгнил в земле, не валяешься где-то, а мертвецы догрызают твой труп, не стал ходячим сам? Нет, ты не должен! Тебя способен пристрелить только я, как только ты способен пристрелить меня. Ты же это помнишь, брат?

Ты уже разок воскрес, шепчет во мрак Шейн. Давай снова. Для меня. Глаза закрываются, а под веками больничный коридор, дверь, палата. Мерзкая бледная комнатенка, и единственное цветное пятно в ней – сам Шейн. Рик от лежания здесь тоже выцвел: серая кожа, серые волосы, щетина, хотя медсестры вроде сбривают ее каждый день. Серая грудь, кажущаяся сейчас тощей, будто цыплячьей, равномерно вздымается и опускается. Шейн касается безвольной руки, лежащей поверх одеяла. Это не Рик, его оболочка, из которой пуля выпустила всю жизнь. Но монитор горит, аппаратура попискивает, обещая, что там, внутри, что-то еще есть. Кожа у Рика теплая, Шейн ощущает медленные и слабые удары пульса.

Очнись, пожалуйста, очнись же! Видеть тебя такого невыносимо! Проснись или умри, но не оставайся… этим. Просто телом в больничной палате.

Шейн присаживается на краешек стула рядом, смотрит на расслабленное лицо. Какого черта приходить сюда снова и снова, если от этого зрелища настолько мутит? А Шейн приходит, будто его тянут на невидимом аркане. Вдруг Рик никогда не очнется? Пройдут месяцы, потом годы, Лори и Карл сдадутся, перестанут навещать, а Рик так и будет лежать, дряхлый, с поседевшими волосами… Конечно, нет! Он придет в себя! Да и медицинская страховка не бесконечная. Рано или поздно врачи спросят: «Не хотите отключить его от системы жизнеобеспечения?» Ты ведь не позволишь им, Рик?

Шейн протягивает руку и проводит по впалой щеке. Дальше: по лбу, вискам, бровям, переносице, векам, сухим губам, подбородку, словно запоминая. Шейн чувствует кончиками пальцев чужое дыхание, замирает. Ты живой, Рик, живой-живой-живой… Он резко отдергивает руку. Черт! Войди кто сейчас, вообразит, что Шейн тот еще извращенец.

Пару лет назад Рику что-то ударяет, и он принимается требовать, что если с ним чего-то стрясется, Шейн присмотрел бы за Карлом и Лори.

– Свихнулся, чувак? – отвечает тот. – Во-первых, черта с два с тобой что-то случится. Во-вторых, мог бы и не просить, и так присмотрю. Обещаю, я для них что угодно сделаю.

– Что угодно не надо, – смеется Рик, и Шейн смеется тоже.

Лори и Карл – давно уже часть и его жизни. Карл подрос и стал нормальным парнем, Шейн совсем не возражает порой с ним повозиться. А Лори… Это Лори. Женщина его брата. Она могла бы быть какой угодно, Шейн все равно стал ее защищать. В смысле, он, конечно, воздает ей должное – она прехорошенькая, пусть и не совсем в его вкусе, но вокруг полно свободных девчонок. Все изменится позже, когда обещание придется-таки сдержать.

А здесь, в больничной палате, Шейну вдруг хочется вскочить, схватить Рика за плечи, затрясти и заорать:

– Поднимайся! Давай! Живо!

Проклятье, я на такое не подписывался, брат!

Шейн проводит по волосам, поднимается со стула. Аппаратура по-прежнему попискивает, лампочки подмигивают. На что намекают, суки?

Пока уходить, а Шейн наклоняется напоследок, прижимается лбом к чужому лбу, слегка бодает. Кажется, они с Риком не делали так со старшей школы. В глазах отчего-то щиплет, и Шейн выпрямляется.

– До встречи брат. В следующий раз занесу тебе новые цветы. Эти уже подвяли.

Господи, думает он. Нафига?!

Когда Шейн окажется здесь снова, по коридорам будут бегать солдаты и стрелять во все, что шевелится.

* * *  
В какие-то из дней Чес кажется вполне довольной жизнью, в какие-то у нее глаза на мокром месте, в другие она бродит по коридорам сонная, как осенняя муха, и не отзывается, когда позовешь. С чем это связано, Шейн не понимает, предоставляя Диане разбираться с племянницей самой. Ему нужно только, чтобы Чес делала свою работу, и та делает: прилежно изучает раздобытые Троем книги по медицине, присматривает за Фейт, с переменным успехом лечит захворавших, учится стрелять. Из-за оружия и начинается тот разговор.

– Есть что-нибудь от головной боли? – Всю прошлую ночь Шейн снова думал о сгоревшей ферме и Рике – это гребаное наваждение, иначе не назовешь. А теперь виски ломит, а в такт ударам сердца что-то издевательски колет внутри черепа.

– Сейчас подберу. – Хоть тут повезло – сегодня у Чес день нормального настроения. И Фейт не видать.

– Лу и Алиша взяли ее на прогулку, – отвечает на невысказанный вопрос Чес. – Сегодня солнечно.

Первый раз за много дней. Но от яркого света башка только сильнее раскалывается.

Шейну протягивают таблетку и стакан воды. Проглотить с первого раза не удается, и во рту разливается горечь. А Чес смотрит в большое решетчатое окно, из которого тянет холодом.

– У меня ведь хорошо получается? – спрашивает она, и Шейн не сразу понимает, о чем та толкует.

– Неплохо. Но ты слишком напрягаешься. Ты должна быть… ну, свободней…

– И спокойней, – заканчивает Чес за него. – Я помню. Шейн, возьмите меня с собой в следующий раз.

Чего это на нее нашло?

– В какой-нибудь короткий рейд, – продолжает Чес. – Неопасный.

– Неопасных сейчас не бывает.

– Понимаю. – Она ненадолго опускает глаза, затем посылает просящий взгляд. – Я хочу попробовать. Не стрелять по бутылкам и банкам, даже не по тем ходячим, которых вы притаскиваете. А чтобы по-настоящему.

Вот только этого еще не хватало!

– Я не буду обузой, – бормочет Чес. – Постараюсь не быть. Просто… понимаешь, я тут как в клетке! Стены, решетки, двери, снова стены – один бетон вокруг. И… наверное, это ужасно звучит, но я хоть на пару часиков хочу забыть о Фейт.

В общем-то, Шейн ее понимает. Однако… Зря он решил, что сегодня у нее нормальное настроение.

– Ты наш единственный врач, – говорит он. – Если с тобой что-то случится, людям крышка.

– Да, но…

Губы у Чес дрожат, и Шейну хочется убраться отсюда нахрен. Пусть Диана с ней разговаривает. Или даже Сойер, если уж они ладят.

– Хоть в лес у ворот, – бормочет Чес, и вид у нее совсем несчастный.

Шейн представляет, как она вцепляется с теми же словами в Троя, тот, разумеется, поддается, и угадайте, к кому он направится приседать на мозги?

– Давай так, – вздыхает Шейн, – я подумаю. Послушаю, что парни докладывают о стадах вокруг, потом и поговорим.

Чес с надеждой кивает, а он сваливает, надеясь, что выкроил себе пару суток. Ладно, потом свалятся какие-нибудь неотложные дела, и девчонке придется отстать. Все же в чем-то она может быть даже настырнее Лори, Шейн уже убедился. Это их чертово сходство-несходство порой здорово затрудняет жизнь.

Назавтра действительно сваливаются дела, причем серьезные.

– Стадо, – сообщает Джейми. – Прется сюда.

– Насколько здоровое?

– Голов за сотню.

Значит, надо не просто отвести его, лучше еще и раздробить.

– Собираемся! – приказывает Шейн.

У них уже отработан сценарий: какая из групп по какой дороге едет, где устанавливают фейерверки, куда и как потом отступают. Со связью все отлично – еще в конце осени удалось раздобыть рации. Люди рассаживаются по машинам, и Шейн видит, как Трой, Мозги и Лаки, один из новеньких, о чем-то спорят.

– Что там у вас? – подходит он.

– Я, значит, предлагаю, – взмахивает руками Мозги, – чтоб Трой поехал с Крис, она ж второй раз всего, а я с Лаки, он вообще в первый. Типа мы их поучим, как правильно.

Трой не в восторге, хотя идея имеет смысл.

– Крис тебе доверяет, бро, – продолжает Мозги, – а с другими еще психует. Ну и Лаки меня прикроет. – Он тыкает в здоровенного темнокожего парня. – Ништяк все будет.

– Что скажешь, бро? – ухмыляется Шейн.

Тот по-прежнему хмурится, но тоже понимает, что Мозги прав – людей нужно учить, а у Троя это неплохо получается.

– Слуш, шкаф, – наконец произносит он, сверля Лаки взглядом, – если с мелким чего стрясется, можешь вообще не возвращаться.

– Охолони… – начинает Шейн, но Лаки поднимает руки:

– Все понял, чувак. Не дергайся так.

Трой уже и сам явно сожалеет о своих словах:

– Короче… приглядывай за ним и держи за шкирман.

– Будь спок.

И все равно Трой, прежде чем пойти к машине, возле которой ждет Крис, поправляет Мозги шарф, потом резким движением натягивает шапку на очки.

– Ну, Трой!

– Ты тоже не лезь на рожон, придурок.

– Обещаю, бро! – Мозги ловко хлопает по протянутой ладони.

– Ну смотри… бро.

Мозги смеется, солнце блестит на стеклах очков, и они с Лаки забираются в додж. Трой тоже позволяет себе короткую улыбку и направляется к джипу и Крис.

Можно ехать.

Шейн занимает позицию на одной из развилок. Его дело – глядеть на карту и координировать группы, если что-то пойдет не так и кому-то понадобится помощь. Черт, веселее было бы самому запускать фейерверки, но теперь его дело командовать. И в этом тоже есть свои плюсы. И, что уж говорить, это ему попросту нравится. Шейн слушает доклады, даже видит пару дымных следов за лесом и полем справа. Пока все по плану.

– Кто отстрелялся, мигом назад! – приказывает он.

На дороге показывается додж Лаки и Мозги, подъезжает и резко тормозит. Окно опускается, и Шейн видит две счастливые физиономии.

– Отлично все! – выпаливает Лаки.

– Слуш, Шейн, – перегибается через него Мозги, – там вроде группка дохляков отбилась. Давай мы сгоняем и шуганем их?

– Скажите где, я передам остальным.

– Ладно тебе! Все заняты еще, а тех дохляков мало. Войти и выйти, ну?

– Трой взбесится, – ухмыляется Шейн.

– Он ничего не узнает! Да, Лаки?

Тот кивает:

– Вернемся быстрее этих улиток.

– Вооот! Дай пять, чувак!

Они хлопают ладонями.

– Ну смотрите, большие мальчики. И если что, сразу назад.

– Конечно, командир!

Додж аж взвизгивает и уносится прочь.

Минут через пятнадцать на развилке начинают собираться машины: Джейми, Толстого Рони, Джоша и, конечно, Троя.

– Где Лаки и Джейк? – разумеется, сразу же спрашивает он.

– Не связывались по радио? – спрашивает Шейн.

– Последний раз сказали, что закончили. Я думал, они уже тут.

От нехорошего предчувствия мерзко сосет под ложечкой. Шейн берет рацию, зовет, но слышит лишь помехи. Где оба? Увлеклись и все забыли? Но тогда бы придурки отозвались!

– Куда они могли свалить? – Джейми мотает головой из стороны в сторону.

– Может, увидели ходячих и решали отвлечь? – выдает Крис.

– Да, точняк! – хлопает по колену Джош. – Помнишь, Райан, несколько голов поперлось в сторону? Мы еще решили не тратить на них время?

Его напарник кивает.

– Если эти идиоты… – начинает Трой.

– Спокойно! – обрывает его Шейн. – Джош, куда направились те ходячие?

Тот машет в сторону дороги, по которой укатили Лаки и Мозги.

– Давайте живо туда.

…Когда они приезжают, все кончено. У вылетевшего в кювет и врезавшегося в дерево доджа распахнуты дверцы, а с десяток ходячих сгрудились чуть поодаль, занятые настолько, что не сразу реагируют на шум моторов. Трой выскакивает первым, начинает бестолково палить, и мертвяки отвлекаются, поднимаются на ноги и ползут к живым.

– Кончайте их! – кричит Шейн.

Трой орет и стреляет, отбрасывает пистолет, когда пули заканчиваются, и несется, распихивая ходячих, к двум бордово-грязным кучам. Грохается на коленях возле той, что поменьше, и замирает. Крис разносит башку мертвецу, тянущемуся к ничего не замечающему Трою, и бежит туда же.

Шейн поверяет, всех ли ходячих положили, и идет следом, хотя у него никакого желания смотреть. Первый – Лаки. Вместо брюха пустота, одна рука вырвана, так что торчит кость. Но когда Шейн оказывается рядом, он начинает шипеть и бестолково махать уцелевшей конечностью. Приходится добить. Дальше.

– Трой… ну, Трой… – ввинчивается в уши голос Крис.

– Отъебись от меня! – кричит тот, потом скукоживается чуть ли не вдвое, и Шейн слышит глухие рыдания. Крис не уходит, продолжает шептать и гладить его по плечам.

Шейн видит клочья шарфа на асфальте, раздавленные и разбитые очки. По стеклянному крошеву пляшут солнечные зайчики. Мозги удивленно и испуганно смотрит в небо – еще не успел перекинуться. Но скоро… Трой резко выпрямляется и с размаху всаживает армейский нож ему под подбородок.

Все остальные растеряно молчат, и в абсолютной тишине Трой, пошатываясь, встает на ноги. 

– Козлина. – Он подходит к тому, что осталось от Лаки. – Тупой козел! Я ведь знал! Я…

– Прекрати! – рявкает Шейн, когда Трой заносит ногу для удара. – Совсем сдурел?

Трой горбится, судорожно хватает ртом воздух. Он возвращается к мальчишке, зачем-то поднимает разбитые очки и кладет в карман, затем снимает куртку.

– Похороним Джейка на заводе, – хрипло произносит Трой, расстилает одежду на асфальте и осторожно перекладывает туда останки.

До Лаки ему нет дела, и Шейн кивает Джейми и Джошу, чтобы занялись вторым телом.

Трой бредет к джипу, прижимая к груди то, что осталось от Мозгов, и Крис распахивает дверцу, чтобы он мог положить ношу внутрь. Снова кладет руку ему на предплечье. Трой опять вскидывается, но не так злобно, как раньше. Окей, вроде немного унялся.

Пока люди рассаживаются по машинам, над ними по-прежнему висит гробовое молчание. Оно же воцаряется на заводе, когда там узнают последние новости.

…Чес мечется по своему кабинету и рыдает.

– Господи, Джейк! – бестолково восклицает она. – Как же так?!

И спохватывается:

– Что с Троем?

Тот забился в угол и лает на каждого, кто посмел приблизиться.

– Придет в себя, – обещает Шейн. – Он сильный, справится.

Остается надеяться, Диана уймет его и вправит мозги.

– Так что никаких вылазок за стены, – добавляет Шейн. – Джейк был опытный парень, но зазевался, и вот чем кончилось.

Чес застывает, будто с размаху врезалась в стену.

– Но…

– Не обсуждается! – отрезает Шейн. – И Диана меня только поддержит!

Он разворачивается и уходит, хлопая дверью. А в спину летят приглушенные рыдания.

Черт! Черт бы всех их подрал!..

* * *  
Трой сам не свой после смерти Мозгов. Он немного успокаивается, но по-прежнему злобно на всех косится. И опять принимается цапаться с Джейми. Они всегда переругивались, два недоальфа-самца, но несерьезно, а Мозги умел их разнять. Теперь пацан погиб, некому хватать Троя за шиворот. Порой вмешивается Диана, порой – Лу. На Диану Трой рычит, Лу, как ни странно, иногда слушает, резко разворачивается, уходит, чтобы забиться в очередной угол. Однако долго такая хрень продолжаться не может: либо он уймется, либо… О худшем варианте Шейн пока не думает. И так полно забот.

В один из дней его отлавливает Райан и, странно прищурившись, спрашивает, что там с тем новым чуваком Дуэйном.

– А что? – недоумевает Шейн. – Вроде не тупит.

– Ну… Я думал, Рокси – твоя баба.

Шейн берет Райана за грудки и хорошенько прикладывает о ближайшую стену:

– Живо выкладывай!

От слов Райана все вокруг наливается красным. Вот оно как, значит! И вот почему эта лиса давно не приходит ночами! Шейн чувствует себя полным идиотом. Он снова в лагере у Атланты, и Гленн взахлеб рассказывает о каком-то чуваке, которого они встретили в городе:

– Он коп вроде тебя!

Лори замирает, глядя на мужика, идущего от машины, потом ее начинает колотить, а мгновение спустя она несется к нему. Все, Шейн ее потерял.

Но это, сука, было хотя бы объяснимо! А чертова шлюха… Сквозь ярость бьется мысль, что устраивать разборки перед всей группой – тупая идея. Только выставишь козлом самого себя. Поэтому Шейн отлавливает Рокси одну и орет:

– Забирай свои манатки из моей спальни и проваливай!

Та судорожно сглатывает:

– Я…

– Думала, я совсем кретин?

– Ты… – Она умудряется вскинуть подбородок. – Ты ж сам говорил – никаких обязательств. Мило проводим время, и только.

– Вот и проводи его с новым хахалем!

– Шейн? – Лу возникает из ниоткуда, как привидение, и Рокси бросается к ней за выручкой:

– Скажи ему, чтоб перестал кричать! Я, черт подери, не твоя собственность, Шейн!

Откуда только наглость взялась?!

– Вон! – рявкает он. – И не попадайся мне на глаза! И этому придурку передай!

Губы у Рокси дрожат, но она еще выше задирает подбородок и уходит. Лу смотрит ей вслед, и Шейну кажется, что свалит тоже, но она оборачивается:

– Что стряслось?

Он проводит ладонью по рту, упирает руки в бока.

– Ты знала, что эта… твоя подруга замутила с Дуэйном?

– Я подозревала, что он ей симпатичен. – Лу осторожно подбирает слова. – Но… ты орал так, словно она невесть что вытворила!

– Ну извини. Не ожидал такого подарочка.

– Ты же сам говорил…

– Прекрасно помню! Черт, Лу! – Шейн ударяет кулаком по стене. – По-твоему, если б она пришла и сказала: «Пока, Шейн, я втюрилась в этого придурка», я б ее не отпустил?

Лу едва заметно пожимает плечами:

– Наверное.

– Отпустил бы! Так какого хера Рокси развела тут…

– Успокойся. – Лу приближается, кладет ладонь поверх его руки. – Ты прав, она поступила не слишком красиво.

Вот как это теперь называется! Но Шейн заставляет себя выдохнуть.

– Да, я бешусь. Потому что она должна была предупредить.

– И все-таки не стоило так орать.

– Уж прости, я не самый сдержанный парень в этом мире.

Лу явно думает о чем-то своем, потому что произносит:

– Мы все нервничаем и переживаем из-за смерти Мозгов.

Шейн обнимает ее, утыкается в шею.

– Ты ведь не устроишь мне такого сюрприза?

– Нет. И ты меня более чем устраиваешь.

– Ну хоть что-то хорошее.

Лу пытается его отвлечь, говорит о какой-то фигне, а Шейн по-прежнему чувствует себя дебилом. И ему совсем не улыбается, чтобы и прочие считали так же. И черт его знает, что с этим делать. Пока пусть катится своим чередом. Пока.

* * *  
Несколько дней Рокси действительно старается не попадаться Шейну на глаза, потом смелеет. Ходит везде под ручку с Дуэйном, и остается только их игнорировать. Тот поначалу робеет, затем, видимо, решает, что все забыли и простили и выдыхает.

– Зря он, – тянет Сойер. – Я ж прям чую, как твоя оскобленная самцовость вопиет.

– Пошел ты! – огрызается Шейн.

– Не переживай так. Пройдет пара месяцев, и девчонка пожалеет. Ты ей всякие прикольные ништяки из рейдов таскал, ну, или я таскал по твоему приказу, а теперь красивая жизнь закончилась.

Это утешает, хоть и немного.

– Ты бы сам не наглел, – не удерживается Шейн.

Сойер действительно дохрена отлично устроился. Считается, что он может раздобыть что угодно или почти что угодно. Разумеется, не за простое спасибо. К нему постоянно выстраиваются страждущие, а менее удачливые, те, с кем Сойер не сошелся в цене, недовольно ворчат. И выслушивать это, разумеется, Шейну и Диане.

– Чувак, я, между прочим, собственной шкурой рискую, – обиженно тянет Сойер.

– И шкурой моих ребят.

– Заметь, они не в накладе.

Это да, Сойер не дурак и щедро с ними делится. Толстый Рони, Райан, Джейми, Джош и Кейт щеголяют лучшими шмотками и оружием. И тому же Дуэйну жутко хочется оказаться в числе счастливчиков. Теперь обломится.

– Я добрый парень, – продолжает Сойер. – Если что-то нужно тебе или твоей черной принцессе, извернусь и из-под земли достану. Сам знаешь.

– Лучше раздобудь сигарет для Дианы.

– Всенепременно, мой цезарь.

Шейн фыркает и качает головой.

Сойер – тот еще засранец и проныра, однако и ему не чужда сентиментальность. Игрушки для сопляков он привозит бесплатно. Хотя… может, это тоже расчет: остальные поумиляются, и ворчунов станет меньше.

Без Рокси одиноких ночей становится больше, а значит, жди в гости Рика или Лори. Шейн то хочет выбросить их из головы – опять, и опять, и опять, то сам заявляется в кинотеатр памяти и выбирает в оглавлении диска тот или иной эпизод.

Все те моменты, когда они с Лори занимались любовью. Первый – сразу после напалмовой бомбардировки Атланты. Тогда им обоим дико страшно, Шейн старается не показать этого, и женское тело рядом не дает потеряться в темноте и ужасе. Последний – в лесу рядом с лагерем у Атланты. До возвращения Рика осталось несколько часов, но Шейн об этом не подозревает, он с Лори, в Лори, и только она имеет значение. Потом он будет смотреть сквозь ночь на едва различимую палатку, жалеть, что был осторожен, что на теле Лори не осталось его следов. Ладони Рика сейчас скользят по груди и бедрам, которые Шейн считал своими, зарываются между ног. И Шейн помнит, какая Лори там: на ощупь, на вкус. Чувак, я ты хоть разок в жизни пробовал свою жену? Или у вас все было чинно и благопристойно? И скучно? Хотя вряд ли, порнуху-то они смотрели одну и ту же, и это Шейн наставлял Рика, как сделать девушке приятное. И все же он молится, чтобы вернувшийся с того света муж оказался хуже. Он должен оказаться хуже. Неуклюжим неумехой. Лори, тебе просто не с кем было сравнить…

Шейн пытается вообразить себе, как занимается любовью Рик. Это невероятно тупо и нелепо, но завораживает своей ненормальностью. Как-то ему довелось делить девчонку с приятелем, и тогда весь кайф портила мысль, что сослепу ухватишься за что-нибудь не то. Идиотски вышло. Больше Шейн таких экспериментов не повторял. Но Рика он знает как облупленного. И они насмотрелись друг на друга в чем мать родила. Иногда хочется раскрутить его на что-то такое, просто чтобы посмотреть, как тот вспыхнет от смущения. Наверняка с ним выйдет лучше. Но Рик слишком добропорядочен и серьезен.

Упущенные возможности, упущенный выбор – слишком многое теперь не повторишь и не переиграешь. Ты мне нужен, брат. Придурки с завода – иное. Они мои со всеми потрохами, а ты был ровней. Только ты и я, помнишь? Никто не рисковал встать у нас на пути. Какой смысл в том, что я делаю, если ты этого не видишь? Но когда-нибудь, как-нибудь мы снова встретимся. Эта бредовая вера приносит облегчение. Заставляет утром встать с постели и отправиться к Чес за очередной порцией таблеток от головной боли.

В кабинете пусто, на столе записка «Я во внутреннем дворе с Фейт, скоро вернусь», написанная аккуратным бисерным почерком. Шейн вздыхает и принимается рыться в шкафах. Он добирается до полки, куда, как помнит, Сойер положил те давнишние антидепрессанты, но теперь их там нет. Чес переложила? Кто-то спер? Шейн ищет дальше, но среди не таких уж и больших запасов лекарств чертовых таблеток так и не обнаруживает. Это уже становится интересно.

Он возвращается к столу, тянет на себя ящик, однако тот заперт. Шейн дергает сильнее, ящик душераздирающе скрипит, но замок хлипкий и попросту не выдерживает. Тут какие-то шмотки: пестрые тряпки, крохотный плюшевый заяц, разноцветные бусы… Это все Сойер приволок? Хотя те сережки Шейн вроде видел пару недель назад у Троя. Вот для кого он их прихватил! В самой глубине, под газовым шарфиком находится наполовину пустой блистер. Прозак, читает Шейн, не выдерживает и матерится. Он помнит, среди тех препаратов таблеток с таким названием не было.

Когда Чес показывается в кабинете, Шейн швыряет блистер прямо в нее.

– Это еще что, мать твою?

Девчонка бледнеет, судорожно сцепляет руки:

– Йййаа…

Слушать ее блеяние он не собирается:

– Где все остальные таблетки? Сколько там было? Упаковок пять?

И сразу понятно, что за херня в последнее время творится с настроением этой дуры.

– Я медсестра! – Чес пытается говорить ровно, но подбородок предательски дрожит. – Я знаю, как…

– Ты кретинка! Представляешь, что Диана устроит…

– Не… не говори ей, прошу!

– С ума сошла? Я иду…

Чес преграждает Шейну путь, а когда он пытается ее отпихнуть, грохается на колени:

– Умоляю! Шейн, пожалуйста! Я больше не могу…

Она все-таки заливается слезами.

– Не могу… Правда, не могу… – повторяет она, как заведенная. – Джина… Фейт… Мойра… Теперь Джейк. Боже, я же свихнусь! Я…

Чес бормочет все невнятнее и ползает по полу, а Шейн видит Лори, и хочется блевануть – от этого безобразия, от отвращения, от того, что она не должна…

– Хватит! – орет он. – Поднимайся!

Чес ревет. Шейн сам пытается вздернуть ее на ноги, ему еще противнее от покрасневшей перекошенной физиономии, уже ничем не напоминающей лицо Лори.

– Это Сойер раздобыл тебе таблетки? Ну?!

Он хорошенько встряхивает дуру, и та кивает.

Шейн толкает Чес на ближайший стул, запихивает блистер в карман и идет разыскивать козла. Наворотил ублюдок дел! И Шейн сбирается хорошенько прочистить ему мозги.

Сойер у себя – он действительно преотлично устроился. На полу ковер, кровать застелена дорогущим покрывалом, поверх валяются подушки в цветастых наволочках, на столе пижонская лампа, какие-то статуэтки… Выкинуть бы весь этот хлам!

Шейн сует под нос уроду таблетки.

– И что? – так спокойно отзывается тот, что хочется вломить козлу изо всех сил. – Ну да, Олененок попросила, я и раздобыл. Она же медсестра…

– Ты идиота из меня не делай!

Рожа Сойера – воплощенная невинность.

– И в мыслях не было!

– Как давно ты ей таскаешь это дерьмо?

Он пожимает плечами:

– Как закончилось прежнее. С месяцок, наверное.

Шейн прикидывает время и шипит сквозь зубы:

– Значит, ничего против тебя не имеет? Смеется над шутками?

– Эй, мужик. – Тон Сойера становится… предупреждающим? – Это наше с ней дело.

– Хера с два! – Шейн сгребает его за шиворот и трясет. – Ты, тварь…

– Не веришь – спроси у Олененка. Я ее не принуждал, чувак. Не знаю, что там воображает о своей племяннице Диана, но девчонка – отнюдь не сосуд добродетелей. Не то имя ей дали при рождении…

– Заткнись! И прекращай это дело немедленно, иначе…

– Что «иначе»? – Сойер вдруг пихает Шейна в грудь, и тот от изумления выпускает урода. – У нас с тобой договоренность, и я свою часть сделки выполняю. Остальное – не твое дело, диктатор Рима.

– Ты охренел?

– Отнюдь. Чувак, я не прочие. Я не гляжу тебе в рот. Уж прости, что напоминаю, но без меня вы б сейчас были, может, и не в полной жопе, но точно не шиковали.

Нет, Сойер точно спятил!

– Эй-эй-эй! – Тот, как учуяв, отступает. – Маши кулаками перед Троем.

– Прекращай, – повторяет Шейн.

– Или ты науськаешь на меня Диану? А может, изгонишь? Как Мойру и того чувака?

Это предсказуемо, но Шейн все равно ощущает так, будто ему съездили под дых.

– И чего? Разболтаешь остальным?

– Вот еще! Буду нем как рыба. Повторяю, чувак, мы в одной лодке. А когда ты в одной лодке, надо идти на компромиссы.

– Не здесь! – мотает головой Шейн.

– Господи, не дури ты! Хочешь, чтобы Олененок рыдала вместо того, чтобы лечить людей?

Доводы искушают, до черта искушают, но вся эта ситуация такое дерьмо…

– Нет уж. С Чес ты охренел, Сойер.

Тот сокрушенно вздыхает, и Шейн разворачивается, собираясь идти. Он уже предчувствует мерзкий разговор с Дианой, когда в спину летит:

– Вот уж не хотел, но придется… Как думаешь, насколько Трой взбесится, когда узнает, по чьей вине погиб Мозги?

Шейн опять смотрит на Сойера, а тот разводит руками.

– Что за бред? Это Лаки не усмотрел…

– Чувак, ну не повторяй эту чепуху! – скорбно восклицает Сойер. – В смысле, Лаки, конечно, не усмотрел. А может, и сам Мозги. Но я, видишь ли, поглядел на ваши карты. Внимательно поглядел. Чтобы ребята оказались в том месте, они должны были либо дать кругаля, но тогда не стыковалось бы время, либо поехать прямо через лес, но после всех дождей и снега увязли даже на вездеходе, либо… – он выдерживает паузу, – они проехали мимо тебя.

Шейна как парализует. Убить бы этого…

– Зря ты считаешь Троя тупым, – продолжает Сойер. – Может, думалка у него работает и помедленнее твоей, но он парень сметливый. Просто пока тебе верит. Эдак по-собачьи. Однако если намекнуть…

Шейн в мгновение ока оказывается рядом и снова хватает урода за ворот.

– Ты…

– Но я не лезу в твои дела, чувак. А ты не лезешь в мои. Паритет.

Затолкать бы этот паритет Сойеру в глотку! Но… ублюдок действительно держит его за яйца. А Диана?.. Шейн вспоминает безобразно ревущую Чес. Нытье о том, как ее все достало, как невыносимо видеть Фейт, как…

– Олененку так будет лучше, – проникновенно произносит Сойер. – И тебе тоже. А ее тетка только рада будет, что у девчонки хорошее настроение.

– Ты дьявол, – не выдерживает Шейн, осознавая, что пролажал по всем фронтам.

– Так меня еще не называли.

Идея достать пистолет и прострелить мудаку башку искушает, но Шейн вынужден отступить. Сойер ему нужен. И Чес нужна – спокойная, а не ноющая. Диана же не замечала ничего до этого, не заметит и теперь.

– Мы хотим одного, – замечает Сойер, – чтобы в славном городе Риме царило спокойствие.

Шейн уходит – это позорное отступление, бегство. Он пытается тешить себя мыслью, что устроит еще Сойеру темную. Нет, все это брехня, тот уделал своего цезаря с разгромным счетом. И что теперь – поджать хвост и смириться? Нет уж! Еще посмотрим, кто кого!

Посмотрим, повторяет Шейн, как мантру. Посмотрим. Что еще остается?


	8. Chapter 8

8.1. Сейчас

Впору гордиться собой – этой ночью Шейн заснул трезвым, правда, не у себя, потому что на кровати развалилась Кэрри, так и не снявшая красное платье, а в бывшей комнатушке Джейми. Но по утру голова все равно раскалывалась. Впору счесть, что это проделки призраков, хотя Джейми не стал бы мстить, не за что. Тогда кто? Фейт? Ну нет, ты сама упала, ведьма. Я тебя не толкал! Шейн нехорошо оскалился в пустоту и поморщился от запульсировавшей над бровью боли. Надо заглянуть в медпункт.

Тут было пусто. На кушетке у окна валялась куртка Троя, поверх нее лежал здоровенный раскрытый том, придавленный сверху книгой поменьше. Шейн не удержался, склонился над страницами, заполненными мелким убористым шрифтом. От одних только названий над бровью заломило с новой силой. Трой действительно думал, что сумеет разобраться во всем этом? Как же!

Шейн стащил себе таблетку, запил водой из отыскавшегося на подоконнике стеклянного графина, и плевать, что на дне уже зеленела тина. Снаружи бодряще тянуло холодком, а день обещал быть пасмурным и ветреным. Сизые тучи, заволокшие небосвод, казались даже не дождевыми, а снежными. Неужели и правда будет вьюга? Хотя… Шейн прикинул, какое сегодня число, и невольно присвистнул. Декабрь! Или уже наступил или вот-вот наступит.

Вчера Шейн пообещал, что потолкует с Райаном, и надо идти, держать свое слово. Но как же дико этого не хотелось! А разговор необходим, парня знатно понесло, Диана такое на тормозах не спустит. Шейн поморщился. Все это дерьмо из-за Троя. Пока он на заводе, Райан и дальше станет беситься. Один человек – и столько хрени вокруг. Талант, чтоб его! 

Взгляд упал на стол и сидящих на нем плюшевых зверей. Опять! Заяц нахально пялился глазками-бусинками и будто глумливо ухмылялся. Сережка и корона-браслет тускло поблескивали в мутном свете. Это ты, да? «Чес!» – чуть не позвал Шейн вслух. Все-таки опомнился, но по спине пробежала дрожь. Порыв ветра из окна чувствительно ударил в спину, и медведь, устроившийся возле зайца, дернул башкой, как живой, потом плюхнулся мордой в столешницу.

И вы тоже сдохните…

Не дождешься, стерва! Шейн бросился к шкафам, принялся распахивать дверцы. Да есть тут хоть что-то, хоть самый завалявшийся пакет? Нашел! Шейн выпрямился, сжимая в руках старую порванную сумку. Звери больше не шевелились: заяц сидел, медведь валялся, задрав задницу, пес – или кем он был? – пристроился рядом. Это всего лишь плюшевые игрушки, приятель! Ну! Сердце лупило в грудь – слишком громко, они услышат! Шейн приблизился, стараясь ступать бесшумно, протянул руку. Он бы не удивился, если одна из тварей сейчас обернулась и вцепилась в пальцы. Нет, конечно, обычный синтетический мех. Шейн схватил зайца, запихал на самое дно сумки, за ним последовали его приятели. Резкий «вжиииик» молнии, и тишина. Теперь не выберетесь, сволочи!

Шейн провел рукой по лицу, потом оперся о стол. Что у тебя с мозгами, приятель? Едва не пересрал от игрушек? Пошло все нахер! Он перебросил сумку через плечо, чуть ли не бегом выбрался из медпункта и вниз по лестнице на задний двор. Дальше, у заброшенных корпусов возле самого забора Лео порой жег всякий мусор на удобрения. Шейн швырнул сумку прямо в оставшуюся от прошлого раза груду пепла, оглянулся. Наверняка тут есть что-нибудь, чтобы развести костер. Ага, вот канистра. Бензина оказалось совсем на донышке, но на трех плюшевых уродцев хватит. Шейн плеснул прямо поверх сумки, присел и осторожно поднес зажигалку. Неплохо так полыхнуло! Лицо обдало жаром, но тут же на лоб шлепнулось что-то мокрое и холодное. Снег, черт его подери!

Шейн поднялся, задрал голову, глядя как из совсем низких – кончиками пальцев дотянешься – туч принялись медленно падать крупные хлопья. Впрочем, огню они пока не были помехой. Тот разгорался, весело жрал ткань и тварей внутри. Сумка расползалась, вздымала и опадала, будто игрушки из последних сил пытались выбраться наружу. Не выйдет. Пока, Чес! И почему Шейн не сделал этого раньше?

– Что… Это ты?

Лу призраком возникла рядом. Снежинки лениво ложились на ее волосы, как корона. Не та, из дешевого браслета, а настоящая.

– Шейн? – Она послала ему напряженный взгляд. – Что ты делаешь?

– Решил избавиться от одного старого дерьма. – Он попробовал улыбнуться, но Лу лишь нахмурилась.

– Похоже, скоро начнется буря.

– Успею.

Она покосилась на пламя, хотя в высоких тянущихся к небу языках ничего нельзя было разглядеть.

– А что у тебя?

Лу плотнее прижала к куртке какие-то бумаги, укрывая их от снега.

– Карты. Трой собирается в очередной рейд. Хотела помочь ему наметить маршрут.

Отчего-то показалось, что Лу врет. Да ладно! Она никогда не врала. Однако…

– Точно?

– С ним хочет отправиться Бэзил. Что скажешь?

– Пусть его. – Шейн пожал плечами.

Не врет. Или врет? А вдруг это не Трой, а Рик попросил? Все еще собирается найти своих, хочет разыскать те дороги, по которым они ушли? Нет, Рик, ты их больше не встретишь, не в этом снегу…

– Шейн?

Он прижал тыльную сторону ладони ко лбу и поразился, насколько горячей тут оказалась кожа. О какой хрени он только что думал? Бредятина. Плюшевые звери сгорели, а Лу не врет. И Трой пусть катится к дьяволу. Но Рик…

– Шла бы ты под крышу, еще простудишься.

– Это не самый страшный снегопад в моей жизни. – Лу улыбнулась. Невесело. Неискренне.

– Что за черт с тобой сегодня?

Пламя постепенно опадало, а снег, успевший нападать вокруг, оборачивался грязными лужицами.

– Не знаю. А с тобой? – Лу расстегнула куртку и запихала карты под нее.

– Со мной все отлично.

Она странно хмыкнула и кивнула.

– Раз так, беспокоиться не о чем, цезарь.

– Замолчи!

Лу вскинула брови, промолчала, и Шейн добавил уже спокойнее:

– Никогда не называй меня так. Не смей.

– Когда-то мне казалось, тебе это нравится.

– Какого хрена мне должна нравиться такая глупость?

– Получается, не так уж хорошо я тебя изучила.

– Именно. – Шейн снова посмотрел в стремительно потухающий костер.

– Жаль. – Лу вздохнула, разворачиваясь, стряхнула снег с волос. – Нужно было сделать это раньше.

– Чего?

– Уже неважно.

Лу пошла прочь, и Шейн подавил желание посмотреть ей вслед. Все-таки врунья, как и все бабы. Я думал, ты настоящая… Нет, никого настоящего не осталось, только Шейн, только Рик. Остальные потерялись в разыгравшейся наконец-то метели.

* * *  
Разговор с Райаном вышел коротким и злым. Хотел – не хотел придурок, а извиняться ему придется.

– У нас зима на носу, – оборвал чужое нытье Шейн, – а с припасами хреново. Напомнить почему?

Райан угрюмо насупился.

В прошлом декабре еще был жив Мозги, а Трой водил людей в вылазки. И Джейми тоже водил. И эти два придурка порой даже работали вместе, а не срались из-за каждой мелочи.

– Хочешь, чтобы Диана и прочие хотели пялиться на тебя, как на героя, привези им жратвы.

– Это… – Все еще взлохмаченный и опухший после вчерашнего Райан рассеяно провел рукой по волосам. – Короче, зря я про огород. Но, блядь, толстяк достал – сил нет!

– Который из двух?

– Оба, – невольно хмыкнул тот, – но плешивый больше.

– Придумает, как обустроить свои теплицы, и до весны его не увидим.

– Шейн. – Райан хмуро посмотрел на Шейна. – Ты и Лу правда с концами? В смысле, она не…

– Брякни сейчас что-нибудь, и зубов не досчитаешься. Она не Рокси.

– Окей, понял, только не заводись. Просто… Она, Диана, еще парочка придурков – они как это… как оппозиция.

Подходящее слово.

– Диана мне слова попрек не скажет.

– Ну… наверное. А остальные?

Шейн поморщился.

– Что у тебя на уме?

– Еще Джейми говорил… – Райан предусмотрительно сделал паузу, убедился, что Шейн не возражает, и продолжил уже уверенней: – Можешь мне врезать, но твой приятель, клянусь, мутит здесь воду. Черт, да все видят, как он обихаживает Диану, а та только ушами хлопает. Вот уж не думал…

– А ты умеешь думать?

– Пошел ты! – Райан поморщился. – Всегда считал, что она по девкам, но, выходит, и против некоторых мужиков не прочь.

– Не пори херню. А с Риком я разберусь.

– Правда, что ли?

Шейн приподнял бровь, и козел даже втянул голову в плечи, но упрямо договорил:

– Он набивается в приятели к этой скотине Трою. И на нас смотрит как на дерьмо.

– Все сказал?

– Неа. Его девица постоянно что-то вынюхивает и тоже морщит нос. Они чужаки, Шейн. И они не с нами.

Дать бы ему по шее!

– Еще возражения?

Райан настороженно уставился, однако, видимо, почувствовал, что ему и правда разрешают:

– Я понимаю, вы до этого дерьма были приятелями. Но сейчас-то все иначе. Парни же не слепые, видят, что ты его вроде как выделяешь.

– Выделяю, значит?

– Ну… – тот снова помедлил, тяжело сглотнул. – Вы постоянно бухаете вместе по ночам.

– Бухаем. – Шейн упер руки в бока, иначе уже взял бы Райана за грудки и хорошенько встряхнул. – Мы, знаешь ли, почти полтора года не виделись.

– Да знаю! Просто, – он прищурился, – парни шутить начинают.

В смысле? Похоже, на лице Шейна что-то отразилось, и Райан упрямо закончил:

– Типа ты с ним не только бухаешь.

– Чего?! – Вот теперь он не сдержался, сгреб козла за шиворот и приложил о стену. Затылок Райана глухо стукнулся о штукатурку.

– Эй!.. Эй, Шейн… Ну…

– Какой мудак?!..

– Да… бля, попустись ты! – Райан умудрился вцепиться в плечи, попробовал отстранить.

– Я спрашиваю, кто…

– Уйми…

– Ну! – Перед глазами аж полыхнуло красным.

– Никто! Брякнули пару раз!

– Брякнут снова – отправятся ходячих кормить! – Шейн как следует встряхнул Райана. – Понял?

– Понял!

– Тогда донеси до всех! Чтоб я этого дерьма больше не слышал! – Краснота постепенно развеивалась, но по-прежнему хотелось избить – кого угодно: Райана, его приятелей! Шутят, ублюдки! Диана права, что кое-кому нечем заняться. Ничего, скоро в очередной рейд побегут, а потом еще в один, может тогда мозги на место встанут!

Шейн заставил себя разжать до боли скрюченные пальцы, брезгливо отпихнул Райана.

– Иди уже, извиняйся. И чтобы я тебе до вечера не видел и не слышал.

Дерьмо!

А снаружи завода по-прежнему мело, кажется, даже сильнее, чем прежде. Поганый, поганый день… Он недавно начался, но лучше бы уже поскорее закончился. Но время тоже решило поиздеваться. Время остановилось.

* * *  
Буря бесновалась всю ночь, утихнув лишь к следующему утру. И это правда Джорджия? Из окна спальни Шейн наблюдал, как сопляки и Карл носятся по не желающему таять снегу и играют в снежки. Детишкам явно было тепло, это внутри завод выстыл, как гигантская гробница. Чтобы зубы перестали стучать, пришлось напялить на себя аж два свитера и куртку.

– Зато мертвяки в такую погоду не страшны, – услышал Шейн, пока спускался в главный цех. – Стоят, что твои статуи. Подходи и добивай.

И кто это? А, Кейт распушил хвост перед Нэнси. Ладно, пусть воркуют.

Главное, пока не стает, о рейде можно только мечтать. Впрочем, ближе к вечеру облака начали расходиться. Закатное солнце не грело, но если оно покажется и завтра, то через пару деньков, если дороги подсохнут, стоит рискнуть.

– Ага, завтра будет ясно, – подтвердил Лео, которого Шейн отыскал неподалеку от скрытого под сугробами огорода.

– Что, чуешь?

– Ну да. – Тот серьезно кивнул. Вообще, толстячок был сегодня непривычно серьезен. – Еще дед научил.

– Талант.

– Пожалуй. Но ничего особенного. У каждого человека есть талант.

Шейн хмыкнул:

– К примеру?

– Диана умеет договариваться.

– Пожалуй.

– Трой хороший следопыт.

Что есть – то есть. Не поспоришь.

– Лу – она как душа. – Лео вдруг покраснел. – В смысле, она обо всех заботиться, и люди с ней сразу расслабляются.

Шейн задумчиво кивнул. Душа? В этом что-то есть. Получается, Лео всегда видел дальше своего огорода, хотя казался сущим кротом.

– Мишонн? – рискнул он.

– Страж, – тут же выпалил толстяк.

Забавно. Шейн покосился на него, поймал встречный взгляд, будто Лео понял, о ком следующем его спросят.

– Ты правитель, – ровно произнес он. – Диктатор Рима.

Диктатор… Когда-то Сойер сказал, что это всего лишь парень, который спасает чужие шкуры во время всякого дерьма.

– Рик?

Лео задумался, и чертовски сильно захотелось поймать его на неискренности.

– Он чем-то похож на тебя, хотя вы очень разные. Твой друг тоже правитель, но…

– Но?

– Тебе нравится власть. Ему – не уверен.

А ведь Лео прав. Рик умел отдавать приказы, командовать, но его это всегда тяготило. Что там рассказывал Карл? Что отец удрал огородничать не хуже Лео, как только подвернулась возможность? Поэтому, Рик, ты и проиграл. Все просто.

Шейн невольно улыбнулся. Я поймал тебя за хвост, брат. Если ты не хочешь власти, то не сумеешь еще удержать, пусть даже ее преподнесут готовой на тарелочке. Слабак.

Лео пялился, что твой сыч, и Шейн фыркнул:

– Нашамань-ка, чтобы хорошая погода продержалась еще денька четыре. Точно будешь талантом.

Тот лишь забавно скривил рот. Пока Шейн шел прочь, он спиной чувствовал чужой взгляд. Не враждебный, но слишком пристальный для Лео. У самого входа Шейн не утерпел, повернулся, однако толстяк уже рылся зачем-то в сугробе. Талант, диктатор Рима. В голове едва слышно, но настойчиво рассмеялся Сойер. Заткнись, ублюдок. И не завидуй.

* * *  
В одном Райан был прав – надо что-то решать с Риком, и немедленно. Пока какой-нибудь идиот не вздумал шутить в открытую или бывший друг не вообразил о себе невесть что.

Отчего-то после трепотни Лео решиться на очередную встречу с Риком стало проще. Наверное, потому что Шейн наконец-то осознал, в чем всю жизнь ошибался. Они никогда не были соперниками, никогда не были ровней по-настоящему. В этом нуждался Шейн, а Рику, выходит, оно не сдалось. Ненастоящий, фальшивый правитель. Черт, отчего Шейн не догадался еще на ферме? И все пошло бы иначе!

Он бродил от стены к стене по кабинету, останавливался, чтобы плеснуть себе немного виски, наконец-то хорошего, и принимался бродить снова. Как же просто и как же глупо! Очевидно. Надо… надо объяснить это Рику. Поставить его на место. И перестать выделять из прочих. Последнее уже сложнее, но со временем удастся.

В дверь постучали, и Шейн замер, стиснул бокал.

– Привет. – Рик зашел внутрь, огляделся, разумеется, тут же заметил бутылку, но ничего не сказал.

– Присаживайся. – Шейн махнул на один из стульев. – Налей себе, если хочешь. На этот раз не дерьмо.

Друг… бывший друг коротко кивнул, действительно плеснул немного в пустой бокал.

– Здесь темновато.

– Свечи заканчиваются, так что экономлю. Ничего, послезавтра, если повезет, раздобудем еще.

Рик посмотрел на ночь за окном, ясную, как и обещал Лео.

– У тебя холодно.

Шейн указал рукой с бокалом на импровизированную печку в углу:

– Подбрось поленьев.

Рик поднялся со стула, присел на корточки у печки и принялся возиться, а Шейн, отпивая виски небольшими глотками, смотрел на его спину.

– Поедешь в рейд?

Рик покосился через плечо:

– Разрешаешь?

– Предположим. Чем ты занимался эти дни?

– Тем же, что и остальные. – Огонь разгорелся, треща сухим деревом, и стало посветлее. Рик выпрямился, повел шеей и потянулся. – Разгребал снег, помогал Диане.

– Не помню, чтобы одобрил ее идею с дополнительным патрулем.

– Ты не возразил. – Рик послал вопросительный взгляд. Утром друг брился, но к вечеру, разумеется, щетина снова вылезла, и это здорово раздражало. Но все-таки он выглядел правильно: уставшим, рассеянным, уязвимым.

Шейн смотрел на такое знакомое лицо: морщины на лбу, чуть запавшие щеки, слегка сжатые сейчас губы, подбородок, шея, ямка между ключиц, не скрытая безобразно растянутым воротом футболки. В комнате немного потеплело, и Рик стащил куртку, небрежно бросил ее на спинку стула. На запястье блеснули часы. Интересно, что друг сделал с теми часами, которые принадлежали Гленну? Хранит у себя в комнате? Таскает с собой? Порой вытаскивает, смотрит на них и терзается совестью? Это он всегда умел – терзаться.

Шейн глядел и глядел и по-прежнему не понимал. Почему? Что в Рике такого? Что с ним такое? Он ничем не походил на женщину: двигался иначе, говорил иначе. Он был… просто Риком Граймсом, давним другом, потом чуть ли не врагом. Если бы на чертовой ферме Шейн его убил, то эта тайна, это нечто пропало бы и не изводило теперь? А если убить Рика сейчас? Размозжить голову, вскрыть грудную клетку, добраться до самой сути… Но Шейн опять колебался. Малодушничал. Часть его желала видеть Рика мертвым, все поганые полтора года желала! Но другая, настырная, гадкая настолько, что самого Шейна передергивало от отвращения, хотела иного. Убить всегда успеется, разве нет? Ты уже дважды не сделал этого, приятель, а с третьим разом стоит и потянуть.

Черт! Шейн допил виски и опять наполнил бокал. Убить несложно. Самый легкий способ разобраться с любым дерьмом. И Рик, дьявол его забери, мог бы дать повод. Ха, будто того, что он наворотил раньше, недостаточно! Но друг молчал, только стоял и выжидающе пялился.

Как же я ненавижу тебя, брат… Шейн лишь подумал или сказал это вслух? Если Рик не дернулся, значит, подумал.

– Ты хотел о чем-то поговорить.

Вот зачем он открыл пасть? Внутренности будто завязались узлами, а в груди отчего-то кольнуло. Воспоминания, сны, видения сложились, сплелись воедино – в один огромный колючий шар, ворочавшийся, как дикобраз. Шейн чувствовал иглы: они давили под кожей: на лбу, висках, горле, кончиках пальцев, ниже и ниже, пока не устроились в животе. Больно, черт подери!

– Ты в порядке? – Как этот ублюдок смел смотреть с таким беспокойством? Как хватало наглости?

Шейн в два глотка прикончил бокал и со стуком поставил его на столешницу. Не помогло, кажется, стало даже хуже. Огонь в печке разгорелся, подсвечивал Рика сзади, и Шейн четко видел тело под тонкой тканью футболки, будто тот был обнажен до пояса. Это бред, очередной глюк, что угодно… Окей-окей-окей… Шейн тут главный, он правитель! Не Рик! Славный город Рим… Катись он в преисподнюю! Шейн приказывает, остальные подчиняются. Шейн приказывает – и Рик подчиняется тоже. Теперь это так! А прочее неважно!

Шейн шагнул, положил руку ему на плечо. Теплое. Иголки под кожей встали дыбом, кольнули изнутри. Надо отдернуться, но Шейн крепче сжал пальцы.

– Я…

– Заткнись. Не шевелись.

Шейн опять смотрел: старые раздолбанные ботинки, джинсы, которые вот-вот порвутся на правом колене, широкий ремень с тяжелой пряжкой, футболка… Выше! Шея, судорожно дергающийся и такой уязвимый кадык, приоткрытые губы словно с них вот-вот сорвется вопрос, нос, широко распахнутые, кажущиеся совсем черными глаза.

– Я тебя ненавижу, – наконец-то Шейн произнес это вслух. Просипел, потому что изнутри снова мучительно кольнуло. Поганый дикобраз устроился теперь в паху, корчился, давил изо всех сил.

– Шейн. – Это, блядь, что? Предупреждение? Угроза?

– Ты мне должен. – Он крепче сжал пальцы. – Ты, сукин сын, мне должен! За Лори, за мою дочь!

Взгляд Рика жег, но то, что кололо под кожей, было сильнее.

– Делай, что я приказываю!

В Риме может быть только один диктатор. Тот, кто этого достоин! А не тот, кто потерял все и вся.

Рик попробовал перехватить его за запястье, и Шейн ударил его по руке.

– Не смей!

– Ты пьян.

– И что? – Шейн заставил себя выдохнуть, и на краткий миг стало легче. – Ты хоть понимаешь, кто ты? Что должен был сдохнуть еще в самом начале? А ты живой.

– Я ухо…

– Не-не-не! – Шейн ухватил Рика и за другое плечо. – Никуда ты не денешься. Куда… куда, блядь, ты уйдешь? Ведь некуда! Там темно, нечего жрать. Там… Карл погибнет. Последнее, что у тебя осталось.

Нижняя челюсть Рика четко обозначилась под кожей. Что, взбесился? Но это правда!

– Ври себе, что твои выжили, но ведь рисковать Карлом ты не станешь. И Мишонн. Ты прицепил к себе две тяжеленые гири, брат. И никуда ты не денешься, – с наслаждением повторил Шейн.

Что еще сказать? Как вдолбить в эту голову мысль, что нужно подчиниться? Смириться, мать его?

– Гвардия не любит ни тебя, ни твою бабу. Но я тебя защищаю, брат, и от них тоже. Затыкаю им пасти каждый раз, когда они принимаются ныть, как ты их достал. Предупреждаю, чтобы не трогали. Слежу. Всегда, мать твою, начеку. Помнишь, что я сделал ради Карла? Ты мне по гроб жизни обязан. Ну? – Он тряхнул Рика на плечи. – Ты ведь хочешь этого для своих? Безопасности? Крыши над головой?

Рик хмурился, прикусывал губы и молчал. Шейн слышал только частое напряженное дыхание.

– Ну, признай! Ты облажался, и я тебе нужен.

Шейн медленно разжал правую руку, протянул ее, коснулся скулы Рика. Почудилось, он дернется, как в прошлый раз, уклонится, но подушечки пальцев ощутили лихорадочно-горячую кожу. Шейн тяжело сглотнул, и замершие в паху иголки опять зашевелились.

– Я… облажался.

– Вооот! Совсем несложно, да?

Провести вниз по щеке, почувствовать странно-мягкую щетину, снова подняться, на этот раз к уху. Пряди чужих волос, прилипших к виску, были влажными. Хей, Рик, ты, наконец, боишься? Это правильно.

– Все будет хорошо, – пообещал Шейн. – С Карлом, с Мишонн. Ты ведь хочешь, чтобы с ними все было хорошо?

Между приоткрытых губ мелькнул язык.

– Хочу.

– Я тоже этого хочу. И ты не будешь мне в этом мешать. Никаких проблем, никаких дурацких идей. Ты ж не хочешь, чтоб я отвлекся и не уследил, а?

Рик в очередной раз замолчал, как обдумывал. Хотя, блядь, что тут обдумывать? Ты все просрал, ублюдок! Хочешь лишиться последнего?!

Если б он только пошевелился, если бы посмел поморщиться… Шейн не знал! Наверное, все-таки придушил бы, как тогда в медпункте. Схватил за шею и давил! До последнего вдоха или хрипа! Но Рик не идиот, собой он рискнул бы, но другими не станет. В этом его чертова слабость. Хороший, истинный правитель умеет рисковать и своими. А ты слабак и трус, брат.

В Рике бушевала ярость – о, Шейн обонял, осязал ее всем телом. Такая бессмысленная, бессильная… сладкая. С отрицанием мы уже разобрались, гнев тоже вот-вот закончится, а возможности поторговаться я тебе не дам.

– Все отлично, Рик. Между нами – все отлично?

Веки дрогнули, ненадолго скрыв глаза, затем снова распахнулись.

– Да.

– Что «да»?

– Между нами все отлично.

Шейн потянул его за плечо, вынуждая повернуться, пихнул к столу. Рик уперся руками о столешницу, вздрогнул, когда Шейн прижался к его спине, плотно-плотно, ощущая абсолютно все: каждый позвонок, каждое ребро, задницу, так идеально списавшуюся в бедра, что стало почти страшно. Шейн зарылся носом в волосы на затылке, тоже слегка влажные, едва-едва пахнущие потом и чем-то непривычно пряным, щекочущим ноздри.

Черт, это было слишком! Это сводило с ума. Столько всего за раз! И Шейн просто прикасался – как делал это не единожды: в детстве, в юности, позже. Но сейчас оно ощущалось иначе. Знакомое и чужое тело под ладонями будто открывалось впервые. Плечи, руки – напряженные так, что казались деревянными, бока, поясница. Как норовистый конь, не уверенный, ответить ему на ласку или броситься прочь.

– Все отлично?

– Все отлично, – глухо подтвердили Шейну.

Молодец. Я люблю тебя, брат. Такого тебя я люблю.

Он положил руки на чужие бедра, почти робко, умоляюще. Чужая дрожь отдалась в ладонях и пропала. Рик долго, как-то жалобно выдохнул, притих. Отлично. Шейн царапнул зубами его загривок, лизнул солоноватую кожу. Отчего-то это было тоже больно и мучительно, едва ли не до слез.

– Не шевелись.

Просто стоять, замерев, стало уже недостаточно. Это вина Рика, что недостаточно. Это он всегда провоцировал, искушал, требовал чего-то… Что тебе от меня нужно, а? Шейн слегка потерся пахом о чужой зад. Странное ощущение – иголки, выступившие над кожей, как смялись. Нет, они еще кололись, но иначе, отдавались в глубине чем-то сладким, пьянящим круче, чем самый крепкий виски. Шейн распахнул рот, жадно хватая нагретый воздух. Через плечо Рика он видел одну из его рук, скрючившуюся, будто впившуюся в столешницу ногтями. Каждый палец казался сломанным и отбрасывал такую же сломанную гротескную тень.

Шейн повел бедрами еще раз, уже уверенней, крепче прижимаясь к телу рядом. Что-то непередаваемое! Разум тоже как скрючился, подкидывал старые и совсем недавние воспоминания.

…Лето, жара, они с Риком валяются на ковре в его комнате и пьют лимонад, лед в котором почти растаял. Душно до безумия, и Рик задирает футболку и ее подолом утирает пот со лба, а Шейн видит оголившийся подтянутый живот и грудь – на той лишь год назад начали появляться волосы. Несколько лет спустя – оба только-только стали помощниками шерифа – Шейн предлагает искупаться после дежурства. Вокруг Кинга полно крохотных прудов, чьи берега так густо покрыты кустами, что можешь лезть в них хоть голышом, никто не заметит. Рик соглашается, расстегивает форменную рубашку, Шейн отмечает пятна от пота на ткани подмышками и на спине, а потом застывает, глядя на чужую грудь, изменившуюся, уже прилично заросшую. Не так сильно, как у их общего приятеля Грега, но все-таки… все-таки… Чертово «все-таки». Отчего-то во рту становится сухо, и Шейн судорожно облизывает губы, стаскивает одежду, забегает в воду и ныряет с головой. Со дна бьют ключи, и от холода перехватывает дыхание, а кретинские мысли замерзают одна за одной. Слава богу!..

Их слишком много – таких моментов. Прежде они были будто размазаны тонким слоем по всему ДВД памяти, теперь же сползлись, сосредоточились в едином миге. Рик… Все те бессчетные разы, когда он сам обнимал Шейна, тянулся к нему, прижимался лбом ко лбу или щека к щеке – они что-то значили. Ты нуждался во мне, брат. Ты намекал.

Зубы сжались сами собой на том самом месте, где плечо переходило в шею, и Рик издал какой-то звук: то ли вскрик, то ли стон. Неважно. Я щедрый, приятель, я могу дать, что ты хочешь… Шейн снова потерся бедрами о чужой зад. Снова, и снова, и снова, он словно двигался в сомнамбулическом танце, каждая фигура упоительно долгая, болезненно восхитительная. Ничего прежнее не в состоянии с этим сравниться! Нет, недостаточно, быстрее! Каждый выдох, срывавшийся с губ Рика, каждый скрип шатавшегося стола теперь подстегивал, и это Шейн уже дрожал: от нетерпения, возбуждения, всего, что выбиралось, наконец, наружу. Он наваливался на Рика, толкался, впивался в бедра, жалея, что джинсовая ткань настолько плотная, не дает ощутить кожу под ней. Ничего, есть шея! Шейн сжимал челюсти, остатками разума понимая, что Рику больно… Плевать, потерпит! Еще немного! Вот… оно! Все счастливое, радостное, что между ними было. Обнаженное и трепещущее, как сердце в разодранной грудной клетке.

Ты мой. Шейн разжал зубы, уткнулся лицом в потный затылок. На губах щипало, по языку разливался медно-солоноватый привкус. Мой-мой-мой-мой… Слегка отстраниться, жадно втянуть ноздрями воздух. Мой. На шее Рика была кровь. Немного, но она запятнала ворот, тонкой одинокой каплей скатилась под футболку. Шейна опять тряхнуло, на этот раз от навалившейся слабости. А Рик по-прежнему казался деревянным, все еще не шевелился, даже головы не повернул. Ублюдок.

Шейн выпустил его бедра, отступил. Холодно, черт подери! Почему? Комната ведь согрелась. Но холодно – от остывающего пота, от того, что сейчас было в штанах.

Рик? Кончай изображать из себя статую, мать твою! Ты сам этого хотел!

– Убирайся.

Если бы не проклятая слабость… Чтобы сжать кулаки, сил хватало. Но чтобы врезать!.. Господи, больше всего на свете сейчас хотелось врезать! Избить до полусмерти, может, хоть так эта сволочь ответит!

– Убирайся, я сказал!

Рик наконец-то пошевелился, по-птичьи передернул плечами. Шейн наблюдал, как он мучительно медленно и неловко – упрямо глядя в пол – подхватывает куртку и идет прочь. Берется за ручку, и дверь с легким скрипом распахивается. Никакого оглушительного хлопка, лишь едва различимый щелчок замка. Дверь закрылась, и Рика тут словно никогда и не было.

Два пустых бокала по-прежнему стояли на столе. Шейн разлил виски в оба, взял один, выпил, стукнул по второму, потом прикончил и его.

Ублюдок. Ты никогда не искал легких путей, да? Окей, как скажешь. Это твое решение, брат.

* * *  
Шейн ждал – чего-то. Но прошел день, сменился другим, а это «чего-то» не наступало. Земля подсыхала, пора было готовить новую вылазку, еще немного, и чертова рутина грозила вновь погрести под собой. Ну нет! Слишком много всего накопилось и произошло, чтобы убрать это в долгий ящик. Шейн и так тянул непозволительно долго! Сегодня…

Главный цех встретил его привычным гулом голосов. Люди завтракали и обсуждали грядущий рейд. Как всегда. Обычно. Буднично. Шейн обходил свои владения, кивал, отвечал на приветствия, даже улыбался. Как же скучно! Крики он услышал не сразу, сначала заметил, как головы одна за другой принялись разворачиваться, будто их притягивало магнитом, наконец, через общий шум раздался визг, потом ругань. Шейн отмахнулся от чьего-то вопроса, быстро направился к дальнему концу цеха.

Рокси! Черт ее подери, снова Рокси! Она валялась на полу, вытянувшись на животе, и то ли кашляла, то ли рыдала, и Шейн видел, как из-под ее тела текла кровь. Спиной к Шейну, закрывая Рокси от Билли, стоял Трой, а тот пер на парня и орал. Еще мгновение, и они сцепились.

– Растащите их! – завопил кто-то. Диана?

Парни застыли рядом, не рискуя приближаться, потому что Билли, козлина, размахивал ножом.

– Сука! Она… шлюха!

Рокси пыталась отползти, извивалась на полу, размазывая кровь, а Билли продолжал орать и кидаться на Троя.

– Пусти меня! Убью!

– Брось нож! – Точно Диана. Она пыталась целиться, но не стреляла. И не выстрелит, потому что никакого шанса, что пуля не угодит в Троя.

– Блядь!

Трой врезал Билли, отскочил, едва не напоровшись на нож, снова попробовал напасть.

– Держите их! Ну?..

Рожа Билли налилась красным, он будто вообще не соображал от ярости и не чувствовал удары, только вопил:

– Убью! Кто подойдет – убью! Слышали?! Суки!

Трой отпрыгнул назад, пошатнулся, чуть не упал. Хватайте… Парни не успели. Трой выхватил свой пистолет, направил его на ублюдка:

– Стоять!

Билли не услышал. Может, не поверил. И Шейн не поверил тоже. Даже когда грохнул выстрел, в первый миг не поверил. Билли схватился за грудь, тяжело грохнулся на пол, и сзади кто-то истерично взвизгнул. Мгновение тишины, и все загалдели. А Трой, как поганый артист, приблизился к телу и выстрелил снова, на этот раз в голову. Он резко развернулся к остальным – рожа белая-белая, глаза широко распахнуты – и оскалился.

– Опусти пушку! – Диана, не опуская пистолет, подошла, протянула руку. – Отдай ее мне.

Осторожнее… Но Трой подчинился, все еще скалясь, окидывая людей невидящим взглядом.

– Заприте его, пусть придет в себя, – скомандовала Диана.

Парни, наконец, зашевелились, окружили придурка, поволокли прочь.

– Займитесь Рокси. – Шейн мог этого не говорить – вокруг нее уже сгрудились Лу, Алиша и Крис. Вроде жива. Черт… Какой бы дурой она ни была, Шейн надеялся, что она жива.

Диана встала рядом, злобно осмотрелась:

– Дерьмо.

– Оно самое.

Мертвый Билли яростно и удивленно пялился в потолок. Его тоже надо убрать отсюда.

– Что будем делать? – уже спокойнее спросила Диана.

– Сама знаешь.

Шейн сам, с ее помощью и помощью Сойера придумал здешние законы. За убийство полагается изгнание, не больше и не меньше. Трой, ты идиот. Шейн так давно хотел от него избавиться, но никогда не думал, что все выйдет вот так, легко и тупо.

– Он улыбался, – произнесла Диана, и Шейн даже не сразу поняла, что она о Трое. – Когда застрелил эту скотину, он улыбался.

– Он свихнулся.

Это все объясняло. Мозги, Чес, Джейми – Трой не выдержал и наконец-то спятил.

– И он опасен, – добавил Шейн, – для всех нас.

Долг диктатора Рима – защитить граждан. И Шейн был готов его исполнить.

8.2. Тогда

Времени плевать на то, что происходит в мире, оно течет себе дальше. Люди на заводе заговаривают о рождестве и новом годе, и Шейн поражается – неужели уже прошло столько месяцев? Кажется, только вчера он уехал с фермы, а на самом деле между нынешним и тогдашним Шейном успела разверзнуться пропасть.

Грядущие праздники – это должны быть праздники! – взбадривают народ, заставляют забыть, пусть и ненадолго, о всяком дерьме. А Шейн вынужден помнить: о Трое, Сойере, Чес, Фейт, Рокси с Дуэйном, прочих.

С Троем проще всего, он наконец-то притих, мотается в рейды в полном одиночестве, и то Диана, то Лу просят переговорить с ним, упросить не рисковать. Шейн отмахивается, он не сиделка при великовозрастном идиоте, решившем изощренно самоубиться. С Фейт же все дерьмово – ей не становится лучше. В какой-то день она кажется почти нормальной, а на следующий ее снова колотит, она забивается куда-нибудь и никого не узнает. Что с такой Фейт делать, Шейн не представляет. Так и возиться с ней, пока она не свихнется окончательно? Но заикнешься о чем-то не том, и Диана с остальными бабами сожрут. К тому же после того, что выкинул Сойер, Диана – единственная, кому Шейн доверяет. Еще, конечно, есть его парни, личная гвардия, но они помощники далеко не во всем.

С Сойером хуже всего – ублюдок вообразил, что теперь ему позволено что угодно. Окей, почти что угодно, полностью он пока не забывается. А Шейн надеется, что когда-нибудь, скоро, урода понесет, и появится шанс поставить его на место. Чес не доставляет проблем, если не задумываться, отчего у нее отличное настроение. Пока, напоминает себе Шейн. Черт знает, куда заведут игры с таблетками.

А ночами продолжает являться Рик – тот прежний. Иногда Шейн пытается представить, какой он сейчас: постарел, поседел? Теперь люди стареют и седеют быстро. Нет, прошло ведь лишь полгода, значит, Рик изменился мало. Все еще носит ту бороду, которую вздумал отпустить на ферме? Шейна та борода бесит, потому что с ней Рик другой. Чужой Рик, с которым они принялись ругаться, и все пошло псу под хвост.

Сны становятся навязчивыми, изводят, а Лу, возящаяся то с детьми, то с Фейт, то еще с кем-то, заглядывает реже.

– Да отвлекись ты, – ворчит Шейн. – И без тебя справятся.

– Ты сам говорил, что люди должны приносить пользу.

– Ты и так приносишь. – Он утыкается лицом в изгиб ее шеи.

– Пойми правильно, но мне нужно еще что-то.

А Шейн не хочет понимать. Ему необходимо, чтобы ночами кто-то прогонял из его головы Рика.

– Я была замужем, – откровенничает Лу. – Целые полгода.

– Он погиб?

– Погиб, но наш брак получился коротким не из-за этого. Мы поженились и через несколько месяцев поняли, что жить вместе не можем. Это невыносимо. Боже, как Клайв меня бесил! И я бесила его не меньше. И мы развелись.

– И что потом? – спрашивает Шейн, хотя ему совершено неинтересно.

– Мы стали встречаться. Друг с другом.

Он невольно смеется.

– Прекрати. – Лу несильно пихает его в бок. – Мы виделись пару раз в неделю, гуляли, ходили на выставки, трепались. И внезапно оказалось, что он самый клевый парень из тех, кого я знаю.

– Обычно оно наоборот.

– А у нас получилось так. И мы поклялись друг другу, что никогда не больше не поженимся, потому что это лютый отстой. Потом… потом Клайв подхватил ту жуткую лихорадку, с которой все началось. Последний раз я видела его в больнице. Он сказал, не возись со мной, не жди, когда я сдохну, хватай необходимое и беги. И я побежала.

Шейн проводит рукой по ее волосам.

– Намекаешь, пара раз в неделю – оптимальное расписание?

Лу опускает глаза.

– Извини.

Она не возражает, когда Шейн заводит себе новую женщину – одну из новеньких. Она рыжая, пухленькая, ничем не напоминает ни Лори, ни Андреа, ни Рокси. То, что надо. С ней Шейн сразу устанавливает границы: никаких попыток залезть в душу и прочих бабских штук. Женщина кивает и не возражает, ей нужно заботиться о младшей сестре и сыне-подростке. Девчонку Шейн определяет в помощницы к бабке-кухарке, парня натаскивают Толстый Рони и Кейт. Все довольны.

Старый год заканчивается, новый приносит дерьмовую погоду и очередную грызню. Как ни странно, это не Трой и Джейми, а Толстый Рони и Сид, один из новеньких. Чего козел вздумал наезжать на толстяка, Шейн так и не понимает. Он осаживает придурка раз, другой, но тот не унимается. Шейн терпит эти пляски месяц, а затем они идут в рейд, из которого Сид не возвращается.

– Универсальное решение любых проблем! – хохочет Сойер. – Главное, чувак, не слишком увлекайся.

– Пошел ты!

– Ладно тебе. И я серьезно – не стоит слишком часто прибегать к таким средствам, станет бросаться в глаза.

– Я делаю это ради других, – скрипит зубами Шейн.

– Конечно-конечно. Но, уж если ты Цезарь, должен тебе кое-что напомнить.

– Чего еще? – хочется послать Сойера нахер и свалить к себе, но теперь с распоясавшейся скотиной не так-то просто.

– Бойся мартовских ид! – завывает урод, размахивая руками. Когда Шейн не реагирует, он посылает укоризненный взгляд. – Погано у тебя со знанием истории.

– Либо говори нормально, либо я ухожу.

Сойер фыркает:

– Ты стал редкостным занудой! Короче, некий чувак напророчил Цезарю, что во время мартовских ид тот помрет. И вот эти мартовские иды пришли, Цезарь живехонек, снова встречает того чувака и говорит: «Паршивый ты предсказатель, балда!», а тот отвечает: «Так день еще не кончился». Цезарь отмахивается, идет в сенат, а там его уже дожидается Брут с приятелями.

И что это означает? Жди удара в спину? Но если тут кто способен ударить, то только Сойер. Из-за него все неприятности, из-за этого ублюдка люди недовольны. Однако легко от него не избавишься, тут чертова личная гвардия не поможет, потому что их Сойер подмазывает. Шейн строит один план за другим и сразу их отвергает. И как он успел настолько вляпаться?

Черт подери! Шейн всегда был удачливым сукиным сыном. Неужели спасует перед какой-то мелкой мразью? Бывшим вором? Шейн вынужден заниматься тем, что выходит у него хуже всего: ждать удобного момента. Наблюдать, следить, как растет чужое недовольство. Он осаживает Лео, орущего на Сойера, а сам думает – отлично, еще немного злобы в копилку. Скоро она переполнится и треснет. Но все происходит иначе. Все всегда происходит иначе.

* * *  
Диана редко выбирается за стены, у нее полно дел внутри. Есть сам Шейн, есть его ребята и есть она – модератор между властью и остальными. Диана по-прежнему просит: не разражайся, не злись, спусти что-нибудь на тормозах. Когда ее голос становится совсем усталым, Шейн порой соглашается.

– Ты слишком авторитарен, – как-то выдает она.

– Теперь не до демократии.

Шейн окончательно плюет на собрания сразу после нового года – от них никакого толку, только ор и потерянное время.

– И все-таки…

– Знаешь, что они делают? Только ругаются. А потом начинается – один придурок сцепляется с другим, и мне разруливать. Если им так хочется, пусть злятся на меня, но делают, что сказано. Чтобы обсудить что-нибудь, у меня есть ты.

– А как же Лу?

– Она говорит: «Делай, как считаешь нужным».

Диана качает головой:

– Ты так ее потеряешь.

Шейну хочется отмахнуться, сказать: «Куда она денется?», но лучше промолчать, ведь ссориться с Дианой не хочется.

– Чес… – вдруг произносит та, и Шейн напрягается. – Знаешь, я думала, во всем этом дерьме будет хоть что-то хорошее – мы с ней сблизимся. А мне опять не хватает на девочку времени.

Может, и к лучшему.

– Тебе не кажется, она какая-то странная в последнее время? Нервная?

– Мы с ней вроде как поругались, – осторожно говорит Шейн. – Когда я объявил, что не пущу ее наружу. С тех пор она на меня дуется.

– Я понимаю, почему ты так сказал. Джейк… Черт, я была не готова. – Диана машинально лезет за сигаретами. – Я тогда перепугалась, поддержала твое решение. Но, может, мы неправы?

Ну, началось!

– Я не собираюсь рисковать людьми. Давай не будем снова?

Диана устало кивает и уходит курить наружу. Шейн ловит себя на том, что облегченно выдыхает.

Во второй половине дня он нигде не может найти Сойера. Куда понесло гада? Что интересно, Дианы тоже нет. Часовые у ворот говорят, что Сойер свалил пару часов назад – и ему позволено не докладывать, куда направился. Шейн подозревает, тот устроил что-то вроде тайников в лесу неподалеку от завода, наверное, опасается, что разозленные люди в следующий раз что-нибудь стащат, а то и отберут силой. Диана же вышла недавно, сказала, ей нужно проветриться.

– Я предложил ей в компанию хоть Кейта, хоть Джоша, – докладывает Бэзил, – но она сказала, что ненадолго. Типа хочет поторчать одна.

– Прогуляюсь за ней, – объявляет Шейн. Не то чтобы он беспокоился о Диане, она способна постоять за себя, но мало ли что.

У Дианы есть пара любимых мест в лесу: небольшая полянка местах в ста от стены и берег речки чуть подальше. Но там ее нет, хотя у воды Шейн замечает окурок. Сумерки постепенно сгущаются, и надо вернуться до того, как короткий зимний день закончится. Куда же понесло Диану?

Теперь Шейн начинает беспокоиться. Он углубляется в лес, вслушивается в тишину. Ходячих поблизости быть не должно, парни зачищали тут все вчера, хотя с мертвяков станется набежать за ночь. Наконец неподалеку раздаются голоса. Шейн подкрадывается, осторожно выглядывает из-за ствола. Диана стоит к нему спиной, напротив Сойер, развел руки и ухмыляется.

– …скажу Шейну… – доносятся слова.

– Думаешь, он что-нибудь сделает? Ну-ну, попробуй.

– Ты попросту охренел от собственной безнаказанности!

– Не, я попросту полезен.

Диана кладет одну руку на пояс, совсем рядом с кобурой, свободной вынимает что-то из кармана и кидает Сойеру:

– Это тоже твоя польза?

Тот ловит и вертит в руках какую-то упаковку:

– Па-ро-ксе-тин? Ну… Твоя племянница дает мне списки лекарств, вот я их и достаю. А что не так?

– Не придуривайся! Ты знаешь, что это такое.

– С чего бы? Тут только название.

Рука ложится на рукоять пистолета.

– Честити мне все рассказала! – Голос Дианы взмывает над кронами.

– Что именно? – Шейн уверен, что Сойер только делает вид, что спокоен, наверняка на самом деле поджал хвост.

– Это ты…

– Чего?! А она не поделилась с тобой, как сперла мои таблетки? Мои, черт подери? Я их не для этого отдал. И я помню, кто настоял – давай, Сойер, клади их сюда, к остальным лекарствам. Я тебе не доверяю!

Спина Дианы напрягается.

– Ага! – восклицает Сойер. – А потом твоя племянница сваливается на меня и принимается требовать – требовать, прикинь? – чтобы я достал еще!

– И ты раздобыл вместо того, чтобы предупредить нас? – Рука Дианы по-прежнему на рукояти, и Сойер косится чужой пистолет.

– Дражайшая Честити устроила целое шоу: с истерикой, заламыванием рук и угрозами.

Диана ничего не говорит, и Сойер, сделав шаг назад, продолжает:

– У твоей племянницы вполне есть зубки, леди-офицер. И, блядь, когда дело доходит до угроз, вы, бабы, чертовски предсказуемы. Девчонка заявила, мол, объявит, что я ее попытался изнасиловать. И позаботится о том, что ей поверят. Не как дуре Мойре.

– Врешь! – так выдыхает Диана, что Шейну становится не по себе. Признаться, в оправдания Сойера не особо верится. Скорее, он с радостью согласился помочь в обмен на понятно что.

– Не вру! – орет Сойер. – Не хрен вешать на меня собак! Могла б и сама приглядеть за девчонкой. Но у тебя нет на нее времени, да? На всех есть, кроме нее.

– Какая же ты мразь! Мы стараемся выжить, помогать друг другу, мы…

– Чего?..

– А ты, как паразит, присосался, и…

– Это я паразит? – Сойер опять отступает. – Я вам раздобываю всякую хрень: твои сигареты, цацки для очередной бабы нашего цезаря, лекарства… Это все я! Прикидываю, где что взять, как половчее это провернуть. Из-за чего на прошлой неделе Джейми и его придурки влетели в мертвяков и едва живы остались? А потому что меня не послушались.

– Паразит, – повторяет Диана и достает пистолет. – Что ты сделал с Чес?

– Э, нет! – Сойер выставляет перед собой руки. – Уймись, леди-офицер.

– Что ты с ней сделал?!

– Ничего! Она взрослая!

– Я тебя арестовываю, – объявляет Диана. – Посмотрим, что скажет Шейн.

И Сойер принимается хохотать:

– Решила устроить суд, что ли? Ты точно свихнулась со своими правилами, леди-офицер.

– Посмотрим. Ты, сволочь, многим насолил.

– О, давай, вперед! Проверим, что у тебя получится.

Диана не шевелится, словно раздумывает о чем-то. Шейн представляет, как же ей хочется пристрелить Сойера! Но она по-прежнему слишком коп.

– Шейн тебя изгонит.

– Черт, женщина… Это даже забавно!

Проклятье, такого нельзя допустить! Если Диана притащит козла назад и попытается устроить суд, тот не станет молчать! Мартовские иды, что бы они ни значили, Брут… Вот ты какой! Если Сойер начнет тонуть, то утащит с собой и Шейна. Потому что мстительная тварь.

– Окей, – тянет Сойер. – Надевай на меня наручники, если остались. И вперед.

Шейн выходит из-за ствола.

– Что вы тут устроили?

Диана оборачивается, но пистолет не опускает, зато Сойер подается вперед:

– А вот и наш цезарь собственной персоной!

– Заткнись, а? Диана, что стряслось?

Та снова смотрит на Сойера.

– Я обвиняю этого человека в том, что он посадил мою племянницу на наркотики и, вероятно, принуждал к сексу, – чеканит она протокольным голосом. – И арестовываю его.

– Серьезные обвинения. – Шейн встает за плечом Дианы. – Есть, что возразить?

– Конечно, есть! Ни к чему я девчонку не принуждал!

– Уверен, что она это подтвердит?

Сойер распахивает рот, потом закрывает и нехорошо прищуривается.

– Ты… – тянет он наконец. – Чувак, даже не думай. Ничего Чес не скажет.

– Потому что испугается, что тогда ты больше не привезешь ей наркоты? Так?

Пистолет в руках Дианы вздрагивает.

– Э, нет! – восклицает Сойер. – Ты серьезно? Уж не надумал ли ты меня слить, чувак?

Он не должен видеть, как за спиной Дианы Шейн осторожно достает свое оружие.

– Ты о чем? Тебе тут выкатили серьезное обвинение. Я жду, как ты его опровергнешь.

– Ты охренел? – Взгляд Сойера начинает метаться. – Мне нечего опровергать. Девчонка нагородила не пойми что, а ее свихнувшаяся тетка тычет в меня пистолетом. Мог бы и помочь.

– Разумеется. Как только выясним, кто врет: ты или Честити.

– Ты хотела меня арестовать, Диана? – быстро, слишком быстро произносит Сойер. – Окей. Арестовывай, и давай возвращаться. Выложу все, как на духу.

– Отчего же не сейчас? – возражает Шейн. – Здесь все свои. А общие собрания, я помню, ты не жалуешь.

Если сейчас урод дернется, у Шейна будет прекрасный повод. Ну же, давай! Сойер тяжело дышит, видимо, прикидывает, куда драпать.

– Черта с два я потону один, – скалится ублюдок. – Хей, Диана, я б так не доверял типу за твоей спиной! Он знал! Все знал про Честити! Сид, Том, Моз…

Шейн вскидывает пистолет, но Диана успевает первой. Черт! Этого ждал никто из них: ни Сойер, грохающийся на землю с удивленной рожей, ни сам Шейн. Грохот выстрела тонет в завываниях ветра, затем становится тихо. Диана коротко всхлипывает. Рука с пистолетом безжизненно повисает вдоль тела.

– Ублюдок. – Шейн едва слышит эти слова. Диана ненадолго опускает голову, разворачивается и протягивает ему оружие. – Я готова.

Шейн не понимает.

– Ты же говорил, что за убийство другого члена группы изгнание или смерть. Никаких исключений.

Да чтоб тебя! Шейн обхватывает руку Дианы вместе с пистолетом, сжимает, вынуждает опустить.

– Послушай…

– Я не смогла! Стоять, слушать, как он изворачивается… как эта сволочь врет! Господи, даже тебя приплел!

– Диана. – Шейн склоняется к ней, пытается поймать взгляд. – Это не твоя вина. Это я облажался. Должен был заметить, остановить Сойера.

Из глаз Дианы текут слезы, и сейчас она кажется совсем старухой:

– Я ее тетка. Я за нее отвечаю.

Это за взрослую девицу? Какая хрень!

– Послушай, – снова шепчет Шейн. – Я не могу тебя изгнать. В этом единственном случае – похрен на правила. Подумай о других, о Чес, в конце концов. Ей сейчас будет очень погано. Она будет нуждаться в тебе. А если ее бросишь и ты… Что с ней будет?

Во взгляде Дианы полнейшая растерянность. Шейн осторожно выпускает ей руку, опускается возле на корточки и обнимает, зарываясь лицом в живот. От куртки Дианы пахнет кожей и порохом.

– Ты нужна Честити. Ты нужна людям на заводе. Ты нужна мне. Мы с тобой собрали группу, создали это место. Не исчезай.

Шейн ждет. Наконец его волос неуверенно касается рука.

– Но я…

– Окей, тогда мы уйдем вместе. Я был здесь, не остановил тебя, тоже хотел застрелить ублюдка. Я виноват так же, как ты.

– Ты не можешь!

– Спорим? – Шейн отстраняется, смотрит ей в глаза.

– Ты чокнутый, – выдыхает Диана, и он слышит слабину в ее голосе.

– И так меня тоже называли.

Она глядит на тело Сойера:

– Но выстрел! Наверняка его слышали.

– Ты встретила ходячего или еще что-нибудь.

Сойер ушел гораздо раньше Дианы, если сказать, что они не пересекались, на заводе поверят. Но надо спрятать тело. Шейн выпрямляется, оглядывается. Куда его деть?

– Оттащим к реке и…

В темноте под деревьями слышатся знакомые хрипы, и на поляну вываливается троица ходячих. Разобраться с ними – дело нескольких секунд. И тут Шейна осеняет.

– Давай так: они пришли не вместе. Сначала один – из-за него был выстрел. А потом остальные двое. 

– Сойер…

Шейн хватает за шиворот самого свеженького ходячего – тот едва-едва начал разлагаться, и тащит к телу.

– Его тяпнули. – Шейн задирает Сойеру рукав, разжимает мертвецу челюсти, пропихивает между зубов кисть и сдавливает изо всех сил. Укус выходит так себе, приходится достать нож, поковырять в ране лезвием и стиснуть на ней зубы еще раз. Вот теперь больше похоже на правду. Да и кто будет вглядываться?

– Мы прибежали на первый выстрел, увидели ходячего и раненого Сойера. – продолжает Шейн, – Если что, я его убил по его же просьбе. Чувак не хотел мучиться. Остальные приползли на шум. Окей?

Диана медленно кивает.

– Значит, первого ходячего прикончил Сойер?

– Ага. – Шейн поверяет его пистолет, достает из полного магазина один патрон. – Вот, все сходится. И патроны у вас одного калибра. Хотя сомневаюсь, что кто-то займется баллистической экспертизой.

– Покрываешь преступника, – горько улыбается Диана.

– Ты не преступница. Ты это ты.

И Шейн не лжет, когда говорит, что Диана нужна. Без нее он будет как без рук.

– Я доверяю Толстому Рони, Джейми, Трою, – говорит Шейн. – Во многом. Но полностью я доверяю только тебе.

Диана долго смотрит на него – и она никуда не исчезнет. Без Сойера ей и Чес станет лучше. Шейну станет лучше. Им всем. Ублюдок шутил про правосудие цезаря и получил его. В полной мере.

* * *  
Шейну быстро приходится осознать, что смерть Сойера решает лишь часть проблем, а в случае с Чес порождает новые. Хоронят урода в полном молчании, зато потом парни принимаются ныть не хуже баб: а что теперь с припасами, шмотками и прочим, что Сойер был мастак доставать?

– Сами справитесь! – рычит Шейн. – Совсем обленились!

Над Чес пока кудахчет Диана, а девчонка изображает из себя несчастную жертву. Раньше Шейн даже поверил бы. Но затем приходит его черед переться в кабинет и разговаривать с Честити. Тут-то маска и слетает.

– Диана выбросила лекарства! – выпаливает Чес.

– И правильно сделала.

– Ты не понимаешь! – Девчонку едва ли не трясет. – Мне надо… – Она дергано взмахивает руками. – Хоть немного! Не сразу! Я не могу сразу…

– Твоей тетке виднее.

– Ни черта она не понимает! – всхлипывает Чес, но на слезы Шейну плевать.

– Тебе хватило ума спереть чужое – теперь расхлебывай.

– Я не крала!

– А что тогда? – Шейн упирает руки в бока, и девчонка отводит глаза. – Передо мной невинность не изображай.

– Я больна! – выдает Честити. – Депрессия – это болезнь. Мне нужны таблетки!

Нужны таблетки… Таблетки нужны… Я не могу… Не могу я… И так сотню раз, и Шейну хочется заткнуть дуру.

– Переживешь, – бросает он.

– Я врач! – взвизгивает Чес. – Вы без меня не обойдетесь! Ты сам говорил! Хочешь, чтобы я работала? Дай мне таблеток!

Совсем охренела! Шейн оказывается рядом, хватает стерву за горло и впечатывает в стену.

– Спятила? Сейчас мозги тебе на место вставлю!

Чес пытается его отпихнуть, колотит по груди и хрипит. В ее глазах плещется ужас.

– Ну? Прочухалась?

Шейн надавливает посильнее, слышит хрип.

– Сойер… – выдавливает Чес. – Ты знал… про него.

Шейн невольно ослабляет хватку, и девчонка выпаливает:

– Расскажу Диане!

– Хрена с два она поверит!

– Мне поверит.

Наверное, на лице Шейна что-то проступает, потому что Чес замирает, но взгляд не отводит. Теперь там не только ужас – к нему примешиваются отчаяние и чуть ли не злоба.

– Дай! Мне! Таблетки!

– Я тебя прибью, сука!

Шейн еще разок вбивает ее в стену, так что затылок ударяется с глухим стуком и отскакивает. Чес надрывно и жутко смеется.

– Какой же ты… Сойер был прав!

Больше всего Шейну хочется выколотить остатки мозгов из этой пустой башки. Но тварь нашла уязвимое место – им действительно нужен врач. И, главное, племяннице Диана может поверить.

– Я буду хорошей, – быстро шепчет Чес. – Сделаю все, что ты хочешь, о, цезарь! Дай мне таблетки! – Она срывается на отчаянный визг.

Шейн разжимает пальцы, и девчонка оседает к его ногам. Кашляет, трет горло.

Что же с ней делать? Нужна передышка, и Шейн сваливает к себе, тянет из бутылки виски и ждет откровения. Ага, будто оно свалится откуда не возьмись.

Рик… Рик не угодил бы в такую жопу. Пролажался бы где-нибудь еще, но в такую не угодил.

– Люди вечно все портят, – бормочет Шейн, глядя на тени, пляшущие по стене. – А нам исправлять, да, брат?

Он сам себе салютует бутылкой. Надо что-то придумать. Обязательно. Пока чертова девка не испортила все, что Шейн создал.

* * *  
Троя Шейн отлавливает, когда тот в очередной раз возвращается из рейда, куда таскался, разумеется, в одиночестве. О смерти Сойера парень пока не знает. Трой вытаскивает из рюкзака и сумок какое-то шмотье, отдает Лу и Лео, просит, чтобы кто-нибудь достал вещи, лежащие в кузове джипа. Вид у него усталый донельзя.

– Даже не перекусишь? – спрашивает Лу.

Трой трясет головой:

– Не, сожрал что-то не так давно, сыт. Я мыться и спать.

Он идет к своей комнатушке, и Шейн следует за ним.

– Тебя не было четыре дня.

Трой притормаживает, оборачивается:

– Поблизости уже мало чего осталось неразграбленного. Приходится забираться все дальше.

– Ты бы брал с собой кого-нибудь.

– Одному проще. – Это произнесено таким тоном, что явно намекает – разговор окончен, чувак. Но когда Трой заходит к себе, Шейн заглядывает следом.

– На пару слов.

Трой недовольно косится, но кивает.

– Сойер погиб.

– О! – Такая реакция – хреновая эпитафия. Однако после долгого молчания Трой добавляет: – Я думал, говнюк из любого дерьма выплывет. Как угораздило?

– Шатался один в лесу, ходячий его и тяпнул. Мы с Дианой нашли Сойера, но поздно. Пришлось добить. Это официальная версия.

Трой прищуривается.

– Остальное – только между нами.

Парень кивает, и Шейн выкладывает ему историю с антидепрессантами. Почти всю.

– Сукин сын! – тут же взвивается Трой.

– Хей, возмущайся потише. – Шейн кивает на плотно прикрытую, но тонкую дверь. – К тому же Сойер уже сдох.

– Правильно Диана его пристрелила! – громко шепчет Трой. – Жаль, меня там не было! 

Вот только его там не хватало!

– Да хрен с ним, ублюдком. Дело в Чес. Диана выкинула все, до чего добралась, и у девчонки дикий отходняк. Который день смотреть страшно.

– Ну… может, пройдет?

– Ты те книги по медицине, которые Чес таскал, читал?

– Да не особо. Я там, бля, половину слов не знаю.

Шейн хмыкает:

– Признаться, я тоже. Но того, что я понял, хватило. То еще дерьмо. Чес может пойти вразнос, у нее может начаться та самая депра, от которой она типа лечилась.

Трой хмурится.

– Тошнота, рвота, головокружения, бессонница, зрительные нарушения, глюки, – перечисляет Шейн.

– Чего, ей совсем хреново? – Трой шагает к двери, и Шейн преграждает ему путь.

– Тебе самому отдохнуть надо. А Чес сейчас с Дианой. Потом с ней увидишься.

– Окей. – Трой нервно проводит рукой по волосам.

– Вот что я еще прочитал, – продолжает Шейн. – Когда пациентов так колбасит при отмене, то назначают постепенное снижение дозы.

– Типа как при наркоте? – вскидывается Трой и тут же поясняет. – У меня школьный кореш на кокаине сидел, я в курсе чуток.

– Оно самое. Но если Диане об этом хоть заикнуться, она взовьется до небес. Не, я ее прекрасно понимаю, но Чес-то лучше не станет.

– Слушай, это… хрень какая-то. Я поговорю с ней, в смысле, с Чес. Она поймет…

– Что? Сейчас она понимает только, что ей погано. Что у нее трещит голова, что ее рвет по три раза на дню, и конца этому не предвидится. И что этот мир дерьмо, и лучше бы она померла еще в самом начале.

– Она серьезно?!

– Да уймись, я сказал! За ней приглядывают, не натворит она глупостей. Пока, по крайней мере. В общем, я полюбовался на это и подумал, может, действительно сработает? И Чес не будет так мучиться.

Слова оказывают на Троя прямо-таки магический эффект. На его физиономии смесь растерянности и надежды.

– Ну, если так… В смысле, можно попробовать. Наверное.

– Не можно, а нужно. – Шейн кладет ему руку на плечо и понижает голос. – Главное, помни, она будет просить о куче всего. Но надо, чтобы Чес не опять накачивалась, а снижала дозу.

– Типа контролировать, сколько она принимает?

– Оно самое. Ты ходишь в рейды один, так что никто не будет в курсе. Раздобудешь необходимое, Чес постепенно отвыкнет, придет в себя, и все будет зашибись. Согласен?

Трой неуверенно кивает.

– И Диане ни слова.

– Сам понял.

Отлично. Все складывается более чем отлично. Шейн почти не сомневается, что скоро Чес начнет вить из Троя веревки, но это уже будут не его проблемы.

Зима заканчивается, ее сменяет промозглый и ветреный март, и весь месяц Шейн ждет – сигнала, знака, знамения. Но чем бы ни были чертовы мартовские иды, они проходят, а жизнь на заводе катится по привычной колее.

– Паршивый ты предсказатель, балда, – объявляет Шейн призраку Сойера. Я жив и по-прежнему правлю. Простое правило – не подпускай к себе никого, и не откуда будет взяться Бруту.

Впереди маячит лето. Скоро исполнится год с тех пор, как мир спятил и рухнул. Отпраздновать что ли это охрененное событие? Ладно, сначала надо до него дотянуть. Днями Шейн смотрит только вперед, а ночами прошлое приходит само, все чаще и настойчивей. Сойер, хотя ему уже столько раз приказано свалить, Лори и, разумеется, Рик.

– Я тебя похоронил, – как-то говорит Шейн, а тот лишь кивает и загадочно улыбается. 

Ничего – год замкнется, круг замкнется, и ты уйдешь, заберешь с собой остальных.

И вот наступает июль.


	9. Chapter 9

9.1. Сейчас

Шейн быстро понял, что с «легко» в отношении Троя он погорячился. Нет, этот парень доставлял проблемы, даже запертый в одном из подвальных помещений. Казалось бы, о чем тут еще говорить? Трой убил другого члена группы – у всех на глазах, ухмыляясь, черт подери! Что вам еще надо, идиоты? Чем вы недовольны? Шейн ощущал это недовольство и чужие колебания всей шкурой. Они проявлялись во всем: в том, как люди смотрели друг на друга, как перешептывались, как поглядывали на гвардию и самого Шейна.

– Непуганые придурки, – фыркнул на это Райан. – Так хотят, чтобы им самим головы прострелили?

Вот уж кто был рад-радехонек!

– Ты ж сказал – они привыкли к безопасности.

– Именно! – Райан будто для придания веса своим словам даже выставил указательный палец, затем добавил уже серьезнее: – Хей, Шейн, ты правда его только изгонишь?

– Возражаешь?

– Еще бы. – Снаружи сегодня было непривычно тепло по сравнению с предыдущими днями, но Райан все равно кутался в толстенную куртку и ежился. Он остановился под козырьком черного входа и принялся смотреть, как с того срываются и тяжело плюхаются капли. Они продолбили в снегу самое настоящее русло, по которому бежал, мутно поблескивая, грязный ручеек. Райан ткнул носком ботинка и обрушил один из берегов. Ручеек забурлил, вздулся, но упрямо потек дальше, уже поверх подтаявшей каши.

– Будто мне надо тебе напоминать, – продолжал Райан, – что за убийство ты назначил изгнание или смерть.

– Второй вариант мы никогда не использовали.

– Ага-ага. – Тот нехорошо ухмыльнулся. – Конечно. Но тут какое дело… Трой окрестности знает чуть ли не лучше нас. Его надо или в соседний штат увозить, самое меньшее, или…

– Он будет изгнан, – оборвал Шейн. – Дальше твое с парнями дело.

Физиономия Райана стала недовольной:

– Черт, ты пойдешь на поводу у этих лодырей и трусов? И ты сам сказал, что Трой свихнулся. Мужик, ты развязал нам руки и…

– Заткнись! Ты говорил мне об оппозиции, так?

– Ну…

– Ее у нас нет. Но будет, если тебе совсем месть мозги затуманила.

– Так припугни их разок! – Райан взмахнул руками. – Нет, правда! Может, и ныть, наконец, перестанут.

Конечно, эта мысль искушала. Если честно, всю проклятую ночь искушала. Как сделать, чтобы все недовольные захлопнули пасть и не мешались?

– Трой достал гораздо меньше народу, чем тебе кажется. Он будет изгнан. Точка.

Райан помрачнел, но заткнулся. Еще один недовольный, чтоб его! Шейн опустил взгляд на ручеек, ставший вдвое шире прежнего, прокладывающий себе новый путь через снег. Упрямый, ничего не слышащий и никого не слушающийся. Дерьмо.

– Насчет изгнания ты серьезно? – разумеется, следующей Шейна подловила Лу, выскочила из-за поворота коридора не хуже ниндзя. Даже странно, что не успела первой.

– Как там дела у Рокси?

– Сносно. Нам нужна помощь Троя, Шейн. Только он в этом хоть немного смыслит.

– Фигня. Ты смотрела те же книги, что и он, значит, разберешься. А Трой опасен.

Лу упрямо поджала губы:

– Я ходила к нему сегодня, относила завтрак. Он в порядке.

– Ну да, в полном. А вчерашнее нам только приглючилось.

– Билли избивал Рокси и угрожал ей. Быть может, насиловал.

– А она молчала. Надо полагать, из гордости.

– Прекрати! – Лу обогнала Шейна и встала у него на пути. – Что ты такое несешь?

– Просто интересуюсь, отчего мы не услышали душераздирающих откровений, если все настолько было плохо.

– Потому что не хотели? – Она скрестила руки на груди. – Потому что после Мойры твои парни на любое возражение отвечают, что все вы, бабы, придумываете?

– Отлично! Значит, это мои парни виноваты в том, что Трой застрелил Билли?

– Не передергивай. – Лицо Лу стало даже не серьезным, суровым. – Но правда в том, что твоим парням плевать на всех, кроме себя. Я устала постоянно слышать, что только они тут заняты делом, а прочие дармоеды. Ты говорил, всем нам говорил – я никого не выделяю. Что изменилось, черт подери?

– Я осадил Райана.

– И надолго хватит?

– Окей, что ты предлагаешь? Замять?

Лу выпятила челюсть, Шейн заметил, как ее пальцы нервно забарабанили по предплечью.

– Отправь Троя в рейд, – наконец предложила она. – Длительный, дней на пять или даже на неделю. Пусть с ним поедет Бэзил и еще кто-нибудь – Толстый Рони, Кейт, они не будут против. Люди успокоятся, Трой успокоится тоже. А по его возращении будем решать.

– Знаешь, как это будет выглядеть? – Шейн положил руки на пояс. – Что я все спустил на тормозах. И теперь любой идиот, возомнивший себя поборником справедливости, может палить в непонравившуюся рожу прямо в главном цехе.

Лу медленно покачала головой:

– Я не оправдываю Троя, как ты пытаешься это представить. Да, он сорвался. Да, он не должен был убивать, но…

– Чего?

– Я не понимаю, Шейн. За что ты так его не любишь?

Она серьезно? Черт подери, она действительно была серьезна. Что за хрень она себе напридумывала?

– Не неси бред. Я, наоборот, ношусь с этим болваном, как с тухлым яйцом. Это я оттаскивал от него Джейми, а теперь оттаскиваю Райана. Но да, признаюсь, меня до хрена это задолбало! Трой появляется, и тут же, как по заказу, начинаются ругань и чуть ли не драки.

– Он потерял Джейка и Чес.

– Мы все потеряли многих. Однако Диана отчего-то не лезет бить всем морды. Сколько раз ты пыталась поговорить с Троем? Та же Диана пыталась? Но он вас обеих только посылает. Хочешь правду? – Шейн качнулся вперед. – Да, он достал меня по самое не могу! И если от этого на заводе станет тихо, я изгоню Троя к чертовой матери!

Лу вздернула подбородок, еще крепче обхватила себя руками. Совсем недавно Лео назвал ее душой, и сейчас эта душа изволила гневаться. Черт, это было почти смешно! Шейн ждал, что она примется возражать, приведет парочку этаких чисто женских доводов про понять и простить, но Лу резко развернулась и пошла прочь.

Глупо стало бы надеяться, что она сдалась. Только не Лу! Вечером Шейн почти не удивился, когда к нему на порог заявились Лео и еще несколько человек. Толстяк-огородник вздохнул, провел рукой по лысине и объявил:

– Люди требуют совет, Шейн. Говорят, давайте решать, что делать с Троем, вместе.

– И чего тут решать? Законы вроде все тогда приняли единогласно. За убийство полагается изгнание или смерть.

– Трой защищал другого члена группы. – Неужели Бэзил? Осмелел он чего-то в последнее время.

– Он…

Остальные зашумели, и Шейн невольно оторопел, но тут же взял себя в руки:

– А ну живо заткнулись!

– Ты обещал нам совет уже несколько месяцев! – выдали сзади, жаль, Шейн не успел заметить, кто именно.

Совсем обнаглели?!

– Ладно, – ровно отозвался Шейн. – Где Диана?

– Она с Рокси, – снова заговорил Лео. – Но Диана согласна.

Еще бы! Чтобы Диана была против?

– Ладно, – повторил Шейн. – Послезавтра будет вам совет.

Народ довольно зашумел, кто-то принялся кивать. Послезавтра… Ничего, до послезавтра еще все изменится, идиоты, обещаю вам!

– Тогда идите уже и дайте мне отдохнуть. – Он захлопнул дверь перед самым носом Лео и прочих придурков. Устало привалился к стене и вслушался в удаляющиеся шаги и неясный, но довольный гул голосов. Совет. Да чтоб вас! И Диана не против… Ничего, Диана еще раскается, что была не против.

* * *  
– Как Рокси? – разговор следовало начать с этого, вот Шейн и начал.

Диана устало повела плечами, тяжело вздохнула:

– Жить будет, правда шрамы, боюсь, останутся. Слава богу, Билли не успел ее ранить серьезно.

– Повезло.

Она послала ему странный взгляд, потом опустила голову:

– Давай прогуляемся. Мне нужно покурить.

Шейн предложил руку, но Диана отказалась, медленно пошла по двору, на котором уже остались лишь отдельные островки снега. Впрочем, небо опять хмурилось и отчего-то напоминало вчерашнее лицо Лу. Вот же хрень.

– Последняя пачка осталась. – Диана встала спиной к ветру и пригнулась, закуривая. Огонек зажигалки ярко вспыхнул на фоне темной куртки.

– Привезем еще. Только бы снова метель не разыгралась.

– Да, этот декабрь на нас злится. – Диана подняла воротник и по-прежнему медленно направилась вдоль стены основного здания.

– Фигня, в прошлом году тоже хватало дерьмовой погоды. Зато помнишь, какое хорошее было рождество?

– Рождество, – отозвалась Диана таким голосом, словно Шейн сказал что-то удивительное. – Второе рождество здесь. Сколько до него осталось? Пара недель?

– Даже меньше. Около десяти дней.

– Детям нужны подарки.

Шейн невольно фыркнул:

– Будут. Черт, тебе не кажется, что в этом есть что-то безумное?

Ушедшая немного вперед Диана остановилась и послала ему взгляд через плечо.

– Да-да, безумное. – Шейн улыбнулся. – Мир накрылся, везде бродят мертвецы, а мы толкуем о подарках на рождество.

– В этом что-то есть, что-то правильное. Мы остаемся собой, пока заботимся о других. Пока вместе со всеми переживаем и празднуем.

– Ты сентиментальна.

– Раньше я бы сказала, что совсем нет. Знаешь, когда я еще была копом, в рождество наш участок обязательно отправлял несколько сотрудников в больницу неподалеку – развлечь детей, которые там лечились. – Диана вдруг посерьезнела. – И умирали. Помню одну девочку с раком. Она встретила в больнице одно рождество, второе, но всего два дня не дотянула до третьего. О, только не говори, что сочувствуешь и прочую чушь. Это давняя история.

– Тем не менее.

Теперь фыркнула уже Диана.

– Тем не менее, ха. Речь пойдет не о человеческой доброте. Правда в том, что никто особо не рвался тратить рождество на чужих детей. Нет, была парочка энтузиастов, но остальных ждали возлюбленные, семьи и свои дети. А лейтенанта Диану Пейдж не ждал никто. И даже когда в ее жизни появилась племянница, та удирала праздновать к приятелям, оставляя тетку одну. Поэтому, лейтенант, идите и развлекайте маленьких больных. – Она вытянула губы, выдыхая длинную струю сизого дыма. – Вы не любите детей? Да, бывает, но что поделать, лейтенант, это наш долг перед обществом.

– И какая мораль?

– Даже если ты терпеть не можешь детей, дай им порадоваться. Особенно сейчас. Они уже знают, что мир дерьмо, но покажи им, что в нем есть хоть что-то хорошее.

– Задури им головы сказками?

Диана горько улыбнулась:

– Может, сказки лучшее, что здесь есть.

– Не унывай. Будут сказки и подарки. А Рокси поправится.

Диана бросила окурок на асфальт и наступила на него ногой.

– Ты хотел поговорить о совете?

– Да, Лео приходил ко мне вчера вечером, целую делегацию с собой привел. Сказал, ты эту идею поддержала.

Диана наклонила голову:

– Людям надо обсудить, что произошло. И пусть лучше они выскажутся на совете, чем будут шептать по углам.

– Трой нарушил правила, его нужно изгнать. Чего тут обсуждать?

– Вообще-то есть куча всего, о чем нужно поговорить: от патрулей до твоей гвардии. Трой только одна из причин.

– Диана…

Она посмотрела на Шейна:

– Ты ведь помнишь, я тоже нарушила правила.

– Черт! Там было другое.

– Совсем нет. – Диана продолжила путь. Ее левая рука прикоснулась к заводской стене, плавно заскользила, словно рисуя невидимые волны: вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз… – Я убила Сойера потому, что хотела убить эту тварь. Трой защищал Рокси. Если кто заслуживает снисхождения, так это он.

Шейн вздохнул, нагнал Диану в два шага и пошел вровень. Вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз по грязному бетону, кое-где размалеванному простенькими граффити.

– Я… я должен кое-что тебе рассказать.

Вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз…

– Я не имел права скрывать это, но… я боялся. За тебя. И боялся, что потеряю тебя.

Вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз…

– Когда ты убила Сойера, ничего не прекратилось.

Вверх… Рука застыла, Диана тоже.

– Ты…

Шейн видел лишь затылок, Диана будто изучала ползущую по стене бледно-розовую, едва угадывающуюся закорючку.

– Сначала я только подозревал, но позже, после смерти Чес мне удалось дожать Троя. Он таскал ей наркоту, Диана. Когда ты убила Сойера, это он продолжил таскать ей наркоту.

Вниз. Рука Дианы повисла вдоль тела.

– Зачем?

– Не представляю! Может, надеялся, что Чес так его, ну, примет. Он…

– Знаю, – резко оборвала Диана. – Знаю, что Чес ему нравилась. Почему… – Она как собиралась с силами. – Почему ты не сказал раньше?

– Это уже никому не помогло бы. И все твердили, что нам нужен врач, хоть какой-то.

Чего Шейн ожидал? Что Диана взовьется? Устроит истерику? Побежит убивать Троя? Точно не такого жуткого спокойствия. Может, у Дианы шок? Шейн протянул руку, и почти одновременно Диана развернулась, пошла назад, и ладонь лишь едва скользнула по куртке.

– Ты заботился об остальных, да?

– Да. Но о тебе я заботился тоже. Я не хотел…

– Спасибо, цезарь. – Диана снова достала сигареты и зажигалку. Все-таки спокойствие было деланным, все-таки ее руки тряслись. – Нет, правда, ты заботился, как умел.

– Я хотел, чтобы у нас было убежище. Самое лучшее убежище, только для нас. Помнишь?

– Конечно. Ты коп, я коп. Кому, как не нам, в этом разбираться?

Шейн слабо улыбнулся:

– Оно у нас есть, несмотря ни на что.

– Что с советом, цезарь? Что тебе нужно?

Диана снова раскурила сигарету, наконец-то посмотрела на него. В ее глазах стояли слезы.

– Ты…

Она мотнула головой:

– Я переживу, Шейн. В прошлом году, быть может, не пережила. Но в этом выдержу. Что тебе нужно?

– Райан и ребята хотят, чтобы Трой умер. Но это неправильно. Лу и прочие, наоборот, желают его оправдать.

– И это тоже неправильно, – глухо откликнулась Диана.

– Именно. Ты сказала – я цезарь. Я установил тут закон. Троя нужно изгнать.

– Этого достаточно? – Сигарета в ее руках сломалась, но Диана не заметила. – После того, что ты мне рассказал?

Шейн не ответил, выжидая. Пусть скажет это сама.

– Троя бессмысленно изгонять. Здешние леса ему как дом. Он может уйти и может вернуться, когда пожелает.

– Ты его знаешь, он подчинится и не вернется.

Диана рассеяно посмотрела на сигарету, отбросила ее.

– Это не наказание.

– Помоги мне изгнать его. Помоги на совете. И я устрою ему наказание, клянусь.

Их взгляды наконец встретились.

– Окей, это подло, но ты мне нужна, Диана. Ты важнее всех. И, Сойера, и, тем более, Троя. Только ты и я, как в самом начале, и на заводе все станет по-прежнему.

Диана моргнула, опять и опять, будто пыталась остановить слезы, хотя те уже не лились.

– Ты и я.

– Два копа. – Шейн все-таки взял Диану за руку, и в этот раз она не отдернулась. – Пусть будет совет, пусть народ выговорится, но мы с тобой продавим нужное решение. Главное, чтобы никто не взвился. Поможешь с этим?

– Что предлагаешь?

– Пусть народ приходит без оружия. Стволы будут только у нас с тобой и пары парней с нервами покрепче.

– Райан?

– Возьму его на себя. Он даже не пикнет.

– Хорошо, я прослежу за своими. Возьму Крис и, пожалуй, Джоша. Не возражаешь?

– Я тебе доверяю.

Диана кивнула, потянула руку назад, и Шейн разжал пальцы.

– Мы разберемся с этим дерьмом, и все станет как прежде, – еще раз пообещал он.

– Как прежде. – Ее рот ненадолго скривился. – Нет, как прежде уже не станет. Но будет что-то новое, мой цезарь.

– Так даже лучше.

Диана еще выше задрала воротник и ускорила шаг:

– Тогда займусь делами.

Шейн не пошел следом, остался возле стены. Диана… Ты ведь не сломалась, да? Ты столько выдержала, и ты мне нужна. И только тебе я сейчас доверяю. Все это чистая правда, от которой щипало в глазах и царапало в сердце. Цезарь ведь тоже может быть сентиментальным. Хоть немного, хоть иногда.

* * *  
Последний раз Шейн ощущал себя таким, когда забирал завод себе: полным сил, предвкушающим, снова и снова перебирающим в голове детали плана, который обязательно сработает. Он словно был сердцем огромного механизма, пришедшего в движение и постепенно набирающего обороты. Еще раз переговорить с Дианой, вбить в тупую башку Райана, как именно следует себя вести и, мать его, не высовываться! Убедиться, что подданные осознали – совет пройдет мирно, ни каких оскорблений и драк и никакого оружия. Или вы не доверяете Диане? Ей они, разумеется, доверяли. Внутри завода стволы таскали немногие, но на совете не будет и этих пистолетов, ясно? Конечно, не все выглядели довольными, но подчинились. И Лу, что неожиданно, поддержала это решение. Отчего-то вспомнилось, как она училась стрелять. Как Шейн придерживал ее под локоть, объяснял, как правильно вставать в стойку и целиться. И как они оба тогда смеялись, радовались каждому удачному выстрелу. Из Лу ведь мог выйти отличный стрелок, не хуже Андреа. Но она всегда относилась к оружию равнодушно, как к инструменту, который порой нужен, а в остальное время его лучше убрать подальше. Но это чертовски неправильно.

Оба дня пролетели мгновенно, счет шел на часы, и отчего-то Шейна охватила глупая, почти позабытая нервозность. Но с чего психовать? Все идет как надо. Фигуры выстроились, партия вот-вот начнется. Однако чего-то не хватало, чего-то важного. Это важное явилось само. Постучало в дверь сразу после полудня.

– Ты не занят? – спросил Рик.

– Собирался еще раз оглядеть главный цех. Лео и остальные хотели там прибраться.

– Это ведь подождет минут десять?

Шейн приподнял бровь, а Рик, прикрыв за собой дверь, будто его пригласили, вышел на середину кабинета и замер.

С той ночи они не перекинулись и парой слов, хотя Шейн постоянно видел Рика то тут, то там: разговаривавшим с кем-то, что-то тащащим, в общем, делающим все то, что делал раньше. Словно ничего не произошло. Тогда какого хрена он явился?

Рик явно собирался с мыслями, но помогать Шейн ему не собирался.

– Так и будешь молчать? Тогда я в цех.

– Насчет оружия.

Шейн бросил взгляд на его пояс – кобуры там не было.

– Неужели расстался со своим кольтом?

– Отдал Диане. – Рик слабо улыбнулся. – Она обещала присмотреть.

– Раз обещала, так и сделает. Что, Мишонн тоже рассталась с катаной?

– Пришлось уговаривать, но она согласилась.

Надо же! Шейн думал, чертов меч у нее можно вырвать только с боем.

– Значит, явишься на совет?

– Диана просила присмотреть за людьми.

Шейн прищурился:

– Что, за Троя не вступишься?

Рик нахмурился, покачал головой:

– В тюрьме случилось что-то похожее.

Шейн устроился на краю стола, оперся об него руками и кивнул – продолжай.

– Один человек… близкий мне человек убил двоих, считая, что так защитит остальных. Что два трупа – мелочь по сравнению со спасенными жизнями.

– И ты?

– Я изгнал ее. И потому что она поступила чудовищно, и потому что хотел спасти от гнева близких тех двоих, которых она убила.

– Тебе было чертовски нелегко.

Рик неопределенно пожал плечами:

– Повторись все, и я поступил бы так снова.

И чего он хотел услышать? Молодец, ты прав? Или вообразил, что Шейн решил прогнать Троя ради его пользы? Тогда Рик такой же идиот, как этот парень.

– Знаешь, в чем между нами разница? Ты думаешь, что поступил правильно. А я это знаю. В любом случае, я уже задолбался слушать про Троя. Трой то, Трой се… Перестань упоминать о нем хоть до совета.

– Хорошо. – Рик шагнул вперед, снова застыл. Если б Шейн протянул руку, мог его коснуться. – Я думал…

А ты умеешь?.. Нет, не подойдет. Рик как раз думал много, обожал это дело! Долго-долго переваривал, а потом выдавал что-то такое, от чего все обалдевали.

– …о тебе, – закончил он.

– Мне почувствовать себя польщенным?

Рик, все еще хмурясь, неловко взмахнул рукой. Забавно наблюдать за тем, как он пытался найти слова. В старые добрые деньки Рик так запинался и терялся, только когда заговаривал с девчонками.

– Это неожиданно, – продолжил Рик. – Я… растерялся.

– И что ж такого неожиданного? – Пальцы сами собой скрючились, и сразу вспомнилось, как Рик царапал ногтями столешницу. Только дай мне повод, и я… Мысль оборвалась. Я… Хотелось ударить – за этот лепет, за то, что Рик вообще сюда явился, за… Но Шейн только смотрел на него. Как вообще такое возможно? Ненавидеть кого-то так сильно, чтобы желать сделать своим? Или желать настолько, что ненавидеть? Это ж ненормально! Необходимо прекратить! Но Рик шагнул еще ближе, и внутри башки как взорвалось.

Он сам пришел, он сам приблизился, он сам…

– Ты! – Шейн ткнул пальцем в грудь Рика. – Ты этого хотел. Всегда хотел, да?

Голубые глаза напротив казались огромными, все тонуло в них. В глазах, лице, которое будто расплывалось, судорожно дергающихся губах, кажется, пытающихся что-то произнести.

– Скажи! – Шейн схватил Рика за плечи только потому, что мир принялся крениться и уворачиваться из-под ног. – Это ты!

Не я, брат, мне такое дерьмо без надобности!

– Это я.

Шейн толкнул его, вынудил отступить, давил и давил, и Рик пятился, пока не уткнулся спиной в стену.

– Я тебе не верю!

Оно не могло быть правдой. Только не Рик! Такой… добропорядочный, такой примерный. Правильный, мать его!

– Это я, – повторили Шейну, и он едва удержал рвущийся хохот.

Конечно же! Все встало на свои места, мир обрел четкость. Ну, конечно! Это Рик нуждался в Шейне, только он! Просил, умолял об этом, но был слишком гордым, чтобы сказать прямо. А теперь маски сброшены, бежать некуда.

Они прижимались друг к другу плотно-плотно, почти сливались в единое целое. Когда Шейн надавил коленом, Рик покорно раздвинул ноги. Только два слоя ткани, больше не осталось ничего. Шейн положил руки на чужую поясницу, а ладони Рика, крепкие и мозолистые, приятно прохладные, осторожно, словно боясь разбить, коснулись его щек.

– Это нужно тебе. – Давай, подтверди еще разок!

– Да, это нужно мне.

Их лбы соприкоснулись, как бессчетные разы прежде, нет, иначе. Кончик носа Рика, тоже холодный, будто комната внезапно выстыла, потерся о нос Шейна. Можно… ведь можно… Черт, это было страшно. Ощущать чужое тело, чувствовать дыхание на губах. Во рту пересохло, и одновременно хотелось улыбаться и плакать. Пальцы Рика запутались в волосах, пробежались от макушки к затылку, словно распутывая пряди. Он делал так раньше, но никогда – настолько приглашающе.

И все же Шейн медлил, растягивал невыносимое удовольствие от принятия полной капитуляции.

– Сегодня после совета, – шепнул он.

Губы Рика слегка раздвинулись, и Шейн представил их вкус так явственно, будто уже коснулся. Какие они? Обветренные, сухие, в левом углу небольшая корка, которую можно прикусить и сорвать губами. Язык… Он теплый, теплее так и не согревшихся рук. Скоро мы это узнаем… Воображение уже подкидывало ослепительно яркие картинки того, что будет ночью. Что Рик способен сделать этими губами. Он – на коленях, на четвереньках, как угодно…

– После совета, – повторил Рик, как запоминая.

– Да, сразу после него. Дам, что ты хочешь. Ты благодарен?

Ну же, признайся! Поздно юлить.

– Благодарен.

Признал! Не нужно никого удерживать насильно, объяснять очевидное. Диана права – начнется нечто новое, лучшее, чем прежде.

Шейн судорожно выдохнул, уткнулся в шею Рика, уже спокойно, никуда не торопясь, распробовал ее на вкус. Друг слегка вздрогнул, и тут же пальцы надавили на затылок, предлагая прижаться сильнее, оставить след – доказательство владения.

– Тссс!

– Хей, это не больно. – Шейн лизнул стремительно краснеющее пятно. – Ведь совсем не больно.

– Конечно, нет.

Вот и молодец. Ноют от такой малости лишь бабы.

Шейн заставил себя отстраниться, окинул Рика пристальным взглядом. Тот часто дышал, быстро сглатывал, на щеках наконец-то появился румянец. Прямо сейчас… Если бы можно было прямо сейчас, но…

– Мне нужно идти в главный цех.

Так правильней, чтобы не вообразил, что слишком важен, нужен как воздух.

Рик кивнул, убрал руки, как хотелось верить – как Шейн верил! – с сожалением.

– Все будет хорошо. – Шейн напоследок провел по его виску, скуле, ненадолго задержался, как запоминая, на челюсти. – Я тебя защищу, и от своих тоже.

Райан и прочие ублюдки заткнутся, а если не сумеют удержать пасти закрытыми, пожалеют. Любого можно заставить замолчать навсегда.

– До вечера.

– До ночи.

Шейн распахнул дверь и вышел первым, Рик последовал за ним. Теперь это правильно, теперь Шейн всегда и во всем впереди, как и полагается цезарю.

9.2. Тогда

Лето ползет ни шатко, ни валко.

Все просто отлично, говорит себе Шейн. В славном городе Риме тишина и спокойствие. Конечно, недовольные есть всегда, но кто их слушает? Не нравится – здесь никого не держат.

– Зря ты так, – порой говорит Диана, но Шейн отмахивается.

– Это пустое ворчание. Что-то я не припомню, чтобы кто-нибудь действительно запаковал вещички и свалил.

Да и куда сваливать? Здесь же полно работы и не любят дармоедов. А Шейн уже понял, что стоит отвлечься, и народ начинает плевать в потолок.

– Ты только погляди! – возмущается он. – Тут их и кормят, и поят. Но чуть что, так сразу: ой, голова болит, ой, руку потянул, ой, день слишком жаркий или, наоборот, холодный… Тысячи отговорок.

– Мог бы сгрузить часть работы на свою гвардию, – замечает Диана. – Людям не нравится, что когда они вкалывают, твои ребята прохлаждаются в теньке.

– Мои ребята их защищают. Рискуют собой в рейдах.

Диана закатывает глаза. Никакого от нее толку! И Лу туда же. С ней Шейн пересекается все реже – откуда-то берутся тысячи отговорок: дети, Фейт, еще кто-нибудь.

– Так и скажи: я тебя достал.

– Это неправда. – Лу устало проводит рукой по лбу. – Мне надо помочь Лео на огороде, потом… о, этим вечером я свободна. Хочешь…

Шейн едва успевает прикусить язык, чтобы не предложить Лео и чертовому огороду провалиться в преисподнюю.

– Как пожелаешь, – бросает он и уходит. В конце концов, всегда есть рыжеволосая женщина. Как же ее зовут? Кэрри? Келли? Шейн осознает, что не помнит. А, плевать!

В августе в очередном рейде гибнет Дуэйн – на редкость по тупому: расслабился, отвлекся, а мертвяк оказался тут как тут. Рокси рыдает, правда, не особо впечатляюще, Шейн в курсе, что в последнее время голубки ссорились. Он не ощущает ни малейшего удовлетворения, только раздражение от крокодильих слез. Лори… Лори плакала из-за Рика искренне, не на показ, наоборот, забивалась подальше от людских глаз. Да что говорить – Шейн и сам ловил себя несколько раз на том, что глаза у него на мокром месте. Но быстро стало не до скорби. Не до мыслей о том, что это ты лажанулся, приятель, что надо было попробовать вытащить Рика раньше, и может, тогда… Кто ж знал, что когда Рик вернется, больше всего на свете захочется, чтобы тот навсегда остался в той проклятой палате…

Последнее путешествие Троя длится пять дней. По возвращении он привычно перелаивается с Джейми, косится на вышедшую его встречать Чес. Не может не осознавать, что девчонке от него нужны только антидепрессанты. Однако Чес в последнее время притихла, по крайней мере, истерик уже не было неделю. Шейн наблюдает, как она угрюмо косится на окружающих и грызет ногти. Чес замечает его взгляд и тут же сваливает назад в здание. Ну и пошла к черту.

– Такое дело, – начинает Трой, приближаясь. – Тут, похоже, есть еще выжившие.

Шейн быстро озирается – вроде никто их не слышит.

– Давай потолкуем у меня.

В кабинете Трой устало опускается на первый попавшийся стул и проводит рукой по лицу.

– Пока мотался, поймал передачу по радио.

– Частоту засек?

– Конечно.

– Чего-то не слышу радости в голосе.

Трой неопределенно ведет головой:

– Оно странное. Терминус – так эти чуваки себя называют. Обещают убежище для всех.

Шейн опирается о края стола, чешет в затылке:

– Хрень полная.

– Сам знаешь, где бывает бесплатный сыр, – будто читает его мысли Трой. – Но проверить, что это за место, надо. От греха подальше.

– Один не пойдешь, – объявляет Шейн. – Ты и так слишком рискуешь.

– Да кому я тут нужен?

– Не неси бред. Мне ты нужен. И Чес.

Трой морщится, но не возражает.

– На заводе об этом Терминусе не трепись, – предупреждает Шейн.

– Будто сам не понимаю.

– Тогда иди отдыхать.

Вот ведь новая головная боль – и так не вовремя! Что за черт этот Терминус? Откуда взялись такие блаженные? Ничего, скоро разберемся.

Прямо сейчас Шейну не до того – готовится новый большой рейд. Потом наваливаются еще дела, и приходится перенести выяснение насчет Терминуса на более поздний срок. Шейн требует от своих парней, чтобы были настороже и шлялись за пределами завода не по двое, а минимум по трое. Пару раз удается поймать по радио то воззвание, о котором говорил Трой. Оно не вызывает воодушевления ни у Джейми, ни даже у Дианы.

– Странные ребята. А если к ним нагрянет кто-то опасный? – замечает Джейми.

– Значит, они сами себе идиоты, – отзывается Шейн.

Новых людей на заводе не появляется почти месяц. Хватит, тут и так полно народу. И, признаться, Шейна раздражают пришлые: никогда не поймешь, что выкинут. Диана, конечно, говорит, что все пережили полный ад, но тут не приют для пациентов с ПТСР.

В один прекрасный момент Шейн влетает в одного такого новенького, кажется, Тома или Тима, с чего-то вздумавшего наседать на Лу.

– Хрен ты тут распоряжаешься? – Мужик размахивает руками. – Иди к остальным бабам, не мозоль глаза!

Шейн молча дает ему в рожу. И добавляет пару раз по почкам.

– Эта баба, – орет он, – здесь главнее тебя, козел! – И приказывает примчавшемуся на крики и шум Джейми. – Втолкуй этому дебилу правила хорошего тона.

Джейми и Кейт утаскивают придурка за шиворот. Шейн выдыхает и смотрит на мрачную Лу:

– Чего опять?

Та мотает головой:

– Все в порядке. Спасибо.

– Полезет еще какой такой умник, сразу говори. Совсем охренели…

– Ты…

– …орать на мою женщину…

– А на других можно?

– Что? – Шейн как наталкивается на стену.

– Окей, меня нельзя оскорблять – я твоя женщина. А остальных можно?

– Ты чего несешь?

– Ты вообще видишь, что происходит? – бросает Лу, разворачивается и уходит.

Что ей снова не так? Шейн окончательно перестает ее понимать. Проклятые бабы! На мгновение хочется пойти следом, получить объяснение, но Шейн отмахивается.

Вечером он пьет чай с Дианой, не удерживается и спрашивает, что там с Лу.

– Она и Лео занимаются огородом. Оценил, какой урожай?

Шейн кивает, хотя ни черта не видел. Достаточно слов Дианы.

– И теперь Лу присматривает за Фейт, Чес ее совсем забросила.

– Чес говорила, с ней тяжело.

Диана хмурится:

– Чес в последнее время все тяжело.

– Как она? – осторожно спрашивает Шейн.

– Не слишком хорошо. – Диана тянется за пачкой, и он, вздохнув, разрешает ей закурить. С сигаретами теперь хуже – их притаскивает только Трой. – Чес выглядит совсем несчастной. Это моя вина.

– Не бери в голову. Понятно, что без таблеток ей какое-то время будет хуже.

– Но уже несколько месяцев прошло.

– Ну, значит, ее просто все достало. Бывает.

– Бывает, – эхом откликается Диана. – Я беспокоюсь за нее.

Будто девчонка заслужила это беспокойство!

– Ничего. Сойера больше нет, ей полегчает.

На лице Дианы сомнение, и Шейн мысленно чертыхается.

Ночью перед тем, как заснуть, он прикладывается к бутылке виски. Не помогает – под сомкнутыми веками его ждет Рик. На этот раз лежащий в больничной палате. За стеной палят солдаты, слышны истошные крики, звон и грохот. Шейн подходит к кровати, смотрит на неподвижное тело.

– Ты мертв, – произносит он.

Рик открывает глаза – невозможно голубые, радужка обведена красной каймой, белок весь в ветках полопавшихся сосудов. И неожиданно шум в коридоре стихает.

– Я жив, – сипло выдыхает Рик.

Аппаратура молчит, лампочки не мигают, на мониторе – сплошная прямая линия.

– Нет! – Шейну больше всего на свете хочется попятиться, но неведомая сила толкает его к кровати так, что он ударяется ногами о бортик.

– Я жив, – повторяет Рик. – Разве ты не рад?

Он медленно сдирает с себя датчики и садится. В палате повисает странный запах – смесь лекарств, пыли, крови и разложения.

– Хочешь знать, Красная шапочка, почему у меня такие большие глаза?

Тело по-прежнему не слушается, склоняется, и лицо Шейна оказывается совсем рядом с лицом Рика. Мертвым, творожисто-бледным. Это от Рика так пахнет!

– Почему у меня такие большие зубы? – Он оскаливается, по-змеиному бросается вперед, и на горле Шейна смыкаются челюсти ходячего.

– Нет! – Он пытается отпихнуть от себя мертвеца, вырваться. Без толку! Длинные руки Рика оплетают его, прижимают крепче и крепче, зубы стискиваются все сильнее. Больно! Как же больно!..

Шейн просыпается с криком. Шея цела, он цел. Рик по-прежнему где-то. Далеко – и совсем рядом, в голове.

– Только я могу убить тебя, – шепчет сорванным голосом Шейн. – Только ты можешь убить меня.

Я жду тебя, брат.

* * *  
То, что Рокси не просто так мозолит ему глаза, Шейн соображает через пару дней. И делает вид, что не замечает. Но та не отстает, то «случайно» оказывается рядом, то проходит мимо, покачивая бедрами, пытается заговорить, но Шейн отворачивается, обращается к кому-нибудь еще. Эти игрища длятся еще денька три, и первой не выдерживает Рокси, подлавливает его на крыше главного здания. Шейн смотрит оттуда на огород во внутреннем дворике, где сейчас возятся Лео и Лу. Толстенький, низенький Лео, поблескивая лысиной, ходит между грядками и что-то говорит, размахивая руками. Лу идет немного сзади с корзинкой в руках. Порой она останавливается, что-то срывает. Вокруг носятся два пацана, вроде как помогают.

– Привет, – улыбается Рокси.

– Ну, привет.

– Ты теперь такой занятой. – Она встает рядом и тоже глядит на огород. – О, здорово. Будут у нас сегодня помидоры. Лео говорит, хороший в этом году урожай.

Шейн пожимает плечами и ждет продолжения.

– Слухи ходят, Лу совсем тебя забросила.

– У нее до черта работы. Хочешь к ней присоединиться?

Рокси переводит взгляд с огорода на Шейна:

– Шутишь?

– Отчего это? Ты ж только шатаешься целыми днями и ничего не делаешь. А я всегда говорил, тут не место дармоедам.

– Господи, Шейн! – Она закатывает глаза. – Про грядки ты серьезно?

– Всегда нужна помощь на кухне. И стирать шмотье тоже надо.

– Ты говоришь, как какой-то шовинист.

– Окей, бери ружье и вперед на вылазку.

Рокси угрюмо смотрит на бродящих между грядок Лео и Лу.

– Он достаточно старый, да? И плешивый. Думаю, тебе не о чем беспокоиться…

– Заткнись!

Она вздрагивает, быстро-быстро хлопает ресницами.

– Еще раз распустишь язык, вылетишь отсюда, как пробка из бутылки.

– Прости, – вздыхает Рокси, – я не хотела…

– Говори, что надо, и проваливай.

– Не будь таким букой. Я… мне грустно. – Рокси обхватывает себя руками. – Одиноко.

– На заводе полно мужиков. Выбирай.

– Ты такой злой! Просто… между нами было столько хорошего…

– Ты выбрала Дуэйна.

Рокси нервно пожимает плечами. Шейн отмечает, что на ней новая кофта, даже, кажется, губы накрашены. Последний раз он видел женщину с макияжем… Уже и не припомнишь.

– Дуэйн мертв.

– Ты ж по нему скорбишь, все прочее.

– Конечно! Но я жива! В смысле, сейчас только это важно. И я подумала, мы с тобой могли бы…

– Э, нет! Ты ушла, не я. И я, уж извини, не сентиментален.

И тебе не стоило говорить гадости о Лу, мысленно добавляет Шейн.

– Прости… – опять заводит Рокси.

– Никаких обязательств, помнишь? Ты выбрала, подруга.

Она пытается положить ему руку на грудь, и Шейн отступает.

– Нет, не подействует, – не без удовольствия произносит он. – Я не любитель второго сорта. 

Рокси мгновенно вспыхивает – и Шейн видит ее прежнюю, ту, какой она была в ночь, когда они забрали завод себе. Рокси бьет, но пощечина выходит слабой и глупой, прогоняет магию.

– Пошла вон! – командует Шейн. – Может, кто еще на тебя позарится.

И Рокси уходит. Любопытно, будет реветь или нет?

Минутное удовольствие от мести почти сразу проходит. Шейн опять смотрит вниз: Лео по-прежнему машет руками, Лу сидит на корточках, возле нее стоят пацаны и рассматривают что-то в корзинке. Проклятые помидоры?

Ты так ее потеряешь… Куда она денется?.. Шейн дергает головой и отправляется на поиски Кэрри – все-таки Кэрри. Хватит с него кошмаров по ночам. А Лу… Он не сомневается, что она не трахается с Лео – не из-за плеши или пуза, а потому что Лу честно сказала бы, если решила хлопнуть дверью. Но если идиот-огородник и помидоры интереснее, что же, это ее выбор. Шейн никого насильно не держит.

* * *  
Это случается в самом начале сентября. В этом году он удушающе жаркий, и не скажешь, что уже осень, поэтому люди расслаблены, им не хочется ни чем заниматься, ничего замечать. А пора привыкнуть, что если хоть на миг ослабить поводья, то тут же происходит какое-то дерьмо.

Взлохмаченная Фейт влетает в главный цех прямо во время завтрака и истошно воет. К ней бросаются Диана и Лу, но до того, как они успевают, чокнутая грохается на пол и бьется в припадке.

– Там! – орет Фейт. – Там! Она ходит! Она голодная!

– Хей! – Шейн вскакивает со своего места. – Какого черта за ней никто не присматривает?

Лу обхватывает Фейт за плечи и притягивает к себе, та принимается рыдать.

– Утром за ней должна была присматривать Чес, – говорит Диана.

Тогда где она?

– Лу, уведи куда-нибудь Фейт и успокой. Диана, Трой, за мной.

Предчувствия у Шейна самые мерзкие.

Кабинет Чес заперт. Шейн дергает за ручку раз, другой, и с той стороны доносится шипение, потом начинают скрестись. Дерьмо! Лицо у Дианы становится серым, Трой смотрит на дверь в полнейшем ужасе. Надо было взять вместо него Джейми!

– Отойдите, – приказывает Шейн и достает пистолет.

Он вышибает дверь с третьего удара, ногой отпихивает тянущегося к нему ходячего и стреляет. На несколько ударов сердца воцаряется тишина, потом Диана бросается к племяннице, склоняется над ней и воет едва ли не громче Фейт.

Шейн проходит к столу. Кабинет разгромлен, дверцы шкафов распахнуты, под ногами хрустят осколки и рассыпанные таблетки. Остро и кисло пахнет блевотиной. Шейн присаживается, поднимает пустую баночку – надпись на этикетке не разобрать. Чуть дальше валяется еще одна и еще. Он с отвращением бросает банку назад.

На столешнице порядок, и это дико смотрится из-за хаоса вокруг. Рядком сидят приснопамятный игрушечный заяц, медвежонок и еще какая-то плюшевая скотина. Им всем аккуратно повязали бантики из шарфов. В уши зайцу воткнули сережки, на башку пристроили браслет, как корону. Шейн берет в руки лист бумаги. «И вы тоже сдохните!» аккуратно выведено на нем.

Трой, аккуратно обойдя Диану, приближается, и Шейн протягивает ему лист.

– Бля… – выдыхает тот, быстро сминает и запихивает в карман штанов.

– Почему?! – кричит Диана. – Как?..

Шейн оказывается рядом, опускается на одно колено.

– Тсс, успокойся…

Он пытается обнять Диану, но та вцепилась в труп, трясет его, и все время кажется, что ходячий вот-вот прочухается и зашевелится.

– Я же… я же отобрала у нее все!

– Она могла что-то припрятать. – Шейн косится на Троя, и его рожа ему совершенно не нравится. Еще не хватало, чтобы придурок принялся каяться!

– Сходи к Лу! – шипит Шейн. – Выясни, что там стряслось с Фейт.

Слава богу, Трой сваливает.

– Диана, послушай, – Шейн берет ее лицо в ладони, заставляет посмотреть на себя. – Ты не виновата. Мы все недосмотрели. Поверили Чес на слово. Диана?

– Зачем? – шепчет та. – Весь этот проклятый год – зачем? Я хотела, чтобы она жила. Я убила Сой…

– Тихо-тихо! Послушай меня, ладно? Благодаря тебе Чес прожила целый год. Ты хранила ее, как могла. А это не твоя вина.

Кажется, слова отскакивают от Дианы, как мячики от стены. Но Шейн не сдается, ему нельзя сдаваться.

– Прошу тебя… Не вини себя… Ты мне нужна… – снова и снова.

Наконец Диана притихает, отпускает Чес и замирает, уткнувшись в грудь Шейну. В разгромленном кабинете даже не найдешь успокоительного, если оно вообще тут есть. Так что Шейн лишь сидит и обнимает женщину, кажущуюся сейчас сломанной куклой. А вторая, уже сломанная окончательно, лежит рядом.

Спустя вечность появляются Лу и Крис, уводят несопротивляющуюся Диану, вернувшийся с ними Трой укрывает тело простыней. Шейн медленно проводит рукой по лицу, поднимается. Хочется послать все к черту, но нельзя.

– Фейт хоть что-нибудь объяснила?

– Как я понял, ее обычно будила Чес. Сегодня она не пришла, Фейт проснулась и пошла в кабинет сама и чуть не попала за зуб… ходячему. Сообразила удрать и захлопнуть дверь, а то…

«И вы тоже сдохните!» У Чес были все шансы выбраться наружу и покусать людей. Чудо, что она этого не сделала еще ночью. Повезло, что не выбралась, повезло, что Фейт быстро среагировала, повезло, что на двери замок, который сработал сам. Что их защитило – слепой случай, бог, а может, дьявол?

– Фейт нас спасла, – произносит Шейн. Вот так она оправдывает свое существование – кто бы мог подумать?

Трой пытается не смотреть на тело под простыней, но его голова будто не по своей воле все время норовит повернуться.

– Это я… – начинает он.

– Прекрати. – Утешать еще и его нет сил.

– Я ей таскал таблетки, – упрямо заканчивает Трой.

– Окей! Пойди и признайся Диане! Добей ее окончательно. Ты этого хочешь?

Трой угрюмо молчит, а Шейн пытается соскрести остатки мыслей и выдать хоть что-то подходящее.

– Чес протянула несколько месяцев. А так могла бы покончить с собой еще весной.

Трой по-прежнему не произносит ни слова, и Шейн уходит, оставляя его наедине с трупом.

Самое дерьмо не в мертвой дуре, а в том, что они остались без врача. И Шейн не представляет, что с этим делать.

* * *  
После похорон Диана все еще надломлена. Нет, она возвращается к своим обязанностям, но кажется тенью самой себя. Шейн надеется, это пройдет. Забота о Фейт теперь полностью на Лу, и это конец отношений – на своего мужчину у его женщины совершенно не остается времени. Шейн бесится и одновременно ощущает себя совершенно бессильным. Когда он заглядывает к Лу, возящейся с Фейт, сумасшедшая то испуганно замирает, то принимается шипеть, что твой ходячий. Что на нее находит? Чего она видит? Рокси мечется по мужикам: на этой неделе ее видели с Джошем, на следующей – с Гарри. Шейну насрать. Кэрри ночью, рейды днем – все, что ему надо.

Трой пропадает на неделю, но когда уже начинаются разговоры, что чувак сгинул с концами, возвращается, всклокоченный, перемазанный и одичавший больше, чем обычно. Даже Джейми не рискует к нему сунуться. Вечером Шейн идет мимо бывшего кабинета Чес и замечает свет, сочащийся из-под двери. Внутри за столом сидит Трой. Шейн приближается, оглядывается. Здесь уже давно прибрались, о разгроме напоминают разве что полупустые полки – Чес тогда умудрилась уничтожить половину запаса лекарств. Его пополняют, но до прежнего роскошества еще далеко.

На столешнице все еще сидят плюшевые звери, хотя заячья корона соскользнула с башки и сиротливо поблескивает у самого края. Шейн зачем-то берет ее в руки.

– Что делаешь?

Тупой вопрос. Перед Троем раскрытая книга, какой-то из медицинских справочников Чес.

– Пытаюсь разобраться, что нужно привезти в следующий раз.

– И как?

Трой пожимает плечами.

– Боженька в помощь, – невесело хмыкает Шейн.

– У меня выйдет, – неожиданно зло отзывается Трой.

Весь месяц он сваливает в рейд за рейдом, а в перерывах штудирует книги. Джейми смеется, передразнивает, когда Трой пытается выговорить очередное заковыристое название, тот огрызается, но продолжает безнадежное занятие.

– Вообразил себя новым врачом, чувак? – подзуживает Джейми.

– Тебе жмет, что ли?

– Думаешь, раз кожа белая, так и мозгов побольше отвесили? Не, в твоем случае это не работает.

Разумеется, Трой срывается и посылает его нахер. И так снова и снова.

Самоубийство идиотки что-то нарушило. Все они теперь – взведенные до упора пружины. Брякни кто-то что-нибудь тупое, и они либо распрямятся, либо треснут от напряжения.

Трой опять уматывает, и Шейн ловит себя на мысли, что без него спокойнее. Тот, как одинокое дерево в грозу, просто-таки притягивает к себе молнии. Провоцирует. Смотреть на это, черт подери, утомляет. А когда Трой не орет на кого-нибудь, то принимается глядеть на Диану с видом побитой собаки. И каждый раз думается, неужели не выдержит и признается, идиот? Вот уж и правда – лучше б пропал с концами.

Но Трой возвращается, отводит Шейна в сторону и говорит:

– В окрестностях появились какие-то козлы.

– Сколько их?

– С десяток. Называют себя Присвоителями.

…В кинотеатре памяти Шейн встряхивает головой, отталкивается от спинки кресла, неотрывно глядя на экран. Вот оно. «Тогда» и «Сейчас» встречаются и сливаются воедино. Время начинает отсчет.

9.3. Вне времени

Он ощущал это раньше – легкую отстраненность, когда одновременно присутствовал здесь и там: Шейн Уолш входил сейчас в главный цех, где ждали граждане Рима, а покорная свита шествовала за ним; Шейн Уолш сидел в кинотеатре памяти, а на его глазах на ДВД записывался очередной эпизод воспоминаний. Самый важный и ценный.

Не так давно Шейн стоял на этом самом месте, Диана точно так же выглядывала из-за правого плеча, а слева… слева был Трой. Сегодня он замер чуть поодаль, по обе стороны охранники, Кейт и Толстый Рони. Шейн окинул взглядом помещение, мысленно деля собравшихся на агнцев и козлищ. Люди и правда разбились на две большие группы: центр одной – Райан с приятелями, другой – Лу с командой поддержки. Рик? Он отыскался в самом конце, разумеется, вместе с Мишонн, так странно и беззащитно выглядевшей без катаны, и Карлом. Эта крохотная группа блюла нейтралитет. Да, Рик, молодец, так правильно. Это не твои разборки и не тебе решать их исход.

Чувствовать на себе десятки взглядов – удовольствие, пусть даже в некоторых открытый протест. Ничего, это ненадолго. Шейн поднял руку, и редкие шепотки стихли.

– Хочешь сказать что-нибудь гениальное?

Чей это голос? Чертовски, до раздражения знакомый. Сойер? Пошел к дьяволу, ты сдох!

– Сегодня мы собрались, чтобы решить… – такое не скажешь гениально и коротко, а Сойер фыркал внутри головы, отчего собственные слова казались чужими. – …Трой нарушил закон, наш закон, который мы вместе установили. Как бы я ни относился к вам, как бы ни любил вас, исключений я не сделаю ни для кого.

В последовавшей тишине Диана за спиной громко вздохнула.

– Я так считаю. Но я готов выслушать каждого из вас.

И кто, любопытно, отважится первым? Райан или Лу? Все-таки Лу!

– Она хороша, твоя бывшая черная принцесса, – заметил невидимый Сойер. – Жалеешь, что упустил ее?

Уже нет. Зачем нужен тот, кто готов оспаривать любое твое слово? К тому же теперь у Шейна было кое-что… кое-кто, гораздо более ценный.

– Ну-ну.

Сказал же, убирайся к дьяволу!

Как легко было предугадать, что скажет Лу, на что станет упирать, даже все жесты, то, как вздымался и опадал ее голос под сводами цеха. Трой с нами с самого начала, он многое сделал, многих потерял, он нужен… Неужели ничего, что смогло бы хоть чуть-чуть удивить?

И сам Трой будто откровенно скучал, почти не шевелился, смотрел прямо перед собой, а не на женщину, которая вознамерилась его спасти.

– Парню на все плевать. Уже одной ногой в могиле, да?

Не отвлекай, дохлый ублюдок! Шейн, стоявший в цехе, и Шейн, сидевший в кинотеатре памяти, одновременно поморщились.

Лу замолкла, и тут же вступил Райан. Этот не стеснялся в выражениях, но и его речь была невероятно тоскливой и предсказуемой.

– По его словам парень выходит без пяти минут буйным психопатом. Не вмешаешься? А Трой, может, еще надеется на тебя, еще верит…

Заткнись! Трой уже давно ни в кого не верит, даже в себя.

Народ в дальнем конце цеха зашевелился, и Шейн посмотрел туда, на Рика, пробирающегося сквозь толпу. Это что еще? Он остановился возле Лу, что-то ей сказал, и та кивнула. Райан, заткнувшись на середине тирады – о Джейми и том, как Трой злонамеренно к нему цеплялся, – послал обоим злобный взгляд.

– Хей, женщина, когда ты говорила, тебя никто не перебивал.

Зря он – народ зашумел и заволновался, кто-то тише, а кто-то громче принялся ворчать.

– Договаривай. – Лу нехорошо улыбнулась. – Мы подождем.

– Чего…

Лу развела руки в приглашающем жесте:

– Продолжай.

Райан нахмурился еще сильнее, но выдавил:

– Вы все сидели, что Трой убил человека. И видели как. Вы думаете, что сумеете об этом забыть? Нифига. Он убьет снова – кого-то из вас. С точно такой же рожей. От него надо избавиться!

Это послужило сигналом – народ принялся орать. Шейн покосился на Диану, и та едва заметно кивнула, пусть немного побесятся.

Мы вас защищаем… А мы вас кормим… Вы ни на что не способны… Нет, это от вас ничего не дождешься… 

– Нельзя угодить всем, да, чувак?

Сойер, да заткнись ты!

Когда до слуха стали долетать откровенные оскорбления, Шейн шагнул вперед, но Диана успела первой – грохнул выстрел.

– Тихо! – Она опустила руку, в которой сжимала пистолет. – Вы хотели совета! Не поливать друг друга грязью!

Часть народа смутилась, часть продолжила воинственно сжимать кулаки. Натуральные петухи! Мерзкое напряжение сгущалось в воздухе, вдавливало в пол. Спокойно, еще спокойнее. Никакого взрыва не будет, до него еще очень далеко. 

– Как понимаю, – вдруг ровно заговорил Рик, – обе стороны высказались. Я здесь пришлый, но тоже хотел бы вставить пару слов.

– Да ты!.. – начал Райан.

– Пусть говорит! – объявила Диана, и несколько человек ее поддержали.

– Да, я пришлый. – Рик прошел еще немного вперед. – Я мало знаю всех вас. Но я хорошо знаю Шейна. Мы были друзьями с детства, и я всегда читал его одним из лучших людей.

Злость, вспыхнувшая от того, что Рик посмел открыть рот, немного стихла. Ладно, брат, послушаем. Куда ты клонишь?

– Шейн смел, решителен. – Рик не стоял на одном месте, делал то шаг вправо, то пару шагов влево, будто собрался приблизиться хоть ненадолго к каждому в этом цехе. – Мне рассказывали, как вам удалось завоевать завод. И это его заслуга…

– Гладко говорит, да? – усмехнулся Сойер. – Учись, цезарь.

Шейн в цехе ощущал растерянность пополам с радостью, Шейн в кинотеатре памяти напряженно ловил каждое слово.

– Я знаю, каково быть лидером большой группы. Это непросто, нужно держать в голове тысячи мелочей, стараться, чтобы люди не боялись, ощущали, что они в безопасности.

Народ закивал – не только из группы Лу, но и из парней Райана. Кажется, придурки даже немного расслабились…

– Порой приходится принимать сложные решения. Неоднозначные.

… Черта с два! По толпе прокатился ропот, но никто не перебил.

– И я успел немного узнать Троя. Наверное, я не скажу ничего нового: он вспыльчив, никого к себе не подпускает… Он напоминает мне одного знакомого. И я видел Троя в деле, когда он помог мне в Терминусе, когда пытался спасти Джейми…

– Да нихера он…

– Дай Рику закончить! – таким тоном произнесла Лу, что Райан заткнулся так же внезапно, как начал свою тираду.

– Часто так бывает, – сам Рик и бровью не повел, – что человек ведет себя так, как ожидают окружающие. Они видят мерзавца, и ему в какой-то момент надоедает доказывать, что это не так. Люди видят героя, и человек, даже если не думает о себе как о смельчаке, находит силы стать лучше. Часть из вас видит в Трое помеху. Раздражитель. И он сделал многое, чтобы вы так считали. Но есть и другие. Для них он защитник. – Рик остановился прямо напротив парня, не удостоившего его даже взглядом. – Он привел их сюда, он им помогал. Правы и те, и эти. Вопрос в том, что для вас важнее.

Ах ты, сволочь! Сойер захохотал, заглушая мысли.

– …Шейном непростой выбор. Закон должен быть соблюден. – Теперь Рик повернулся к нему, уставился, знакомо приподняв бровь. – Если пренебрегать им, то все, чего вы достигли, может рухнуть.

Или… Рик, ты ведь не сдурел? Ты у меня в руках! И ты, и Карл, и твоя баба! Ты сам мне сказал!..

– Но порой мы задумываемся, может, в этом, конкретном случае имеет смысл что-то изменить? Вдруг прямо сейчас закон – совсем не благо? И нужно его проигнорировать? Это опасно, часто кончается очень плохо. И каждый из вас должен принять решение сам. Останется Трой здесь или уйдет навсегда.

– Милосердие цезаря! – крикнула Лу.

– Милосердия!

– Да, цезарь!

– Шейн, ты же…

Обрушившийся шквал заставил его вздрогнуть, чуть не отступить назад. Вы сговорились! Чтоб вас! И когда успели? Но ответом все равно будет нет. И еще раз нет!

– Милосердие! – снова крикнула Лу и опустилась на колени.

Шейн видел пораженную физиономию Райана, людей, вслед за Лу опускавшихся на колени, обалдело пятившуюся гвардию. Дешевка, мать вашу! Что за балаган?! С чего они решили, что он хоть как-то отреагирует на эту херню?

Рик, ублюдок, остался на ногах, снова оказался возле Троя.

– Цезарь, будь милосерден!

Ты же издеваешься! Я вижу, ты издеваешься! Ты устроил этот цирк, только чтобы досадить, проверить меня на прочность!

– Нет! – рявкнул Шейн, пытаясь заглушить гомон.

Милосердия, милосердия… Какого черта Шейн приказал парням явиться без оружия? Хотя… Кейт и Толстый Рони уже нервно поигрывали стволами. Сейчас они заставят идиотов заткнуться! А сзади Диана, Крис и Джош. Они контролируют ситуацию. Одна тупая, пафосная речуга ничего не изменит.

– Нет, я сказал! Это закон!

– Шейн, ты уверен? – даже странно, что он умудрился расслышать Диану среди адова галдежа.

– Конечно, мать твою!

– Пусть заткнутся! – заорал Райан. – Рони, дай мне…

Он потянулся… Шейн подался вперед, кладя руку на кобуру… Ему казалось, выстрел был один. Точно один, и это Райан упал с простреленной башкой, но… больно… Оно ввинтилось прямо в поясницу, прошило от головы до ног. Больно!.. Колени подкосились, Шейн упал на пол, ударился всем телом. Он не мог пошевелиться, видел только цех перед собой, безумие, там творящееся…

– За Чес! – прошипели сзади. – За мою девочку, урод. За Джейка! За Фейт!

Как… Что… Диана, ты не можешь…

* * *  
Он там, в кинотеатре памяти, сидит на диване и хохочет, глядя на экран. Сойер. Убирайся!.. Вон, сволочь!

– Ладно тебе, цезарь. – Дохлый ублюдок забрасывает ногу на ногу. – А я ведь предупреждал, – он осуждающе качает головой. – Хотя такой кульбит не предусмотрел даже я.

Диана! Шейн по-прежнему не видит ее, только слышит приказы. Они четкие, резкие, не тонут в пальбе. Почему… Рик, сжимая в руке кольт питон, отходит от Кейта. Как?! Откуда?! Лу тоже держит пистолет, даже чертов огородник разжился стволом! Толстый Рони, растерянный, неверящий, падает, получив в грудь пулю. Его-то за что, уроды? Он же мухи не обидит!..

– Ты ведь ничего не замечал, да, мой цезарь? – продолжает глумиться Сойер. – Чужие перешептывания, недовольство. Ну, что ты упустил?

Трой! Трой признался во всем Диане! Еще до того, как Шейн открыл ей глаза. Что он ей наврал?!

– Он сказал ей правду. Может, даже искренне хотел, чтобы она его пристрелила. Но это же Диана! Она дала ему в морду.

Конечно… Райан, Толстый Рони, парни… Мирные жители – какие ж вы суки! Напали на безоружных!

– Ну-ну, ты преувеличиваешь. Они молили тебя до последнего, о, цезарь!

Если б я знал…

– Это Рик во всем виноват. Или… тебе только кажется?

Рик! Шейн не может пошевелить головой, лишь лихорадочно ищет ублюдка взглядом. И находит – возле Троя, когда Рик протягивает ему пистолет, разрешает присоединиться к бойне.

– Знаешь, почему я здесь? Только я всегда говорил тебе правду, помощник шерифа Уолш. Ну же, не тупи. Ты вырыл яму цезарю, пока думал, что Трой копал себе могилу. Пялился на лучшего друга, а тот выяснил, что на самом деле случилось с Фейт. А умничка Лу сообразила с картами. Зря, зря ты от нее отвернулся.

Предатели!

– Не-не! Что ты сказал Рику, цезарь? Чем вздумал запугивать? Ты же видел, что он сделал с тем чуваком, главой Присвоителей, которые угрожали Карлу?

Он перегрыз ему горло…

– Наконец-то!

Нет. Я бы никогда… Я только…

Сойер заходится в хохоте.

– Да его трясло от тебя, чувак, как от зачумленного!

Ложь. Рик сам хотел! Это он! Он, я не я… Шейн из последних сил стискивает зубы. Убирайся! Я здесь цезарь!

Шейн снова один в кинотеатре памяти, а на экране в луже собственной крови лежит… Шейн Уолш, помощник шерифа округа Кинга. Цезарь. До конца. До конца, мать вашу!

* * *  
Он не чувствовал рук и ног. Диана, сволочь, ты!.. Больбольболь – когда она кончится? Тела на полу главного цеха – но мы ведь забрали завод себе и сожгли трупы! Откуда здесь взяться телам? Но они не исчезали. А один из вооруженных ублюдков методично простреливал им головы. Как ты смеешь?!

Шейн попытался скосить глаза, посмотреть вверх. Бруты! Не один, а много-много. Они стояли возле, пялились свысока, переговаривались. Вы! У вас ничего не выйдет, слышите? Кучка слабаков, стрелявших в спины! Вы…

Брут-Лу – ужас и жалость. Будь бы проклята! Брут-Трой – тупая скотина, из-за которой все началось! Брут-Диана… Шейн действительно ей верил! А ведь бабам никогда нельзя верить. Почему он забыл об этом? Рик? Ты все испортил, ты! Как рак – проник сюда и заразил людей. Почему я тебя не убил? Скажи, почему?! Только я могу убить тебя, только ты можешь убить меня. Но не так! Вероломно, мерзко… И ты, Брут.

Рик кивнул Диане, хлопнул по плечу Троя, что-то сказал Лу. Когда, когда они успели стать твоими? Когда ты их украл?

Рик встал рядом, и дуло кольта-питона уставилось на Шейна черным глазом. Ну же, Рик, посмотри… Шейн не понимал, что там, на чужом лице? Злорадство, такая же жалость, что и у Лу, сожаление? Он прищурился, из последних сил пытаясь заставить тело подчиниться, поднять голову. Там… там не было ничего.

* * *  
Картинка на экране дергается, замирает, потом по нему бегут помехи. Призрачный свет скользит по подушкам стоящего напротив дивана – на нем больше никто не сидит. В кинотеатре памяти пусто.


End file.
